When You Wish
by Palaemon77
Summary: Kurt and Dave find more than they expected after another encounter at Scandals. Dave has new friends that have helped him find the courage to come out and be the man he needs to be for Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I re-uploaded this chapter to fix the page break issues.

_I can't believe we're going to Scandals again. What's the point? Last time you got too drunk, a little handsy, and walked home._ Kurt couldn't keep those thoughts from forming in his head as he drove Blaine to Lima's sole gay bar.

"How long do we have to stay?"

"Kurt. Come on, It'll be fun." Blaine turned and looked as Kurt glanced his way. "I promise, this time I'll only dance with you."

Kurt didn't like the response exactly, like Blaine _had_ to promise, otherwise what? He'd be dancing with Sebastian all night? Ugh. Sebastian. _Rodent._

"I'm not saying you can't dance with anyone else, just..." _at least_ _make an effort to _"dance with me _more." He said finally._

"Deal!" Blaine took the offer gladly.

**XxXxX**

The Bar was just as Kurt remembered it. _Dark and dingy_. Like the purpose was to not see who you were talking to or dancing with. Getting in was just as easy as last time, but it still annoyed Kurt that his fake ID was of some Hawaiian guy that looked nothing like him.

They walked past the crowd of people that didn't look any different than the last time they were there. He had seen these people last time, but he didn't actually _look_ at them. Their 'look' was all over place from _Frat Boy_ to _Drag Queen_ to _Scary Grizzly Adams Guy._

There was even a _snake_.

_Sebastian._

"Hey guys." He said to the pair, but Kurt knew he was talking mostly to Blaine.

"Kinda busy tonight, huh?" Blaine said.

"Yea, they just set up the back room for Karaoke. It gets pretty crowded in here." Sebastian said. "You guys wanna try it?"

"No. Not really," Kurt shot out pretty fast.

"Aww. You scared?" Sebastian teased.

"Of course not. However, my idea of fun doesn't include watching a bunch of drunken idiots who can't sing embarrassing themselves in public, and the only thing worse than listening to those idiots is singing to them." Kurt said flatly.

"Believe it or not, I've never actually done karaoke before." Blaine started. "I have to admit, it has always sounded like fun." Kurt was not amused. "Come on, maybe we can find a duet and sing together," Blaine said thinking back to their talk in the car.

Kurt let out a sigh of defeat. _Fine._

"The sign-up sheet fills up quickly." Sebastian said. "Let's get our names on the list, and then we'll look through the song books."

This is not what Kurt signed up for. He enjoys singing, but not like this. Not so _mundane._

**XxXxX**

Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian were sitting at a table near the back of the room with the karaoke setup. Kurt figured that this was the same stage where the drag queens performed. The room was nice-sized: three booths on either side and about fifteen tables around the room. You could barely hear the music from the dance floor in the other, larger, room.

He knew they were about half way down on the list of around thirty people, and around ten had sung so far. He knew that it was going to be bad, but this was _bad._

Blaine was smiling and talking with Sebastian, not in a flirty way – like Sebastian, but in his sweet, naïve _Blaine_ way. It was annoying when it was directed at Sebastian. They were mostly talking about the Warblers' upcoming performance at somewhere Kurt was too uninterested to hear.

The guy on stage was slaughtering "Play That Funky Music," but the crowd seemed to be enjoying themselves.

As the song was ending, Blaine and Sebastian stood up.

"Hey, we're going to get another beer." Blaine started. "I Think I'm gonna need some liquid courage."

_Courage. _Hmm, interesting choice of words.

Kurt was of course the designated driver, but at least this time, he was keeping track of Blaine's drinks. He'd had exactly one beer, and he was nowhere near drunk, so at least that's good. Kurt glanced up on stage as the next idiot walked up and sat on the provided stool. He couldn't see the guy – the stage lights were in his eyes. The music started to play…

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

The voice was actually very good. Deep and baritone, but Kurt still couldn't see the person, so he leans over to his left to where the light is no longer in his eyes. The man is dressed in dark shirt, jeans, and a dark ballcap. It kinda looks like…

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

Thats why i need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is You

and the reason is You

and the reason is You

and the reason is You

_Dave Karofsky_. Kurt looked at the stage with wide eyes. _I didn't even know he could sing, and what's this song?_

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

The lyrics. Kurt felt like they were being directed at him. Like Dave had been wanting to say all these things and finally found an outlet. _But…He didn't even know I was here, right?_

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

As the song ended, Kurt felt a little flush. He didn't know if the bathrooms were too disgusting, but he needed to splash water on his face. _And where was Blaine?_

**XxXxX**

"Another shot!" Sebastian said to the tired-looking bartender. You could see how this guy was probably cute about ten years ago, but he was probably thirty-five, but looked forty-five. He probably smoked and drank a lot in his youth.

"I don't think I like this game." Blaine complained.

"When I get one wrong," Sebastian said, handing Blaine a shot, "we'll stop."

"No. I don't think-"

"Okay, one more." Sebastian interrupted.

"Okay, and then we're done."

"Fine." Sebastian said glancing up as he was thinking. "He wore a shirt, didn't he? Not even a tank, but an actual tee-shirt." The look on Blaine's face said it all. "I knew it! I win three out of three."

Blaine held up the shot in a mock 'toast' then slammed it, like the previous two.

"But that's it!" Blaine said in defiance. "Let's go, before I miss my turn."

"Wait! You need to know something first." Sebastian called out.

**XxXxX**

Dave Karofsky had been going to Scandals a few times a month since summer. It was dark, secluded, and just what he needed. He could just be Dave, and not _Karofsky._ No one knew him or his situation. It was fun, and he could relax. They even had drag shows some nights and karaoke. That was the best. He could sing in public, and no one would judge him, hell, they usually cheered him on.

It's weird. In the "straight world," he never really got asked out, but he could tell that chicks thought he was cute. But in the "gay world," he was more of a hot commodity. Nearly every time he was there, someone offered to buy him a drink. At first, he didn't know what to do. He'd never really bought a girl a drink, and he wasn't sure what it meant. Was he obligated to: talk? Make out? More?

The third time at Scandals and the third time someone offered to buy him a drink, he accepted, and the guy was actually pretty cool – a little older, stockier than Dave, but not fat. Salt-n-pepper hair. Patrick was his name. He told Dave that he was pretty adorable for a Bear Cub. _Bear Cub? Huh._ Patrick was just a nice guy who wanted to talk and have fun, nothing more. It was cool.

He hadn't seen Patrick in a few weeks. Said something about traveling for his job. But Patrick wasn't why Dave was here this particular night. Karaoke. That's what Dave was here for. He'd been practicing with his Xbox for a few weeks. He had the song picked out. It's the only song he feels like he can sing with some emotion that's not sappy or sad.

He's been sitting at the front table waiting for his turn, and it has arrived. He walks up on stage and takes the mic. The piano thump starts followed by the familiar drum beat. And the melodic guitar…

_I'm not a perfect person…_

As he sings the first verse, he looks out into the crowd, and just lets his emotions take over…

…_and the reason is you…_

As he finishes the chorus for a second time, he notices a face in the crowd… It looks like…

…I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you.

As Dave finishes, he sees the person he'd noticed earlier get up abruptly and exit… _Kurt?_

**XxXxX**

"What?" What is it that I need to know?" Blaine was starting to feel that last shot.

"Over here." Sebastian motioned to an empty table off to the side. "There's this tradition, and you're not going to believe me, but just hear me out."

Blaine tried to roll his eyes, but his face was slightly numb, and he wasn't sure if he pulled it off. Based on Sebastian's smirk, he didn't.

"Before you're first time singing karaoke, you have to kiss someone." Sebastian looked at a confused, slightly annoyed Blaine. "I'm serious."

"I'm not falling for that." Blaine said trying to keep a serious face. He wasn't drunk, just warm and feeling loose.

"Ukh.. I'm not making this up." Sebastian said. He looked a Blaine's disbelieving face for a beat and then motioned to a passerby, "Excuse me?" The guy walked over and checked the two boys out. "Do you know the tradition about singing karaoke for the first time?"

The guy's face went from plain to excited. "Yea! I'll Kiss ya." Sebastian looked back to Blaine with confidence before waving the guy off.

"I'm not kissing you." Blaine said flatly.

"Fine. Kiss your boyfriend." Sebastian said trying to sound like he was encouraging it. "But you smell like a brewery, and I'm sure _Fancy Pants_ is gonna love that."

Blaine looked back towards the karaoke room.

"It doesn't have to be a big deal, not even on the lips." Sebastian turned his head to the side and pointed to his cheek.

He didn't know if he was just exhausted of Sebastian's relentless behavior, or the alcohol, or what, but he gave in. _It's just a quick peck on the cheek. It's no big deal_ he told himself. With a quick look around to see if Kurt was around, he leaned into Sebastian's cheek. But what he was met with were Sebastian's lips. _That sneaky fuck! He pulled the oldest trick in the book._

Just as he was about to pull away, Blaine didn't have a choice. He was pulled away by a hand on his shoulder. _Kurt? _

_Nope. Dave Karofsky._

**XxXxX**

The bathroom wasn't _that bad._ It at least had paper towels and soap. He must have been in there for five minutes standing in the stall waiting to if he was alone. He didn't even want to come tonight, but Blaine hangs out with Kurt's friends, so Kurt is obligated to do the same…

After the 3rd cool paper towel to his face, he decides it time to head back and make sure Sebastian is keeping his hands to himself. True. He trusted Blaine, but he didn't trust Sebastian, not after… _Stupid Smirky Meer Kat face._

Kurt went back to the karaoke room, but there were new people sitting at their table. Maybe they came back and he was gone, so they chose another table. He scans the room. Nope. _They can't still be getting a drink? And I know they didn't go to the bathroom._ He heads out to the bar area, and that's when he sees it. Two guys fighting each other near a table opposite the bar.

**XxXxX**

"What are you doing? Where's Kurt?"

Annoyed, and not at all afraid, Sebastian let's out the first thing that comes to mind, "None of your business, Magilla."

"Fuck you, Preppy." He said it to Sebastian, but his eyes never left Blaine.

"Look, I don't know what you think you saw, but I think you need to just turn around and walk away." Blaine said – the adrenaline is sobering him up.

"That right?" is all that Dave says.

"Look-" Sebastian starts.

"I got this," Blaine interjects, keeping his eyes on Dave. "It should be real easy for you. You're used to keeping secrets, right?" Blaine's stare is cold and even.

"What are you talking about?" Dave says, his confidence is starting to waver slightly.

"How's your new school?" Blaine antagonizes.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Listen…. nothing happened, and if you try to tell Kurt anything different…" Blaine takes a step closer to Dave. "You'll accomplish nothing but hurting him…" Blaine leans in for the kill. "But I guess you're used to that."

Dave's eyebrows tighten, and he balls his fists, but Blaine is ready for him. He pops Dave right in the mouth. _Sucker punch. _Dave doesn't let that stop him from body slamming Blaine into the wall directly behind Blaine. Sebastian watches in amusement. _Fun._

Kurt gets over to the fight just in time to shove Dave away. He doesn't have to try very hard, because Dave jumps back like Kurt's hand was on fire, like he knew it was Kurt.

"What the hell is going on?" Kurt nearly screams. His face is twisted and shocked. It's not exactly the face he was making in the locker room that day, but it was similar, but angrier. Dave stopped looking at Blaine, and kept his eyes on Kurt.

Dave and Blaine are glaring at each other, but no one wants to speak. Sebastian uses this to his advantage.

"That guy tried to kiss Blaine," he points to Dave. Kurt's eyes go from Sebastian to Dave and finally to Blaine. Blaine's face has gone from anger to thoughtful.

Dave could have argued, but what good would that have done? What game is Blaine playing? And who was this other guy? _He knew what he saw._ From a different perspective, Dave could see how this would play out. Blaine was Kurt's boyfriend, so there's level of trust, and it not like Dave has never kissed a guy that obviously didn't want to be kissed before. He didn't like Blaine before, but after that comment about his new school… That was a threat. Put all that together… Dave would lose.

"Is that true?" Kurt exclaimed, looking at Dave. This wasn't the Dave from here a few months ago, or Dave from Prom, or even Dave from the hallway outside French class. This was Dave from just after the kiss when he was threatening to kill Kurt.

After a tense breath, and a sigh of defeat, Dave finally responds, "Fuck you." He turns to leave rubbing his left jaw. _That's gonna hurt in the morning._

Kurt doesn't follow.

Dave exits the bar, feeling the cold breeze on his face – it feels good. He heads home; after all, he's got hockey practice tomorrow.

**XxXxX**

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Kurt had just watched Dave walk out of the bar while Blaine and Sebastian just stood there.

Sebastian spoke up, "Guy's a douche."

Kurt wasn't buying it. He'd seen the changes in Dave. He knew Dave had changed a lot over the last year. This didn't make any sense. "So what? He just _kissed_ you?" Kurt looked to Blaine for an answer.

"Seriously? For starters, he never kissed me." Blaine still wasn't happy with Sebastian. "And secondly, what about me? Huh? I just got into a fight with _your_ high school bully, and you don't even stop to see if I'm okay."

That hurt. Kurt could see that Blaine wasn't hurt, not really, but he had a point. His first instinct was that Dave couldn't have done what they say. _What is wrong with me?_ Before Kurt could say another word a guy rushed up to them.

"Hey, man. You okay?" he said. "Here. I gotta ice pack for that shiner."

_Shiner? _Kurt hadn't even noticed that Blaine had a light pink ring forming around his left eye. "Thank you." Kurt said taking the ice pack from the bar tender and placing it against Blaine's eye. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting for any of this to happen." Blaine winced against the cold of the ice. "I should have asked if you were okay." Blaine just looked up at Kurt a little sheepishly. "Did he get you anywhere else? Do I need to get more ice?" Kurt smiled at Blaine. He was truly sorry.

Blaine shook his head and returned the smile. "I guess I'll have to try out karaoke some other time."

"I guess so," Kurt chuckled. "But not here." Blaine nodded as Kurt tucked his arm under his and started to head for the door - Sebastian begrudgingly followed.

"Who _was_ that guy?" Sebastian said as they were walking out.

**XxXxX**

Kurt couldn't get that song out of his head all day. And those lyrics. It's like Dave was singing only to him. After previewing several songs on iTunes, Kurt downloads the track onto his iPhone. As he's listening, he can't stop thinking about Dave. _Why would he try to kiss Blaine? He doesn't even like Blaine. Or...Does he? ... No. He definitely doesn't like Blaine. hmm._

With his headphones in, Kurt hadn't noticed Finn walk up to him.

Finn taps Kurt's shoulder, "Hey Kurt?"

Startled, Kurt pulls his earbuds out. "Omigosh... You scared me."

"Sorry, Dude." He smiles slightly. It's still funny even if it's on accident. "Hey - can you help me?" He holds out his own iPhone. "I'm trying to add Karen's name to my Favorites." Karen was Finn's lab partner. Kurt knew this because Rachel had gone nonstop about how she thought that Karen liked Finn, you know, in _that _way. But Kurt, of course, knew that Karen was more interested in science than boys. Kurt had Karen as a lab partner last semester, and she never showed the slightest interest in anything other than the task a hand. He didn't get her at all, but at least she wouldn't be interested in Finn.

"Here. Let me see." Kurt holds his hand out to Finn. "What's her last name?" Kurt had her for a whole semester, but that was weeks ago.

"Uhh.. I just put her under 'Karen',"

Kurt lets out a small sigh. _Really? _"Okay. So you just go to 'Contacts' and scroll down to..." _Jenkins. Jennifer. Julie. Karen. Karofsky._ _Karofsky? _"Don't you ever clear out name you never use?"

"Why? I just use my 'Favorites." he replied sitting on the couch with his XBox controller in hand.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Anyway - Karen. You just select the name, and click 'Add To Favorites.'" Finn wasn't listening anymore. As he was about to hand back Finn's phone, he hesitated. "Uhh, wait. I think I did that wrong... Just a sec." Finn was already too engrossed in his game to respond.

_419-555-4958, 419-555-4958_. Kurt kept repeating it until he had the numbers entered into his own phone. He set Finn phone on the couch next to its owner and headed up to his room.

Hockey practice was fun. Well, not fun, exactly, but hard and grueling, but fun. Dave had been skating since he was old enough to walk and playing hockey since he was seven. He was always a little bigger than most boys his age, and naturally, he was pushed towards football. He liked football, but it was a lot of running and tackling, but hockey - hockey was different. It took a lot of skill to master. And there were only 5 teammates that you could depend on.

In football, if you foul, you lose yards, but in hockey you lose that player - at least for a few minutes, anyway. Hockey players have a worse rap for being dumb than football players - at least football players have all their teeth, right? In football, you gotta be strong, but in hockey, you gotta be strong, fast, and quick-on-your-feet. It's more of a thinking-man's game, really.

After the coach had the usual end-of-practice powwow, Dave headed to the locker room to shower and change clothes. He was reaching into his locker to get his jeans when he felt a vibration coming from his pants pocket. He pulled out his phone.

_New Message: Unknown Recipient_

Since he started going to _Scandals_, he set his iPhone to not automatically display his messages. It's a privacy setting that Dave is happy to use. Although, for now, he'd only given Patrick his number, better safe than sorry. Dave swiped the screen and checked the message.

Name: Unknown

Number: 419-555-9988

Message: _Dave, It's Kurt. Meet me at Lima Bean at 3. We need to talk. PS I got your number from Finn._

Dave looked down at his watch: 2:45 _Damn._

He couldn't imagine what Kurt wanted to talk about. It's obvious that he believes whatever Blaine told him._ I'm not going_ he tells himself. There is no reason to go through this. He didn't do anything, and he shouldn't have to prove himself. _Not going._

Dave finishes up and gets dressed. He grabs his gear and says his goodbyes to his teammates. He looks down at his watch again: 2:53 _still not going_

He opens the door to his truck and feels another vibration in his pocket.

Another message. He swipes the screen and looks at the message.

_I'm here. Text me when you get here._

Dave starts up his truck. _Fuck. _He types a new message.

_I'm running late. Hockey Practice._

**XxXxX**

"Hello?"

"Hey there."

"Oh, Hey Kurt."

"Did you wanna meet up and get some coffee? I could totally use some warm, caffeinated goodness."

"Sure. What time?"

"Uh. It's 2:15 now… How about 3?"

"Great. Listen, I gotta get ready…"

"Okay, I'll see ya there… Uh hey, how's your eye?"

"I'll live… Honestly, I've gotten worse before, but as you know, I can't talk about it…"

"I know, I know…first rule of fight club…"

"See ya at 3."

"See ya then."

**XxXxX**

Dave pulled up to the Lima Bean about eight minutes after three. He knew Kurt was already there, so he didn't feel like he needed to rush. He still wasn't sure what Kurt wanted or what he was going to say if it was about the fight. _And who was that scrawny fucker with the stupid hair?_

He shut off his engine and pulls out his phone to message Kurt that he's here.

_Here_

He shoves his phone back into his pocket and heads towards the door.

**XxXxX**

Blaine got to the Lima Bean a few minutes after 3. He'd considered some concealer for his eye, but in reality, it just made it look worse. It wasn't so bad. Unless you get close, you can barely see it.

He walked up to Kurt, who already had his hands cupped around his drink. "Hey."

Kurt looked like he was deep in thought and hadn't noticed that Blaine was approaching. "Oh hey there." Kurt looked up smiling. He realized that he was he was deep in thought when he looked at Blaine whose eyebrows were raised, like he was asking a question rather than just a greeting. "Sorry. I was just thinking about regionals." He lied. He was thinking about how he was going to handle what was coming. _Would they fight? Would Dave feel betrayed? Will Blaine? _

"Is that good?" Blaine points to the cup in Kurt's hands.

"Yea. It's the special today. _Warm Winter Wonderland._" Kurt replied just before taking another sip. Blaine nods and walks over to the barista to place his order.

As Kurt watches him leave, he feels a buzzing in his pocket. It's a single-worded text message from Dave: _Here. _He barely puts his phone down when his eyes flicker to the person walking through the door.

Dave was dressed in jeans, and a green hoodie with the words _East Lima Eagles _in yellow on the front. Dave spotted Kurt and immediately walked over. Blaine was on the other side of the 'pick up' bar and wasn't in sight.

"David. Thanks for meeting me." Kurt said genuinely.

"What do you want Kurt?" Dave was doing his best to give the impression that he didn't want to be there, when in fact, it was nice to see Kurt – not at a bar, not at school, and not with _Blaine_.

"Please. Sit." Kurt motioned to a chair across from him, near where Dave was standing – facing away from the 'pick up bar.'

Dave eases into the chair. He's not worried, but he still feels like all of this is strange, like there's a catch. Kurt has never made the effort to contact Dave. _Ever_.

**XxXxX**

Blaine had just received his drink and turned around when he spotted someone over sitting with Kurt. The guy had his back to him, and was wearing a green hoodie.

As he stepped a little closer, _Karofsky._

Blaine wasn't mad, surprised, but not mad. It was probably a coincidence anyway. He didn't have anything to be afraid of, Dave had more to lose if he was going to open his big mouth over something so stupid. _Sebastian kissed him._ Granted, the peck on the cheek wasn't exactly what happened, but it was his intent. Blaine liked Sebastian; sure, he was _obvious_ but he overt attraction was flattering. He knew that Kurt loved him, but Kurt was more reserved when it came to PDA or anything other than adoration. Hmm. Adoration was nice, but it's not sexy, and in the amounts that Kurt was oozing it, not pretty. Kurt couldn't help who he was, and neither could Sebastian for that matter.

Blaine was just walking up to the pair and was trying to hear what had just been said when Kurt stopped mid-sentence and spoke, "Hi – Blaine."

Dave whipped around quickly and was preparing to stand when he noticed that Blaine was calm and had a drink in his hand – he was not here to fight.

"Dave…um…what a nice surprise," Blaine tried to sound genuine, but didn't think he pulled it off. "You okay? Sorry about last nice."

Dave was about to speak when Kurt interjected, "Why are _you_ apologizing? I mean, I know you don't get in fight, normally, but still…"

"No. I just meant… The situation. I'm sorry that it happened." Blaine looked away from Dave glare back to Kurt, who seemed to have bought it.

Dave didn't. "What is this _Kurt_?" he said. His voice dipped in anger.

Blaine wasn't willing to fight about it, but he didn't want to stand there and let this bully speak to Kurt, like he had something to do with this. "I'm sorry, Dave. What are you doing here?"

"It's a free country last time I checked."

"No. What are you doing _here_? Blaine stressed that last work and motioned to the table.

Dave was officially mad. This hobbit was on his nerves. "I was invited, dick." They both turned towards Kurt.

Kurt had a nervous smile on his face and he couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Umm. Okay…I…uh… invited both of you here to try an understand what happened last night." Kurt looked towards the two boys that were still standing. "Sit. Please. Both of you."

Blaine sat in the empty seat next to Kurt while Dave retook his seat opposite Kurt.

"Dave. Why did you try to kiss Blaine?" Dave didn't say a word; he just glared over at Blaine. Kurt continued, "I thought all of this… whatever that was in the locker room…and the bullying was behind you?" Dave looked back at Kurt and couldn't help but to think about that kiss. _The kiss_. The one that started all of the last year's events into motion. Nearly getting expelled. Santana and the Bully Whips. Junior Prom. That thought stayed longer. _Fucking Junior Prom_. That was Dave at his weakest. And maybe Kurt at his strongest. If it was Dave that was crowned Junior Prom Queen, he would have probably died, or wished he had. How did Kurt do it? How could he? All he knows is that Kurt left; Blaine followed, and ten minutes later they returned and Kurt was… confident… brave…and…sexy. Why? What happened in those ten minutes that could change Kurt from crying in embarrassment to strutting back in, head held high? _Blaine happened. That's what. Fucking Blaine._

Dave's voice works, "Uh… I don't want to talk about it. I -"

"David. This is important. I want to think we're all friends here." Kurt said seriously.

Dave stifled a snort, "Yea? Well we're not." He could see Blaine sitting there, looking all fucking innocent, like he was the victim. Dave put on his meanest grimace to drive his point home. "I ju-"

"Stop!" Kurt raised his voice, irritated that Dave, his friend, was reverting right before his eyes. "Just stop." Dave's opened mouth just snapped shut, but the furrow in his brow never faded. A calmer Kurt emerges, "Listen. You have to know that I have cared for you… as a friend… ever since I transferred back from Dalton." Dave's face cracks and his eyes slightly redden. _It's True_. Kurt has never faltered in the friendship department. "I want to help you… as a friend. You owe me that much."

Dave's mouth opens, but before words come out, He glances over at Blaine and he's looking at Dave, like he's enjoying this, like he can't wait to follow through on his threat. No. He wouldn't. That's one of Kurt's biggest rules. '_I don't believe in outing.' _Butthat face… ugh… look at his smug little face. He still couldn't do it. "I don't know… Maybe I wanted to, alright?"

"What? Why?" Kurt was really confused. Why would he do that? Dave seemed to be making great progress in coming to terms with his sexuality.

"Why don't you ask your _boyfriend?_" Dave can't 'out' Blaine, but this is what he finally decides on. It's not confirming anything, but it's not denying anything either.

Blaine's face changes to that of surprise. As Kurt looks over for an answer, all Blaine can think about is how that dumb jock should have minded his own business and none of this would be happening. Denial is the only real option. "I seriously have no idea what you're talking about." He says it with a perfectly straight face. He knows that Kurt believed it. But Dave. Dave knows. _Fucking Karofsky._ "Nice hoodie, by the way." Blaine wants to remind Dave that he has the power here, not Dave.

"What?" Dave doesn't even have to look down to know exactly what that's supposed to mean, but before he can add to his reaction, Blaine continues.

"Yea. Brings out the green in your eyes." He says it as a compliment, but they both know that's not the intent.

"Fuck you!" Dave abruptly stands straight up that his chair falls backwards and slams the ground. _THUD! _Everybody in the coffee shop turns and looks. "I'm outta here." Dave storms off toward the door. "Have a nice life, Kurt."

Kurt instantly jumps up and follows Dave.

"Hey!" he calls after Dave as he violently shoves the door open. "What is the matter with you?" He calls out as Dave rounds the building towards his truck. Kurt catches up with the bigger guy and yanks his arm to turn him around. Dave complies, but his face is reddened and his eyebrows are straight.

"What?" he growls.

"What is your problem?" Kurt begins and Blaine comes up from behind.

"I'm not talking to _you_," he says, pointing beyond Kurt to Blaine. "And I'm sure as hell not talking to _you_," he says looking Kurt right in the eye. Kurt is the one person who has seen the 'real Dave.' He knows Dave wouldn't do what he's been accused of. But he doesn't. Hell, if the roles were reversed, Dave wouldn't believe himself either. He just turns and leaves. No one follows or says another word to him.

**XxXxX**

It's been a week since the coffee shop 'incident,' and although Dave has mostly let the 'Blaine' thing go, it's Kurt's role that gnaws at him. Sitting at the bar at _Scandals_ waiting for his turn at the mic. At first he didn't get why people did karaoke, or even sing at all, in public. It's therapeutic. It's so simple, yet so important. He can release all of his stress and fears and problems just like he's exhaling from taking a breath.

_Maybe I should have joined Glee Club_

He hadn't seen Patrick in a few weeks although he thought he was supposed to be back in town this weekend. Patrick was great. He was a bit older, maybe forty, and kinda hot. He's got that salt-n-pepper older look while still having the muscle mass to pull it off. It's not like he's built, but based on what he was wearing last summer, he definitely should be popular with this crowd.

Dave looks down at his watch. It was about 30 minutes since he signed up, and based on how many people were already on the list, he should probably go into the karaoke room and wait his turn. It was definitely more crowded than it was the last time he was there. _Ugh. Last time._

As much as Dave didn't want to admit it, those events were more prevalent on his mind and were the catalyst for his chosen song. He gets up to the list and sees that he's actually next, so he waits near the side and walks up to the mic when the previous guy exits the stage.

Dave takes a slow deep breath and exhales as the music starts.

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

No one knows what it's like

To be hated

To be fated

To telling lonely lies

But my dreams

They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

No one knows what it's like

To feel these feelings

Like I do

And I blame you

No one bites back as hard

On their anger

None of my pain and woe

Can show through

But my dreams

They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

Out of the corner of his eye, Dave can see a man walking close to the stage. The man seems to be listening, or maybe he's next to sing. As the lighting moves, he can see familiar salt-n-pepper hair. _Patrick. Thank God._

No one knows what it's like

To be mistreated

To be defeated

Behind blue eyes

No one knows how to say

That they're sorry

And don't worry

I'm not telling lies

But my dreams

They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

**XxXxX**

Patrick O'Brien was a good at his job. State Auditor was not where he'd thought he'd be if you had asked him 20 years ago. Back then; he would have said professional Hockey Player. But a drunk driver ended that dream during his freshman year. He started out at OSU in Columbus, but after recovering a shattered knee, he transferred closer to home, OSU-Lima.

That's probably why he bonded with Dave, and why he looks forward to going to Scandals on his weekend nights at home. He sees a little of himself in Dave: smart, athletic, gay, and damn fine hockey player. Sure, Dave's not out, but he's getting there. Dave's like his nephew; His hot, fuckable nephew, but nephew nonetheless. It's weird; they clicked almost right from the beginning, but Dave's more like family. He wants to protect Dave and be his mentor.

Patrick didn't come out until freshman year at OSU. He figures Dave will probably do the same. Patrick never had an athletic scholarship to college; Dave on the other hand, might have a shot – this kid's _good_.

This particular night, Patrick was a little late getting to the bar. He got in so late this morning, that he just needed more sleep. But he made it, and with any luck, Dave will be there.

After he parks and goes inside, he grabs a beer from the bar before heading to the karaoke room. He never thought in a million years that he'd enjoy watching gay men, drunk of their ass, sing silly show tunes and old standards, but he does. It reminds him of the piano bar he used to frequent back in Columbus.

He walks in and the guy up on stage is singing his heart out. He sounds sad and in pain, not in the 'drunken-cowboy' way, but in the applause-laden 'American Idol' way. This guy was good… and familiar. Patrick walked the side of the room and edged up near the stage. _Yep. Davey Boy…_

No one knows what it's like

To be mistreated

To be defeated

Behind blue eyes

No one knows how to say

That they're sorry

And don't worry

I'm not telling lies

But my dreams

They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

**XxXxX**

Dave ended the song to hooting and hollering. Most of the crowd knew that song way before Dave was born, but he knew it from the Limp Bizkit remake. To be honest, Dave doesn't know most of these songs that the guys sing. He stepped off the stage and saw Patrick beaming like a proud papa.

"Davey Boy! That was amazing. Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

Dave wasn't embarrassed, but he was a little surprised that a 'sad' song garnered such praise from the audience, and Patrick. "You've heard me sing before. Last time I saw you, I sang 'Sway-'"

Patrick didn't let him finish before giving him a giant bear hug. Dave could feel his feet start to leave the ground before being put back down. "Let's go to the bar, I wanna catch up."

Dave was still grinning from the obvious affection the other man was showing.

They walked through the room, settled up to the bar, and Patrick ordered a couple of beers. "Beer okay?"

Dave nodded, "Sure. But only one; I got Hockey in the morning."

"Oh yeah. How's that going?"

"Good, good. Tomorrow's our first away game against my old high school – McKinley."

"Cool. I might have to go."

"Yeah, let me know if you do, I'll slam one in for ya." Dave said that without the slightest bit of irony. But Patrick caught it and let out a full-belly laugh.

Dave smiled as he caught on. "You suck!" he said without thinking and that didn't help the situation. Patrick was nearly in tears. Dave was laughing as his own words as well. "I would say 'fuck you,' but I see how that'd end up.

They both quieted down after a few more moments of laughter, and Patrick forced himself to stop completely. "I needed that, thanks." He took a swig of his beer and turned slightly towards Dave. "I'm glad you seem okay cuz after that song you sang, I was a little worried that your cat died or something."

Dave just sipped his beer and nodded along.

"No. Seriously though. What _was_ that about?" Patrick was more serious than before. "I mean, I know that song is heavy, but you sang the crap out of it, like you _felt _it, like it was made for you."

Dave let out a sigh, took the last swig of his beer and told Patrick the events of last weekend, including some _previous_ events that he hadn't told Patrick about.

**XxXxX**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was walking down the hall after his last class on his way to Glee Club and humming a tune quietly to himself. He was thinking about when he saw Dave on stage last week, and how he was so raw with emotion while singing that song. _Those lyrics._ He was so engrossed in thought that he hadn't noticed Blaine sidling up to him.

"Hey"

"Oh- Hey, Blaine."

"Whatchya thinking about?" Blaine asked in that cute playful way that has always made Kurt smile. They paused at an empty row of lockers and Kurt leaned his hip against one of the lockers.

"Nothing." He lied. "Just wondering what I'm going to sing next week when it's my turn."

"Yea." Blaine agreed. "Heartbreak songs. That's tough." He looked over at Kurt who was still deep in thought. Blaine reaches up and softly touches Kurt's jawline. "Why don't we make it a duet? How about 'Without You' from Rent?" Kurt couldn't stop looking at his boyfriend's face. _But I don't want to sing a breakup song with you._ Even though it was only for the assignment, it would still be difficult.

"Maybe." Kurt looked at Blaine with hopeful eyes. "I'll think on it some more, okay?" He smiled at Blaine and Blaine dutifully smiled back in reassurance.

"Alright. I guess we should go and see what Mercedes has for us today."

**XxXxX**

Kurt was still sitting the choir room as the group was standing to leave; Finn turned to Kurt and tapped him on the arm.

"Hey, tell my mom that I'm gonna be late for dinner. Some of the guys are gonna go watch the hockey game here tonight."

"Hockey?" Kurt was confused. Didn't they hate the hockey players?

"Yea. They're not doing so hot… and they could use the support." Finn said. "They came and supported our games when we weren't doing so well last year."

"But, you guys won." Kurt was still confused.

"Yea. _After_ they started showing up. It's what dudes do, ya know. We support each other." Finn said like it should be common knowledge.

"um…can I go?"

"To a hockey game?" Finn was sure he misheard. "You realize it's cold in there, right?"

Kurt smiled and held his chin up. "It will give me the excuse to wear my new Lacy Cherbont scarf and mittens." This stupid 'heat wave.' It's been in the 40s all week, and that's not normal for the week before Christmas. He bought the set hoping to wear them, but it's been too hot outside.

"Okay, sure. I'll text my mom and let her know." Finn didn't act like he understood what just happened, but if Kurt wanted to see a hockey game, he wasn't gonna stop him.

**XxXxX**

Dave's getting tired. He's been pushing himself pretty hard this game. Maybe he just needed a victory against McKinley. Maybe he just needed to feel good about himself for once. Maybe he just wanted to impress Patrick. That's right. Patrick was there, cheering him on, not even his dad was there. Sure, his dad went to a few games, but he's a busy man – can't make every game.

It's weird to Dave to think of this guy as his friend. Patrick _is _Dave's friend – especially after last night. They connected. Nothing sexual or even physical, but emotional. Dave basically poured his heart out and everything that had happened between him and Kurt. It's like Dave was a faucet without an 'off' switch. Patrick just listened and rubbed his shoulder a little bit – not in a 'gay' way, but in a fatherly way, almost.

But the talk was reciprocal. Dave learned that Patrick was kind of a slut when he was younger. He was always safe and stuff, but when Dave asked the eventual question of 'how many?' Patrick wouldn't answer. Dave asked, 'okay, ballpark – how many?' Patrick just chuckled and said 'Definitely _less_ than a ballpark.'

Dave was glad that Patrick was here. He's _here_, and he's _gay_. But, unlike most other gays Dave knows, Patrick didn't _seem _gay. He wasn't fancy or in to fashion. He was just a guy. A guy who happens to be gay, _like Dave_. This was kind of a weird concept for him. He could be out at The Lima Bean or even at dinner, and no one even looked twice at them. Dave is starting to get used to the idea of not worrying about people thinking he's _gay_, but it's still nice not to even think about it.

Dave shakes his thoughts as the puck comes his way – _nice pass, Watson._ He looks up and the clock is ticking down… 0:04….0:03… Dave glides past his enemies and side-slams into the last one before shooting…0:01 _GOAL! _

Buzzer sounds. They won. The Eagles beat The Titans 6-5.

Dave's teammates swoop around him and give him congratulatory hugs and back-slaps. He feels happy.

**XxXxX**

After his shower and change of clothes, Dave grabbed his gear and headed back out to the rink to meet up with Patrick. As Dave rounded the corner to the stands, he sees Patrick stand up and walk towards him – a big smile on his face.

"Kid – You killed it!" He gave Dave a big side-hug, avoiding the huge duffle on Dave's other side. "Seriously, you _owned _that game."

Dave couldn't help but to smile back. How could he resist? Patrick's gleeful mood was infectious. "Thanks." Dave was still not used to the adulation. "But they still got 5 goals. And-" But Patrick was having none of that and cut him off.

"Don't give me that crap. You scored four goals and an assist!" Patrick was still beaming - he was excited. "Get over yourself. You're good." He slaps a hand on Dave shoulder and squeezes. "Sorry to have to be the one to tell you," he teased.

Before this whole 'gay' thing, Dave wasn't modest. Not about anything, really. But that was a mask – a face he put on, so no one would find out. But he can't do that with Patrick, he knows Dave's gay, and still proud of him.

Dave was wrong – This. _This_ is happy.

As Dave and Patrick walk towards the exit, they see a small crowd of people waiting. The closer they get, Dave can see the red and white of McKinley letterman jackets, and a couple of Cheerios uniforms. And one Kurt Hummel.

**XxXxX**

Kurt and Finn managed to get nearly the entire Glee club to go watch the Titans play the Eagles.

Santana and Brittany didn't seem cold in their Cheerios uniforms, and Kurt couldn't understand that. Maybe they just got used to the cold and always being in just the uniform and jackets. Puck and Finn were in regular clothes, but they brought their letterman jackets for the show of support.

They walked over to the side where the 'home' team fans were supposed to sit. They could see the score board above the ice. It was pretty new and was higher 'tech' than Kurt would have thought. It was more like an HDTV than a score board. Since it was before the game, it showed instant replays of the last game and details about the current players.

Finn looked up at the screen and said something about one of the players needing a better picture, but the game was about to start, so the screen changed to stats and scores.

The game started.

Kurt had to constantly ask Finn what was going on, and how players could just slam other players up against the side and not count as a foul or something. It was early in the first period, and Kurt was enjoying his scarf and mittens, but not the game so much. He was about to pull his iPhone out to text Blaine when…

_SLAM!_

Someone from The Eagles body-checked a player from The Titans. And then a few seconds later, a goal must have been scored because…

_BUZZ!_

The crowd on the other side of the rink cheered loudly. Kurt just slowly clapped his hands quietly, not sure if that was aloud. Someone did score after all.

The score board showed the player that scored the goal followed by an instant replay.

#68 Dave Karofsky  
>Center<br>Senior

Kurt, Finn, Santana, and Puck looked at each other.

"That was Karofsky?" Puck asked.

"I thought he played football," Kurt mentioned.

"I guess he plays for both teams," Santana finally spoke up, amused at her double entendre. She looked around to see if anyone caught it. Kurt shot her a look. They had never spoken about Dave's sexuality, but she knew about Kurt and Kurt guessed, and now was sure, about Santana.

They continued watching the rest of the game, but it was clear that Dave Karofsky was the one who they were all watching now.

After a tense last period, Dave scored the winning goal for his team. Finn had mixed feelings. He wanted The Titans to win, but Dave was actually good, and that was something to appreciate, even more than blind team loyalty.

The group hovered near the exit. Initially, it was Kurt that had said he wanted to congratulate Dave, but they all stayed to do the same. When Dave finally emerged freshly cleaned and in different clothes, he was greeted by a man that none recognized.

"Who's that?" Finn asked.

"Is that his dad?" Puck suggested.

"No. I've met his dad – when he got expelled and when I came back last year." Kurt offered.

"Ay Chihuahua, He is _hot_," Santana said without looking away at first, but then noticed everyone looking at her. "What? I'm _gay_, I'm not dead."

Dave and the other man started towards the group.

**XxXxX**

Dave wasn't sure what he was going to say if Kurt asked him about the non-Blaine kiss. He just wanted to forget it, really it was between Kurt and Blaine… and what's-his-name…the preppy.

"Hey guys," Dave tried to just play like nothing happened and everything's cool. He did, after all, just score the winning goal.

"Karofsky. When did you become such a bad-ass hockey player?" Puck started. "That shit was awesome."

Dave didn't hold in the smile this time. "Uhh… I've been playing since I was like 7, but at McKinley, football's where it's at." He glanced at Kurt for a reaction.

"David, I have to say that _officially_ hockey is vulgar, archaic, and …did I say vulgar?" Kurt started and Dave chuckled. "But unofficially, It was exciting…you were exciting…to watch."

"Thanks." Dave's grin widened a bit.

"Okay, but _seriously_, who's the hottie?" Santana blurted out, as the group including Dave looks at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Patrick isn't at all embarrassed, in fact he's flattered.

"You'll have to excuse Santana. She didn't get the memo about lesbians. You know, the one about being attracted to _women_." Kurt spoke up. He extends his hand to Patrick, "HI. I'm Kurt."

"Patrick." He smiles genuinely and glances over to Dave before looking back at Kurt. So _this_ is Kurt. He can see what Dave sees in him – why he's been bothered by recent events. "It's okay. Santana's pretty hot herself." He glances over to her before saying to Kurt, "But I guess I didn't get the same memo."

The group is confused. Not Dave. Dave's cheeks are starting to flush a bit. He's not upset, maybe a little anxious, but not mad. Patrick is allowed to be who he is. Dave knows that, like Kurt, Patrick has never wavered from that belief: _Be who you are._ He once told Dave that trying to 'fit in' only took away his greatness. It's the differences that make us special. Dave believed him. He also knew that Kurt believed that too.

Santana finally spoke after a few moments, "You're…_gay_?"

Pretending to be searching for his wallet, Patrick said, "Yea, I've got my card around here somewhere."

No one reacted.

"Wow. Seriously, nothing? That usually _kills_." Patrick said almost disappointed.

Dave was the next to speak. "I think that they are just surprised. I know I was."

"How do you two know each other?" Finn asked.

Patrick wasn't going to take this one unless Dave couldn't. He's just a friend, but he could easily be a gay uncle or a gay friend-of-the-family.

Dave finally spoke. "He's my boyfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

_He's my boyfriend._

He wanted to say it; he thought he did say it, but the words never came.

Somehow those three little words seemed easier than the other two: 'I'm gay.' And yet he couldn't make his throat work. It's not that he wanted Patrick to be his boyfriend; he didn't.

What he wanted was to not be alone in this. He felt that if he somehow had a boyfriend that he could pull off coming out like he was talking about the weather or the news.

Patrick made it seem so easy, so matter-of-factly. He just outed himself like it was _nothing_.

Patrick could see the struggle that was forming on Dave's brow.

_How do you two know each other?_ The question had been tossed out there. He knew Dave wasn't ready to come out, so maybe he just needed a little help.

"High school," Patrick finally said.

The group looked at him in question.

"High school?" Brittany asked. "Wow. How many times were you held back?" Brittany asked seriously.

This made Patrick chuckle. Dave did tell Patrick about Brittany, but nothing could prepare him. It didn't seem like she was taking a shot at his age; she was so genuine. "No – no. I used to play for East… I know Coach Masters" It was easy enough, and believable. Technically, it was not a lie. He _did_ know Jake Masters, but they were never good friends in high school. Jake was a few years younger that Patrick, but they hung around in the same social circles. Thinking back to Dave, he said, "I saw him play, and I was like _I gotta meet this guy._"

Kurt looked to Dave who was looking down. "That's great," That got Dave's attention – he knew Kurt meant _that's great that you have a gay friend_.

"Yea" Dave started. "Well - I'm drained. I think I'm gonna go home and pass out," not wanting to invite any more questions.

That seemed to be the queue for everyone to leave.

"It was good seeing you again, David." He smiled up at Dave who returned the smile. Patrick thought he could see more behind the looks. These two definitely had a history.

"You too," Dave said before he addressed the group. "Bye guys. Thanks for staying." He turned and reached a hand out to Patrick. "Later, man." Dave tried to sound as casual as he could, and Patrick could tell he was trying to distance himself a bit. He couldn't blame Dave for it; it's not like he had to mention his orientation. To be honest though, he does enjoy the shock factor; most people assume he's straight.

"See ya Dave."

Everyone said goodbye again, but before Patrick left with the group, he discreetly pulled Santana aside.

"Hey, I need a favor." He nearly whispered.

Looking at Brittany, who had stopped when she realized that Santana wasn't still with the group, "I'll catch up."

**XxXxX**

Santana thought about Dave a lot since seeing him on Friday and meeting Patrick on Monday; he wanted to discuss Dave. Patrick felt that Dave had made a lot of progress in dealing with his sexuality over the last few months. He didn't have to tell her how they met; she knew they didn't meet at a hockey game. It was also obvious that their relationship was more than platonic, but she wasn't sure exactly _what_ it was.

When he told her the situation with Blaine, she knew Dave had transferred schools, but she did _not_ know about the fight with Blaine or about the kiss, or rather _either_ of the kisses. _That explains a lot, actually._

She was offended that Blaine threatened to 'out' Dave, that is, until Patrick reminded her that she did the same thing to Dave last year. Sure, she was outed by some slimy politician, but she never had to live with that threat, day in and day out. It was one thing to _choose_ to be in the closet because you have control of when you come out or if you come out, but it's something else entirely when someone threatens that.

As far as Santana was concerned what she did to Dave was for his own good. She was using him, sure, but she also shared her secret with him. Aside from Brittany, he was the only other person she ever told. Besides, Dave _wanted_ to stay in the closet; it's not like she was really trying to get him to do something he didn't want to do. It was more like paying him to do something he was doing anyway.

Blaine, on the other hand, was forcing Dave to keep _Blaine's secret_. If Blaine wanted to kiss some douche from Dalton, fine – so be it. But don't threaten to 'out' Dave to keep your secret. The way Patrick explained it; Dave was singing karaoke at Scandals and spotted Kurt in the audience, but Kurt left before the song ended. When Dave went to find Kurt he ran into Blaine kissing this guy, Sebastian. It was Sebastian who said that Dave tried to kiss Blaine, but Blaine went along with the lie, and forced Dave to do so as well.

Patrick didn't say, and Santana couldn't figure out, why Dave cared what Kurt thought. _Maybe Karofsky likes Kurt? _Santana shook the thought off. _Why would anyone go after Kurt, when the yumminess that is Patrick is so obviously right there?_

**XxXxX**

Dave was in his room trying to catch up on homework. Actually, he was flying through it pretty fast. He didn't know if it was the new school, or if it was that he was just more…engaged at school, but he was genuinely enjoying homework. His grades were probably better than they had been his entire high school career.

He's just finishing up when his phone buzzes. It's a message from Patrick:

_Hey, you busy?_

Dave smiled and replied:

_Nope. What up?_

Dave though this was rather ironic considering he just typed out the last part of an English assignment he'd been working on, and he went from _that_ to '_what up?_' like adding an apostrophe and an 's' was incorrect when texting.

_Not much. I know it's a school night, but can you meet up later? I got something for you._

Crap. Dave never considered that. It was the week before Christmas and gay or not, Patrick had become more of a friend than he'd had in a long time. He wanted to see Patrick, but he has no idea what to get him. He likes Hockey?… guys?… shit! _That's all I got?_ He gives up and replies:

_Yea. But I didn't get u anything though._

Dave changes out of jimjams and into jeans while he's waiting for a reply. Finally it comes.

_lol. You kill me. It's not that kind of gift. Meet me at Scandal's at 9._

Not that kind of a gift? What's that supposed to mean? Dave looked at his watch: 8:15p – he had plenty of time.

**XxXxX**

Scandal's was pretty busy, busier than Dave expected the weekend before Christmas. He got there about fifteen minutes early. To be honest Dave just wanted to see Patrick sooner. After being carded at the front door, we walked over to the bar and found Patrick talking to a guy sitting on the stool next to him.

Instead of interrupting him, Dave just walked past Patrick, so he would cross his line of sight.

"There he is!" Patrick stopped in mid-sentence and got up and gave Dave one of his big bear hugs…Dave loved those. Glancing at his watch, Patrick noted that it was still early. "You're early."

"I know." Dave grinned like a kid on his birthday. "So…uhh… where is it?"

Patrick knew exactly what Dave was asking, but played coy. "Where's _what?_"

"Oh come _on!_" Dave was not at all frustrated. He knew it was a game. "You _know_ what."

Patrick just beamed back at Dave. He thought about giving in, but knew that wasn't gonna happen. "You're early… You'll have to wait…" looking at his watch. "Uhh - Thirteen more minutes, to be exact."

He motioned towards the bar, "Have a drink."

Dave could wait. It was just thirteen measly minutes. Besides, why was it time sensitive? Why'd it matter? Dave didn't really care. He just sat on the other side of Patrick and ordered a beer.

About ten minutes and one beer later, Patrick ushered Dave into the karaoke room. Dave noticed that he stage lights were off. Patrick guided him to the front center table. The room lights were also dim.

Dave couldn't tell, but it looked like someone was sitting on a stool on the stage. Where was his gift? Was _this_ his gift? Some guy singing karaoke?

"Patrick – what's the –" Dave began, but Patrick cut him off.

"Shhhhhh." He said to Dave, but then turned towards the Karaoke Jockey and whispered, "now."

The lights were still down as the song started. The voice was smoky, rich and decidedly female.

Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life 

As the lights come up, Dave can see Santana sitting on a stool singing to him. With the lights up, Dave could see that there were other people in the room.

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss "no way it's all good"<br>It didn't slow me down  
>Mistaken<br>Always second guessing  
>Underestimated<br>Look, I'm still around…

Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<p>

You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself  
>You are wrong<br>Change the voices  
>In your head<br>Make them like you  
>Instead<p>

So complicated  
>Look how big you'll make it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<br>It's enough  
>I've done all I can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>And see you same<p>

Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<p>

Dave's got tears in his eyes. He can't believe the emotion coming out of her. It's like she was singing everything he's been feeling. _What's she doing here?_

The whole world stares while I swallow the fear  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in lying and I tried tried tried  
>But we try too hard, and it's a waste of my time<br>Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<br>Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that?<br>Why do I do that?  
>Why do I do that?<p>

Yea…  
>Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,<br>Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than<br>Less than perfect  
>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect, to me<br>You're perfect  
>You're perfect to me<br>Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel  
>like you're nothing,<br>You are perfect to me

Dave doesn't wait for Santana to exit the stage. He bounds up on stage and wraps his arms around her so tight and lifts her off the ground into a slow spin; it's like he's been waiting to do that his whole life.

She can't contain her emotions either. She smiles wide with tears now in her eyes. The crowd behind Dave becomes white noise to them and they share this moment.

Dave was naturally emotional and still reeling from her performance but wanted details.

"How-" was all he could get out. He was now wiping the tears from his eyes.

Santana took the opportunity to motion to Patrick. "I heard you needed a friend." Dave looked down to Patrick and back to Santana, his face was still red from the emotions, but his eyebrows were raised in bewilderment. "Oh, don't look so surprised," she said putting her hands on his shoulders. "I can be nice," she grins. "And besides…I kinda owe ya."

Dave was actually more confused. "Owe me? For what?"

She took Dave's hand and walked off the stage, using the stairs. "For starters. Prom." He just stared at her like trying to see how that was her fault. "And for the whole 'beard' thing," using air quotes for that last part.

"I – I don't understand." Dave said as they eased down to the chairs next to Patrick, who was listening. "What do you mean?"

"I guess, after _thinking about it_," she said as she nods towards Patrick, who was sitting next to Dave. "…that someone should have made sure you were okay after you left Prom," she sighed and continues, "…me…that _I_ should have made sure you were okay." She could see Dave tearing up again. "I mean…it was _my_ idea that put you in that situation, and I just left you hanging…"

"Oh for God's sake," she stopped and handed Dave a napkin from the table. "Here. I didn't realize you were such a _girl_," teased.

"Shut up," Dave said bringing the napkin to dab his eyes and wipe his nose. "You'd be crying too if someone sang that song to you."

"Actually…I _did_," she said. "Kurt and Blaine sang it to me, you know, after I was _shoved_ out of the closet, and I cried like a 9-year-old girl who just found out that David Archuleta's gay." She sniffed, thinking about it. "It was _not_ pretty."

Dave chuckled "I bet it wasn't" He sniffed once more. "Talking about Blaine…"

"No need. I took care of it." Santana motions to Patrick after Dave shows more confusion. "We're friends…and friends don't let friends get outed."

"Santana-" Dave began.

"I know – I know. But I see now how blackmailing you was just _mean_, and like you, I don't want to be that person anymore" She smiled tightly. "I hope you'll forgive me."

"I know you meant to help me – that you thought it was a good solution." Dave slid his hand across the table to hers. "But we both know that it wasn't the way out; if anything, it made it worse."

Santana was starting to tear up again, so Patrick added, "But – hey, at least it got Kurt back? And Dave, you were able to apologize to him, right?"

Dave nodded, but then remembered something Santana said earlier. "Wait – What do you mean you 'took care of' Blaine?"

Santana glanced at Patrick, and he nodded. "He only told me because he was worried about you."

Dave felt relieved and betrayed at the same time, but he concentrated on being relieved. After all, Santana was reaching out, and let's face it – Dave needed a friend.

**XxXxX**

**Earlier that day.**

Santana arrived at school in full Bully Whip uniform. She got looks, but didn't care. This wasn't about Prom any more – it was about right and wrong and protecting the innocent. Okay, Dave Karofsky wasn't exactly innocent, but he was still being bullied – by Blaine no less.

After granting the Bully Whips permission to patrol the hallways last year, Figgins never officially said they couldn't do it again this year if the need arose, so Santana took it upon herself.

On her way to lunch, Santana turned the corner and spotted Blaine at his locker.

"Hey," she said, getting Blaine's attention. "Stop bullying people."

Blaine immediately turned to look at the people behind him – she couldn't be talking about him. The only other 'out' guy at McKinley. But Santana didn't keep going; she stopped right in front of him.

"A-are you talking to me?" he asked – she was a little scary, even in that pink beret and jacket.

"Yes, Anderson – I'm talking to you."

He starts to smile, "I think you're confused…"

"No," she interrupts, "I think _you're_ confused." He just stares at her blankly. "Follow me."

He doesn't move for a second. He really _was_ confused. He and Sam shoved each other a few weeks ago, but that was mutual – no bullying.

She leads him to the nearby choir room. They sit side-by-side in two of the chairs.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"I figured you'd want privacy." Her face softens a bit. "Listen, I know you probably didn't mean to bully-"

"I didn't bully anybody!" he raises his voice, getting frustrated.

"Dave." Is all she says.

"Dave?" he doesn't know anybody named… oh wait… "Karofsky?"

"You shouldn't have done that." she whispers the next part, "you should know that threatening to 'out' somebody is just as bad as any other kind of bullying."

"Wha-" he begins. "He doesn't even go to this school."

"Right? And why do you think that is?"

"I don't know." He knew what he did wasn't nice, but seriously, Karofsky had it coming, didn't he?

"Maybe he didn't want people to find out he was gay." Santana reaches a hand out. "Maybe he transferred schools to avoid all the people who already knew – the ones that could tell his secret." He stared at her as she brought it full circle. "…And you _know_ what it's like to transfer schools to avoid a bully."

Yes, of course. But that was different because he was threatened with violence and didn't feel safe at his old school before transferring to Dalton. No one was threatening Karofsky, right? Blaine never _threatened_ Karofsky. Well he made a comment about his new school, but that wasn't meant to be… _Wait. He transferred because of me?_

Santana could tell that it had sunk in. Blaine realized that he, the victim, had become the bully. He looked remorsefully at her.

"I guess I thought that since it was Karofsky that it _couldn't_ be bullying," he said, his eyes were red, but he wasn't crying. "I m-mean how do you bully a bully?"

"I kinda figured you didn't know." She smiled back at him. "That's why I wore _this_ for effect." She motioned to her outfit. "Well, _that_ and I can so pull this off."

"You know, I always thought Karofsky transferred schools because he was afraid of being found out by the jocks – it never occurred to me that he already was _found out_, by _me_."

"Me too, actually." That surprised Blaine.

"What?"

"Yea. Us going to Junior Prom…the Bully Whips…apologizing to Kurt? All because I threatened to 'out' him." Santana sounded more proud than she meant to.

"How did you find out?"

"Caught him oogling Sam's ass." She smirked.

"Well… That'd do it." That made them both smile.

"So did Dave tell you what he saw…at Scandals?" Blaine asked.

"Actually, Dave's friend Patrick is the one who told me. He was worried about Dave asked me to… just be a friend."

"Patrick? Somebody from his school?"

"Kinda. Friend of the hockey coach. Maybe in his thirties, but _smoking hot_ – gay too."

That got Blaine's attention. "You think he and Dave…"

"Maybe. I dunno. If I were Dave, I'd be tappin' that – I know _that_ much."

That made Blaine smile, but then Blaine thought of Kurt. "So – did he tell you about-"

"You kissing that Dalton Poser? Yea." She said quickly. "How could you do that to Kurt?"

Blaine didn't have an answer. Not one he liked, anyway. He just looked at her and gave a sad smile. "I have some thinking to do."

As they both stand, they give each other a hug. Santana pulls away first and looks at Blaine. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yea. I will be." He sniffs. "You might wanna check back later though."

They both left the choir room. Lunch was over; Blaine didn't feel like eating anyway. He just wanted to get to his next class and get this day over with. When he arrives at his locker, Kurt is waiting for him.

"Hey. I didn't see you at lunch."

"We need to talk."

"Now?"

"After school."

After school, Blaine was not looking forward to his talk with Kurt. How could he be? Even if Kurt forgave him, Blaine knew everything would be different now.

The question remains, why did he allow it? He knew Sebastian was dying to kiss him, and yet he put himself in that situation. He couldn't really blame Sebastian, well, he _could_, but it wouldn't be fair. When the kiss happened, before Dave pulled him out of it – it was glorious. It wasn't sweet, like Kurt, but passionate and _wanting_. Blaine couldn't help but revel in its beauty, if only for a few seconds.

He could say he was drunk, but that wasn't fair either. He wasn't too drunk to sucker punch that Neanderthal, Karofsky. To be honest, he enjoyed that first punch. It made him feel more alive, somehow. Not because it was Karofsky specifically, but it was what he represented.

Blaine never got to fight his bullies. Nope. He just transferred schools like a coward. That's when he joined the Dalton Academy Fight Club. Karofsky wasn't Blaine's bully, but he _was_ a bully. It wasn't even that he wanted to fight Karofsky, but some hidden, suppressed resentment just came to the surface and took over.

Blaine waited next to Kurt's locker; he wanted to get this over with – rip it off like a Band-Aid.

Blaine had his hand spread across his forehead, deep in thought about what he was going to say and how he was going to begin, when Kurt spoke.

"Hey."

"Oh – Hey, Kurt."

"Wow – this must be important," Kurt teased, "you normally get out later."

"Yea. It is," was all he could muster.

"So… What is it?"

"Not here." Blaine tried to push out a smile, "how about I meet you at your house?" It wasn't his original plan, but he couldn't do it here.

**XxXxX**

**tbc**

**Song is P!nk – Perfect**

**Please review & thx for the story alerts**


	5. Chapter 5

**XxXxX**

After getting to Kurt's house, Blaine was lead to Kurt's room – his head hung a bit lower than he wished.

"Blaine – you're scaring me." Kurt sat on his bed while Blaine stayed standing. "Did somebody die?"

_I __wish __I __could __die._ "No…no…nothing like that." This time he did smile. He took a deep breath. He'd never done this before and he was nervous; Kurt's wide-eyed expression wasn't helping.

"Okay" Blaine tried to think of a good way to start. "Um…remember the other night at Scandals?"

Kurt nodded, "Is this about Dave?"

Blaine nodded, "um…yea." He wasn't lying.

Kurt waited.

"Well, um…okay…" Blaine was still unsure how to start. "There's this tradition…and believe me, I didn't even know about it, but…"

Kurt was just plain confused.

He continued, "Well…before your first time singing karaoke…you're..uhh...supposed to…" he dreaded the next word "… kiss… someone."

"So…I'm confused…Dave kissed _you?__"_ Kurt didn't think that was right since he's just watched Dave sing, so why would he kiss Blaine _after_he sang.

"Okay…actually, um..I was gonna kiss _you_, but…well…there's this bar game…okay maybe I should have started with that."

"Okay – Blaine – Seriously, I have no idea _what_ you are talking about."

"There's this drinking game, where one person drinks if they can guess details of certain topics." Blaine started to ramble.

"What, so, like trivia?"

"Well, no…it was… more, um…_intimate_."

"Sex?" Kurt was not amused. "You answered questions about our…" he whispered the next words, "sex life?"

"No…no…he guessed." Blaine said thinking it was a better defense than it truly was.

"So you played a drinking game, where Dave Karofsky made guesses about our _sex__life_?" Kurt was annoyed, but not seriously angry.

Blaine lets out a snort, "No, not Karofsky – Sebastian." Somehow that was supposed to be better.

"Sebastian!" Kurt was angry now and putting it all together. "Wait…you kissed… _Sebastian_?" he seethed with that last word.

"Okay, for starters, he kissed me – it was only supposed to be a peck on the cheek"

"I don't care if it was a peck on the forehead – You kissed _Sebastian!_" Kurt was yelling now.

"Kurt – calm down." Blaine tried to touch Kurt's shoulder – mistake.

"Don't you touch me!"

"Sorry, but Kurt – You have to know how sorry I am." Blaine was remorseful even if Kurt wasn't noticing. "I never meant to hurt you or Karofsky."

"What – did you kiss _him_ too?"

"No – that was a mistake. I should never have let it get that far." Blaine could tell that Kurt was listening so he continued. "When you asked why Karofsky and I were fighting…"

Kurt was definitely interested. He'd wondered what really happened – he hoped that it wasn't _this_, and he hoped that Dave wasn't back to bullying, but all he had so far was hope. Dave wasn't talking about Blaine and Blaine wasn't talking about Dave – until now.

"…He saw…um..._the __kiss_… and I told him not so say anything."

"So he punched you instead?" Kurt jumped to a conclusion.

"No – he punched me because…uh…I …sorta…threatened to…'out' him at his new school." Blaine almost couldn't choke those words out. Blaine couldn't believe that he had bullied a gay kid, even if it was Karofsky.

Kurt sat there shocked, hand to his mouth. He couldn't believe his ears – he didn't want to believe his ears. It couldn't be true. Blaine bullied Dave? That can't be right. Blaine bullied Dave – threatened him.

"Kur-"

"Get out." Kurt spoke softer than he planned.

"I-"

"Get OUT!" his voice worked now, tears flowing from his eyes.

Without another word Blaine left Kurt sitting in his room.

**XxXxX**

Dave had just left Scandals; he was high on life. Seeing Santana was just what he needed; obviously she hadn't been the best friend lately – or ever, really, but like Dave, she was trying to change that. As good as he felt, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about what happened to Kurt. Santana said she'd received a sad text from Blaine about how he told Kurt the truth. He knows logically that it was Blaine that caused the pain that Kurt must be feeling, but like it or not, Dave was some part of that. If Dave hadn't spotted Blaine, maybe Kurt wouldn't have to know, and maybe he wouldn't be hurting right now.

_Why __do __I __feel __guilty?_ He tried to snap himself out of it.

He'd just pulled up to his house and he decided to at least send Kurt a text. Just a little support, nothing big.

_Hey. Santana told me what happened. Sorry. I'm here if you need to talk._

He waited a few minutes before getting out of his truck and going into his house. No text.

Dave got to his room and laid on his bed still thinking about his night. Patrick definitely did the right thing; Santana probably needed this just as much as he did. She did have the support of her friends, Glee Club, and Cheerios, but Dave experienced what she was going through, well before she was outed. He sometimes just wished that he could get it over with – just _be_ out, without having to actually _come_ out.

That's how it should be. _I__'__m __an __athlete. __I__'__ve __got __brown __hair. __I__'__m __gay. __I__'__ve __got __hazel __eyes. __I__'__m __good __at __math._ Seriously – it's just a part of him; it shouldn't define him. He wouldn't be Dave Karofsky anymore; he'd be that _gay __hockey __player_. Of course, that would only be if the team didn't kick him out. At McKinley, he couldn't imagine someone doing that and not being ejected. Even if it wasn't an official rejection, it would be overtly obvious they didn't want him because he was gay.

The weird thing is that when he thinks about it, he's surrounded by strong, supportive _gay_ role models. Okay, Santana isn't anyone's role model, but she took her outing in stride; she didn't try to hide it or lie about it. If that had happened to Dave, his dad would have sued, regardless if it was the truth, but not Santana. He figures, like him, she is just so tired – tired of hiding – tired of pretending.

Patrick has been more help lately than anyone. He's actually the one person Dave looked up to the most. He's so comfortable in his own skin, not to mention his sexuality. He's been supportive of Hockey – as a matter of fact, it was Patrick that talked Dave into going out for hockey this year. Last summer Dave had mentioned that he used to play freshman year and Patrick just wouldn't let it go. _Why__'__d __you __stop? __It__'__s __never __too __late. __No __time __like __the __present._ Sheesh. This guy was relentless. Well, Dave thought that was relentless, but then he was there when Dave tried out. No, _then_ he was relentless. _Seriously, __you__'__re __better __than __all __those __guys._ Dave knew Patrick believed that, even if Dave didn't. Either way, he's glad he was pushed because he forgot just how much he missed the ice.

Kurt. Where to begin? Kurt was the first gay guy Dave had ever known. Scared the crap out of him too. Not that he was afraid of Kurt, but what Kurt represented. Dave knew that Kurt's... _everything_… would get him picked on. His walk, his voice, his clothes, but maybe more than anything else – his pride. Something Dave knew nothing about. Dave had no pride; no, Dave had shame. Not even so much shame of what he was, but of what he was afraid of letting show. He thought for sure that Kurt knew. _Don__'__t __all __gays __have __that__…__what __do __you __call __it? __Gaydar?_ Probably not. He never suspected Santana, yet she caught him looking at Evan's ass. But _come__on_, Sam is in amazing shape, and it's not like he was making googly eyes at Hudson, like Kurt.

Dave was just about to fall asleep with his thoughts when he felt his phone buzz.

It was from Kurt:

_Thanks._

**XxXxX**

School flew by. It was Christmas week and it was mostly midterms. Last year, Dave would have dreaded them, but not this year. _Bring __it __on!_ Even though there wasn't a hockey game until the first week in January, they needed the practice. They made progress, which is good because their defense sucked. Dave couldn't believe that they managed to get it together and win against McKinley – sure the Titans weren't the best, but last year, they would have beaten the Eagles hands-down.

This year was different. They had a new Captain – Jack Watson. He was a tough little guy. At 5'9", he's not tiny, but Dave's 6'1" and not even the biggest guy on the team. The biggest guy? That had to be Nik Griffin. At 6'6" he was probably the biggest goalie Dave had ever seen, but he was pretty quick too. Jack and Nik were both seniors, like Dave.

After showering, Dave was getting dressed when Nik and jack walked in – they were still in uniform because they hang out with Coach Masters after practice going over what worked and what didn't. Dave didn't feel comfortable enough to do that even though it was just casual.

"Hey," Jack started, "you got a visitor."

Nik was walking up past Jake and slapped Dave on the back. "I think it's your _boyfriend.__"_ He teased. This wasn't new or unexpected. It's what all the guys say if there's guy asking for them.

_Ugh._

Jack immediately struck Nik on the chest, near his shoulder, "Have some class, douchebag." Looking at the other boy with disapproval.

"What?" Nik asked innocently as they continued past Dave toward their own lockers.

Dave let out a sigh. He pulled his phone out of his locker and looked at it. No messages. Hmm.

Dave quickly gathered his stuff and walked out of the locker room. He hated to admit it, but he was excited to see Kurt. He didn't have to come all the way to school to see Dave, but he's glad nonetheless.

He bounded around the corner to be met with that slick hair and that bowtie. _Seriously? _A bowtie?

Damn.

_Blaine._

Blaine immediately smiled and walked over to Dave. After a second, Dave just ignored the other boy and walked past him – his truck was that direction anyway. Direction

"Karofsky. Hey."

Without stopping or turning around, Dave growled, "What?"

Jogging to keep up, Blaine tried to start, "Hey – I just w-wanted- to uh-"

Dave abruptly stopped and faced the boy, they were outside the building now and Dave could see his truck in the distance. "Speak… I don't have all day."

Blaine stuffed his hands in his pockets just for somewhere to put them. "I wanted to apologize…for…you know…what happened."

That wasn't an apology. That's like being sorry that someone was offended rather than being sorry for saying the offence. "That all?" he said coldly.

Blaine blinked. He knew Karofsky was mad, but he was trying to do the right thing.

"We through?" Dave snapped.

With no quick response, Dave continued his trek to his truck.

"Wait…I…uh." Blaine blurted out.

Dave stopped again but just long enough to say, "What? Are you gonna 'out' me?"

Blaine tried to say 'no,' but Dave spoke again too fast, "Fine. Go ahead. Ruin my life…like you ruined Kurt's"

That hurt, but Blaine knew he deserved it.

Not waiting for a response, Dave continued his path, and Blaine didn't follow.

After Dave got in his truck, he saw Blaine slowly walking back towards where he was probably parked. He knew he'd been harsh with Blaine, but _damn __it_ he deserved it.

Dave let out a deep sigh and drove up next to Blaine.

Blaine stopped when he noticed Dave had rolled down his window to speak.

"Listen. I know you're sorry. I get that." Dave tried to think of the right way to say what he was thinking. "And I know why you came here." Dave thought for a moment longer, "Have you talked to Kurt, yet?" Blaine didn't answer – he just shook his head. Dave continued, "then I'm not the one you need to be talking to."

Blaine nodded a confirmation and said softly, "yea, I know."

As Dave drove away, he reached into his glove box and pulled out a package that was boxed up and ready to drop off at the post office. It was five days before Christmas after all.

**XxXxX**

The next couple of days at school, Kurt avoided Blaine. He wasn't ready. He wasn't mad anymore, but he wanted more time to think before he talked with Blaine again. He'd had a long day, and he still had to sing that stupid song in Glee Club tomorrow then off on Friday for Christmas break. He just didn't want to think about Blaine.

Too late. Blaine was waiting by Kurt's locker.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Don't say 'hey Kurt," like nothing happened."

"I'm not." Blaine just wanted to start a dialog, not be forgiven necessarily, but _talking_.

"I need space right now."

"I just want to say how sorry I am"

"You said that already." Kurt says quickly.

"Listen, I know you need space right now, but I just wanted to apologize for-"

"Stop." Kurt cut him off. "Look…I'm sorry this is hard for you, but I told you what I need. So I can't help feeling like the reason you want to talk is so you can feel better about yourself… That's not my problem."

Blaine closed his mouth, turned a walked away. Kurt left his locker and stifled the tears that were coming.

Kurt got out to his car and got a text message. He sighed and looked at his phone.

It was from Dave:

_Coffee?_

Kurt wasn't in the mood to be social. He tapped his response:

_No. Too jittery as it is. Thanks._

Kurt started his car when he received another message:

_Hot Chocolate?_

Kurt stared at the screen for a second…considering.

Another message:

_Warm milk? Hot tea? Lemon pound cake?_

Kurt was smiling at the ridiculousness.

_Blueberry scone? Sticky buns?_

Kurt chuckled at 'sticky buns.' Such an odd name for such a delicious treat.

_Coffee?_

He finally responded amid the onslaught of silly texts that Dave was sending:

_You already said coffee._

Kurt was smiling at his phone. It's the best he's felt since Monday.

_Ha! I knew you'd cave._

_How?_

_Instincts. 20 minutes?_

_20 minutes._

**XxXxX**

When Kurt walked in, he saw Dave sitting at a booth and walked over.

"Hey." Kurt was about to sit down when he noticed two large bags on the table. "What's that?"

Dave just smirked and leaned over to open the bags to reveal their contents, "lemon pound cake, blueberry scones, sticky buns, and sugar cookies." His smirk widened to a smile.

"Sugar cookies?" was all Kurt could think about. _He __never __said __sugar __cookies._ "You didn't say anything about sugar cookies."

"Well, those aren't for you." Dave was in a playful mood.

Kurt's mouth was stuck open for a second, "What? What are you saying…I can't have one?"

"Nope."

"Well, maybe..I _want_ one." Kurt challenged.

"You could…go buy one" Dave let out a 'tsk' sound, "But..oohh…I forgot, I bought them all." He made a fake frown - he was enjoying this.

"You're telling me. You have a bag _full_ of sugar cookies, and I can't have _one_?"

"Wow. You catch on quick." Dave could see that he needed to explain before it got too far. "Kurt – of course you can have one..." Dave said smiling sweetly.

Kurt leaned over and reached into the bag and Dave continued his thought, purposely waiting for Kurt to take the bait. "…But that's one _less_ the kids get."

Kurt froze. "Kids? What kids?"

"Homeless shelter," Dave said it like it was nothing. It wasn't _nothing_, but it was something he did every year – even before he knew what 'homeless' meant.

Half mocking, Kurt let out a sigh and said, "I am a horrible person."

"Kurt, I'm teasing." Dave reached in and grabbed a large sugar cookie and broke it in half, giving Kurt the smaller half. "Here. Now you're only _half_ a horrible person."

Kurt got it. He smiled, took the treat and nibbled a bite; Dave had eaten his in one, giant bite that made his cheeks puff out in an over-dramatic way. Dave was trying to make Kurt feel better. It was working.

It was a good cookie too, and cookies always made Kurt thirsty. "I'm gonna go get some milk." He said as he moved toward the barista, "unless you bought all that too."

Dave just smiled and shook his head still chewing that bite.

Kurt got his milk and sat back down with Dave. This was nice. He needed nice.

After finishing his milk and thanking Dave for the cookie and the invitation, he asked, "So, when do you…um…deliver these…_these_?" he motioned to the large bags full of treats.

"Tomorrow night." Dave said causally. "They usually have people out the wazoo helping on the actual holiday and Christmas Eve, so I usually go the week of or the day after."

That made Kurt smile to himself. _Dave __Karofsky __helps __the __homeless._ Kurt thought about himself and his situation with Blaine. It could be so much worse_.__I __should __be __thankful_. That does it. "You mind some company?"

Dave just smiled. He wanted to rib Kurt about getting his hundred-dollar clothes soiled, but it wasn't the right time. "Yea. Sure – that'd be nice. Are you sure you don't mind? I usually stay and hang out a little."

"No. I'm sure – I could definitely use the distraction tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?"

Kurt mustered the best smile he could, "I get to sing a 'heart break' song tomorrow in Glee." He talked with fake excitement. "Yay me!"

Dave just busted up laughing; his eyes were starting to tear with laughter.

Kurt tried to be annoyed, "Hey! That's not funny."

"Are you kidding me?" Dave was trying to keep the spontaneous amusement to a minimum; of course, lightly pounding his fist on the table wasn't helping.

"Yea." Kurt started to slip into a giggle. "I have to sing a _break__up_ _song_ to _Blaine_." That did it – neither was going to control their laughter over the irony.

After they settled, Dave tried to change the subject but it was too delicious a topic. They had stopped laughing, but Dave had one more question.

"Okay. On a serious note, what song did you choose?" Dave actually hoped the answer would bring more laughter, but Kurt just thought for a moment.

"I actually do not know," he began, looking down at the table as if looking at Dave would just make him laugh again. "I was thinking something a little angry, maybe a little spiteful."

Dave just stared at Kurt for a moment until their eyes met, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Kurt let out a deep sigh, "No…" He looked back down, "…I don't"

They didn't say anything for a few moments as they finished their drinks.

As they stood to part ways, Dave gave Kurt a side-hug and turned to Kurt and said, "I think I have the perfect song."

**XxXxX**

The next day Kurt got to Glee before everyone else. Mr. Schue was next to piano talking to Brad. As Kurt strode through the door, the teacher walked over to his student.

"Kurt. Hey, I heard about you and Blaine."

Kurt tried to play it off, "Slow news week, I guess." He chuckled, but it wasn't believable.

"I know it's your turn to sing, but you don't have to. You can wait until after Christmas break when-"

"When _what?_" Kurt cut him off. "When I'll _still_ be broken up with Blaine?"

Will sat next to Kurt and could see the pain in his eyes.

Kurt wasn't done. "Thanks for the offer, but I _need_ to do this." Kurt looked up and could see Rachel and other students filing into the choir room.

Everyone was situated, and Blaine was sitting on the opposite side of the room. This was less about awkwardness and more about Blaine respecting Kurt's request for space.

"Today we're going to continue _Heart __Break_ songs." Mr. Schue turns to Kurt, "today it's Kurt's turn." Murmurs are heard among the group. "Now – You may have heard-" Will tried to find a way to put this, but Kurt just stood and turned to the rest of the group.

"Blaine and I broke up." He said plainly. "It's true. I'm not going through the sordid details," he was looking directly at Mercedes and Rachel. "It's my turn, and I want to do this."

Kurt stands next to the piano, hands Brad the music, and takes a deep breath.

If I should stay

I would only be in your way

So I'll go, but I know

I'll think of you each step of the way

And I will always love you

I will always love you

You, my darling you.

Bitter-sweet memories

That is all I'm taking with me

So good-bye, please don't cry

We both know I'm not what you

You need

And I will always love you

I will always love you

I hope life treats you kind

And I hope you have all

You dreamed of

And I wish to you joy

And happiness

But above all this

I wish you love

And I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

Kurt barely finished the song before the tears rolled down his face. Rachel was the first to envelope Kurt with a hug, followed by Mercedes. Kurt kissed and hugged back before breaking away.

Blaine was still seated, but stood as Kurt approached.

"I might forgive you, and we may be friends, but know _this_." Kurt began. "I will _always_ love you." Blaine took the meaning and wrapped Kurt in his own hug.

Sobbing, "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"I know…I know." He said, patting the back of Blaine's head. "We'll get through this."

Blaine looked up, wiping the tears from his face.

Kurt looked at the hurt in Blaine's face and couldn't help but reminded of a certain ex-bully. "Blaine Anderson, you will always be my friend – nothing you could ever do will change that."

Blaine nodded and they embraced again.

**XxXxX**

**A/N I wanted the Klaine breakup to last longer, but it seems more natural like this.**

** For those with eagle eyes, or good memories, there is a piece of dialog that fit perfectly in one of these scenes that I borrowed from BtVS.**


	6. Chapter 6

After school, Dave picked Kurt up at home, so they didn't have to drive two cars. Since Dave had been to the shelter before, it made sense for Dave to drive. Kurt noticed that Dave was wearing a long-sleeve tee-shirt that really showed off his arms and chest.

It was unseasonably warm for late December, and Kurt was not happy. He'd wanted a reason to wear the winter outfits he's meticulously put together in the fall.

When they arrived, Dave handed Kurt the two bags he had seen the previous day, and before Kurt could ask why he was carrying everything, Dave grabbed four more trash-bag sized bags. The bags were over-stuffed and looked heavy, but Dave lifted them with ease.

"What are in those?" Kurt asked.

Dave raised one of his arms, "wrapped toys and games," then he raised his other arm and said, "gloves, scarves, hats and fleece blankets."

Kurt arched his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow."

They started to walk into the shelter when Dave abruptly stopped. "Crap."

"What?"

"I forgot something." Dave dropped his arms in defeat yet still held onto the bags. "Can you go and get the red envelope out of my glove box?"

Kurt had his hands full and was about to set the two bags he was carrying down when Dave said, "Here, I'll take 'em."

"You can't carry everything, 1'll-" Kurt began.

"Kurt. I do it every year. It's fine. I got it."

Dave does this every year? Sure, Kurt had volunteered a bit with the Glee club, but it was far from a tradition.

Kurt passed the bags carefully into Dave's grip. Dave easily took the bags and with a nod, continued into the building.

Kurt returned the nod and started back out towards Dave's truck; he took a few steps and stopped and turned back toward Dave. "Keys. I need your keys."

"Oh – right. Here, they're in my front right pocket," Dave said raising his arms out of the way and twisting his hip toward Kurt.

As Dave held the bags up, Kurt could see just a bit of Dave's lower stomach. It was lightly covered in fur. Dave was using his ab muscles to counterbalance the weight of the bags that were obviously heavier than they looked. As Kurt reached into Dave's jeans, Dave continued to hold the bags out and away from Kurt. Kurt was eye to eye with Dave's taut waist. It was as if Dave was a weightlifter, and Kurt was obliged to watch. It wasn't a bad show either, and he could see that Dave's abdomen was well more defined than he thought.

Kurt had always figured that Dave was chubby, but it was more likely that at school he wore layers: tee-shirt, over-shirt, letterman jacket or hoodie. Sure Dave was a big guy, but he was obviously more muscular than he looked. Kurt wondered what the rest of him looked like.

As he fished for Dave's keys, he glanced up at Dave's smirking face. "What?"

Kurt hoped that Dave hadn't noticed his undeniable gaping.

Dave's smirk grew into a sweet smile. "Nothing. I was just thinking… If I told someone that Kurt Hummel had his hand down my pants, they'd think I was crazy"

"Oh stop it – what're you, twelve?" He teased.

Kurt removed his hand from Dave's pocket, keys in hand, and thumbed the fob.

"Oh come on. You know it's true." Dave said tilting his head and raising an eyebrow watching Kurt walk back towards the truck. He was enjoying this; he knew Kurt had been checking him out, and it felt good.

"You're a child," Kurt returned the smile and continued toward the truck. It's ridiculous. Dave would even _want_ to tell anyone, even if he did have his hand down Dave's pants – which he did _not_!

He opened the passenger door and opened the glove box, and he immediately found the envelope. It was heavier than it looked. As Kurt was about to close the glove box door, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

He pulled out a small brown box labeled with Kurt's name and address. He wasn't crazy. It was a package for Kurt from Dave. Was this a Christmas gift? Why wouldn't Dave just give it to him directly? He thought about bringing it in and asking Dave, but decided that if he had wanted Kurt to have it, Dave would have sent it to him. Besides, Kurt didn't have anything for Dave. Maybe Dave decided that they wouldn't exchange gifts since they hadn't even discussed it.

Kurt walked into the shelter, not knowing what to expect. It's actually nicer than he would have predicted. Kurt was surprised a lot tonight actually.

He could see the gifts that Dave brought, but not Dave. There were about twenty-five or so people, and about half were kids, even a few teenagers. Kurt felt a little out of place, and wasn't sure what he should be doing. Cots lined the outside walls and tables, chairs, couches, and toys littered the center area.

After looking around for a minute, Kurt could see Dave was sitting on the ground playing with a couple of cute kids; they seemed to be around four or five, probably siblings. Dave was holding up a Woody doll from Toy Story. He looked so animated; the kids were giggling yet focused on what Dave was saying.

Kurt just walked around and sat on a nearby couch and just watched. This was definitely not the Dave Karofsky that he knew. This Dave was completely at home playing with these kids. As Kurt watched Dave, he wondered what Dave would be like as a dad. He could see it: Dave would come home and his kids would be so excited and shower him with hugs. And he'd maybe have a gift for them, but they'd have to play the 'guess which hand' game. Kurt hadn't realized that he'd been staring at Dave for that long, but Dave noticed.

Dave caught Kurt watching and gave him a quick wink before returning his attention to the kids. Kurt's cheeks felt flush, like they did that night at the bar. He couldn't believe that he had just thought about Dave as a father…as a family man…as a husband.

A few moments later the kids started shouting something, giggling at the same time. Dave let out a sound as if he'd been defeated in battle, and the kids toppled the bigger guy. They all giggled and wrestled a bit. Dave was a natural with kids.

The kids' parents must have called to them because they quickly said goodbye to Dave before running over to a young couple sitting at one of the tables. They had several plates of food waiting for the kids.

Dave got up and brushed himself off and walked over to Kurt.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to abandon you." Dave said, sitting next to Kurt. "Lacy asked how strong I was and Brandon thought I was a giant, and-"

Kurt couldn't keep in a chuckle.

Dave smirked and lightly tapped Kurt on his shoulder, "hey, don't make fun of me." He feigned hurt. "I'm sensitive about my size."

Before Kurt could respond, Brandon and Lacy ran up to Dave.

"Hey guys. I thought you were eating dinner." Dave said patient and sweet.

Brandon just stood there giggling and pointing at Lacy. "She wants to give you a kiss."

"Shut up." She said glaring at her brother.

"It's true," Brandon could hardly hold in his enjoyment. "She said she won't eat dinner until she does."

Kurt thinks it's cute. This little girl has a crush on Dave.

"It's okay by me," Dave says.

Lacy doesn't look amused. She just stares at Kurt.

Kurt doesn't know why she's looking at him like that. He turns to Dave, "Why is she looking at me like that?"

Dave just shrugs. "Lacy, you wanna give me a kiss?"

She nods.

"How about right here," he taps his cheek as he leans down a bit closer.

She looks from Dave back to Kurt, "is it okay?"

Confused still Kurt asks, "Why wouldn't be okay with me?"

"Aren't you boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Dave busts out laughing and claps his hands as he falls back against the back of the couch. _That was awesome._

Annoyed, Kurt blocks out Dave and says, "I'm a _boy_. And no, we're not."

Lacy looks confused, and looks to Dave who has calmed a bit.

Dave leans down to her and says simply, "Sweetie, Kurt's my friend. I don't have a _girl_friend." He turns his cheek, taps and says, "you can give me a big one right here."

Lacy smiles brightly and leans into give Dave a big, sloppy, wet 'little girl' kiss on his cheek.

Dave looks at Kurt the whole time with a smirk that shows just how much he is loving this.

Lacy and her brother run back to their parents' table, and Dave wipes his face on his sleeve.

"That was…embarrassing." Kurt said.

"Oh… that was cute." Dave could see Kurt looking at him like he was crazy. "What? They're like _four_."

"I know. It's jus-"

"Oh. Stop." Dave just looked at Kurt like he couldn't believe that Kurt was feeling sorry for himself, almost a little pissed. "You're not a girl…as a matter of fact…you're one of the most attractive guys I've ever met – don't ever sell yourself short." Dave believed it too. Kurt was in great shape, and probably never went to the gym either, unlike Dave who was obsessed with working away the 'chubby.' Kurt had this glow about him; like he was an angel. At least that's how Dave saw him.

"Thanks." Kurt was more embarrassed now. He wasn't really offended by what Lacy said, but he didn't like it. However, he hadn't expected Dave to say what he said. Dave was the epitome of a guy: Tall, rugged, muscular and masculine. Kurt was none of those things. It's not that Kurt wanted to be those things; he didn't. He just didn't appreciate it when people thought of him as a girl.

Dave reached over and gave Kurt a side-hug and Kurt reciprocated.

Kurt noticed that more families were sitting and eating food. He felt like he did when he was over at a friend's house who was getting ready to eat, and felt the urge to not intrude.

Dave finally noticed the red envelope was still in Kurt's hands. "Hey…you wanna go give that to the coordinator?" Dave pointed to an older blond woman in an apron over by the food tables.

As Kurt started to walk away, Dave took out his phone.

"Sure." Kurt thought for a second and was curious, "what's in here anyway?" holding up the envelope.

"Ah…just gift cards." Dave was barely paying attention, looking down at his phone. "You know…Walmart… groceries…Visa gift cards…and stuff like that…"

Dave said it rather casually.

"Wow… That's actually really nice."

That got Dave's attention. He looked up and Kurt gave him a cocky smile, "well, I'm a _nice guy_."

They both started giggling at Dave's boastful statement.

Kurt shook his head as he walked over to hand the coordinator the envelope from Dave. She gave him a hug and thanked him. After he got back over to Dave, the larger man was still flicking through his phone.

Kurt didn't want to interrupt, but he thought they were probably finished here. "Uh… should we uh…"

Dave noticed the same thing. He glanced back down at his phone, "Oh yea. Umm…hey, there's somewhere I have to be…"

"Oh, Yeah…okay…um…" Kurt was hoping to spend more time getting to know this 'new Dave,' but he understood that Dave probably had stuff to do before Christmas.

"No – well – I was hoping you'd join me." He was smiling hopefully.

Kurt almost nodded without even knowing what it was, but instead waited for Dave to finish.

"There's a holiday concert at the Sheffield. It's a symphony orchestra called Band Together."

Kurt looked intrigued. Partially by the concert and partially by the fact Dave Karofsky knew what a symphony orchestra was.

Dave continued, "Patrick and I were supposed to go, but he's out of town on business."

Kurt wanted to go - spending time with Dave, and enjoying holiday music to boot. However, he wanted to be careful that neither one construed this as a 'date.' It's not that Kurt didn't like Dave. It's true, 'new Dave' was sweet, generous, and kind, but he had just broken up with Blaine.

"How much?" If he paid his own way, then it was obvious that they were going as friends.

"No charge." Dave said simply.

"No. Really. I want to pay; I don't want you t-" Kurt was cut off by Dave.

"No. It's a free concert." Dave smiled softly. He knew what Kurt meant and why Kurt said what he did. "Band Together is a gay and lesbian orchestra… Patrick took me to their summer show. They were amazing."

Somehow Kurt was surprised yet again. "Well, in that case, I'll buy refreshments."

That made Dave's smile widen. He was going to have a non-date with Kurt. Who cares if it was just as friends? "Excellent!" Dave didn't even try to hide his excitement.

**XxXxX**

The concert hall was less intimate than he'd expected, but it was a packed show and Kurt had to practically lean against Dave the entire time. He didn't mind though; Dave was warm, and he smelled good. _Why was he smelling Dave?_

The program was fantastic. Nearly all classics and a few he didn't recognize, but it all sounded beautiful. The orchestra consisted of about eighty members and the audience was probably around a thousand.

Like Kurt promised, during intermission, he paid for cookies, juice, and a piece of a holiday fruitcake. _Fruitcake_. The irony wasn't lost on him. As if there hadn't been enough surprises, Dave seemed completely in his element here. He was smiling and chatting with strangers. He even absentmindedly touched the small of Kurt's back when introducing him to someone he'd just met. Actually a lot of guys were introducing themselves to Dave. He was drawing them in like flies to honey, and everyone wanted to meet Dave. The best part was that this Dave seemed comfortable – completely at ease. Kurt wished that Dave felt this comfortable _everywhere_. This Dave was interesting, desirable, sweet, confident, and funny. _Why did he keep listing Dave's attributes?_

The second half was just as perfect as the first, and the concert ended with _Auld Lang Syne_. It was beautiful, and Kurt thought, appropriate. As the music poured over the audience, the sentiment overtook Kurt and he leaned further into Dave's arm. It was warm and strong. Of course he'd held Blaine's arm before, but it was more like Kurt's – toned and firm, not strong and…and Kurt didn't know what. Dave's arm just felt nice.

Dave really enjoyed the show. It was perfect. His favorite song was probably Sleigh Ride. He'd always loved that song; however, his favorite part of the show was during the last song. It wasn't the song itself, but how a certain brown-haired boy attached himself to Dave's arm. This flooded Dave with a warm sensation that he didn't think possible with just a touch. Kurt Hummel was holding on to his bicep. Life was good.

**XxXxX**

On the way out of the concert, Dave stuffed twenty dollar bill in the donation box. Kurt hadn't even noticed it, so he opened his wallet only to find all he had was a five-dollar bill.

Sheepishly, Kurt said, "Do you think the take credit cards?" He was joking.

With his wallet still out and without missing a beat, Dave shoved another twenty into the donation box.

"Hey!" Kurt complained. He wanted to pay his own way.

"What?"

"Now it's like you really did buy my ticket."

"Pshht. If it's that big of a deal to you, you can… I don't know… pay me back if you want."

"Bu-"

"Kurt. It's not a big deal. I couldn't expect you to come with me – I wanted you to, but I couldn't expect you to - let alone expect you to have cash for a donation." He looked at Kurt for a second. "I sprung it on you. It's just a donation. You know, charity." Dave smirked and said, "And besides I'm a charity case."

"What?"

Dave grin widened. "Face it. I'd have to pay you to go out with me."

He was about to object, but Kurt could tell Dave was kidding, "Well in that case, I don't think twenty dollars is _enough_," he said and walked past Dave out the door.

Dave immediately reached down and grabbed Kurt's hips from behind and gave them a good tickle. Kurt immediately gave a squeal. With the forced laughter still on Kurt's lips, Dave continued, Kurt gave another squeal and Dave stopped instantly, but his grin lived on.

Turning around, Kurt glared at Dave. He wasn't mad, but he hated to be tickled. "Stop that."

"Ooooh. Ticklish? Hmm. Good to know."

"No. That's not good to know. Under no circumstances are you to do that again."

Dave brought up his hand in salute, "Yes sir."

Thinking it was safe, Kurt turned back around and continued walking, but Dave wasn't finished. This was too irresistible. Kurt's squeal was more of a giggle-laugh and even if it was brought on uncontrollably by a tickle, it was Dave's hands were causing it, and he found that too tempting to ignore.

Kurt tried to fight it, but he couldn't stop laughing. After a few more moments, Dave stopped, grin still plastered to his face.

"I am going to kick your ass if you do that again," Kurt tried to muster as much macho as he could.

Dave nodded but didn't believe it for a second. He knew that he'd had his fun, and that he needed to just store that piece of information for later. He was definitely going to do that _again_.

When they reached the truck and got in, Kurt was reminded of the gift inside the glove box. He still couldn't ask about it.

"I know it's getting late, but I got someone for you to meet." Dave said, turning the engine over.

"Who?"

"It's a surprise."

Dave turned out of the parking lot and headed towards his house.

With a huff, Kurt agreed. Dave seemed so excited to be here. Kurt couldn't explain it; it wasn't a date or anything. "It's not your mom or anything, is it?"

Dave chuckled, "No." He glanced towards Kurt, "actually she died when I was four."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Dave offered a smile. "I didn't really know her."

Kurt thought about his own mom. He missed her, and it made him sad that Dave never really knew his mother.

When they pulled up to Dave's house, Kurt noticed that this neighborhood was one of the nicest in Lima. "Wow."

"Yeah. It's kind of embarrassing considering it's just the two of us."

Why? Why do you-"

"After my mom died, my dad just wanted to stay. I guess it reminds him of her."

"That's kind of sweet."

"Yeah – I guess they were planning on more kids, cuz it's a five-bedroom."

"Huh. So, it's just you and your dad?" Who was he there to meet?

"Yep."

"Then who-?"

"You'll see."

As they walked up to the front door, Kurt could hear a dog barking. "Do you have a dog?" Kurt asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Nope."

"You do know there's a dog inside your house?"

Dave opened the door and a beautiful medium-sized black lab dog came out and covered the boys with affection. The dog looked like a black lab puppy; its fur was short, black and shiny.

"Sit." Dave said firmly, holding up his right index finger.

The dog immediately sat. It looked as though it was dying to jump and give more kisses, but stayed seated nonetheless.

"This is Xander." Dave motioned to the dog. "He's Patrick's – I'm watching him while he's out of town.

Kurt bent down and Xander released himself from the command and began to excitedly move between the two boys. "He's gorgeous. How old is he?"

"Umm. Six?" Dave thought for a second. "Yea – he's six."

"Wow. He's full-grown? He looks like a puppy."

"Yea – Patrick thinks he's mix with something small. A beagle maybe."

The two boys and Xander move into the house and through to the back door. Dave house, if it can be called that – it's more of a mini-mansion, is well-decorated for the holidays. Kurt had noticed the lights and holiday-themed decorations outside, and the inside was just as decked out.

After letting Xander out and feeding him, Dave asks if Kurt want's 'the tour."

"Sure. How long is it?" He teases.

Dave chuckles and says, "I'm not going to make a 'that's what she said' joke."

"Ha – ha. But you basically just did."

"Sorry." Dave smiles. He motions toward the doorway, "After you?"

After giving Kurt the tour, they end up back in the kitchen. It's a large eat-in kitchen with a breakfast bar, a prep-station island, and stainless steel appliances.

"Okay – you're rich."

"My dad is a lawyer."

"Okay - well that explains a lot."

"What do you mean? The house?"

"Well, yea, but other stuff too."

"Like what?"

"Your truck. It's got to be, what? Thirty-thousand? And all the gift cards at the shelter. That had to be another thousand dollars."

"First of all, my truck was a sweet sixteen gift, and second, my dad gets to write off all that on his taxes." Dave was starting to feel a little embarrassed. He never felt that before. After all, it wasn't his fault his dad made a good living and that Dave benefited. However, Dave never had a potential boyfriend here before. _He's not a potential boyfriend_. Dave tried to shake that thought away.

"Well. I guess I can understand that; my dad bought me an Escalade for my sixteenth" Kurt hadn't thought about it, but he was pretty lucky too. "You know…you don't _act_ rich."

"I'm not. Will you quit saying that?" Dave wasn't really upset, and he having fun with Kurt. "Besides, if you don't quit, I'll… have the butler show you out."

"Butler?"

"Yea – Xander!" Xander was already in the kitchen but darted over to Dave. "Xander – I need your assistance!" Dave grabbed Kurt's arm and shook it while Xander jumped up and play-growled and barked.

Kurt let out fake cries of pain, "Ow, ow. Xander no…" While he was giggling, he could feel Dave strong hand grasp his bicep. Dave's hand wrapped around Kurt's entire arm. This boy had big hands. After a few moments they stopped, and Kurt bent down to pet the dog.

"This dog is amazing."

"Yea – Patrick said he spent a lot of time with him as a puppy."

Kurt gets down on the floor and rubs Xander on his head and feels his ears. "They're so soft." Xander is eating it up. Kurt starts kissing Xander on his head and talks to him in 'baby talk,' "Who's a good boy? You're a good boy. Aren't you? Aren't you?"

Dave lets out a belly laugh.

Kurt knows why Dave's laughing, but doesn't stop loving on the dog. "You just ignore him. He doesn't have any manners. Does he? Oooh. Does he? No he doesn't. No he doesn't."

Dave knows how to get Xander's attention away from Kurt. "Xander. Where's your squirrel? Come on, where's your squirrel?"

Xander leaves Kurt's touch and runs down the basement stairs. Dave just grins and follows Xander, and Kurt follows Dave.

The basement is where the home theatre is located. It's got a large flat screen HDTV and a giant wrap-around couch. There is a giant computer monitor on the far side of the room with a keyboard and a couple of guitars. In the corner, Xander is chewing on a toy.

Motioning to the instruments, Kurt asks, "Do you play?"

"Yea. A little," _Since I was twelve._ He sees that Kurt seems interested and walks over to show Kurt the instruments. Kurt sits down at the keyboard. He presses keys, but nothing happens, so Dave turns it on.

Kurt then starts playing a few notes and looks up at Dave who's holding an acoustic guitar. "Play something for me?"

"You don't want to hear me play..." Dave begins.

"David. Of course I do." He gives Dave a smile of encouragement.

Dave thinks for a second and adjusts himself onto the stool while Kurt leans back in the chair he's already in.

Somehow, Dave is more nervous when it's just Kurt around than an entire room filled with guys at Scandals.

He takes a deep breath.

As he strums the guitar, he doesn't take his eyes off of Kurt.

"No one knows what it's like…To be mistreated…To be defeated…Behind blue eyes," Kurt instantly recognizes the song. Dave's tone is beautiful. It's rich and smooth.

"No one knows how to say…That they're sorry…And don't worry…I'm not telling lies," It's like Dave is speaking to Kurt, like his words – this song – is for him, and not a coincidence. Dave's gaze is hypnotic. Dave is singing, yet it's like Kurt's on display.

"But my dreams…They aren't as empty…As my conscience seems to be," Kurt sees the pain in Dave's expression. Unlike at Scandals, he can see clearly the emotion in Dave's face. The pain…the hope…the desire…the sadness…

"I have hours, only lonely…My love is vengeance…That's never free," Kurt can't help but to get caught up in the sentiment of the song and Dave's delivery. It's intimate; maybe the most intimate Kurt's ever felt. Sure, Blaine had sung songs to Kurt, but it was more like Blaine was the star, and Kurt just watched. Here – It's like Dave has stripped away all barriers and is looking inside Kurt. And it's all right in front of him, maybe five feet away.

"No one knows what it's like…To be the bad man…To be the sad man…Behind blue eyes," Kurt can't contain his tears. In that two-minute song, Dave Karofsky bared his soul, and it was stunning. Kurt could see Dave's eyes tearing up and Kurt instinctually moved to the boy. He couldn't help it; he was drawn to Dave in that moment.

He wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, sitting on the larger boy's lap, the guitar off to the side. He held Dave's head. Kurt caressed his neck as Dave tearfully sniffed. Kurt rubbed his back and shushed him, telling him it's alright.

All the emotions of the song just poured out of Dave and he couldn't hold back. He knew Kurt thought of him more as a 'pet project' rather than a friend, and definitely not more. Dave desperately wanted to be _more_ to Kurt. More than a friend, but the realization coupled with those lyrics just pushed him over the edge.

Realizing what he'd done, Dave started to pull away and apologized. "Sorry. I'm so sorry. I just felt like…"

"Dave. It's okay…It's an emotional song." Dave could tell Kurt was also on the verge of tears now. Kurt squeezed him closer, and Kurt could feel Dave's hot breath against his chest. It was too much; Kurt felt that familiar flush feeling rush over his body, starting with his cheeks and moving down the back of his neck.

"Where's your bathroom?" Kurt almost exclaimed.

Dave pointed back towards a hallway, "Second door on your right."

**XxXxX**

**tbc**


	7. Chapter 7

Patrick pulled up to the pub a little after seven. He'd only been in Duluth for a few days and was looking forward to having some fun. He normally went to the Ohio-sponsored holiday parties, but this year he was having to spend the holidays in Minnesota. He was an Ohio state auditor, but Minnesota was adopting some of the same regulations that Ohio had been successful with and needed qualified auditors for training. This was a cakewalk for Patrick; he could do this in his sleep.

Probably the biggest setback was he didn't know anybody here, and he missed Lima. He missed his dog. He missed Dave. Actually maybe not being around Dave for a while was a good thing. Patrick could tell that if he wasn't careful, he could see himself falling for Dave. Sure, he was fifteen-plus years Dave's senior, but Dave had a gentleness and kindness that just made Patrick melt; that and those hazel eyes. _Damn, he was beautiful_. Dave was only eighteen, and Patrick needed to keep reminding himself that Dave wasn't ready for a relationship, not that Dave was even interested anyway. He was obviously in love with Kurt.

Maybe it was the first time they met. He'd offered to buy Dave a drink, of course he agreed, but Dave had this scared look in those beautiful eyes. A look that screamed 'virgin.' Patrick was interested, but that is a lot of baggage, even for him. As a matter of fact, Patrick saw a lot of himself in Dave. He used to be Dave: a closeted jock virgin. Patrick hadn't had the guts to come out to anyone, let alone go to a gay bar until he was a freshman in college, but Dave had been going to Scandals since the summer after his junior year in high school. He wasn't out exactly, but this was a huge step.

Dave wasn't out to anyone really, except a few friends from his former high school. Patrick figured that Dave just needed help. Kurt had helped him, and Santana even helped him, although her help seemed more of a side-effect of her blackmailing him. However, through this blackmail, Dave was able to apologize to Kurt and his dad and get Kurt back to Mckinley. He was also able to apologize to Kurt personally. Dave only told Patrick that it was during the time when he was escorting Kurt to class before Prom, Bully Whips he called it.

It sounded to Patrick like Prom was probably Dave's ultimate downfall. If he and Kurt hadn't been coronated Prom King and Queen, Dave may have been able to find the courage to come out during his junior year at McKinley. The humiliation was just too much to bear. It was as if the entire school knew and they were using Prom to make their voices known. They coronated the queers. Dave said he wanted to die; it was all he could do to finish the last couple of weeks of his junior year.

Somehow, Dave found Scandals and ultimately Patrick. Dave took an immediate liking to Patrick, something about being a "regular jock guy who happened to be gay." Dave seemed comfortable around Patrick outside of Scandals too. Dave explained it like this: if Patrick didn't seem gay, then no one would think Dave was gay by association. This was normal protocol for a closeted guy. Patrick used this to his advantage, or Dave's rather, and took it upon himself to help Dave in ways his friends couldn't. It was Patrick's idea for Dave to transfer schools. It seemed like everything that was making Dave miserable was revolved around McKinley: Prom, Santana, Kurt, the football team - everything. Patrick hoped that Dave could come out to his dad and explain why he wanted to change schools, but after nearly being expelled, Dave's dad was actually open to the idea of a clean start.

After Dave made the decision to transfer schools, that left one thing: passion. What was Dave passionate about? Math, science and hockey. It was simple; Dave tried out, and easily made, the East Lima hockey team. After more discussion, Dave decided that he would take College Physics and maybe look into chemical engineering. Fuck, Dave was smart enough.

Truth be told, Patrick thought Dave was amazing. He was actually extremely smart and a powerful athlete. He'd actually won a state championship and crowned junior prom king in the same year. It was odd to think that these accomplishments weren't enough to dull the pain of being secretly gay. Dave should have been on top of the world, not changing schools to avoid suicidal thoughts.

So much for trying to not think about Dave.

Patrick entered the pub, and looked for the bar. He needed a drink.

There was no way he would know anybody; he'd never even been to Minnesota. Even the state counterpart that had invited him wasn't going to be here, but it was better than sitting in his hotel room a couple of days before Christmas.

He ordered a rum and coke and dug in his suit jacket for his wallet. It was an open bar, but that didn't cover the tip. Before he could pull his wallet out, he heard the man standing behind him say, "I got this."

Patrick turned to see who was paying for his drink, well the tip anyway. He takes his time turning around, and when he does, he's greeted by a taller, handsome dark-haired man with a shortly cropped beard and striking hazel eyes, "Jackson?"

It was. It was Jackson Russell. Patrick had dated Jackson about eight years earlier, but they realized pretty quickly that they were didn't work as boyfriends but made great friends, well 'friends-with-benefits' anyway.

Patrick immediately erupted into a thunderous laughter and clapped his friend on the back as he leaned in for a signature bear hug. Jackson was closer to Dave height, and nearly as bulky, but Patrick easily lifted his old friend off the ground. Jackson was obviously just as happy to see Patrick because his laughter was just as intense.

"How the hell have you been, man?" Patrick was still smiling wide.

"Good 'n you?"

"Good, good - I'm here on business."

"You work for these monkeys?"

"Nah - I still live in Ohio," Patrick then tries his best Canadian accent, "I guess Minne-sooo-da needs help from those guys there in Ohio, eh?"

"Oh shut up, you _hoser_" Jackson teases back mimicking Patrick's awful accent.

Patrick chuckles and claps Jackson of his back.

"Man, it's great seeing you."

"You too." Jackson says looking at his former boyfriend. He notices that Patrick has kept in good shape. "Still look like you never leave the gym."

Brushing his suit jacket back to reveal his waist, "Well, I gotta keep my girlish figure."

Smiling, Jackson doesn't wait for an invitation and reaches out to feel Patrick's bicep. "I see you haven't lost _this_ – damn – I was kinda hoping you got fat."

Patrick doesn't mind. To be honest, he's not keeping his body in great shape just to keep to it himself. Just for reciprocity, Patrick leans in and presses his palm to Jackson's abdomen, "Well, I see you still haven't lost _this_." his grin doesn't leave his face as he retrieves his drink and slams it in one big gulp. "Hey - you wanna get outta here - catch up?" Those were the words that he said, but '_you wanna get outta here and go fuck?'_ was what he was thinking.

"I-I gotta tell my date." Jackson grinned proudly.

Patrick's smile fades.

Jackson was loving the hurt look on Patrick's face, but decides to let him off the hook. "Yea - _she's_ a friend of my sister's - she didn't want to show up alone."

Patrick's smile returns. After Jackson informs his date that he's leaving, they head out to Patrick's hotel room.

**XxXxX**

Dave always enjoyed Christmas over at his Aunt Linda and Uncle Max's house. He and his dad, Paul started celebrating the holidays over there after his mom died, at least that's what he'd been told. He does have three cousins; oldest of which would be starting high school next year. His Aunt reminded him of his mom. Even though Linda was his mom's sister, she always tried to help raise him like her own, and that was tough with three boys.

His uncle Max wasn't like his dad though; Max was more conservative and wore a mustache, like that was still in style. Dave always felt close to his family, well, until about a couple of years ago. When He was fourteen, and a freshman in high school, Linda kept asking him if he had a girlfriend. Max would always rib him and say, "you don't want those girls to think you're gay, do you?"

He knew, or hoped rather, that Max was just teasing, but knowing how he felt about girls and boys, it made him feel sad and a bit angry. Queers were girly and dainty, like the stereotypes you see on TV. Dave wasn't like that. He didn't prance around and sing show tunes. He liked rock music and hip hop. It's weird; it's like he wasn't really gay – maybe he could just suppress it and it would go away. It's not like he knew any other gays; he had never actually seen one before. And then sophomore year..

Kurt Hummel. Kurt Fucking Hummel had to come out and be freaking proud about it, like Dave wasn't having enough problems. He couldn't just keep it in, like Dave. So was that Dave's future? Was he going to end up some fairy homo queer? Maybe if Kurt realized wasn't okay. Maybe if Dave shoved Kurt enough he would just stop.

So that's what Dave did. And did. And did.

But instead of stopping and being a regular guy, Kurt reacted. He marched after Dave and confronted him. Confronted him with that face and those lips and those eyes.

Why did Dave do it? Why did he kiss Kurt Hummel? It's not that simple. It's not like 'I like him,' or 'he's the only gay I know,' or some shit like that. No, Dave is more complicated than that.

Kurt was yelling and berating Dave, calling him names like 'Hamhock,' and 'Neanderthal.' He had fire in those words; Kurt could see right through him. Dave knew it. Kurt was so close to Dave that he could feel Kurt's breath; it was hot and sweet. It was at that moment that Dave knew – knew he was gay. It wasn't a faze, not a fluke. Dave wanted Kurt more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life, right in that moment. He was also terrified. Terrified of who or what he was. Terrified of his desires and wants. Terrified that Kurt didn't want the same.

Then came the kiss. Dave hoped, no prayed, that Kurt would feel the same, but afterward he knew. He knew when he went in for that second kiss and Kurt pushed him away like he was poison, like he was evil incarnate…he knew he'd made a mistake.

Dave didn't regret the kiss though, just the fear and hate behind it. Dave feared who he was and hated it. But he hated Kurt more. Kurt was supposed to be the one person who could understand, but he didn't and pushed him away both literally and figuratively.

Didn't he know that this was Dave's cry for help? Didn't Dave deserve help?

Dave was shaken from his thoughts when his cousin Mitch walked up and asked him a question about the new iPod Touch he'd just received for Christmas. Dave was the expert; everybody came to him with their questions. Technology – Dave just got it. He understood it; it was easy, like math. It was constant.

While Dave was configuring Mitch's new toy, Linda stopped by and couldn't resist leaning down and hugging Dave. "So how are doing in your new school?"

"Fine." Dave knew this was only going to lead to the obvious questions.

"You have a girlfriend?"

_Ugh. Here it comes_. "Nope."

"Oh sweetie. You'll find one."

"I know." He needed to keep his answers short so no follow up questions would be asked.

"You're such a good-looking young man. Just wait. The girls will come running."

"Thanks." _Ugh_.

Max had just walked in the room when he heard Linda talking. "Come on, Champ! You just gotta get out there."

_Here it comes_

"You don't want to give off the vibe that you're…you know…gay," Max whispered that last part because Mitch had just walked up and sat next to Dave, waiting for his iPod.

Mitch was confused, "What's wrong with being gay?"

"What? No. Nothing…I was just asking Dave if he had a girlfriend."

Max knew his dad could be an ass and didn't like it. He had gay friends, and they were cool. "Do you know what dad? I don't have a girlfriend, does that make _me _gay?"

"Don't say that!" Max was getting loud. Linda and Paul leaned into the room to see why someone was yelling. "You're not gay, it's not funny to say that."

Mitch was furious that his dad could be such a homophobe. "So, what? It's okay if Dave's gay? But not me?" He stood up. He was literally leaning his leg against Dave as he sat there in wonder. But soon wonder turned to anger and he stood up next to his cousin facing his uncle.

Why wasn't he _allowed_ to be gay?

"Stop saying that. He's NOT GAY!" Max finally shouted.

"Yes I am!" Dave finally let it out.

He stood next to his cousin and faced his uncle.

"I'm gay."

He couldn't believe it. He wasn't dreaming. He really said it. But everything went into slow motion for a second. He could see the surprised looks on his Aunt and Uncle's faces. His cousin looked, almost happy? Like he'd just won the weird standoff he was having with his father. But it was Dave's dad that he was concerned about the most. He wasn't in shock; it was…what was that face? Relief maybe? Dave wanted to run away. He wanted to cry, but it was like his body just shut down.

Time returned to normal and Paul was right there. Right where he should be, enclosing Dave in a hug that seemed like it was years in the making. Dave's body worked again, and he sagged into his father's arms and cried. "I'm sorry…dad…I'm so freaking sorry."

Paul hugged his son tighter and patted him on the back. "It's okay son. Don't be sorry. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Dave was sobbing and knew he was making a spectacle of himself, but he didn't care. He needed his dad.

**XxXxX**

It was the day after Christmas, and Kurt was sad. He'd just broken up with his boyfriend less than a week ago and was having to spend the holidays single. It's not like that's new to him, but he just thought, just hoped, that he could go one Christmas as part of a couple instead of a single for once.

Other than the lack of a boyfriend, his Christmas was pretty good. He got cash like he'd ask for. He used to be shy about asking for cash since it seemed less personal, but what was more personal than buying your own gifts? It's like a win-win.

It was hard not to think of Blaine on Christmas. Last year they were both going to Dalton and were just nurturing their friendship. Well, it took Blaine three months to get the hint and kiss him. Dave may have been his first kiss, but Blaine was his first love. To be honest, it was kind of better before they started dating. Kurt always thought of Blaine as Prince Charming. Cinderella was his favorite movie as a kid. He secretly played out both parts when he was home alone as a child. He loved the beauty and grace of Cinderella and the handsome, brave, and romantic qualities of Prince Charming.

When Kurt met Blaine, it was at a time in his life that he needed a Prince Charming to save him from the evil that was Dave Karofsky. He also needed another out, gay friend. Blaine was both of those things. Actually, Blaine was better than that because he provided the courage for Kurt to face his demon. Little did he know that demon had demons of his own and was going to kiss him in the locker room and leave him in shock.

But after that kiss, and later, after seeing Dave's pain, Kurt realized that Dave wasn't a demon. No – he was…he was more like Beast, from Beauty and the Beast, an angry and terrifying shell hiding a tender and beautiful soul.

It was weird to think about it like that. As Kurt got to know Dave, the _real_ Dave, he could see the potential in him; he could see the Prince beneath the Beast.

Blaine didn't really stand a chance. Since he was pretty much the perfect guy from the start, where do you go from there? He was bound to have flaws, but were they the kind of flaws that Kurt could live with? A week ago, Kurt would have said 'absolutely.' But now, even after only a week apart, it's easy to see some pretty glaring flaws.

Kurt desperately wanted the lead in West Side Story. Was it fair to ask Blaine to not try out, or more specifically, accept the lead? No. But, a good boyfriend, especially one that had another whole year to star in all the leads he wanted, wouldn't have to be asked. If someone didn't like Kurt's ideas for blocking a song for regionals, he'd let it roll off his back – of course, after fighting tooth and nail, but Blaine apparently couldn't. He nearly got into a fight with Sam and said some pretty disparaging things about Sam's choice for dealing with his family's economic woes.

What was behind all this? Blaine went to Dalton and admitted it was expensive, so he obviously comes from money. He seems to have a problem with others doing things that Blaine feels is beneath them, or at least him. He's also selfish enough to not think of his boyfriend's feelings when it comes to staring roles... and losing his virginity. _The back of a car? Really?_ Was he that spoiled and selfish? Oddly enough that sounds more like Sebastian.

It's kind of funny; as an adult, Kurt's favorite 'kids' movie was Beauty and the Beast.

The heroine is beautiful, but smart and resourceful. She holds her own against the Beast. At first it seemed as though beast was the enemy. He was violent and scared - this big, hulking seemingly evil creature. Tamed only by the kindness and strong will of the heroine. She had the courage to stand up to the Beast, and in turn he had the courage to show his true nature. In the end, he is revealed to be a courageous, kind, handsome Prince.

The true enemy was Gaston. He was handsome and courageous in the beginning, but later showed to be jealous, petty and selfish.

Wow. Kurt hadn't really ever drawn those lines before.

Kurt was pulled from his musings by a text message from Dave:

_I seriously need to see you. It's important._

Kurt tapped out his reply:

_Sure. When and where?_

Dave's reply was quick:

_Lima Bean. Now._

**XxXxX**

Kurt arrived at the coffee house fifteen minutes later. He was seeing Dave and had to look presentable. Okay, he had to look presentable _and_ he was meeting Dave.

As soon as he saw Kurt walking in, Dave rushed over and scooped Kurt up in a big hug and had a smile wider than Montana. Kurt was glad that Dave was happy, but he did not liked being surprised by a lifting hug. It was intrusive and it wrinkled his clothes, and that was not to be taken lightly – not after spending the extra time ironing them.

After a few moments Kurt finally voiced his uneasiness. "Dave…Dave…please put me down."

Dave obliged, still smiling and happy. It's like he won the lottery or just got engaged – _why do I keep thinking about Dave and marriage?_

"Kurt…You'll never guess." Dave moved over to a table. He was still fidgety, more excited, not nervous. "Seriously, you'll never guess."

"What?"

Dave just looked at Kurt with that wide goofy grin. He wanted to see the look on Kurt's face. That was the point of the meeting. What Dave wanted to say could easily be said in a text.

"What? I came all the way dow here-"

"I came out to my family." Dave finally blurted out, inadvertently cutting Kurt off.

"W-what?"

Dave just grinned and nodded.

"When?"

"Yesterday… My uncle was arguing with my cousin about whether or not me not having a girlfriend meant I was gay, and I couldn't take it any more, and I just said…'I am... I'm gay.'" _Was that the first time I actually said those words out loud to Kurt?_

Kurt was proud. This was a momentous step for Dave. He'd never verbally heard those words leave Dave lips. "Wow," he was actually speechless. "Just…wow."

This was clearly the happiest Dave had been.

"I'm so proud of you…wow…I can't stop saying...wow." Kurt chuckled.

Dave told Kurt about how his uncle had been homophobic towards him for years and that he thought that's what his whole family was like, but after Dave came out, he could see that his uncle wasn't really a bad guy. His cousin Mitch told Dave's dad about the 'anti-gay' talk that Dave's Uncle Max had just given Dave. That's when Dave found out that his dad could actually be rather intimidating to others. As a matter of fact, it made him think of Burt.

Dave's dad had his uncle Max near tears after spouting about some lawyer-speak and threatened to sue him if he ever talked to Dave like that again. His dad was actually pretty badass. His uncle said that he was just ribbing Dave and that there was no way he ever thought a guy like Dave could be gay, so he figured it wasn't a big deal.

Later, Dave told his dad that this was the real reason he bullied Kurt and why he wanted to transfer away from McKinley. When his dad asked if Burt knew Dave was gay, he said no but that he wanted to tell him.

Kurt watched Dave's animated expressions as he told the story, and he couldn't help but to think about Beauty and the Beast.

It was nice to see Dave being, well…Dave, not _Karofsky_. The last time they were both at the Lima Bean, Dave stormed out – of course now Kurt understood what was really going on between Dave and Blaine that day.

**XxXxX**

Dave had just finished going on about how cool his cousin Mitch was when a blond girl came over and sat down next to Kurt – facing Dave.

"It is you. I thought it was you…." she said looking at Dave, "Christy said that it wasn't you, but I told her that it was, and then she said that I should come over and say 'hi,' so…um… hi." She was talking so fast that Kurt almost had a hard time keeping up. She was obviously a classmate of Dave's. She had short spiky hair and bright green eyes. Kurt noticed that Dave still had a grin on his face, so he must know her and be used to her personality.

Dave's grin turned into a chuckle, "Hey. Um, Chloe…This is Kurt," he nodded in Kurt's direction.

"Hi, Kurt…Oh-mi-god…that outfit is sooo cute, I love the shirt and that vest is…to...die for…seriously…so cute."

Kurt lifted his chin in appreciation. His outfit does look good, and finally someone noticed the effort he took putting it together, but before he could reply, Chloe continued.

"And… shut… up…Those skinny jeans?…seriously fab-u-lous." She said emphasizing each syllable of the last word.

Kurt already liked her. "Thank you. I'm glad my efforts are appreciated. Some people…" He glanced toward Dave, "…could use a little fashion sense."

Dave just rolled his eyes; he wasn't taking the bait.

Chloe couldn't help herself and continued, "So, do you go to Dave's old school? Isn't he just great? I'm so glad he transferred to East…I'm sure you guys miss him though, and why am I the only one talking?" She abruptly stopped wait for an answer, her eyes bright and her eyebrows lifted.

"Chlo – you don't stop long enough to give anyone else a chance…" Dave chuckled.

"Omigod, I'm sorry," she forgets that she talks faster than some people think. She turned back toward Kurt and gave him the chance to speak. "Kurt…?" She waited for him to respond.

"Um...Yes, I go to McKinley, Dave's old school, and I'm sure people miss him…" he looked at Dave who was already studying Kurt's face. "…And, I for one, think Dave is great." Kurt believed it, but said it more for Dave's benefit. Kurt figured that it must have been hard to transfer schools senior year and basically start over on the social food chain, but Kurt figured that was probably at least partially the reason for the transfer in the first place. "So you're friends with Dave?"

Somehow before Chloe could answer, Dave said, "She's a Screamin' Eagle."

"A what?"

"Screamin' Eagle…They're like show choir…on ice." Dave's face was thoughtful. "They perform between periods at our home games."

"Really?" Kurt looked to Chloe with surprise.

"Yep. It's the best…and I'm the lead Eagle, thank you…" She looked to the boys for a response, but they just sort of nodded. "Hey, that's a big deal…I'm the first junior to ever head the Eagles."

"No. You guys are amazing…seriously…" Dave said holding his hands up defensively. "You surprise me every time." Looking at Kurt he tries to be more convincing. "Kurt, seriously, they're awesome."

Chloe was satisfied and smiled, "You guys rock too…Especially since you joined the team…I dunno if Jack told you how awful the guys were last year…but…" Kurt looked a bit confused.

"Jack's the captain of the hockey team." Dave explained.

"And my boyfriend." Chloe boasted.

Dave wasn't sure why that was important, "O –kay…I didn't know tha…"

"Yea…we just started dating after Thanksgiving…" Chloe interjected. "I just ambushed him and said 'we're dating – you and me..." She smiled.

Kurt didn't have words…Not that he had much of a chance to say any words. He just hummed an affirmative response.

"Yep…He was my first choice…He's cute and smart and a good hockey player…well, not as good as Dave here." That made Dave's cheeks flush. It's not that he didn't think he was good, but he didn't expect adulation so earnestly and from his teammate's girlfriend.

Dave could see that Kurt had a slight smile on his face…what was that? Was he proud or something? Hmm. Dave finally eked out a "Thanks."

Kurt was having none of that, Dave was good and he should be proud, not embarrassed. "So, just how good would you say that Dave is?" Maybe he was doing it a little to make Dave squirm.

Chloe thought a moment before her eyes softened a bit, "Let's just say, if I thought I was his type, I would definitely have asked him out first."

_What did that mean? That she's blonde? That she talks too much? Or that she's a girl?_

Before either boy could ask what she meant, Chloe hopped up out of her chair gave Kurt and quick hug before moving around to give Dave a hug, "I gotta go…we're all going to Cleveland for New Years…" she motioned towards a few other girls standing near the exit. "Nice to meet you Kurt…Bye Dave…" And she bounded toward her friends.

Kurt just looked at Dave who still had his mouth open, but just as Kurt was about to speak, Chloe was back at the table picking up her coffee she left. "Oops...almost forgot." She turned to leave, but paused and turned back and leaned into Kurt's ear.

Dave couldn't make out what she was saying, but Kurt's expression softened from slack-jawed to a smile as he nodded.

She leaned back away from Kurt and waved to Dave, "Bye Dave…see ya."

And she was gone.

Dave looked at Kurt and waited for an answer.

"Well?" Dave was not that patient.

"Umm…she said I was cute…" Kurt swallowed and continued, "…and that she could see why you like me."

**XxXxX**


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day after Christmas and Patrick laid in bed, not wanting to get up. He was sore and tired. It had been a long weekend. Jackson had already left for work and said he'd call later. Being with Jackson was nice, comfortable really.

They'd spent the entire weekend together, mostly naked.

Naked was nice. Naked with Jackson was really nice. Too bad they wouldn't be seeing each other for much longer. Jackson was a college recruiter and he was in town to check out a candidate here in Duluth. He'd be gone by New Year's - off to another city in another state.

It was lucky that Jackson's sister lived here. He was originally going to be spending Christmas with her family. She worked for the state department, but wasn't an auditor.

Patrick decided to get up, shower, get dressed, and get some food.

While waiting for his breakfast to be served at the diner attached to the hotel, Patrick checked his voice messages.

There were three messages: two 'Merry Christmas' greetings from his sister and his Dad, and the last one was from Dave, but it wasn't a Christmas greeting, exactly.

_Hey. Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you since yesterday. It's important... Oh...and...Merry Christmas._

Patrick called Dave back. His message sounded urgent, almost desperate.

"_Patrick?"_

"Hey Davey boy, Merry Christmas. What's up?"

"_Hey can we do this on video?"_

"Video? Uh sure, I guess. What's going on?"

"_Awesome!"_

Patrick could see the call switching to video, and he accepted. He could see Dave, sitting in a coffee shop. He looked good, really happy - excited.

"Hey there."

Dave just grinned. "Hey," he was so excited. He wanted to see Patrick's face when he was told. It was Patrick who had given Dave comfort that there were other guys like him out there, guys that were decidedly not like Kurt or Blaine - those that seemed, to Dave, like every other guy, but also happened to like guys.

"What? You look like if you don't tell me, you're going to pop."

Soaking this moment in a bit longer, Dave finally speaks, "I did it." Licking his lips, he continues, "I came out to my dad...to my whole family, actually," He said chuckling.

"What?" Patrick didn't even care that he was in a restaurant and people were now looking. "W-how...When?"

Dave proceeded to tell an equally excited Patrick about his Christmas and the events that day. Patrick wished he could be there to share in Dave's joy.

Patrick let his breakfast sit while he chatted with Dave. It may have been different if they weren't on video, but Patrick didn't mind. His friend was more important.

Dave told him that his dad wanted to make sure he was practicing safe sex, which was funny to Dave considering he could barely admit it out loud a few months ago, let alone _practice_ anything.

Abruptly, Dave said he had to end the call because he thought Kurt just arrived and was about to tell him what he'd just told Patrick.

Patrick was a little jealous of Kurt. Not of Kurt specifically, but of Kurt's ability to be there for Dave. See Dave. Touch and hold Dave.

_Seriously, I have got to stop that._

Patrick finished his breakfast before heading to find a gym. He needed to work out his 'Dave' frustrations. After all, he was seeing Jackson later.

**XxXxX**

Sitting in his kitchen thinking about what he should do tomorrow for New Year's Eve, Dave surfed the Internet on his iPad. Since had no plans, he figured that he'd just stay home and watch the Harry Potter marathon on TV.

It had been a few days since he'd come out to his family, Kurt, Patrick and Santana.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was a call from Santana.

"Hey, Santana. What's up."

"_What're you doing tomorrow night?"_

"Why? Aren't you doing something with Brit?"

"_Of course. But I was thinking... you wanna hang out?"_

"Nah s'okay."

"_Oh, quit."_

"Quit what?"

"_Acting like you don't need anybody. You're not that butch."_

"Well, I guess _you'd_ know."

"_Oop - I think I just heard one of your testicles drop. – Doesn't that feel better? Be at Brit's around ten. Later."_

She didn't even give him chance to respond. He smiled to himself. She's such a bitch, but she knew he'd just say 'no,' so she didn't give him the chance.

_I love her._

A few minutes later his phone buzzed again; this time it was a text from Kurt.

_I have a rather ill-timed question._

Leave it to Kurt to not only use the term 'ill-timed,' but also mention that had a question, without actually asking it. Kurt was so cute.

_What's up?_

_Do you have plans for tomorrow night? I just don't feel like staying home, and I'm sure you already have plans, but I figured I'd give it a try. I'd just like to hang out with one of my single friends._

_Nope. _He lied. Even if he did, he'd trade them for Kurt.

_Great!_

_I'll call you tomorrow._

_K._

Even though it wasn't a date, it was still a chance to be close to Kurt.

**XxXxX**

It was New Year's Eve and Dave was rushing to get to the gym. It closed early on certain holidays and he wasn't about to miss his workout.

Today was chest, abs and arms. He especially didn't want to miss this workout since it'd be mere hours till he got to see Kurt. It's not that he planned to show off or anything; it wasn't about that. Exercising released endorphins and that made Dave feel good. He'd learned that the first time he worked out with Patrick. Dave always knew subconsciously that working out made him feel better; Patrick just explained why.

After his workout, Dave was picking up a coffee when he spotted Blaine. At first, he thought about ignoring him, but decided to walk past and see if Blaine said anything to him. Dave must have been feeling pretty good because when Blaine didn't notice him he cleared his throat.

Blaine looked up from his phone and saw Dave standing there. Dave didn't look menacing but pleasant, actually.

"Hey."

"Sup?" Dave was just trying to be casual.

"Nothing. What's going on?"

Dave sat across from Blaine. It seemed weird because of their history. He knew Blaine was a good guy, and was probably trying to help Dave in the beginning, but Dave wasn't ready. He knew Kurt had forgiven him, yet he always felt like Blaine still held to some resentment.

Dave tried to be casual about it. He gave a slight smirk and raised one eyebrow.

"Well, I...came out to my family...on Christmas." Dave somehow craved praise for it. This was huge, but Blaine's expression hadn't changed, "or did Kurt tell you?"

"Yea, he did, but that's really great. It's awesome." Blaine did seem genuine.

Dave was a little disappointed. What did he expect? That Kurt would just stop talking to Blaine? Oh well, at least Dave had plans tonight with Kurt, and Blaine didn't.

Dave decided to let it go, but as he was about to stand and say 'goodbye,' a tall thin, brownish-blonde guy sat down next to Blaine.

"Blaine, hey... Who's your friend?" Sebastian started before realizing he recognized the larger boy sitting across from Blaine. "Oh, hey...I remember you..."

Dave glared at Sebastian. This guy was obviously that spoiled douche bag – the one that helped Blaine cheat on Kurt.

"Sebastian... this is Dave Karofsky...Dave...Sebastian," Blaine didn't give any more details.

"Nice," Sebastian was interested, not so much in Dave himself, but how this hazel-eyed jock obviously affected both Kurt and Blaine. "So, what's your story?"

Dave didn't speak. He didn't like this guy.

"He's a...he used to go to McKinley."

"No, I mean, what's the deal?" He was looking at Dave now, "Something else is going on here. Something between you two and Kurt."

Dave still didn't speak, and he was glad that Blaine was keeping his mouth shut for once. But Sebastian wasn't giving up that fast.

"It was obvious that night at Scandals." Sebastian didn't know what the connection was, but he wanted to see if he could push some buttons and find out. This was going to be entertaining. "You two sleep together?"

Dave just scoffed, but Blaine verbalized his answer, "No. There's nothing going on...just drop it, okay?" He was pretty sure that didn't work, and was right when Sebastian spoke again.

"I got it… of course… you're into Kurt."

Dave's instinct was to deny it, "What? No I'm not."

Sebastian was loving this. Dave looked uneasy. He turned to Blaine and continued.

"Didn't you notice that night at the bar, how he jumped back when Kurt grabbed his arm? He was all over you – seriously, I don't think I could have pulled him off if I tried…But then Kurt _barely_ touched him, and he stopped, like on command…I mean what's _that_ about?"

Sebastian didn't care that neither boy was reacting; he knew he'd hit a nerve, and he wanted to see where it went.

"I thought for sure after I said 'you kissed Kurt' that you were going to like hit me or something, but you didn't." Sebastian couldn't keep his grin from widening – he knew he was on the right track. "Kurt showed up, and you just stopped. What hold does Kurt have over you?" _So much fun._

Dave was done taking it. His hands were on the table in front of him, and he clenched them into balls and said, as menacing as he could muster, "Kurt's not here now, is he?"

Blaine noticed that Dave was taking the bait, but why? Was Sebastian right? Did Karofsky, Kurt's former bully, really have a thing for Kurt? Whatever the reason, Blaine didn't want this to escalate. He just wanted to move on. Sebastian wasn't a bad guy. When he wasn't pushing people's buttons, he was actually pretty fun to be around. He did miss Kurt though.

"Karofsky...just walk away." Blaine tried to just be straightforward.

Dave realized that he was letting this dick get to him. He stood up and motioned toward Sebastian and said, "You better get a muzzle for your Chihuahua."

As Dave turned to walk away, Sebastian didn't want to be bested and couldn't help himself and said, "What was that, Tarzan?" Sebastian pulled his arms up to his pits and motioned like a monkey, "Me Dave. Me like Kurt." He laughed.

Dave froze, turned around and eased into a smirk, "Cool hair... Tell me. Does the doggy salon give you a treat if you're a _good boy_?"

Sebastian's smile wavered just for a second, but that was long enough for it to register and for Dave to notice it.

Dave turned and walked out. He had to get ready for his second non-date with Kurt. So much for endorphins helping him feel good.

Knowing that he could _not_ resort to violence had its own kind of endorphins, so to speak. It was more that he knew Kurt wouldn't want him to fight, especially around Blaine. It took all he had not to wipe the floor with that smug mouthy little bastard. There's no way Kurt would have held him responsible for hitting that guy, right?

**XxXxX**

"Ice skating? Absolutely not."

"What? Why not?"

"For starters, it's only like forty-five degrees, and secondly…I…I don't skate."

"You can't skate? Or you won't?"

"I jus-"

"Oh, come on…Miller's Crossing has an outdoor rink, and …I'll teach ya."

"I don't even have skates."

"They rent skates…like a bowling alley."

"Oh God no…I am NOT wearing used skates."

"Please?"

""

"I promise…It'll be fun."

"Fine…But if I fall…"

"I'll catch you…"

"What time?"

"Uh...eight?"

"Eight? That's only three hours from now!"

"So?"

"I gotta go…come by, and pick me up at eight."

Dave sat on his bed smiling. He never thought Kurt would be afraid of anything. Skating was easy. He figured that skating for him was like singing for Kurt, and Dave had already sung for Kurt - twice.

**XxXxX**

Dave pulled up to Kurt's house right at eight. He expected Kurt to come out to meet him like last time, but the front door stood silent.

Five minutes go by, and Dave texts Kurt.

_I'm here. Ready?_

Almost instantly a reply appeared.

_About time. I thought you were going to sit out there all night._

Dave was typing a reply when Kurt sent another message.

_My dad wants to talk to you first._

Dave just sat there for a second. _Shit._ Burt Hummel was one intense dude. He terrified the crap out of Dave. It wasn't that Burt was a big guy; heck, Dave was taller and probably stronger. It wasn't that; it was more because Dave knew that Burt couldn't be intimidated by Dave, that Burt would do whatever he needed to protect Kurt.

And Burt wanted to speak to Dave.

As Dave reached Kurt's front door, it opened and Burt Hummel stepped out, alone. Dave had only dealt with Burt twice, and both times Kurt was there, and so was Dave's dad. _Crap._

Burt didn't say anything at first, and walked over to the porch swing and pointed.

"Sit."

On command, Dave sat. Burt's voice wasn't angry like the last time, and that gave Dave a little hope. Dave waited for Burt to say more.

"Look, Dave – you gotta understand. Kurt tells me that he's hanging out with you – on New Year's Eve…I gotta admit, I figured it was a joke…I was waiting for the punch line."

Dave nodded slightly. Burt's gaze isn't suspicious though, and he wasn't sure where Burt was going with this.

"But Kurt said that you had changed. He said you followed through on your promise and weren't bullying anyone anymore – even changed schools."

Burt squatted down, face to face with Dave, who looked more nervous at this new arrangement.

"My question to you is, _why_? Why do you want to be friends with Kurt? Don't get me wrong, he's a great kid, but why do _you_ want to hang around him? What do you get out of it?"

Burt waited, but Dave didn't have an answer, not one he wanted to speak out loud. To be honest, there wasn't just one reason, so Dave chose one that he felt comfortable with.

"That guy, the one that pushed Kurt around and threatened him. That's not me anymore. Kurt is the bravest person I know, and what he did for me – no one else would have done that. _I_ wouldn't have done that. He-"

"What exactly did he do for you?" Burt interrupted.

"He…" _Oh God. _"He…helped me realize…" _Oh God, oh God_, "…that being…gay…" _I can't believe I said that, _"…was nothing to be ashamed of, and I-"

"Wait…you're gay?"

Dave nodded once.

This didn't make any sense to Burt. Why would a gay kid bully Kurt. He was about to rip into Dave for it. It was one thing to be a homophobe, but this kid knew what Kurt was going through and still bullied him – made Kurt's life miserable.

But before he did, Dave's face told him everything he needed to know. Dave was more terrified of being gay than Kurt ever was – actually Kurt never was afraid of it.

Burt was kind of proud of Kurt for that, and if Kurt could help this angry, terrified kid through all this pain, who was he to tear Dave back down. After all, Kurt basically vouched for him. Burt trusted his son, and Kurt believed in Dave, so he decided that was all he really needed.

Without saying another word to Dave, Burt stood up and shouted towards the front door, "Kurt?"

The door flew open and Kurt rushed out, "Yea, dad?" He looked a bit nervous. He must have been just on the other side of the door, and Burt must have known that.

"You guy can go now. Dave and I talked." Kurt's face grew into a smile and he reached out and hugged his dad.

"Thanks dad." Kurt looked over at Dave who was still sitting, "I just gotta grab my stuff."

Dave stood up. He was unsure of what just happened, but if Burt was letting them go, then he must have said something right. He did just come out to Burt, but somehow, Dave didn't think that should have been enough. He bullied and threatened Kurt, and he knew that Burt would have calculated that into his decision.

Kurt was back in a flash with a pink duffel bag.

Dave looked amused. "Is that a _pink_ duffel bag?"

"It's _fuchsia_ for your information…and I needed it for my skates."

_Of course Kurt bought skates._

Kurt held the bag slung over his shoulder. It was big enough to hold a lot more than skates. Dave wondered what else Kurt had in there.

**XxXxX**

After arriving at Miller's Crossing, they headed over to an empty bench. The rink was large and beautifully lit. There were still while Christmas lights up, but it looked more like ambient lighting rather than leftover decoration. The music that was playing was a mixture of 80s pop and jazzy big band classics.

Kurt had changed into a form-fitting sleek shirt and pants combo. It showed off his butt nicely, but it did seem rather flashy.

Dave saw Kurt and let out a "wow."

Kurt got a little defensive, "you don't like it?" He said, putting his hands on his hips.

Dave just shook his head, "I'm not judging you – it's just a little – Johnny Weir for me, that's all." Dave could see that Kurt was still hurt, so Dave added, "It's looks really good on you though." He smiled and motioned with both arms at Kurt's outfit. "Seriously, I'm not kidding."

It was sincere and Kurt knew it.

Dave was just wearing what he had on, ski cap, jacket and jeans. He brought gloves and a scarf, but wasn't going to put them on right away. When he looked at Kurt, the smaller man was struggling with his skates.

"Here, let me help you."

"I got it; I've been putting shoes on myself since I was four."

Dave chuckled slightly, "It's not like putting on regular shoes – here-" Dave kneeled down to Kurt and loosened the laces, so he could retighten them. "I can't believe you bought new ice skates."

"Well, I can't believe th – OW!" Kurt jerked his foot back away from Dave's grasp. "Would you be careful?"

Dave looked at Kurt's ankle and skate again and abruptly got up and moved over to his own duffel bag. He returned with some funky-looking Band-Aids.

"What's that?" Kurt was curious as Dave removed both of Kurt's skates.

Dave looked up at Kurt with a smirk. Kurt was so cute when he was out of his element.

"Well?" Kurt felt Dave rubbing the bandages into place. Dave's hands felt warm and strong.

"They're friction patches – they prevent blisters."

After Dave finished and put Kurt's skates back on – tightened, he put his own hockey skates on. Kurt still hadn't even tried to stand yet as Dave walked over in his own skates, like he was walking in regular old shoes. The surface around the rink was soft and squishy – like rubber.

Dave held out his hands, and Kurt took a deep breath and tried to stand up. It was weird, but not like what he thought. His ankles were tight against the upper material of the skate. He was able to stand, and with his skates so snug around his ankles, Kurt felt safe.

Dave let Kurt walk forward as Dave stood backward directly in front of him. They got out to edge of the rink and Dave backed through the door as Kurt stepped onto the ice.

_Swoop!_

Kurt started to lose his balance, but Dave's strong arms and ridged body caught him and steadied him. _How did Dave not fall?_

"Here – just stand with both feet straight." Dave was patient and supportive. "I'll guide you to the center – we can just practice the basics there."

Kurt felt the ice glide under him; the ice felt smooth and almost nonexistent. Kurt could tell that Dave enjoying this, at least a little, but Kurt was having fun – just like Dave promised. It was like Dave was teaching Kurt how to walk. Kurt had to concentrate on every move he made, so he wouldn't fall, not that Dave would let that happen.

After about twenty minutes, Kurt was regretting his outfit. Not that it wasn't fabulous, it was. It just wasn't warm, and his chest was getting cold. Dave's hands were warm though. Kurt was practicing skating in a small circle while Dave watched. When Kurt finished, he instinctively rubbed his shoulders for warmth.

Not even a second later, Dave had removed his jacket and was putting it around Kurt.

"No – It's okay – I'm fine."

Kurt, you're freezing, come on."

"No – besides then you'll be cold."

"Doubt it. I usually sweat out here."

"What? How? It's freezing – there's ice. It's cold."

"Watch," Dave let go of his jacket around Kurt's shoulders and skated over to a nearby wall.

Dave leaned down legs bent and took off!

Dave skated the entire rink three times in about a minute, Kurt estimated. Dave was so beautiful. It was like he was strong and graceful all at once. He was so fast, whipping in and out of the other skaters.

When he got back, he was breathing harder, but wasn't out of breath. He reached down and pulled Kurt's hand up to his forehead.

The back of Kurt's hand touched the slight dampness of Dave's sweat. "Eww. That is disgusting."

"Told ya."

Kurt wiped his hand on Dave's jacket and proceeded to put his hands in the jacket pockets. Dave may be warm, but Kurt was still cold. He didn't care though; He had Dave's jacket – it was big, warm and smelled like Dave.

After skating for another hour and a half, they skated over to the concession stand got a couple of hot chocolates, partially for the drink, but mostly for the heat. As they sat at one of the concession tables, Dave told Kurt about running into Blaine and Sebastian. Kurt rallied in the jab that Dave got in about Sebastian's hair – jerk.

He was also proud that Dave didn't punch him, although Kurt didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Sebastian just waltzed in to the Lima Bean and basically said from the get-go that he was taking Blaine, and it appears that he did exactly that. Kurt knew it was coming, but was helpless to stop it.

Dave could tell that Kurt had stopped listening and was probably thinking about what Dave had just said. He reached out and rubbed the tip of Kurt's fingers – that shook Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Kurt?" Dave leaned down and looked up into Kurt's eyes. "Are you in there?" he said smiling.

"Yea. I was just thinking."

"About Blaine?"

"Sebastian."

"Hmm."

"No – not like that – obviously." Kurt reassured him. "It's just - I knew he wanted Blaine, and he just – took him." He shrugged, a bit defeated.

Dave wanted to comfort Kurt, but he wasn't sure how. It's not like he could say, 'but now you have me,' so after weighing his options, he went for humor. He let out a big grin and squeezed Kurt's hand to make the point that he was kidding. "You want me to kick his ass? – I'll do it. - I mean, I might break my hand on that hair, but..."

Kurt let out a laugh that caught him off guard. Here he was feeling sorry for himself and Dave was there to make him feel better. Hmm. That was happening more and more lately.

As much as he wanted to talk about how Dave was going to hypothetically beat up Sebastian, he decided to change the subject.

"I can't believe you came out to your family and my dad in the same week."

Dave nearly choked on his hot chocolate. "Well, it just felt right…and to be honest…I felt like your dad deserved to know more about what happened." He took another sip and continued, watching Kurt's reactions. "I have to admit, for a second, I thought he was going to kick my ass…or at least kick me out."

That made Kurt chuckle too. He knew his dad was protective, but he wasn't mean or hateful. His dad was a forgiving man – that's where Kurt must have gotten it from.

"My dad's very protective – always has been – always needed to be. Seriously, I've been dressing like this since I was like ten."

It was Dave's turn to laugh. He could picture ten-year-old Kurt in that skating outfit, flailing around trying not to fall.

"What?"

Dave's laughter melted into a smile, "Nothing – You're just one of the bravest people I've ever met."

They talked through another round of hot chocolate. The conversation went from music to fashion and continued on to college.

"So, uhh, where are you applying?"

"My first choice is NYADA."

"Never heard of it."

"I hadn't either, but it's the best performing arts college in the country."

"Wow. Cool. You think you'll get in?"

"Umm… It's supposed to be very competitive." Kurt didn't want to think about not getting in. "I hope so."

Dave tried to reassure him, "I'm sure you will."

"What about you?"

"I don't know…I'll probably just go to OSU…It's close, and they accept nearly everybody."

"No other prospects?" Kurt didn't want to make Dave feel bad, but this was the rest of his life.

"Nah…" Dave thought for a second, "well, coach did say that there might be a recruiter coming to see us… I dunno…in February or something, but-"

"That's great!" Kurt sounded hopeful.

"No. They go for the guys that have been playing all four years and even then, they only look at the best players, so-"

"Are you kidding me? I only had to see you play for like five minutes to know you're something special." Dave didn't look up from his cocoa. It was Kurt's turn to grab Dave's hand. "Look at me." Dave obliged. "You once told me not to sell myself short, well you need to take the same advice… If I, someone who has never watched a hockey game in his life, can see just how gifted you are, then you just need to…I don't know…_shut up_ and take the compliment." He grinned and squeezed Dave's hand for affect.

Dave's face followed suit; he loved this. It was nice.

They must have talked for two hours. Kurt told Dave that he started a playlist on his iPhone dedicated to songs that were sung by or inspired by one 'Dave Karofsky.'

Dave snatched Kurt's iPhone without resistance. He thumbed through the list:

The Reason

Behind Blue Eyes

I Will Always Love You

F**king Perfect

Dave looked up and gave Kurt an inquisitive look, "Pink?"

"Santana told me."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing – I just think it's cool that you started a list."

"Yea – I didn't even have the first two, so I think I listen to those the most."

Dave thought about it. Kurt Hummel heard him sing 'The Reason' at Scandals. Dave didn't even know Kurt was going to be there to hear it. He'd be embarrassed if he didn't mean it or if Kurt hadn't liked it, or the song at least.

"I didn't even know you were going to be there that night."

Kurt understood but thought for a minute. "Why did you? I mean, if you had no idea I was going to be there, why sing it? – Uh, I mean…you were singing it…to me, right?"

"Yea…and to be honest…It wasn't even so much that it was for you to hear, as much as it was for me to say, know what I mean?"

Kurt nodded. He knew how important singing was as an outlet; he just never dreamed Dave would need the same thing. Kurt looked down at his iPhone: 11:30.

"Well, we got a half an hour, you wanna go get our money's worth?" Kurt motioned to the rink.

They both finished their cocoa and got back out on the ice. Dave carefully held onto Kurt's hand and skated beside him, Kurt on the inside of the path. Dave let go sometimes on straightaways to give Kurt more confidence. All he really had to do was keep his balance. Kurt noticed that the music that was playing turned to calm, jazzy music – Kenny G, maybe. It was nearing midnight, and Kurt was getting a little nervous. This wasn't a date. Dave was friend, a friend with incredibly warm hands. They were tender, yet firm – however that's possible.

As they heard the crowd start to countdown, Dave turned around and skated backwards, facing Kurt, holding hands:

_Ten_

_Nine_

"Kurt." Dave wasn't looking at anything but Kurt.

"Yea?"

_Seven_

"Can I get a…"

_Five_

"…New Year's Eve…"

_Three_

_"Hug?" Dave's eyes were soft and kind._

_One_

"No."

But as Kurt spoke, the crowd started cheering, and he didn't care - he pulled Dave down to his lips for a tender kiss. It was more than a peck, but it wasn't too deep. He smiled up at Dave and said, "Happy New Year."

Dave's face was frozen for a second. He didn't realize what just happened, but when Kurt spoke, Dave's face moved to a smile, wider than he was going for, but it was out of his control. Kurt Hummel just kissed him.

"Yea – it is."

**XxXxX**


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next week or so, Dave and Kurt had been spending more and more time together, usually at Dave's house in order to avoid Finn. They would just talk, watch TV, and play around with Dave's computer and instruments.

Dave had geeked out over Garage Band last summer and loved recording himself, mostly playing his guitar and keyboard. Kurt enjoyed singing while Dave handled the accompaniment. After that first night, Dave was careful not to sing anything too emotional with Kurt, but that didn't seem too hard since they were in a good place in their friendship and both boys tended to gravitate towards generic or happy songs.

Dave had originally avoided Santana's text messages because he didn't want her to know that he had spent New Year's Eve with Kurt. He also knew Kurt didn't want it spread around that he was spending time with Dave. Sure, it hurt a little, but when he was with Kurt, he didn't care.

It was Wednesday about a week after New Year's and Kurt was heading to Glee when Santana stopped him outside the choir room.

"Hey Kurt."

He just stops and rolls his eyes because she sounds like she's in a mood. He just waits for a second before responding.

"Yes."

"Hey, I heard you spent New Year's with Dave," she wasn't quiet, but that was on purpose.

She had talked to Dave the night before, and he ended up telling her about the ice-skating, but not the kiss. She's not stupid' she knows Dave's not that nice. He wouldn't have spent New Year's Eve, let alone most other nights with Kurt, if he just wanted to be a nice guy or help Kurt through a bad time or whatever.

Kurt looked around nervously to see if anyone heard, and quietly said, "That's none of your business."

Santana didn't like that. Kurt lowered his voice as an indication that this was not to be discussed out loud like he was embarrassed by Dave. Sure, Dave had been a bad guy, but that was a year ago.

Just as she was about to respond, Blaine walked past, and she decided that maybe it wasn't a good idea to make a scene.

Quietly, she responded, "I just want you to be careful, okay? Dave's a little fragile, especially when it comes to you." When she turned to enter the room, she hadn't realize that Brittany was already standing next to her and Kurt, actually she didn't know how long Brittany had been standing there.

Kurt just sat in his chair. Blaine was again sitting on the other side of the room, giving Kurt space. Kurt felt like it was punishment since he'd basically already forgiven Blaine.

Mr. Schue had been discussing their current assignment, 'Love Songs.'

Kurt scoffed.

"Kurt, do you have something to add?" Mr. Schue said.

"Not really. I just find it ironic that you had us sing heartbreak songs first, and now we're singing about love. It's backwards, don't you think?"

"Actually, sometimes you need to go through heartbreak in order to find real love."

The class started to chatter, and Mr. Schue continued the lesson.

As class ended, Kurt found out that his turn to sing was the next day. He'd have to suck it up and choose a song.

Before Kurt walked out of class Rachel and Mercedes stopped Kurt to console him on having to sing a love song so soon after breaking up with Blaine.

"Kurt, It's only been two weeks; don't act like this doesn't hurt." Rachel said.

"Yea, maybe Mr. Schue will let you slide." Mercedes said.

"Thanks guys, but I think he's right." Kurt said.

In unison, "What?"

None had paid attention that Brittany has joined their group.

"I think that Mr. Schue expects us to be professional and be able to handle what life throws at us. Look, if I was on Broadway singing about love everyday, I couldn't just _not_ sing one day because I broke up with my boyfriend." Kurt said reassuringly.

"Well, speaking as someone with a boyfriend, it is so much easier to sing about love when you have someone to just be with, especially during the holidays." Mercedes said.

"Yea, that must have been horrible. Christmas…oh…and New Year's…I wish you would have taken me up on my offer to spend it with Finn and me." Rachel said.

"Um…as wonderful as that sounds, I don't think spending a night devoted to couples as a third wheel is my idea of a good time." Kurt replied.

"Besides, he was ice-skating with Dave." Brittany finally said.

Before anyone could react, Santana called out to Brittany from the doorway.

"See ya guys, and Kurt I hope you work it out." Brittany rushed to meet a waiting Santana, and they were gone.

The three of them sat in silence for a second before Mercedes spoke.

"Wait. You spent New Year's Eve…with…Dave…_Karofsky_?" She had an accusatory tone.

"Yes?" he answered sheepishly.

Rachel was a little calmer.

"Why?" Rachel was actually curious.

"I needed a friend, okay? A single friend. If you haven't noticed there aren't exactly a lot of those around here. It wasn't a big deal, okay. He taught me how to ice-skate."

Mercedes understood that. She and Sam had been back together for about a week, but she didn't break up with Shane until after Christmas and New Year's just for that reason – she didn't want to be single for the holidays.

"Kurt, we get it. Really we do, but you don't want to start hanging around that guy. It took a year and him changing schools for you to get over it." She looked at him and smiled.

Rachel was more optimistic, "Look at Finn and I. It took him cheat- um…going out with Quinn for us to realize that we were meant to be together."

That made Kurt chuckle, "Yea, that and you two kissing at Nationals."

"I'm just saying, Blaine's a good guy and maybe you should give him another chance rather that hanging out with," she tried to find a nice word, "Karofsky."

They each gave Kurt a reassuring hug.

As they were leaving, Mercedes and Rachel parted way from Kurt, and Mercedes said over her shoulder to Kurt, "think about that love song, and remember who your Prince Charming is…"

Kurt was not looking forward to tomorrow. _Love Songs. Ugh._

**XxXxX**

It was Wednesday night. No hockey practice and Kurt would be over soon. They had taken turns making dinner. Kurt always made some dish that tasted good, but Dave couldn't pronounce the name.

Tonight was Dave's night. He was making Tacos.

These weren't Taco Bell tacos; it was his mom's recipe. Dave's dad had been making them since he could remember. They were probably the only thing he remembered about his mother, not so much the tacos themselves, but the smell of the oil and the soft shell being cooked. They were basically pan-fried soft taco shells with a meat-bean mixture topped with cheese, sour cream, lettuce, tomato and salsa.

Kurt was going to love it. He would complain about the calories, but he'd love it.

When Kurt arrived, Paul let him in, and a black lab greets him.

"Hey Xander." Kurt reaches down to pet the dog.

Kurt walks to the kitchen and sees Dave in a dressy button-up shirt and khakis. He's got an apron on covering the front of the shirt.

Dave sees Kurt and smiles.

"Hey – I'm almost ready." He says still grinning.

Kurt wrinkles his nose at the heavy oil in the air, "What is it," he doesn't sound enthused.

"Tacos." Dave is excited. He's been dying to make them, but he wanted his dad to be there since it's also one of Paul's favorite dishes.

"Oh." Kurt says quietly. He's still thinking about what Rachel said earlier.

Dave notices that Kurt is distracted, "What's going on?" he keeps an eye on the frying pan, but turns toward Kurt, "Hey – if it's the calories – I'm using extra virgin olive oil, and-"

"No. There's nothing wrong. I'm sure it'll be delicious." He said it, but there was nothing behind those words.

Dave's too distracted to notice and continues cooking.

Paul had already set the table and was waiting in the study.

When Dave finished, he put the pan in the sink and took off his apron. He walked over to Kurt who was sitting at the table mindlessly stroking Xander's ear, who by the way was eating it up.

"Hey, I was thinking that maybe we go to a movie, they're play-"

"I don't think it's a god idea." Kurt interjects.

"But it's-"

"Do you really want to go out…" Kurt looked from the table to Dave, "…to a movie with me? You know, where people can see us?"

Dave was confused. Sure, they were friends and hadn't done anything outside of Dave's home since New Year's, but he figured it was mutual.

"Kurt, It's just a movie. It's not a big deal, I-"

"Well, I don't. I don't know what _this_ is." Kurt motioned between them. "I don't know if I can keep doing _this_ anymore."

Dave was hoping that he was misinterpreting the message. "I though we were friends."

"Is that what you want? You want to be _friends_? Because I'm pretty sure that I don't." Kurt wasn't sure that Dave really wanted to be more than friends, but Kurt needed to know that this was going somewhere, and he didn't want to be lead on.

Dave was starting to get upset, "What are you getting at? Just say it."

Kurt stood and reached for Dave's forearms, but decided that wasn't smart and said, "Look. You've made some great progress and I am so proud of you."

"Don't patronize me." Dave had a scowl. He wasn't dating Kurt, but this sure as hell felt like a break up.

"Dave – I still want to be your friend, but I think we need to slow down…I mean…you're not even out…at school I mean…I can't expect you to go at my speed." Somehow that was supposed to be comforting, but it came out like an insult.

"You know what? I don't even know what I was thinking…"

Kurt could see Dave was hurting and it hurt him almost as much, but he knew Dave wasn't ready for a relationship beyond friends. Kurt knew the next words before Dave said them.

"I think you should leave."

Kurt looked around before nodding. He gathered his coat and walked out the front door.

Dave just sat at the kitchen table a bit pissed and a bit shocked. He couldn't keep the tears from welling and eventually running down his face.

_Fuck._

**XxXxX**


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt walked through the front door as his dad looked up from the newspaper he was reading. Burt read the newspaper more these days, especially the political section.

"Hey kiddo – I thought you were eating at Dave's?"

"We kinda got into a fight."

"A fight?" Burt looked at his son and didn't notice anything physically wrong. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

Burt looked over at Kurt who had taken a seat on the loveseat opposite Burt, and gives him a knowing look, "I've been a dad too long to fall for the 'I'm moping, but nothing's wrong,' spiel."

Kurt didn't look at his dad.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged, "I'm all confused."

"How so?"

"You're not going to like it."

Burt collapsed his paper and moved over to sit next to Kurt. "I'm not blind, Kurt," he rubs Kurt's back and he looks him in the eye. "I can see what's happening here."

He didn't believe his dad could actually know, "What are you talking about?"

"Dave…I see how you talk about him…I mean, he's not my first choice, but…"

"…dad." Kurt didn't like where this was going, talking about boys with his dad.

"Kurt – just tell me what happened – you never know – your old man might surprise you." He smirked and leaned into a knowing side-hug.

Kurt took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was about to talk about his feeling for Dave Karofsky to his dad.

"I think I really like him," he said it quickly and waited for Burt's response.

Burt just hummed and nodded, "…and."

Kurt continued, "I told him…that I think we both want to explore something more than friendship, but…"

After a moment, Burt encouraged his son, "Go on…"

"I told him that I didn't think he was ready – I don't know if I'm ready…"

After a few moments to think it over, Burt spoke, "okay, first off – you don't get to decide if Dave's ready. That's his journey, it's his decision."

Burt squared himself and held Kurt by the shoulders and continued, "Second – you need to decide how _you_ feel."

"That's where I get confused."

Kurt just looked from Burt off to somewhere over Burt's shoulder.

Burt pushed on, "Let me ask you this." Kurt looked back to his dad, "what are you…you know… looking for…in a guy?"

Kurt started to blush, "Dad…I'm not discussing my taste in guys with you."

"No – I'm serious…nothing specific – just the basics."

Kurt nodded and thought about Burt's question.

Burt interrupted Kurt's thought, "You know, when I met your mom…she didn't give me a second look. Said I wasn't her type…I thought she was perfect and I didn't think I was good enough…"

Kurt smiled. He liked hearing stories about his mom, especially ones that he'd never heard before.

"…until one day, I flat out asked her…'why am I not your type?'" Kurt looked at Burt with interest, "I just ask her how an honest, caring, intelligent… and let's face it, attractive guy just wasn't her type."

Kurt understood what his dad was saying, tears welling up, but let out a snort.

"Attractive?"

"Hey – your old man used to be the bees knees in his day – well, I had more hair anyway."

Burt said the next part for affect, "But…I can understand…if Dave's not smart or caring…"

Kurt scoffed through his tears, "dad…he took calculus as a junior, and he's taking college physics this semester."

Burt could see his tactic was working, "Okay – so the guy's smart…but he's got to be unkind, right? Mean to children?"

That made Kurt smile, well that and the image of Dave playing with the kids at the homeless shelter. "No…he's great with kids actually."

"So he must be dishonest and…I guess you don't go for a guy built more like your old man…"

"Dad!"

"What?" Burt feigned innocence.

Kurt just stood up, leaned over, and kissed the top of his dad's head.

"Thank you." Kurt said moving toward the front door.

"Hey - where are you going?" Burt already knew.

"To fix something I shouldn't have broken."

Burt sat back on the couch and reached for his paper when Carole walked in, "What was that all about? Didn't he just come home a minute ago?"

Burt just pulled her down for a kiss, then smiled and sighed slightly, "I think we're going to be seeing a lot more of Dave Karofsky around here."

**XxXxX**

Patrick got back in town a bit later than he had expected. Jackson had unexpectedly stayed through New Year's and they never left the hotel room. Patrick ended up extending his trip.

Patrick had said that they should keep in touch more and Jackson agreed and said that maybe they would be seeing each other sooner rather than later. He was being coy, so Patrick didn't press the issue. Since they usually saw each other about once or twice a year, he figured he'd see Jackson soon, maybe in a few months.

First thing's first, Patrick had to pick up Xander – and as a side effect, see Dave.

Patrick had never met Dave's dad, but knew at least that Dave was out, so maybe their meeting wouldn't be so weird.

As Patrick rang the doorbell, he could hear Xander barking; it made him smile. He missed that dog.

The door opened and Xander immediately jumped up as Patrick squatted down to love on the dog. He doesn't even acknowledge Paul standing there.

"Who's a good dog? Are you that good dog? I missed you – yes I did."

Paul's face turns from curious to knowing.

"Patrick?"

Standing to greet Paul, "yes, and you're Dave's dad?"

"Paul."

"Nice to meet you, and thank you so much for letting Xander stay here while I was out of town. I hope he was a good boy."

Paul's face softened. He had grown attached to the dog over the last week or so.

"He was a perfect little gentleman."

Looking down at his dog, "Yea – he's pretty great."

Paul invites Patrick in and offers him a drink or something to eat. Patrick initially declined the food, but when Paul mentioned that it was tacos, he could smell them in the air and remembered Dave going on about them and agrees.

Paul says that Kurt was here, but he heard Kurt leave a little while ago, without eating dinner, that they may have had a disagreement.

Paul tells Patrick that Dave is downstairs and lets Xander outside in the back yard.

Patrick opens the door to the basement. At first he thinks Paul's mistaken and that maybe Dave is in his room because there is no sound, no TV, just soft light.

All of a sudden, Patrick can hear Dave's voice singing. He must be using headphones because there is not music playing. For a moment, Patrick just listens.

_Waiting for the end to come_

_Wishing I had strength to stand_

_This is not what I had planned_

_It's out of my control_

_Flying at the speed of light_

_Thoughts were spinning in my head_

_So many things were left unsaid_

_It's hard to let you go_

_I know what it takes to move on_

_I know how it feels to lie_

_All I want to do_

_Is trade this life for something new_

_Holding on to what I haven't got_

Patrick makes his way to the couch closest to Dave and just enjoys the show, not even feeling slightly guilty that Dave hadn't noticed him.

_Sitting in an empty room_

_Trying to forget the past_

_This was never meant to last_

_I wish it wasn't so_

_I know what it takes to move on_

_I know how it feels to lie_

_All I want to do_

_Is trade this life for something new_

_Holding on to what I haven't got_

Patrick sees Dave flails his arms and hands, and punching air during a certain part of the song – it's like he's really getting some physical frustrations out along with the song. Patrick thinks maybe it's a part of the song where there's either just music or there's singing that Dave's just not singing aloud.

_All I want to do_

_Is trade this life for something new_

_Holding on to what I haven't got_

_I'm holding on to what I haven't got_

_I'm holding on to what I haven't got_

Dave abruptly stops at the end of the song and shoves off the headphones, not yet noticing Patrick.

**XxXxX**

Kurt pulls back up to Dave's house. He's not sure what he's going to say or if Dave even wants to see him. He figures that the truth is the best place to start.

He rings the doorbell and Paul answers.

"Oh – hi, I thought you left."

"I did, but I shouldn't have…can I come in?"

Paul steps back, "Sure – sure."

Kurt walks into the foyer.

Paul motioned toward the kitchen where the basement door is located, "They're in the basement."

"They?" Kurt noticed the mini SUV outside, but paid it no attention.

"Patrick's here…for Xander."

"Oh…okay." Kurt nods and heads over to the basement door.

He walks slowly down the steps and down the corridor and can hear Dave singing.

…_Trying to forget the past_

_This was never meant to last_

_I wish it wasn't so_

Kurt can see Patrick sitting on the couch nearest Dave who is wearing headphones and has his eyes shut as he singing these verses. Neither had noticed Kurt enter the darkened room. He keeps near the front of the basement, right next to the stairs and sits on the bottom step, out of sight.

_I know what it takes to move on_

_I know how it feels to lie_

_All I want to do_

_Is trade this life for something new_

_Holding on to what I haven't got_

Suddenly Dave starts beating invisible drums and boxing invisible bags. It'd be kind of cute if Dave weren't hurting.

_All I want to do_

_Is trade this life for something new_

_Holding on to what I haven't got_

_I'm holding on to what I haven't got_

_I'm holding on to what I haven't got_

Dave's in pain. Pain caused by Kurt, and as beautiful as it is, it's difficult to hear –and see.

.

Kurt watches Dave finish and shove his headphones off abruptly, almost angrily.

Before Kurt stands to walk over, Patrick has already spoken.

"Hey, you better be careful – you'll break those," a smile is wide across his face.

"Patrick!" Dave is beyond happy. He really needed something, someone happy to be around.

Patrick leans into Dave expecting to give him one of his famous bear hugs, but Dave beats him to it. Patrick can feel his toes almost leave the ground.

Since summer, Patrick and Dave have been workout buddies, and Dave took to it like a fly to honey. He's not sure why Dave seemed to be so obsessed. From what Patrick could tell, Dave hadn't pushed himself to lose weight and gain muscle until recently. Maybe he just needed someone to show him how to do it right.

"God - it's good to see you," Dave continues.

"I see you have been following your workout regimen."

_Damn, that boy is strong._

"Yea – hey, you just get back in town?"

"Yep – I had to see my boys."

They both settled into the couch and Patrick's smile fades a bit.

"So - that song was pretty intense."

Dave nods.

"What was that all about?"

Before Dave answers, Kurt stands and walks over.

"Me."

Both boys turn to look, and Dave stands. Patrick stands after.

"Kurt." Dave is shocked. "I-I –"

"Patrick – can you give me and Dave a minute?"

Patrick looks to Dave for approval and gets it. He looks at Kurt, but speaks to Dave.

"If you need me, I'll be helping Paul get the food ready." He glares as he walks past Kurt, but Kurt's eyes stay on Dave.

Dave just sits back on the couch and looks at the wall opposite him. Kurt walks over and sits next to Dave. They just sit there for a minute. Kurt could tell Dave was still tense, and wished he could just touch him and help ease the tension.

Finally, Kurt just takes a chance and tenderly touches Dave's forearm. To his surprise, Dave flinches slightly, but doesn't pull away.

Kurt begins, "I'm sorry for what I said."

It's not enough for Dave, "What did you say?" He wants Kurt to explain himself.

"I said I didn't think you were… ready to be in a relationship…"

Dave suddenly turns in his seat to face Kurt, "You don't get to tell me what I am and what I'm not ready for."

"I know…I know…" Kurt swallows, "That's why I'm here. I was wrong…and…well...scared…actually"

Dave studies him. Dave couldn't have been kinder, right?

Kurt sees the concern, "No-no…not scared of you, scared of...me – of my feelings."

Dave's face softens a bit, "What _are_ your feelings?"

Kurt moves to get up, but Dave puts his other hand on Kurt's arm, but Kurt just smiles and nods towards the computer and says, "Can I?"

Dave lets go, and says, "Sure." After all, Dave just got his feelings out by singing, why shouldn't Kurt do the same?

Kurt taps on the computer keyboard for a minute before settling on a song, "Ah – here it is…"

A few more taps and Dave hears a familiar guitar riff coming from the speakers, and Kurt starts singing.

Hey, slow it down

What do you want from me

What do you want from me

Yeah, I'm afraid

What do you want from me

What do you from me

There might have been a time

I would give myself away

Ooh Once upon a time

I didn't give a damn

But now here we are

So what do you want from me

What do you want from me

Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<p>

Please don't give in

I won't let you down

It messed me up

Need a second to breathe

Just keep coming around

Hey, what do you want from me

What do you want from me

What do you want from me

What do you want from me

Yeah, it's plain to see

That baby you're beautiful

And there's nothing wrong with you

It's me – I'm a freak

But thanks for lovin' me

Cause you're doing it perfectly

There might have been a time

When I would let you slip away

I wouldn't even try but I think

You could save my life

Just don't give up

I'm workin' it out

Please don't give in

I won't let you down

It messed me up

Need a second to breathe

Just keep coming around

Hey, what do you want from me

What do you want from me

Just don't give up on me

I won't let you down

No, I won't let you down

So, just don't give up

I'm workin' it out

Please don't give in

I won't let you down

It messed me up

Need a second to breathe

Just keep coming around

Hey, what do you want from me

Just don't give up

I'm workin' it out

Please don't give in

I won't let you down

It messed me up

Need a second to breathe

Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me

Whataya want from me

Whataya want from me

Whataya want from me

Dave sat there and let the words fall over him. Kurt was saying that he was willing to give them a chance, but they should take it slow. It seemed funny to Dave. He always thought that Kurt was the strong one, and although he is, Kurt isn't invulnerable.

They would have to work this out. Together.

Kurt finished and walked over to Dave who had stood. He embraced Dave's neck and leaned into Dave's shoulder. It was a gentle, warm hug.

This wasn't the end, but a new beginning.

Dave understood now that they needed to be on the same page. They both wanted this, and it wasn't one-sided.

As they pulled away, Dave reached into his back pocket and pulled out two movie tickets and handed them to Kurt.

_**Beauty and the Beast 3D**_

_**Limited Engagement**_

_**AMC Lima 12 Cinema**_

Kurt knew what they were, but still asked, "What is this?"

Dave took a deep breath and said, "This – is me asking you out on a date, this Saturday– you know, _in front of people_…" He smiled and slightly pinched Kurt's side.

Kurt jerked so he wouldn't react to the slight tickle Dave just gave him.

"First – there will be none of that." He says about the tickling. "Second - I accept, but seriously, I can't believe you even know this movie."

As they turned to head back upstairs, Dave scoffed.

"Pssht - what do you mean? It's a classic." Dave quickly moved in front of Kurt, faced him and sang with a French accent, "Don't believe me? Ask the dishes."

They both giggled as they stampeded up the stairs. Dave was hungry.

This was what Kurt loved. Dave could surprise him and make him laugh at the same time.

**XxXxX**

**A/N Songs are Waiting for the End – Linkin Park & Whataya Want from Me – Adam Lambert.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please leave reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe was spoiled and she knew it. She told her dad that she wanted a big party for her seventeenth and her dad just limited it to fifty. There were only three rules: No sex in the master bedroom, No one drives home if they've been drinking, and the place needs to be cleaned up the next day.

She was so excited that she started inviting people and hadn't paid attention to the fifty-person limit. She wasn't close to that number yet anyway. She'd invited the Eagles and Ice Eagles, well the ones she saw at school on Thursday.

She tried to catch Dave, but she must have missed him. She hoped that he'd invite Kurt. He was so cute and fun. She knew his name was Kurt, but in her head she kept calling him Kurtie. It was an amalgam of Kurt and cutie.

The more she thought about it, this was her party. Why should she _hope_ that someone got invited? She decided to take matters into her own hands and go to McKinley and invite Kurt herself.

McKinley was older than Lima East. From what she remembered, East was built as a sort of an over flow for McKinley in the 1990s. The halls looked old if not well cared for. The lockers seemed ancient. It took her a while to find the arts wing. Dave had told her that Kurt was part of the Glee club, and she hoped they were practicing today.

She could hear music interlaced with talking. She walked up to the door but stayed out of sight. She peered in and could see Kurt sitting next to a guy with a mow-hawk. It looked like the guys were sitting in a row and there were girls lined up facing the guys.

Kurt was on one end, followed by the mow-hawk guy, a cute blond guy, a taller guy with a doofy grin, an Asian guy, some short shy-looking guy, a guy in a wheel chair, and a cute dark-haired guy with a bow tie.

There was a girl lined up to every guy, except Kurt.

The music starts and the heavier black girl starts singing to the cute blond guy directly in front of her.

_I could feel it from the start_

_Couldn't stand to be apart_

_Something 'bout you caught my eye_

_Something moved me deep inside._

Chloe loved this song. She's danced to it for practice many times. The rhythm is infectious. The girls were singing and dancing to each guy directly in front of them, everybody except Kurt – even the guy in the wheelchair. That's it. She couldn't help herself any more. They were basically mimicking the dance moves from the video and Chloe knew those like the back of her hand. She joined in, facing Kurt.

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_You're the kind of guy, a girl finds in a blue moon_

_Yout go soul, you got class_

_You got style, you're badass_

_Ain't no other man it's true – all right_

_Ain't no other man but you_

The girls keep singing and moving, but they, along with the guys, can't help but be a bit confused. Chloe doesn't care; she's singing and dancing only to Kurt.

The girls sing through another couple of verses when the guy in the wheelchair announces in song:

_Break it down now!_

Suddenly Chloe and Brittany break out in a modified synchronized dance and the other girls just keep singing, but step out of the way. The two girls are moving like one, but are looking straight ahead, not acknowledging each other. It looked amazing.

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! Other  
>Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!<br>Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
>Ain't no other man but you!<em>

As the song ended, Kurt jumped up and clapped, as did Blaine and Sam. The girls all hugged and they even hugged Chloe.

Mr. Schue, who had watched everything from the side, stepped forward.

"That was awesome."

Chloe was still catching her breath, "thanks."

She was looking toward the teacher and hadn't yet greeted Kurt.

Mr. Schue continued, "I take it we have a new member of the New Directions?"

Chloe smiled but before she could speak, Kurt spoke up.

"Her name's Chloe and actually, she doesn't go here. She goes to East."

Chloe spun around and squealed, "Kurtie!"

Quinn and Puck; and Rachel and Mercedes all mouthed to each other 'Kurtie?'

Santana was suspicious, and now felt justified. She stands and points, "I knew it – she's a spy!"

Kurt caught her gaze immediately, "Satan – down…" as Santana sits Kurt continues, "Good boy."

Not believing, Santana lets out, "Did that Pomeranian just call me a dog?"

Kurt continues, "East doesn't have a Glee club."

Mr. Schue looks a bit disappointed, "Well, it would have been nice to have you join."

"I miss it. We have something like Glee, but we're more like cheerleaders for the ice hockey team. It's fun and hard, but sometimes having my feet on the ground – I miss that."

"Chloe, what're you d-" Kurt begins, but is cut off by Chloe.

"Wow. You have some cute guys here. Jocks huh? We don't have any of those. We don't have any wheelchairs either. Although, that would be awesome on ice. And what's with his hair?" she points to Puck, "Can I touch it? It looks soft."

Without acknowledging her, Kurt talks to the group, "She kind of has ADD."

Rachel speaks up, "How do you know her, Kurt?"

Kurt hesitates, and Chloe picks up on it.

"We met at the Lima Bean, and I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him…" she says it kind of flirty. Everybody looks at her with wide eyes, "…his dashing clothes…" Kurt mock-models for the group, "…and his taste in boys…"

That caught Mercedes ear, "taste in boys? You mean Blaine?"

Nervous, Kurt motions to Blaine, "Blaine – Chloe – you remember Blaine?"

Blaine looks confused, but plays along. "Yea – Chloe – she and I go way back, then there was that awkward part in the middle where we didn't see each other for a while, but now…" his joke went over the heads of most of the group, but not Chloe.

"Blaine – I love-love-love that bowtie." She rushes over and touches it.

Kurt proceeds to introduce her to the rest of the Glee club. She may seem ADD, but she can remember names and she picks up subtle things that most wouldn't notice, like that Santana looked a bit bothered and a little turned-on when Chloe was dancing with Brittany. She can tell that Rachel is threatened by 'new blood,' and that Sugar likes to touch Artie when she thinks people don't notice.

She also saw Blaine's face when she said 'taste in boys,' especially since he probably knew she was referring to Dave. His nostrils flared a bit, like he was jealous. But why? And why would Kurt lie about meeting her through Dave?

Trying to move the class along, Mr. Schue says, "Kurt, isn't it your turn to sing?"

"Yeah, sing your sappy 'please take me back, Blaine' love song so we can get out of here," Santana says faux-sobbing.

Kurt looks at her disapprovingly and annoyed then he looks back to Chloe, "Seriously…what are you doing here?"

"Sing? You sing?" Chloe was ecstatic. "No – you have to sing first…We'll talk after…" she looks to the group, "Is it freestyle, or is there a topic? Is the topic 'love?' We usually have a topic, but sometimes w-"

"Love songs," Kurt interjects, "this week, it's love songs."

Chloe thinks of Dave and just beams, "Can I sit in?"

Mr. Schue nods.

Kurt takes a breath. He'd been waffling over the type of love song. There are happy love songs, sappy love songs, lusty love songs, but he just wasn't feeling any of that. He was a romantic at heart, and just wanted the romance part – comfortable, not-too-sweet, but with a little desire.

After talking with Dave yesterday, He found a perfect fit.  
>He takes another deep breath as the piano begins. <p>

_I want somebody to share_  
><em>Share the rest of my life<em>  
><em>Share my innermost thoughts<em>  
>K<em>now my intimate details<em>  
><em>Someone who'll stand by my side<em>  
><em>And give me support<em>  
><em>And in return<em>  
><em>He'll get my support<em>

_He will listen to me_  
><em>When I want to speak<em>  
><em>About the world we live in<em>  
><em>And life in general<em>

_Though my views may be wrong_  
><em>They may even be perverted<em>  
><em>He will hear me out<em>  
><em>And won't easily be converted<em>  
><em>To my way of thinking<em>  
><em>In fact He'll often disagree<em>  
><em>But at the end of it all<em>  
><em>He will understand me<em>

_I want somebody who cares_  
><em>For me passionately<em>  
><em>With every thought and with every breath<em>  
><em>Someone who'll help me see things<em>  
><em>In a different light<em>  
><em>All the things I detest<em>  
><em>I will almost like<em>

_I don't want to be tied_  
><em>To anyone's strings<em>  
><em>I'm carefully trying to steer clear<em>  
><em>Of those things<em>  
><em>But when I'm asleep<em>  
><em>I want somebody<em>  
><em>Who will put their arms around<em>  
><em>And kiss me tenderly<em>

_Though things like this_  
><em>Make me sick<em>  
><em>In a case like this<em>  
><em>I'll get away with it.<em>

Everyone clapped and the girls, sans Santana, group hugged Kurt.

Kurt tried to keep his thoughts clear. This wasn't directed at anyone in general. It was more of a 'future, perfect love' song to him. He tried not to admit to himself that images of Dave were lingering, and needed to change the subject.

"Chloe – so, what brings to here – I'm sure everyone is dying to know."

Chloe almost forgot, "Oh – right! My birthday party! It's a week from Saturday." She looks around and instantly and without thinking too hard about it, "Kurt, you're invited, but feel free to bring your friends." After a second, she remembered, "Oh –and no presents please."

After Puck got the affirmative about alcohol, he said he would be there.

As the group moved toward the door after class, Blaine, Kurt and Chloe stayed behind.

After everyone was out the door, Blaine reached his hand out, "Hi, I'm Blaine."

Chloe smiled. Blaine was cute and charming, "Chloe…Okay, so dish." She turns to Kurt, "Why are we all hush-hush about Dave?"

Blaine folds his arms and looks at Kurt as well, "Yea – why is that, Kurt?" He was a bit amused, more in the situation with Chloe being there, not so much with the Dave factor.

"Um…I…" Kurt stammers and Chloe reaches out a hand in concern.

"Omigod, It's not because he's gay is it?"

Blaine looks surprised but Kurt doesn't speak, "He told you that?" referring to Dave.

"Dave? No – it's obvious. "

In unison Kurt and Blaine say, "It is?"

"You guys don't see it? But you know, right? I didn't just out him? Omigo-"

"No-no. We knew, but the others don't and it's sort of his secret to tell." Kurt says softly.

She nodded.

"But…how…how did you know?" Kurt questioned.

"I don't know. It's weird – I just _see_ stuff. It's like my brain just flipped a switch."

Blaine is intrigued, "Okay – um…give us an example."

"Um…you two used to date…" she motioned between them, "…um…I think Santana was a little jealous? Of me dancing with Brittany…are they…?"

Chuckling, Blaine says, "Yea – they kinda are." He glances at Kurt, "and how did you know…about us?"

Chloe was a bit more reserved, and looked at Kurt, but he just looked interested.

"When I mentioned Kurt's taste in boys…" as she says the words, Kurt felt his ears warming to a blush, "Blaine's expression…I dunno…his whole body changed, like he was…on guard, or something. But I didn't get the sense that you were dating now…"

"How?" Kurt wondered.

"Well, if _I_ was dating such a cutie," she nudged Blaine, "I'd be sitting right next to him."

Kurt just smiled at the obviousness, "Good point."

"You guys are so cute, but I have to go!"

She quickly gave hugs and disappeared out the door as they waved their goodbyes.

Kurt gave a sigh, and looked over to Blaine.

"She's always like that…apparently." Kurt smiled not wanting to bring up Dave.

Blaine could tell Kurt was avoiding something, "So – that song…"

"Yep." He said keeping his answer short.

"Blaine's eyes narrowed a bit in speculation, "I've never heard that song before…where did you hear it?"

"Really? It's Depeche Mode…isn't it great…I just love it." Kurt says, trying to change the subject and edge toward the door.

Blaine stops him and turns to him, "Kurt – I thought we were going to stay friends…"

Defensively, "We are."

"Then tell me what's going on. I feel like your cutting me out of your life."

Kurt doesn't respond.

"…and that song…it's like…I don't know what it's…"

Sheepishly, Kurt speaks, "Dave."

"It's about Dave…_Karofsky_?" Blaine's voice raises just a bit, more in surprise.

"No – I learned about it from Dave."

"Oh."

"But –" Kurt hesitates a bit, "What if it _was_ about Dave?"

Trying to remain calm, "Well, for starters, I'd be disappointed."

"Why?"

"That guy made your life a living hell – you had to transfer schools to escape him – are you seriously telling me, you have…_feelings_…for _Karofsky_?" That last word came out venomous.

"Okay – stop." Kurt turned to face Blaine directly, "first of all, you don't have a say on who I date or who I'm interested in dating – you lost that privilege when you kissed that meerkat." He takes another quick breath, "and secondly, it's _Dave_…his name is _Dave_!"

"Kurt…"

Angry but keeping the tears at bay, "You know what I don't understand?" He looks Blaine right in the eyes, "I forgave him. Why can't you?"

With that, Kurt turned on his heel and quickly walked out.

**XxXxX**

Dave was feeling good. He'd asked Kurt out last night and he said yes. He had originally planned to ask Kurt to go as friends, and when Kurt made the speech about not wanting friendship, but wasn't ready for more than friendship, Dave thought all was lost. That was until somehow Kurt came back and…well…now they're going on a date.

Dave wouldn't say they're dating, and would never presume that Kurt's his boyfriend. It's weird, 'dating Kurt,' sounds fine, not that they _are_ dating, but if they _were_ it'd sound fine. However, 'boyfriend' still sounds unnatural to Dave. He figures that he just needs time. He couldn't even say 'I'm gay' to himself a few months ago, so he'll just have to work up to 'boyfriend.'

He'd hoped that Kurt wouldn't be offended or put off by _Beauty and the Beast_. They'd spent enough time together that he knew Kurt was a romantic at heart, but then so was Dave. That's right; Dave Karofsky is a sappy romantic gooey girl when it comes to movies. It's not like he's into 'chick flicks' or anything, but he's a sucker for a happy ending. He also loves when two characters seem to be at odds, but come together in the end. Add that to his love of all things Disney, and this movie was a no-brainer.

Dave was in the school gym for his last-period workout when Chloe came bouncing up to him. He didn't stop his routine; he had three more sets of bench presses to go. It was great that they had a spotter-less machine, so people could workout alone if they wanted.

After a moment of waiting for her to speak, Dave finally asked between sets.

"What's up Clo?"

She ceremoniously bows and with an English accent says, "You, sir, are formally invited to my seventeenth birthday party a week from this Saturday."

Dave had just started another set, but that made him break into a smile, "you are a goof."

She says in the same accent, "why thank you kind sir." She leans down and pecks him on his forehead.

Dave immediately jerks, "Hey – I'm all sweaty!" It's like he was offended that she'd touch his sweat.

"Dave – it's just sweat – I date Jack – I swear, sweatiest guy in Ohio, so it's cool."

Settling back in to his last set, "alright, just warn a guy next time."

"Dave – it's just sweat." She reaches down and swipes his forehead and holds it up.

This time, Dave sits up and back away from her, "okay – that's it. I'm done here."

Confused, "Dave – what was that about?" She wipes her finger on the towel sitting close by, "It's not like I have a sweat fetish, but what was that about?"

"Nothing – I'm just…I don't know…I sweat a lot when I workout."

Chloe lets out a disagreeing sound, "You call that a lot? Dave, you barely have any spots on your shirt. When Jack-"

She's cut off by Dave's abrupt move to leave, "I just don't like it, okay Clo?"

She knows there's something else going on, but drops it.

"So – my birthday party?"

"When is it?"

"A week from Saturday."

"Saturday? Yea-yea, I'll be there."

Dave nods and starts to walk past Chloe when she continues.

"And don't worry about inviting Kurt; I already did."

That stopped Dave. Not the fact that Kurt was invited, but that she'd already done it.

"You already invited Kurt?"

She nodded.

"How did you get his number?" Dave thinks, "I didn't give it to you?"

That made her think about the song she danced to.

"Omigod – Dave! You should have seen it. They'd already started dancing, but I knew the song and the dance routine, but of course who wouldn't? It's iconic. But still, I had to jump in – no one was dancing for Kurt…and Blaine? He's a cutie. I wonder why they broke u-"

Dave put his hands lightly on her shoulders and shook just enough to get her attention, "Chloe."

"What?"

"You…went to McKinley?"

"Well yea – I figured that you'd invite Kurt, but what if you didn't? He's so cute, and fun, and I love what he wore today, and Blaine's bowtie was so cute; it went with his eyes."

"Chloe." Dave said a bit louder.

"Dave." She mocked back, eyebrows raised.

"You went to McKinley." Dave said it this time more as a statement, a statement of defeat. "Of course you went to McKinley." He's not even looking at her when he sits on a nearby workout bench.

"Dave, don't worry…" She continued, "I didn't tell anyone."

Nervous, Dave looked around, "Tell anyone what?"

She just pursed her lips slightly and tilted her head down, "Those two little words that you haven't told me, but that I could see from the moment I met you," she thought for a moment, "well, I _thought_, but I _knew_ when I saw you with Kurt."

She waits for his response.

He looks quietly up from his hands, "I'm gay?"

She nods and leans into a hug, his face in her chest.

Dave pulls back, "You knew? How?"

_I thought I was careful after Santana._

"Oh it was not so much anything you did; it was more about body language."

"Body language?"

"Yea – I can't explain it. It's not just a gay thing either. I've just always had it. I've also been able to tell when someone is lying to me too."

"Really?"

"Pretty much. I mean it's not an exact science."

"Prove it."

"Okay, um…are you in love with Kurt?"

"Nope…Ask me something else." Dave was not answering that. Not even so much because it might be true, but because he didn't want to know the answer.

"Okay – um…oh wait, I got one…do you hate Blaine?"

"Yes." Dave cursed himself – he knew it was a lie.

She gasps, "You don't. You really don't, but how? He's Kurt's ex, right?"

Dave thinks for a moment, "I want to…I really want to, but I know he's just…I don't know…he just…he was there for Kurt when he really needed it."

"How so?"

Dave did not want to get into this, but somehow Chloe was just so open and easy to talk to.

After Dave didn't speak for a moment, Chloe changed her mind.

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me. I wasn't trying to pry"

He just nodded as she sat on the bench next to him.

"Dave – does it help that…Kurt…his body language is different…around Blaine, I mean."

He lifts his head and looks over to her.

She continues, "I can tell that he's more open and relaxed around you, and he's not so comfortable with Blaine…How long ago did they break up?"

Dave shrugs, "maybe a month." Only three weeks really. Maybe all of this was too fast. Kurt needed time to mourn his relationship with Blaine.

"Wow. That's all?"

_Damn. I'm a rebound._

"Chloe – I really don't want to talk about this."

"I'm sorry – I'm just surprised."

Dave almost mumbles, "me too."

"Yea – who'da thought Kurt would fall for another guy so fast."

That shook Dave.

"Wait – what?"

"What?"

"Did you just say that Kurt _fell _for…me?"

"Well, Yea - oh crap – was it not obvious again? I have got to watch that."

Smiling brightly, "Are you sure, Clo?"

"Omigod – you guys are retarded for each other, seriously."

Dave quickly hugged Chloe and went to shower. Dave suddenly had the need to call the guy who had fallen for him. Even if Chloe wasn't right, it still made Dave feel good that she sees them as a fit.

**XxXxX**

"Hello?"

"Hey – I just wanted to ask, what's the…um…dress code was for Saturday. I know it's the movies, but…"

"Don't worry. You won't be graded."

"Really?"

"Well – there will be extra credit if I like what you wear."

"Maybe I'll bring an apple for teacher."

"Are we really doing the student-teacher flirty thing?"

"You started it."

(mumbles) "I can't believe I'm flirting with Dave Karofsky."

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Mmm hmm."

"Hey – I forgot to tell you…um…you are invited, read required, to come to dinner tomorrow night."

"Friday?"

"Yea – It's family night, but apparently it's 'interrogate the new guy dating my son' night as well."

"Fun."

"Yea – Finn will be there obviously, so…"

"Yea – I guess I'll have to deal with that…"

"Hey - on the bright side, it's Finn's turn to cook dinner."

"How's that the bright side?"

"I'm joking, and seriously it'll be hot dogs or frozen pizza or something."

"Ahh – so he's the chef of the family."

"Right? How did his mother turn out to be such a good cook, but Finn got like zero percent of that?"

"Hmm. I don't think it's necessarily hereditary, my dad doesn't really cook worth a crap, at least not anymore, but I love to cook."

"And you're good too."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you didn't get any of that from your mother?"

"Hmm. You know – I don't know. Hmm. Good question. I'll have to ask my dad."

"Okay – well, be here by six-thirty? Dinner's at seven."

"Sure…oh – I got practice till quarter-to-six, but I should make it fine by then."

"Okay –bye."

"Bye – Kurt."

**XxXxX**

Dave pulls up to Kurt's house at six-thirty-five. Only five minutes late. Not bad. Of course he brought his change of clothes to school: khakis, a blue and white striped long-sleeve shirt, belt, and dress shoes. It was your basic church clothes, but hey – they looked nice.

Dave knocks on the front door and Kurt swings it open.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I was hoping you're Finn."

"I'm not sure how to take that.

Kurt motions for Dave to come in. He'd never really seen the house on the inside. He saw just inside the front door on New Year's Eve, but that was it. He'd been to Finn's old house before Carole married Burt, but that was a couple of years ago.

It was nice, less 'grandma-like' than Finn's old home. Maybe it was Kurt's touch.

The front door opened to a living room, which leads off to the dining room, and past that is the kitchen. The kitchen leads to the back door.

"I'm sorry. I've just been trying to get ahold of him." Kurt didn't look distressed as much as annoyed.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No – I mean – it's his turn to cook, and I was hoping he was out buying hot dogs or whatever he was going to make, but he's not calling me back and his phone goes directly to voicemail."

Dave just gave a sour look on his face.

Kurt continues, "and I checked; we don't have his usual: frozen pizza, hot dogs, bagel bites…"

"Seriously? He makes bagel bites for dinner?"

"I know!"

Dave moves past Kurt towards the kitchen.

"Let's see what you have in here."

"Dave – what are you doing?"

"Just looking." He opens the fridge and looks in the pantry.

"We don't have anything…"

Dave just ignores him and starts gathering ingredients.

"Hamburger…onion…diced tomatoes…penne…"

"Dave…"

Kurt pulls Dave's face from the fridge and holds it in his palms. Kurt could smell the cologne that Dave must have put on which made him notice what Dave was wearing.

"…wait…you're wearing…a dress shirt…and khakis?"

Pulling away from Kurt's grip, Dave starts water boiling on the stove.

"You're right – do you have an apron?"

Kurt gives in and hands Dave Burt's "Kiss the Cook" apron that he uses when he barbecues.

Dave looks down and smirks, but Kurt ignores him and asks, "What are you cooking?"

Dave keeps the smirk. He likes 'Kurt not being in control,' "I don't know – it doesn't have a name."

"Well, what is it…what's in it?"

"It's basically everything you'd put into lasagna, but when I made it the first time, I was too lazy too make the actual dish, so…"

"Great – We're having Lazy Lasagna." Kurt teased, but Dave chuckled – that sounded good to him.

After the noodles were done, Dave mixed cottage cheese, mozzarella, and the meat-mushroom mixture together.

Kurt went out to set the table while Dave finished up.

After taking off the apron and searching for a serving dish, Dave didn't hear Finn come in the back door.

Swinging Dave around, Finn says, "Karofsky – what're you doing in my house?"

Kurt dashes through the door before Dave can answer.

"He's saving your ass, that's what." Kurt says, standing between Dave and Finn.

Kurt is defending Dave and kind of shielding him. Dave can't help but to think it's kind of hot.

Finn is confused, "What? How?"

"Family dinner night? Remember? It's your turn. I've been trying to call and text you for forty-five minutes."

"What…oh…crap. My battery's dead."

Kurt just shook his head, "I told you – you have to charge it every night."

Before Finn can respond, they hear Burt's voice from the other room.

"Hello? We're home."

Burt walks in and exaggerates an inhale, "Mmm…that smells good, Finn. What is it?"

Finn is looking at Dave and Kurt and doesn't see Burt's quick wink to them, knowing it wasn't Finn.

Interjecting, Dave says "I think Finn called it 'Lazy Lasagna.'"

**XxXxX**

**A/N The song is 'Somebody,' by Depeche Mode.**

**Next chapter will be the first official date.**

**Also, Lazy Lasagna is a real thing in our house.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay – The 'date' won't be in this chapter or the next, but it's written. I have the next 2-3 chapters written. **

**Thanks for the favorites + reviews.**

**XxXxX**

It was Friday night, and Patrick wanted to get drunk. He was feeling a bit down. It was weird; when he was with Jackson, he hadn't even thought about Dave that much. But now, Jackson was traveling God knows where and Dave…well, Dave was with Kurt. To be honest, Patrick knew that was for the best. The age difference was one thing, but they were at different points in their lives.

Dave had just come out and Patrick probably came out around the time Dave was in kindergarten. There was just something special about Dave. Patrick couldn't put his finger on it. Something in Dave triggered a feeling in Patrick that went beyond just lust or even love, maybe. He cared for Dave and truly wanted him to be happy.

Patrick feels silly because, what did he think would happen? Dave would fall madly in love? Then they'd what? Live together? Dave was about to go off to college and then who knows where, and Patrick traveled for a living. However, for the right guy, Patrick knew he would switch to a stable position within the government in a second and 'settle down.'

He kind of figured he'd settle down with Jackson some day if he ever thought Jackson felt the same way. Jackson seemed to love his job and Patrick couldn't ask him to give that up. He thought maybe it was time for a change. He was, after all, turning thirty-five this year. Even though their age difference was only five years, Patrick felt as though the age gap between he and Jackson was nearly as great he and Dave in the metaphorical sense. Now and then it felt like the generational gap was more than the actual five years.

Patrick sometimes felt that maybe he was just lonely. All he really had was Xander and his job, and sometimes Jackson. Jackson had been busy with his job, more so this year than last year, and Patrick figured it would probably only get worse. Ever since his parents moved to Florida last winter, Patrick had spent more time with Dave than any other person. The ironic thing was that Patrick probably pushed Dave to be more confident in who he was, and that's undoubtedly what set the events in motion for Dave to find Kurt.

He had no regrets though. Dave was a better person because of it, and if Kurt made Dave happy, then that made Patrick happy.

Being happy was one thing, but being lonely was another.

Walking in to Scandals, he walked over to the bar and sat at the only empty stool. Patrick ordered a shot of whiskey and watched the game on the television. He could have done this at home, but he wanted some human contact, and if he sought more than that, well, that was available too.

He was wearing a long sleeve tee-shirt and jeans. He chose this outfit specifically because it showed off his arms and butt. He'd hoped to maybe find a cute guy and make out a little, nothing big. He wasn't that guy anymore, the guy that would hook up in a second, not since he met Jackson. He was older, more mature. Well, as mature as a guy with a stupid crush on a high school hockey player could be. God he missed Jackson.

He loved Jackson, but Jackson wasn't here. Dave – Dave was here. Dave was with Kurt, and Jackson still wasn't here. Patrick wished circumstances were different. He figured that his feelings toward Dave were more about Dave's proximity rather than Dave himself. If Jackson was here, here to stay, Patrick would hold on and never let go.

Patrick took his fifth shot in under a half an hour when the guy sitting at the bar next to him spoke.

"Woof."

Patrick rolled his eyes. Even though the guy didn't see him, he couldn't help himself. "Woof' was the tired mating call of the 'bear scene.' Patrick was more muscular and built than Dave, and older, so he'd be considered more of a Bear, rather than Bear Cub. The constant scruff also contributed to the term, but there were a lot more fat bears at Scandals than burly or especially muscular ones.

Patrick turned to the guy. However, that many shots in such a short time, Patrick felt a little more than a buzz – on his way to drunk. The guy next to him was definitely overweight, and older, maybe mid-fifties. He wasn't even cute; it's not that Patrick was shallow or conceited, but why was it always the old trolls that hit on him?

"Not interested," he decided right then that he was done.

He stood up, a bit unsteady, started to walk past the guy, but the guy grabbed his arm.

"Hey – you don't even know me," said the guy

Patrick jerked his arm away and was about to address the comment - and the grab - when another, taller guy stepped between them, facing the old troll.

Patrick couldn't see the guy's face, but he was dark haired and broad-shouldered.

"The gentleman said he wasn't interested, so I suggest you back off. " The man's voice was steady and baritone. Patrick could feel his face flush with alcohol. He should have eaten if he was going to let himself drink this much. In his near-drunken state, Patrick thought the guy might be Dave, but somehow a little older-sounding, and more mature somehow. It couldn't be Dave; this guy was dressed way too nice, dressed kind of like…

Leaning against the bar stool, Patrick saw the man turn around and could clearly see him now.

Jackson.

It was Jackson.

Patrick smiled widely. Here he was; standing there like a knight in shining armor.

_Here comes a bear hug._

**XxXxX**

Finn sat next to his mom and chewed a bite of the pasta. It was really good. _Did Karofsky really make this?_ _What is that mushrooms? What kind of cheese is that?_

His mom could see the furrow in his brow, like he was trying to figure something out.

"Finn, honey? You look, I don't know…are you okay?"

Dave liked that Finn's mom called him 'honey.' It made him miss not having a mother, but he was glad that Kurt had Carole as a substitute for his. She was pretty and he could tell that she loved Burt by the way she constantly brushed her hand into his.

Finn swallowed his bite and glanced across the table at Dave and Kurt.

"Um…confession…I didn't make this." He pointed his fork to his plate.

Carole smiled at her son as did Burt. Then the whole table snickered a bit, even Dave.

"We know." Carole confessed.

Confused and a little defensive, "What? How?"

Burt spoke up, "Finn – do you even know how to turn the stove on?"

Carole added, "Sweetie, we're not making fun of you. We just know that this is…um…not your specialty."

Burt looked over to Dave and Dave met his eyes.

"This is really good. Thank you David."

Dave had just put a forkful in his mouth, so he just nodded a response.

Finn put his fork down as if he needed to concentrate.

"Hey – so…I'm not trying to be rude, but…why _is_ Karofsky here? I mean it's family night, right...and _he's_ not family…"

Kurt looked from Finn to Burt.

Burt just nodded to Dave.

"Dave."

Dave swallowed. He was nervous. It wasn't even because Finn might be mad, but this would be the first person from McKinley that he'd come out to. Even though he transferred schools, somehow it still mattered. Maybe he felt this was because everybody there knew him and had this preconceived notion of what Dave was like or what _Karofsky_ was like rather. Just because he didn't go to McKinley anymore didn't mean he never saw the students from there. Moreover, by telling Finn, he would effectively be telling everyone at his old school.

He took a deep breath.

"Finn – I'm here…tonight," he could feel sweat forming on his brow, "…because Mr. and Mrs. H…"

Finn studied Dave's face.

Dave continued, "…they thought that…well…" Dave felt Kurt's hand brush his thigh for courage – he took another breath, "if I'm going to…date Kurt…"

Finn interjected, "What? Date Kurt?"

Dave could see Finn's confusion. It's like Finn didn't believe what his ears were relaying to his brain.

"I'm gay, Finn."

"What? No way…" Finn said in disbelief.

Carole reached over and held Finn's hand, "Finn." He looked at her, "You okay? I know all of this is a lot to take in."

Finn looked around the table and settled on Dave's face, "Yea – I mean – whoa. I never saw that coming – I mean, you're gay, really?"

Dave nodded, then Finn motioned toward Kurt, "…and I mean…you used to beat up on Kurt and all…so I just never..."

Dave's stomach instantly knotted. He knew it was the truth, but it was painful to hear.

Kurt saw Dave's expression and defended him, "Finn - that was like a year ago, and he never actually beat me up. He apologized last year and I forgave him. He's changed, matured. He's a different person now." Kurt said it like he'd been rehearsing it.

"But he threatened to kill you, Kurt." Finn was concerned, bordering on anger.

"Finn – let him talk." Burt said soundly.

Finn looked at Burt with a touch of anger and asked, "And you're okay with this?"

Burt nodded, "Look – Dave's really not the same person he was last year. He's been kind, polite, and he was under no obligation to cook us dinner here tonight. But…even if I didn't approve, which for the record, I do…I trust Kurt. I admit it was surprising…at first…but I see how he is with Kurt."

Finn didn't agree, "You can't just wipe all that away – it _happened_."

Dave leaned his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together, "I know – and I wish I could take it all back, but I can't." He said, "All I can do is try and be _this_ person – the one I am today. I was screwed up, and I took it out on everybody around me, especially Kurt. It was a lot to deal with. I wish I could explain it…"

Kurt continued Dave's thought, "Finn – you can't understand what it's like to be closeted and so afraid that someone will find out, that you lash out at everybody you feel is a threat to you."

"How were you a threat?" Finn asked.

Dave answered, "He was the only out gay kid at McKinley…I just…I _knew_ he could see right through me, and everybody would know…I was just so afraid of being found out that I…I just.." Dave's voice started to waver, "I was so mad that Kurt could just wake up one day and just be who he was…and all of his friends would just…I don't know…be okay with it and stuff. But I couldn't be…I wasn't allowed to be _that guy_…so I hid."

Finn thought on that for a moment.

"So you figured that if you targeted Kurt…that…that no one would suspect you?"

Dave looked down at his plate and nodded.

"Man – that's messed up."

Dave looked up sheepishly, "I know."

Dave looked at Kurt who seemed to have a small but encouraging smile. He had more to say, but he wanted to remember Kurt's smile while it lasted because after what he was about to say, it might not still be there.

"So…um…I have a confession too…Finn, remember sophomore year when Z and I were messing with you and stuff?"

Finn remembered. It wasn't a pleasant time for him. "Yea – you guys ripped my letterman jacket and called me gay and stuff – yea, I remember.

Dave looked around the table and all eyes were on him. He hoped this went as well in real life than it did in his head. He'd actually forgot about the letterman jacket. That was Azimio's idea.

"Sorry about that…so – that…that wasn't just because of you joining Glee…"

Finn just waited for Dave to continue.

"Z wanted to mess with you because of Glee, you know, teach you a lesson about social food chain or something, but…" Dave swallowed again and needed to take a drink, but was unwilling to pause. "I didn't really care about that…I was…it's just…I could tell Kurt was getting close to you and…" Dave looked at Kurt who still looked confused.

Finn chuckled, "You thought I was gay?"

Dave's face remained serious, "No-no-no–" Then Dave almost chuckled at the thought, "…but Kurt was…um…I could tell…look – I know he had a crush on you…and I guess I was just…I don't know like…so freaking jealous or whatever, and I just took it out on you."

Dave waited for that to sink in before continuing, "I'm really sorry, Finn." Dave looked up to meet Finn's and then looked for Kurt's reaction.

Dave saw Kurt's face change – it was surprise. Kurt must not have thought about why Finn was being tormented beyond his joining Glee club.

"Oh my god…It all makes sense now," Kurt turned from Dave to Finn, "Don't you see Finn?"

Finn smiled and nodded, but then stopped and shook his head, "No."

Looking at Dave Kurt said, "Dave, I had no idea…I mean…you know…that you were dealing with all of this…for like how many years, and..."

Finn jumped in, "I don't get it…I mean…I get it, but I don't, you know?" He said. "Why didn't you just…I don't know say something – come out? I mean Kurt did it and after a lot of the football guys joined Glee, you and Azimio were, for the most part, really the only ones that like…I don't know, cared or whatever."

Dave shook his head, "It doesn't work that way…at least I couldn't see how, at that point, that it could…not really."

"Why not?" Finn asked.

Kurt looked at Dave and then to Finn, "Finn, you don't know how hard it is to hide something like this-"

"No, Kurt – actually _you_ don't know how hard it is," Dave cut Kurt off.

Kurt's face was back to surprise, but drifted toward questioning.

"What do you mean_ I_ don't know?"

"Kurt, seriously, I think everyone knew or at least suspected that you were gay…I'm not saying that to be mean, but it's the truth."

Kurt just stared at Dave. Carole wanted to say something in Kurt's defense, but Burt caught her hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt was curious but a little offended, not because Dave assumed everyone knew he was gay, but that Dave thought it mattered.

"Kurt – think about it. You came out and everybody was like, '_and?_ So what's _new?_' but me? A jock? That's different," Dave said.

"How exactly is _that_ different?" Kurt was offended now. He didn't approve of the double standard.

"It's not socially acceptable. Jocks are supposed to be rough-n-tough and…and…not gay. They're supposed to date cheerleaders and-"

"I can't believe you think that." Kurt gave Dave a disapproving look. He was angry. He didn't like being told what gays couldn't and couldn't be like.

Dave sighed, "I don't – not any more. It took me meeting Patrick to see for myself that a guy could be…" Dave counted off his fingers, "…a jock…gay…and comfortable with being out."

Kurt's expression softened, but Burt's turned confused; he didn't know Patrick.

Dave filled them all in on meeting Patrick, leaving out Scandals part and keeping the story that Patrick told at the rink about how they met. Mostly, Dave mentioned how he got comfortable with the idea of someone who was like him, except out.

Kurt realized how different he and Dave really were. He understood now that his being gay wasn't enough to help Dave come to terms and come out. Dave needed someone like him, someone he could truly relate to. Kurt finally comprehended just how important Patrick was in his relationship with Dave. If it weren't for Patrick, Dave would most likely still be closeted and definitely not going on a date with him tomorrow night.

"I never thought about it like that," Finn said.

Dave nodded.

Finn continued, "So – You're saying, it's socially acceptable for Kurt to be gay, but not you?"

"Exactly," Dave agreed. "But it's not just jocks – Kurt's the same way."

Kurt was confused, "I don't follow."

Dave had to think for a second to put it into words so he could make Kurt understand.

"Okay – um…let me ask you a question. What designer did…I don't know…Charlize Theron wear to the Oscars in 2010?"

"Dior, and it was a complete failure." Kurt answered without thinking.

Dave just stared at him.

"What?" Kurt said after a moment of silence.

"I couldn't have told you that if my life depended on it."

"But that's fashion; I know you're not into fashion."

"Okay – what about Eve Harrington?" You once told me that 'if I'm going to be gay, then I simply _must_ know who that was,' but I don't." He just looked at Kurt's face, wishing he could just shut up and kiss him. "So don't you see? How am I _not_ supposed to classify what is and what isn't 'gay,' if you do the same thing?"

Kurt just stared. He hadn't considered that he was stereotyping what was 'gay' acceptable and what wasn't. Kurt wasn't mad; he felt…enlightened. Enlightened about gays by…Dave Karofsky.

"Look, Kurt – I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I…I mean…I just needed to…I don't know, like give my side of the story or whatever…you know?"

Kurt nodded. He actually felt bad for not realizing his bias earlier.

Dave continued, "…and I wanted to try and explain things to Finn," he turned to Finn, "…so I hope you'll forgive me…or at least, think about it, okay?"

"No – It's fine, I mean…It's all good now and stuff…and well, I think it's really cool that you told me." Finn gave a dopey, honest smile.

Dave rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, thanks for not wanting to kick my ass or anything…plus, I knew that I needed to tell you…in order to…you know…go out with Kurt and stuff." It still sounded a little unnatural, but it was getting easier to say.

Burt chimed in, "Now Finn, this is Dave's secret to tell. I don't want you saying anything to anybody, not even to Rachel."

Finn nodded, "Okay…I mean, it'll be weird for people…well, maybe not as weird as Kurt dating Dave, but…"

Kurt brought his hand down to Dave's thigh again. He was proud of Dave, but Burt caught the transgression this time.

Looking at Kurt he pointed and said, "Hands where I can see 'em."

Kurt's hand jumped up as he gave a nervous chuckle.

"That reminds me. We have rules in this house," Burt looked at Kurt and Dave, "Hands stay on the _outside_ of clothes, and no closed doors. Got it?" he nodded at Dave.

Dave quickly agreed, "Yes sir." He couldn't believe he was going on a date with Kurt, so there was no way he was going to mess it up by breaking a house rule.

When they were finished, Dave offered to help clean up, but Carole insisted that Finn help since he was supposed to cook anyway. Kurt gave Dave the tour and ended at Kurt's room.

It had more of a hotel room feel to it. The queen-sized bed had two small nightstands on either side. He could see pictures in frames on a nearby bookshelf. There were pictures of all the Glee kids and even one of his dad. Kurt showed Dave his enormous walk-in closet. It was probably half the size of Kurt's room, and it was full of clothes.

Kurt's bed was covered in a white, down-filled duvet and a chocolate bed-runner. It was the most inviting bedroom Dave had ever been in.

"So this is your bed?"

"Yea - so?"

"Nothing – I just figured it would be…I don't know…" Dave laid down on his back and stretched out. "Wow. It's so soft." Dave was going to say he thought the bedroom would be more 'lacy,' but upon second thought, this was more like what he'd imagine Kurt's bedroom to be like - inviting.

Kurt climbed in and laid on his side, curled next to Dave, his head propped by his hand. They weren't quite touching, but they were close.

They just soaked in the quiet. It was comfortable. Dave had come out to Finn and Kurt understood Dave a little more.

Suddenly Dave asked, "Hey – can I see your phone?"

"Sure – why?"

"I just want to see if you've added anything to my playlist."

Kurt handed Dave his phone and Dave started flicking through it. He purposely held it close to his face, so Kurt couldn't see what he was looking at. After a minute he handed it back.

"You liked my Depeche Mode idea?"

"Yea – I thought it was perfect actually." He absently placed his hand on Dave's chest. He could feel the strong, flat muscle. It was firm and warm. He moved his hand down to Dave's bicep, and that was just as nice. He moved back up to Dave's chest and felt something small and rigid.

Kurt accidentally grazed Dave's nipple, and Dave shot up in bed and leaned back on his arms. It was enough to get Kurt to move his hand. Dave never felt that sensation before. He could feel his pants getting a little tighter. It was like his nipple somehow had a direct line to his dick. Sure, he'd touched his nipples sometimes when he jerked off, but it felt different somehow when someone else, Kurt, did it.

Kurt thought Dave moved simply because of the inadvertent intimate touch "Oh – I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Kurt could now clearly see Dave's biceps that were pushing out over his rolled up sleeves. _When did Karofsky get so freaking hot?_ Kurt imagined what Dave's naked body must look and _feel_ like. The thought gave Kurt a similar feeling that Dave had a moment ago.

They could both sense something in the air change, but before words were said, the door flew open to a troubled Burt. He could see them lying on the bed, thankfully, fully clothed.

"If this door closes again," he pointed between the boys, "you lose it…you hear me?"

Dave immediately stood and distanced himself from Kurt hoping no one noticed any bulges.

The three of them moved back to the living room. No one asked them to leave Kurt's room, but Dave didn't want to come out and get thrown out all in the same night.

Carole and Burt said their goodbyes and thanked Dave for cooking.

Finn was still drying the dishes in the kitchen when Dave waved goodbye.

Kurt was trying to figure out a good way to get a quick kiss in without Burt or anyone seeing, but as they stepped outside, Finn joined them.

Finn stuck out his hand to Dave, "Hey man, thanks again; that Lasagna stuff was awesome sauce."

"No problem," Dave smiled easily, "Seriously, it was nothing."

"Hey – just wanted to say one more thing…" Finn stepped closer to Kurt and Dave, "I'm cool with…you know…_you guys_, but Dave – remember last year when you talked to the Glee club and Santana told everyone you two were dating?"

Dave nodded, "Yea?" That was embarrassing. Not so much because it was Santana, she's the hottest girl in the school, hands down. It was because he did it for the wrong reasons. He should have been man enough to say all those things without being blackmailed by a closeted lesbian looking for a beard.

"Well, I guess I get it now…but back then everybody thought it was…I dunno…gross or something…"

Dave dropped his shoulders and looked away for a second, defeated, "but that wasn-"

"I know man…I'm just saying…just like…I dunno…maybe let them ease into the idea or something."

Kurt piped in, "But don't forget to take into account that was Santana, not me."

Dave nodded like that was a good point.

"Kurt, you're my brother, and I love you…and I just don't want to see you get hurt," he looked back to Dave, "Dude, don't screw this up."

Dave just smirked, "you took the words right outta my mouth."

Kurt was impatient now, "Okay – Finn, you've had your 'big brother' speech, so unless you wanna see something that I _know_ you don't wanna see…"

Finn let out a disapproving sound, "I'm outta here." Finn turned and quickly made it back inside.

Without warning, Kurt reached up and gave Dave a quick peck on the lips, more of a brush really, but it was enough to bring a smile back to Dave's face.

"I've been waiting to do that all night."

"Yea?" Smiling and walking backwards towards his truck Dave said, "See ya tomorrow."

Kurt waved back and nodded, "tomorrow."

**XxXxX**

**A/N I felt like this scene needed to happen before the date. I also felt like I needed to move Patrick's story along sooner rather than later**


	13. Chapter 13

Jackson Russell was homesick; he hadn't been home in almost a month and then only for a few days. Lima had been his home until he graduated college. He still visited his parents and his sister and her family, but since his parents moved to Florida a few years ago, the visits have slowed to a couple of times a year. He hadn't been back in eight months. Except for Duluth, that was the last time he saw Patrick. They would text and email some, but Jackson was so busy for most of the year. When they were together, it was like all-sex all-the-time. Some of that was out of sheer sexual desire, but some of it was because they'd never really been a couple. They didn't know how to be 'boyfriends.' Also, the time they had was far and few between.

Travel was a huge part of his job now, but Jackson was enjoying it less and less. It wasn't the basic job itself; no, _that_ he loved. Essentially, he got to make dreams come true. He remembered his first recruit. It was about three years ago, and it was like the kid had won the lottery. Considering the competition, it kind of was like that. In college, he studied Teaching, Music and Sports Medicine. Jackson was a good hockey player in college and knew what to look for when recruiting, so it was inevitable that he'd fall into this job.

Over the past year or so, the novelty had worn off. Of course, the adrenaline rush of telling someone that they were being recruited was still a high, but that high, like any drug, faded quickly. Afterwards, the mundane part of the job sank in. He had to drive across country, there was a lot of alone time, and the paperwork was tedious. He didn't have much of a social life, let alone a romantic one.

Well, except for Patrick. When Jackson knew he was going to be seeing Patrick, it was like the clouds cleared away and a ray of sun lit up his life again, even if it was only for a little while.

They met eight years ago when Jackson was a senior at OSU-Lima. Jackson was on the hockey team, and met Patrick after the game. He wasn't sure why Patrick was visiting his alma mater that day, but for whatever the reason, he stayed and watched Jackson play that day. They had an instant connection. Patrick had said that he watched Jackson play and just had to meet him.

If one of his team mates hadn't teased him about Patrick being his boyfriend, Jackson may not have said that he got that all the time since he came out. He wasn't sure if the older man was interested or just being nice, but after that comment, Patrick asked if he was busy later, and…well, they hit it off…three times that night actually.

Over the years, they've been good friends. Jackson lived in New York for a few years after college before moving to Chicago, which was closer to home. After the move, they were reunited more often, and if either was in a relationship, they'd just hang out as friends, but if not – well, that's where the 'with benefits' part came in. However, what Patrick didn't know was that Jackson didn't want to just be friends, not any more, not after nearly five years of this. He wanted the white-picket fence, and the house on the lake, _and Patrick_; he wanted Patrick. What he had settled for instead was friends-sometimes-with-benefits.

But all that was going to change.

He was going to either make it work with Patrick or he was going to break it off. They both needed to move on. He felt like Jack Twist to Patrick's Ennis Del Mar. This wasn't a movie, and damn it, he wanted his happy ending.

He knew Patrick loved him, and the sex was beyond fantastic. He had always felt this connection with Patrick that went beyond just sex and love. It was like they just 'fit.' He just wanted to take the time to just be with Patrick, to prove to himself and Patrick that they were more than just friends-with-benefits.

Logistics were another matter.

He knew that even if somehow, Patrick didn't work out, he would need a steady, read: non-travel, job in order to have a chance at any long term relationship. He'd be turning thirty in August and it was time to settle down. They never talked marriage or even living together, and that made Jackson all the more nervous. It wasn't that he expected a commitment or a proposal, just the knowledge that they wanted the same things.

His focus and thoughts were on Patrick. He'd texted him about a half hour ago and no response, so he figured he'd just stop by Scandals for a quick beer before worrying about it. It's not like Patrick was expecting him anyway. It was a surprise. If nothing else, he could stay with his sister.

He walked into the bar and the smell was over-powering. He hadn't been in a small-town gay bar in months. Somehow it smelled worse than those in Chicago. He made his way to the bar when he thought he spotted Patrick down at the other end, so he moved in to get a closer look.

The man, who might be Patrick, slammed a shot and placed the empty glass back on the bar.

As Jackson edged closer, he could tell it was Patrick now, but this Patrick was somber and looked to be inebriated.

He could hear the older, fat guy sitting next to Patrick say something, but it was inaudible in the noise of the bar, so Jackson moved in closer, but before he got there, Patrick said, "Not interested," and stood up, but the old guy grabbed Patrick.

Time to step in.

**XxXxX**

Kurt woke the next day with a text from Blaine:

_Call me._

It was short and to the point, but he decided to get showered and ready for the day anyway. He wasn't sure he wanted 'Blaine drama' before his date with Dave tonight.

After eating some fruit and cottage cheese, he grabbed his phone and dialed Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Did you just get up?"

"No. I am moving slow today, and I just ate breakfast, but I've been up for a while."

"Cool. Hey, do you wanna meet me at the Lima Bean in a little while? I need to talk."

"Um - I'm not sure."

"Oh come on…they have a new coffee flavor…Double Dutch Mocha…"

"I'm listening."

"My treat…I just wanna talk, promise."

"Okay you twisted my arm."

**XxXxX**

Blaine and Kurt pulled up to the coffee house around the same time and walked in together. Kurt actually missed this. It was good to just be around Blaine.

After they sat down, Blaine insisted on ordering the drinks and when they were ready, he sat across from Kurt.

Kurt took a sip, "Mmmm," he said in a surprising hum.

"What did I say?" Blaine was proud of himself, but he should be; he probably knew Kurt better than anybody.

"So, you said you wanted to talk?" Kurt got to the point. He had stuff to do today.

"Okay – here's the thing," Blaine took a quick breath. He hated to admit he was wrong, but it needed to be said. "It's about Karofsky…Dave."

Kurt stopped and put his drink down. He really wasn't in the mood for 'Dave-bashing.' He raised his eyebrows to attention and waited for Blaine to continue.

"Okay, so I just wanted to apologize about what I said the other day," Kurt just stared at him; he wasn't going to speak and let Blaine off the hook so easily. "I'm sorry, and you're right; I don't get a say in who you are friends with or who you date…and I want to make an effort to get to know this 'new and improved Dave'." Blaine was sincere and Kurt knew it.

Kurt just reached out his empty hand, "Give me your phone."

Blaine reached into his pocket and handed Kurt his phone, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to put his contact info in your phone, so you can call him and tell him yourself."

Blaine hadn't thought about it that way, that he'd have to call Dave, "Well, I guess that's an option." He'd actually hoped that Kurt could have arranged a meeting or something.

Kurt handed Blaine's phone back, "here."

Blaine looked at the contact info, like it would be anything out of the ordinary. "Yea, I guess I should do that. I mean, it's not like he's gonna call _me_, right?" he chuckled.

Just as he was about to put it away, Blaine's phone buzzed. He tapped the screen to see it was text from one, **Dave Karofsky**:

_Blaine, it's Dave Karofsky. I got your number from Kurt. I was hoping you could help me out._

Blaine laughed at the irony and covered his mouth as he handed his phone to Kurt.

Kurt looked shocked. "I swear I never gave him your number."

Still chuckling, Blaine asked, "What do you think he wants?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. Text him back." He said as he moved to the same side of the table so he could watch Blaine's reply and Dave's eventual response.

Blaine taps his reply:

_Hey there, Dave. How can I help?_

Dave's reply:

_I was wondering if you're busy later?_

Blaine almost guffawed but covered his mouth quickly, holding in the sound.

"What? Is he asking me out?" He teased.

Kurt was not amused. He hadn't given Dave Blaine's number, so why was he texting Blaine?

Kurt grabbed the phone and tapped his own response:

_What do you want?_

Dave's response came a bit slower:

_Can you meet me at the mall in an hour? Promise not to tell Kurt._

Well that didn't answer anything.

Blaine took back his phone and tapped:

_Sure. Meet me in the food court._

Dave quickly responded:

_Great! Thanks! See you there._

Kurt looked up at the last response from Dave and said, "After you get there, you have _got_ to tell me what that was all about."

Blaine just grinned at the irony. He wanted to get to know the new Dave, and it was driving Kurt crazy that he had no control over it.

"I can't. You read it. I just promised I wouldn't."

"No. You promised not to tell me about the mall, and I already know about that, so…"

"Kurt – you're just going to have to be an adult and wait it out." Blaine was loving it.

Kurt pouted.

"Listen – If it's anything weird, like he's trying to ask me out or something…" Kurt scoffed at that, but Blaine continued, "I'll text you."

Kurt was avoiding Blaine's eyes and Blaine had a thought, Kurt was a little too interested in what was going on with Karofsky. "Wait – is there something you're not telling me?"

Kurt decided that he wasn't going to avoid the topic anymore, "Dave and I have our first official date tonight."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yes."

"You two are dating?" Slightly accusatorial, but he tried to hide it.

"As of tonight, we are." Kurt didn't know why he was so nervous telling Blaine about Dave. He wasn't ashamed.

Blaine thought for a minute before saying, "See, he probably just wants dating advice or something."

Kurt considered that. Even though it didn't seem like Dave's style to ask advice about stuff, Kurt had to admit he didn't really know what 'Dave's style' was when it came to dating or anything really.

"Yea – you're probably right."

They stood and hugged before leaving their separate ways.

**XxXxX**

Dave woke up and put a pair of his workout clothes on. He'd eat breakfast before heading to the gym. If he was going to be eating popcorn and who knows what else, he'd want to do extra cardio. Patrick taught him that.

The gym was nearly empty for a Saturday morning.

Dave took the opportunity to jog the track at nice, quick pace. Normally, there were people on the track that he'd have to worry about running into or avoiding. He felt his legs and calves burn as he pushed himself harder than normal. Exercising was therapeutic for him. He could just let his mind go and not think about anything, just the music in his ears. He often had upbeat music interlaced with heavy 'angry' music. Angry music worked on multiple levels. It pushed him in his workouts and helped him vent pent-up anger. He ended at eight miles for the hour he was there. It was a new record for him.

In the locker room, Dave was glad that it wasn't crowded. He still wasn't comfortable with his body. He knew obviously that he was in better shape than he was even a few months ago, but he was nowhere near where he wanted to be. He kept looking at himself and seeing the flaws. His abs were tighter than ever before, but not ripped like Sam Evans or even well-defined like Patrick's. Why was he being so self-conscious? He decided to not think about it and go take a shower.

After showering and heading home, Dave looked in his closet for the outfit he would eventually wear later for his date. He had a suit that was probably the right length but would be too baggy in the waist. He had khakis and one pair of dress slacks from freshman year. He'd rented the tux for prom last year, but even so, he probably would have needed to let the shoulders out anyway.

Losing weight was one thing; you could still wear all your old clothes – they would just look like crap – he didn't really care but knew Kurt would. However, he'd gained muscle at the same time and truthfully needed new clothes. He decided to finally use all those Nordstrom's gift cards his grandpa Murray had been giving him since freshman year. "You're going to have to look nice for all the pretty high school girls," he'd say.

_Joke's on you grandpa. _

He waited until senior year to use them and then he did it for a _guy_.

The problem was Dave didn't know fashion from a hole in the head. He'd ask Chloe, but based on Jack, she either didn't know or didn't care. Dave grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

Blaine Anderson

Blaine knew about fashion. It was a good thing he decided to memorize Blaine's number last night. He'd thought about calling him eventually just to get to know him better. He was Kurt's ex-boyfriend, sure, but he was still someone Kurt cared about and a close friend. But as the need arose, he knew the timing was now. Dave figured Blaine couldn't be a bad guy, not really. Kurt seemed to be a good judge of character. If he wasn't, he never would have given Dave a chance.

He just hoped that Blaine wouldn't be a dick about it.

_Blaine, it's Dave Karofsky. I got your number from Kurt. I was hoping you could help me out._

Blaine's response was nice, almost cheerful. _Awesome_, he thought

When Blaine asked why Dave wanted to meet him, he didn't want to give him a chance to say 'no' and figured once Blaine was at the mall, he'd have to say 'yes.' Besides, he didn't want to miss the look on Blaine's face when Dave Karofsky asked for fashion advice.

After Blaine had agreed to go to the mall, Dave gathered the gift cards and headed to the mall. It couldn't hurt to look around Nordstrom's before Blaine got there.

**XxXxX**

**A/N Thanks for all the Subscribes. **

**Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jackson woke late the next morning in Patrick's house. It must have been all the driving because normally he doesn't sleep so late. Patrick's house was a modest, two-bedroom two-bath home in a decent neighborhood. Xander was happy to see him. Originally, Jackson was going to sleep with Patrick, but his alcohol-induced snoring was too much, even for Xander.

When they left the bar, they took Patrick's SUV, so Jackson would have to get his car sometime later today. After getting home, Patrick passed out on the couch. When Jackson picked his friend up to move him to the bed, Patrick mumbled, 'Mmm - Dave.' It was almost as if he was dreaming about having sex with this guy.

_Who was Dave?_

Jackson had no right to be jealous, but considering the motivation for this visit was an actual relationship with Patrick, having a third party around would only complicate or prevent things. He never heard Patrick mention Dave before. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions, so he would just have to wait and see if Patrick mentioned him again. He could ask, but what if Patrick really was dating someone else? Jackson wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

After he showered and fed Xander, he wandered the home and happened upon Patrick's office in the basement. Patrick still had that Casio digital piano. They'd always had fun playing on that. It was hooked up to an old Mac the last time he was here, but now it was hooked up to a newer aluminum iMac. Patrick used to play accompaniment to Jackson's vocals. Patrick could sing, but he wasn't as confident as Jackson. Patrick never sang in high school or college; he played as many sports as he could, but Jackson played hockey and was a member of the Glee club as well as the debate club.

Sitting at the Casio, Xander laid on a dog bed near Jackson's feet. As he turned it on, the hum it made reminded him of that summer after college when they spent a lot of time together – before he moved to New York. Time when he had his whole life ahead of him.

He turned the volume down and quietly played a tune that had been on his mind since the previous night. Then the words came.

_I've been watching your world from afar, _

_I've been trying to be where you are, _

_And I've been secretly falling apart, _

_I'll see. _

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful, _

_You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see, _

_You turn every head but you don't see me. _

_I'll put a spell on you, _

_You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you. _

_And when I wake you, _

_I'll be the first thing you see,_

_And you'll realize that you love me. _

_Yeah... _

_Yeah... _

_Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first, _

_Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes, _

_And I know, the waiting is all you can do, _

_Sometimes... _

_I'll put a spell on you, _

_You'll fall asleep, _

_I'll put a spell on you, _

_And when I wake you, _

_I'll be the first thing you see, _

_And you'll realize that you love me. _

**XxXxX**

Patrick woke up with a nagging headache and dry mouth. He remembered Jackson bringing him home, but Jackson wasn't in bed and from the looks of it, he never was.

Pulling his tired body out of bed, he expected to see Xander, but he was gone too. After relieving himself, he went to look for them. Passing the guest room, he could tell that Jackson had slept in there, but he wasn't in there either. As he walked through the kitchen he noticed there was no evidence of breakfast, so he grabbed some Advil and a bottle of water and wandered down to his home office. As he crept down the stairs, he heard music emanating from the Casio and Jackson singing.

_You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see, _

_You turn every head but you don't see me. _

_I'll put a spell on you, _

_You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you. _

_And when I wake you, _

_I'll be the first thing you see,_

_And you'll realize that you love me._

Xander caught Patrick, but before the dog could react, he put his index finger up to his lips and pursed with a 'shh' motion. Xander laid his head back down while Patrick crept back upstairs to his bedroom.

He sat on his bed and thought about what he'd just witnessed. _Was the song was about them?_ He knew that they loved each other, but just figured it was more bromance than romance. He didn't know how to react to that. It's not like they had any real chance of getting together, not really. They don't even live in the same state. Sure, he visits Jackson in Chicago and Jackson visits here, but that's only a few times a year at most. Duluth was a happy accident, but an accident nonetheless.

Too many questions flooded his headache-riddled brain.

He couldn't deal, not with a headache and not without a shower.

He stepped into the master shower and turned the water on. It felt hot and good. After he was in the shower for a few minutes just letting the warm water pour over him, Jackson appeared - naked - in the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and joined him.

"How do you feel?" he said smiling.

"Like shit. I took some Advil and drank a whole bottle of water, so…"

Jackson was soaping himself up while Patrick watched. The shower was a double size, so he could actually sit on the shower bench and take in the view; Jackson didn't mind. The water was hot and it made their skin pink with warmth. Patrick stood at attention, in more ways than one. The sheer sight of Jackson soaping his body was enough to make his cock ache.

Jackson smiled slightly at Patrick's reaction, but quickly changed the subject, "Hey – I'm meeting my niece at mall. Since I'm going to be here for a while, I wanted to get a pair of jeans and maybe a few shirts."

Without commenting, Patrick stood and joined Jackson; he leaned in for a kiss. They started to make out a little, but Jackson stopped it from escalating to anything more.

When Patrick bit his lip and reached down to Jackson's crotch, he was blocked by the taller man's hand.

"I know you want to do that. So do I, but you know how much it sucks with a hangover…besides, we have later…" He leaned into a kiss, so Patrick would stop pouting, "…and we have next week," he trailed kisses down Patrick's neck, "…and the week after…"

Patrick was reluctant but knew Jackson was right. The last time he and Jackson had sex the morning after Patrick had a hangover, it was brutal. His head throbbed for over six hours, something about all the blood rushing to his dick.

They finished showering, and Jackson got dressed for shopping at the mall.

**XxXxX**

Dave got bored of Nordstrom's in about five minutes. He didn't know what he was thinking, asking Blaine to help him shop for clothes. He hated shopping for clothes. The only thing worse was shopping with his aunt for clothes for his cousins. Thankfully, now Mitch could pick out his own clothes and help his mother with clothes for his younger brother and sister, if needed.

He walked around the mall a few times, stopped at a few kiosks and finally headed to the food court. He wasn't hungry; that protein shake after his workout had filled him up.

Dave was playing some random game on his iPhone when Blaine walked up.

He stood immediately, stuck out his hand and tried to sound casual, business-like, "Thanks for meeting me."

Blaine met his shake and said, "No problem…so…what's up?"

Dave nervously rubbed the back of his neck looking down and said, "I was hoping you would help me," he raised his head enough to meet Blaine's eyes and continued, "I don't know if Kurt told you…he probably did…but tonight is…we're going on a date…our first date."

Dave was not sure if Kurt had said anything or if he even wanted Blaine to know, but regardless, Blaine is a friend of Kurt's and Dave wanted to get along with him, to be able to be civilized even.

Blaine crossed his arms and a smile crept up, "He told me."

"So…I was wondering if you'd…if you'd…help me pick out some…I don't know…Kurt-approved clothes or whatever…I know I don't have anything he'll like, and-"

Blaine's eyes widened, "Wait – you want me to…help you shop for _clothes_?" His mouth was still slightly agape.

Shyly, Dave answered, "Yea." He did enjoy the shock value, but hoped Blaine didn't just turn around and walk out.

"Yes." Blaine said flatly.

"Yes?"

"Sure…it might be fun."

"I'm not sure what dots you connected to get to that, but…okay…thanks." Dave smiled appreciatively with a slight nod.

"Do you have a budget?"

Dave pulled his gift cards out of his pocket, "I have about…$500 in Nordstrom's gift cards…"

"Hmm…that _might_ work," Blaine nodded in surprise.

"Dude, I just want _one_ outfit."

"Okay. Define outfit."

"Uh…Shirt and pants."

Blaine continued the list, "…and a belt, and socks, and shoes, a watch, a jacket, cufflinks and…"

"Seriously?"

"Dave - I'm not kidding. You asked for my help, but if you don't want it…"

"No-no…I do, it's just sheesh…I never thought about buying all that as part of just _one_ outfit."

"Okay – well, think about this. Have you ever watched women shop for clothes?"

"Uh, yea, I guess."

"…and they take for-_ever _right?"

"Yea - _That_ I remember."

"See the reason isn't that they're just picky, they need to try everything on and see how it fits and make sure they have chosen something that won't just be worn with that one outfit. You have clothes, but you don't have a _wardrobe_."

"Huh…I never thought of it like that."

"Well, admittedly, it's easier for you in a way since you're starting from scratch."

"Yea…okay...cool, so it's off to Nordstrom's" Dave turns around trying to get his bearings, "it's uh…"

"Over this way," Blaine points, "and Men's is on the third level."

"Huh." Dave really had no idea. Malls were not really his thing. Well, anything involving stores and shopping really.

"Yea – not my first time."

"Oh – and no bowties…seriously." Dave smirked.

**XxXxX**

After Patrick dropped him at his car, Jackson headed to the mall. He would have invited Patrick, but he knew that was almost a fate worse than death. While Jackson kept up with fashion, Patrick was more of a jeans and tee shirt kind of guy. Of course, he had suits and sport coats for work or that special occasion, but in general Patrick mostly wore clothes out of comfort. Sure, he could fill out a tee shirt like you wouldn't believe, but Patrick wouldn't buy something because it was in fashion.

Previously, he tried to get Patrick to wear clothes that were more fashionable, but after months apart, Patrick reverted to his old habits. However, when Jackson was in town, he noticed Patrick sometimes would wear the clothes that Jackson thought were more stylish. It was a nice gesture, and Jackson appreciated it.

It was one of the reasons Jackson loved him. He was willing to adjust and mold a bit just because it made Jackson happy. To his credit, Jackson made adjustments too. Patrick loved scruff, so Jackson grew a nice, shortly cropped beard, slightly longer than scruff. He'd never admit it to Patrick, but he'd received more compliments on his beard than he thought he ever would. Apparently, beards were super-hot in the gay community, well society in general right now, and he had Patrick to thank for that. Who was he kidding? His beard looked freaking hot.

He pulled up to the Nordstrom's entrance for the mall. He had tried shopping at Macy's in the past, but found their materials subpar. Walking in, he headed for the third floor Men's department, and had to pass through the Perfume counter to get to the escalator. He stopped and smelled a few scents, but decided to move on. His niece was meeting him and he didn't want to keep her waiting.

He was about to step on the first set of escalators when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Uncle Jackson?"

A cute, blond teenage girl squealed and ran up to him. She had short, spiky hair and a Lima East jacket on.

"Chloe! God you've grown."

They hugged and they caught up while making their way to the Men's department. He told her that he would be in town for a few weeks. She glowed about her new position as lead Eagle and her new boyfriend.

She nudged him and asked about Patrick. She actually hadn't seen him much since she'd been in high school. When Jackson was in town for only a few days, he'd spend pretty much all of it with Patrick, but the holidays were usually spent separately with their own families.

He told her that he hoped he and Patrick would be spending a whole lot more time together but didn't give her any details. He just wanted to spend some quality time with his apparently grownup niece.

After perusing a few racks, Jackson found a few items he wanted to try on. They headed towards the fitting rooms, and she waited outside. She had a pretty good eye for style even though her boyfriend couldn't care less about it.

Jackson had been in the dressing room for less than a minute when she saw Blaine walking toward her carrying a royal blue dress shirt much too big for Blaine's smaller frame.

"Blaine! Hi – how are you?" She rushed to give him a hug, and he had to move his arm quickly in order to save the shirt he was holding from being caught between them and getting wrinkled.

"Um-"

"Oh – who is this for? It's really cute. I love this color."

Before he could get a word in edgewise, Dave popped out of the dressing room in a chestnut colored dress shirt, dress jeans, and a charcoal blazer.

"So, how does this look?"

Chloe squealed and moved quickly to Dave, who put his hands up in defense.

"Chloe – These wrinkle – be careful."

She stopped just shy of a hug and gave him a double pat on the back.

"Wow – you look fantastic. I never would have guessed you for a fashion whore."

"Actually…" Dave began, but Blaine cut him off with a raised hand.

"That would be me. He's just getting some…pointers."

Chloe nodded and gave a thumbs up, "Nice pointing – I like."

Dave stood up a little straighter and smiled, "Tonight's my first date with Kurt, so…"

Chloe couldn't contain another squeal, albeit a bit muted. She knew that her personality was a little too 'bubbly' for some people, but she just loved being there for a budding romance.

"Aww – you guys…"

Jackson emerged from the dressing room a moment later and stepped past Dave, who he assumed was just another customer – although not without checking him out first. Jackson's clothes were back on the hanger since he knew they were keepers and didn't need advice. He knew that Chloe could appreciate them either way.

"Uncle Jackson – This is Dave – he plays hockey at my school" She motioned from Dave to Blaine, "…and this is Blaine – he goes to McKinley. Guys – this is my uncle Jackson. He's in town visiting his boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend – we're close friends." Jackson corrected, but Chloe just rolled her eyes.

Dave seemed a little surprised, but didn't let it show. This guy didn't seem _gay_ to him, and in a way reminded him of Patrick, but he dressed a bit more like Kurt or Blaine. He glanced at Blaine, but he just had his usual happy-go-lucky smile on his face. Dave figured he'd better get used to not being able to tell. For a gay man, Dave had terrible gaydar. Maybe he needed to hang out with Santana more.

Jackson shook their hands, and he thought they were both cute, but was drawn toward Dave more.

"Nice to meet you both."

"Yea – Dave's here picking out clothes for his first date with his new boyfriend." She beamed.

Dave still didn't think that word fit, _boyfriend_. He could get used to it, but they hadn't even had one date, so how could he have a boyfriend? He figured that it didn't matter though; Jackson would get the point.

Jackson motioned to Blaine, "So this will be your guys' first date, huh?"

"Me? Oh – no…um…Dave's going out with Kurt. I'm just here for fashion advice."

Jackson took the opportunity to look Dave up and down. He was actually very attractive and about as tall as Jackson was. His chest filled out the shirt pleasantly, nice broad shoulders. Dave had what was probably a day's worth of scruff that undoubtedly made him look a bit older than he probably was. Like Jackson, he thought the scruff suited Dave's face. He leaned back and glanced at Dave from behind before putting his finger and thumb on his chin.

"Hmm…" motioning from Blaine to Dave he said, "I'd say – try on the blue one."

Dave took the shirt from Blaine and appeared a few minutes later.

After seeing it on Dave, everyone agreed the royal blue shirt was the one.

Dave thanked Jackson and said goodbye to Chloe.

The bill was about $100 over the initial budget, but he'd just started a wardrobe, and he felt like it was really only a fraction of the cost it would have been without the gift cards.

Dave needed to get home and get ready. He didn't want any chance of being late, and he still needed to shave. He hoped Kurt would appreciate a freshly shaven face.

**XxXxX**

After shopping for a while, Chloe and Jackson headed toward the food court. They decided on sushi, and after getting their orders, they sat and talked in between bites.

"I didn't know you had so many gay friends." Jackson started.

"I didn't really…well I have one on my squad, and there's another on the hockey team, but he's not out…"

"Besides Dave?"

"Yep…well, this guy hasn't told me yet, but I know."

"Chloe – how can you be sure?"

"I don't know…I just can."

"Well, just be careful. Closeted jocks tend to stay closeted; I'm surprised Dave's out."

"Oh, he's not out to the team exactly…well…not yet. I get the impression that he's just not going to deny it, more than actually 'come out'." She said using air quotes at the end.

"So – he's a hockey player, huh?"

"Yep," She said before poking a whole piece of sushi in her mouth.

"He's a senior?" She nodded, and he continued, "He looks like a college student."

Chloe smiled, "Yea – he's a hottie, but Kurt – he's hot, but more in a designer way. He's got a great fashion sense. I'm guessing that's why Dave wanted to buy new clothes for their first date."

After chewing a bite, Jackson asked, "What was with that Blaine guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought _he _was Dave's boyfriend and he…I don't know…almost acted offended, but not quite."

Chloe giggled, "He's Kurt ex-boyfriend."

"Huh…that's kind of an odd thing…clothes shopping with your boyfriend's ex."

Chloe added, "Yep – and they just broke up like a month ago, too."

Jackson winced, "Ooh – I hope Kurt is ready to Date. Dave seems like a nice guy, okay a _hot_, nice guy, and I'd hate to see him get hurt."

Chloe smiled as she chewed, but her eyes gave away her thoughts.

Jackson knew she had information she wasn't telling, "Okay – spill it."

She put her chopsticks down and just looked at her uncle.

"Kurt and Dave? They're crazy for each other. I can tell; it's only a matter of time." She said it in a light tone.

Jackson was suspicious. He knew she could pick up on body language, probably better than a lot of police detective's, but he wanted evidence more solid than that.

"How can you be so sure?"

Chloe dropped her smile to a small grin to indicate her seriousness.

"Because they look at each other like you and Uncle Patrick look at each other."

"Now Chloe-"

"You can fight it uncle Jackson, but it's inevitable…trust me."

Oddly enough that gave him more hope than he thought.

They hugged and Chloe said she needed to go meet up with Jack, and later hit the books. She had a study date with Dave in the morning. She figured that if he was still in bed, she'd either hang out with Dave's dad or wake his ass up. She'd want details for God's sake.

**XxXxX**

**A/N Song is "Strange and Beautiful" by Aqualung.**

**I'm hoping to speed up the chapter releases, since I have to keep my mind busy with all the actual Kurtofsky canon happening.**

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dave picked up Kurt promptly at 6:30. They agreed to have dinner at Breadstix before the movie. He wanted to have their first date at a fancy place, but Kurt insisted. Maybe it was because Kurt said he'd buy dinner since Dave bought the movie tickets. He wasn't sure, but Dave had no intention of letting that happen. It wasn't that Kurt couldn't ever pay for anything, but Dave had asked Kurt out. To Dave, it was his responsibility and joy to pay for everything all evening.

Dave rang the bell, and Burt answered.

"Come on in. Kurt's not ready yet."

Dave stood there in the living room trying not to sweat from the nerves. Burt motioned him to the couch, but Dave preferred to stand, clutching a small gift bag in his hand. Burt called to Kurt to let him know that Dave was there.

"You'll have Kurt back by midnight?"

It was not a question.

"Yes sir." Dave wiped his brow. Burt pulled off intimidation better than a guy his size should, but that said more about how much his dad cared about Kurt.

Kurt emerged a few moments later. His outfit was…_smashing_…somehow was the word that came to mind. He had a white puffy shirt surrounded by a royal blue coat with tails that was lined with yellow trim and gold buttons. He also had a yellow-gold vest, black pants with matching yellow-gold piping.

He looked like a prince.

"Wow, you look…_amazing_." Dave smiled widely and didn't even try to hide his appreciation.

"Thanks…my little homage to 'Beast'."

"Oh my God, where did you find that?"

"Find it? I _made_ it."

Dave closed the gap between them and leaned in for a small, tender kiss, "You are so…I don't know…_incredible_…seems inadequate…there are no words to describe you."

Kurt smiled brightly at the compliment, shined really.

Dave stepped back and looked in awe, "I mean…just…wow."

Kurt spun in a small circle to show the back. He'd spent time on this, and he appreciated the praise.

Dave took a moment to stand up straight so Kurt could get a look at him.

"Well?" Dave was dying to know if Kurt liked it.

"Wow - you like something out of GQ."

Dave had an unsure look on his face.

Kurt continued, "It's a men's fashion magazine. You look gorgeous _and_ fashionable." He hoped that cleared it up.

"Thank you," Dave blushed. Kurt just said he was gorgeous. He touched his jacket and hesitated, he knew the designer a moment ago. "This is...um..."

Kurt pointed to different parts of Dave and said, "Boss…Brooks Brothers…Calvin Klein…Kenneth Cole…and…Boss again…"

Dave almost couldn't believe that Kurt could name everything just by looking at it for a brief minute.

"Wow."

"Dave – I have to say you look…I don't know…_hot_…seems inadequate, but…I hope you didn't buy all that just for me…" That triggered a thought, "Wait…is that why you met with Blaine at the mall?"

Dave furrowed his eyebrows, "How did you know about that? He wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Technically," Kurt let out a small chuckle, "_You_ told me." He let Dave think about that for a second before clearing it up. "I was with him when he got the text."

"Oh." Dave smiled and nodded in the revelation. He should have asked if Kurt was around first.

"Well, don't worry about it. Let's just say I had plenty of gift cards burning a hole in my pocket." Dave continued.

"Six hundred dollars' worth?"

Dave didn't think he could be more impressed. Not only did Kurt know who Dave was wearing, but he knew the prices too. He just decided that he needed to change the subject. He'd already spent the money and they needed to get to dinner.

"Yep. I've been saving up." It was mostly true. He motioned to the door. "Now come on – we'll be late. Reservations are in twenty minutes."

As Dave popped out his elbow for Kurt, he switched the gift bag to his opposite hand, and Kurt noticed it.

"For me?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, but why don't you open it at dinner?" Dave said it as a question, but it was more of a statement.

**XxXxX**

At dinner, Dave was so nervous about getting food on his new clothes that he barely ate. Kurt ordered a salad, bread sticks and then opted for dessert. He was also nervous but said he had a big lunch.

After eating his dinner, Dave excused himself to wash up and check his clothes for food stains.

While they were waiting for Kurt's Key Lime pie, Dave mentioned to Kurt to open his gift.

"You didn't really have to get me anything."

"It's nothing, really. You're going to laugh."

Kurt reached into the small gift bag and pulled out a small card wrapped in blue and gold tissue paper. He noticed that the bag had silver bells on it.

"Gold and blue? And Bells?" Kurt realized that the gift bag represented "Belle" from Beauty and the Beast, and Blue and gold were obviously Beast's colors. "Very clever…and very cute."

Dave smiled that Kurt got the subtle hint, "Well it's not like I _made_ the bag; I just walked into the store and bought it," he teased. Dave still couldn't believe that Kurt made the outfit he was wearing, that he would go through all that trouble just for a date with Dave.

Kurt poked out his tongue and unraveled the card. The envelope just said, 'Kurt.'

He opened it and out popped a $25 iTunes gift card. He ignored that for the moment and read the card.

The outside of the card was a picture of an adorable yellow lab puppy snuggling with a grey-striped kitten. The inside of the card read:

"Sometimes Opposites Attract."

Dave had written something on the left side of the card:

'_Kurt,_

_I'm so proud to call you my friend. _

_I hope tonight is just the first in a long _

_line of amazing dates with you._

_Dave'_

Kurt noticed the top of the card had the date written in; he'd never thought to do that before.

Kurt looked up to Dave's nervous face then reached out his hand to Dave's and said, "Dave – I'm so proud to be your friend too."

Dave started to tear up, but stopped it when the server appeared with Kurt's pie.

Kurt took a bite, "Mmm …you have _got_ to try this." He scooped another bite and moved the fork to Dave's face. Initially, Dave was about to take the fork from Kurt but realized that Kurt was feeding him the bite.

Somehow it was sensual and inviting. Dave had never really tried Key Lime pie before. His dad didn't like it and Dave was just never exposed to it.

It was incredible. The rich, creamy texture coupled with the sweet-tart tangy taste was remarkable. The crust was moist and a bit crumbly. Dave wasn't sure if he liked the pie as much as he liked Kurt feeding him the pie. Maybe both.

Kurt and Dave split the piece and when they were done, Kurt turned his attention to the gift card.

"Seriously, you didn't have to give me a gift card."

"I know, but I figured if you're going to be adding more songs to _my_ playlist, _you_ shouldn't have to buy them."

Kurt understood. He didn't agree, but he understood.

"Well at least I'm paying for dinner." Kurt said.

Dave kept a straight face and didn't give away what he'd already done when he got up to go to the restroom.

A few moments later the server appeared with the bill and handed it to Dave.

Kurt was about to protest, but he saw a smirk on Dave's face as he retrieved his credit card that was already in the server book and signed the accompanying receipt.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I was supposed to pay."

"Well – then I guess you're going to have to ask _me_ out next time."

Kurt feigned pouting before Dave stood and said, "Ready?" He knew Kurt wasn't really upset.

"Yes…but don't even _think_ about buying the popcorn."

Dave just smiled innocently and said, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Kurt eyed him suspiciously.

**XxXxX**

They arrived at the theatre thirty minutes early, so they could get good seats. Kurt handed the box office the movie tickets since what he had were actually movie ticket vouchers. The woman handed Kurt two movie tickets, two pairs of 3D glasses, two drink tickets and two popcorn tickets.

Kurt looked at all the tickets he'd just been handed and let out a sigh.

"Seriously?"

Dave knew Kurt hadn't realized that the tickets included food and drink.

"What?" He said innocently, "Hey - think about it this way. I _gave_ you the tickets – _you_ own them - so effectively, you're paying for the popcorn and drinks." He didn't think Kurt would buy it but gave it a shot.

"Okay – but I'm getting Raisinets and if you pull out your wallet, I'm gonna break your wrist." It was an empty threat but Dave took it at face-value. Kurt could buy candy, but he also felt that he should defend himself for his actions.

As they made their way to the concession stand, Dave pointed out, "Kurt listen…I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong or whatever…but this is…honest to God…my first real date…ever."

Dave was so focused on what he was saying that he hadn't realized that he was unintentionally holding both of Kurt's hands. Kurt noticed though. Dave was holding his hands in public and it was like Dave's second nature.

"I know it is-"

"No – seriously, I just want this to be perfect. I'm not doing this just for you…I mean I _am_ doing this for you, but I'm also doing it for me." Dave looked for Kurt's reaction before continuing, "I get so much joy just seeing you happy, and I _want_ to do this…but if asking you out on a date and then honoring that date by paying for everything while on the date makes you unhappy…I guess I…I screwed up." He dropped Kurt's hands and looked down.

Kurt melted a little. He hadn't even considered it from Dave's point of view. Kurt was only thinking about how he wasn't in control of _anything_, and it was unsettling, but after hearing Dave's speech. Kurt only had one choice, and it was their turn at the candy counter.

"Oh – get your wallet out." Kurt said in faux-annoyance.

Dave's face bore a huge smile as he gladly pulled out his wallet to pay for the candy.

Kurt continued, "And you didn't screw up. I did." He smiled at Dave.

Dave held the drinks and popcorn and handed the candy to Kurt and teased, "Well, that's why I'm here – to _point out_ when you screw up."

He nudged Kurt and they both chuckled as they went to find their seats.

**XxXxX**

Dave found that they both liked sitting in the middle of the theatre. Dave sat on the left and Kurt sat on the right. Dave tried not to let his mind wander and think about if they would choose the same sides in bed.

Dave laid his jacket two seats over, so he could put his unused popcorn in the seat next to him. He barely ate a quarter of it before the movie started, but he'd eaten dinner, so that wasn't unusual.

As the movie started, Kurt leaned in and wrapped his arm Dave's bicep. Somehow it steadied Dave. When Kurt moved to get his drink or eat a piece of candy, Dave felt a little naked.

At one point in the movie, during 'Be Our Guest,' Dave peered out of the corner of his eye and saw that Kurt was mouthing along. About half way through the song, Dave started mouthing along as well. It felt good to just relax and be himself. After the song was over, Dave noticed that Kurt had moved away completely and hadn't returned to Dave's arm. Dave tried to concentrate on the movie, but he wanted, no needed Kurt's touch, so he took matters into his own hands, literally.

Dave reached under the armrest and tickled Kurt's waist. Kurt let out a gasp and glared sideways at Dave's grin. Kurt still didn't take his arm, so a few minutes later he did it again. This time, Kurt let out a tiny squeak, but it was imperceptible to anyone else except Dave. As Dave reached a third time, Kurt was ready and grabbed Dave's meathook and held on to it, pulling it out and over the armrest. He held it there for the rest of the movie for good measure.

Dave noticed that during 'Something There,' Kurt seemed to be singing aloud to himself Belle's part so Dave quietly sang Beast's part. Midway through the song, they noticed each other singing and smiled in unison. Kurt squeezed Dave's arm a little more. It was like a dream.

Dave couldn't have been happier.

**XxXxX**

After the movie let out, Dave told Kurt about a documentary that he'd watched on how they did the special effects for the movie. His face and hands were animated, and Kurt could tell Dave was very interested in the technology-side of computer animation and 3D visual effects.

Dave was so focused on his story that he hadn't noticed a large black figure walking toward them. He was about as tall as Dave and wearing a signature red and white letterman jacket.

"Karofsky?"

Dave froze. He turned around to face Azimio Adams, his former friend from McKinley and fellow bully.

Trying to play casual, "'Sup, Z?"

"Sup? I barely see you for eight months…and then you show up dressed like…I don't know what – is that a suit?…and with Hummel…who's…don't even get me started on what he's wearing…what're you his boyfriend now?"

Dave was scared. He couldn't believe that the best night of his life had to end like this. If he denied it, then Kurt would surely be ashamed of him and may not feel Dave was ready to date. If he came clean and admitted he was gay - and with Kurt - then Azimio was surely going to tell everyone at McKinley, and Dave would be outed just like that. _Damn it_. He wanted to do it but on his own terms.

He had to make a decision, but it was basically take a step forward or take a step back – into the closet. He loved spending time with Kurt and he had just told him, in the card at dinner, that he was proud to be his friend. Dave made his decision and stood up straight. Azimio may have him by fifty pounds, but Dave was about an inch taller.

Stepping forward slightly in front of Kurt he said something that Kurt did not expect.

Dave scoffed and said, "Boyfriend? What? No –"

He let that sink in for a second before catching his breath and continuing – this is it, "…But I am gay, and I am on a date with Kurt..."

Azimio didn't seem that surprised, but still didn't seem to like the idea, "I can't believe Karofsky's...gay? Man, I thought you were-"

Dave snapped right back, "And I can't believe I used to care what you think."

Dave grabbed Kurt's hand and continued walking out, but stopped and turned back to Azimio.

"Just so you know, I'm proud to be Kurt's friend and I don't care who you tell. I'm done with hiding who I am."

Azimio shot back, "A big gay fairy, that's who you are…seriously, you think I want people to know? That a guy I hung out with for years…that's he's some…prancing queen."

Kurt decided to step in, "You can't think that all gays are all flaming rainbows and cross dressers…"

Azimio just waved them off and entered the theatre.

Dave pulled Kurt to him.

"You can't change the mind of someone like Z. It just won't work."

Kurt moved his hands up Dave's forearms.

"I changed your mind, didn't I?"

Dave smiled and teased, "Yes, but I don't think you want to be alone in the locker room and start telling him how he's not your type and that he sweats too much."

Kurt chuckled.

They started walking towards Dave's truck.

Kurt smiled and looked off in the distance, "Wow…I forgot about that." Not the kiss, but his words just before the kiss.

Dave unlocked and opened Kurt's door before getting in and starting up the truck.

**XxXxX**

They rode in silence before Kurt suggested getting a latte at the Lima Bean.

After Dave paid and got their orders, he joined Kurt at a table. Kurt was still deep in thought.

Dave pushed Kurt's drink at him and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Kurt shook his thoughts and smiled at Dave, "Nothing…_that _day."

They both knew he was talking about the locker room and that kiss.

Dave just nodded and sipped his coffee.

"You know…I just…remembered something."

"Hmm." Dave replied.

Kurt reached out his hand and pulled Dave's hand closer.

"You know I was just mad, right? I don't think you're chubby…and to be honest, I have no idea how much you sweat. "

Dave nodded, but there was no commitment to it.

"Seriously Dave, I was just trying to push your buttons."

Dave just looked at Kurt and listened.

"You'd just shoved me into a locker for the umpteenth time, and I finally got the courage to stand up to you…you know…give you back what you gave. I couldn't shove you physically, but I could tear you down…with words."

It didn't mean that what Kurt said that day wasn't true. To Dave, it was like Kurt not only saw, but spoke aloud all of the worst things Dave thought about himself, and then used them to purposely hurt him.

"Kurt – you don't have to apologize. I deserved it."

Dave wasn't looking at Kurt. It wasn't that he was mad, but he couldn't stop thinking about that day – those events.

"Dave – look at me." Dave looked up, "You know right? You know that I have forgiven you for everything. I mean – look, I'm _dating_ you…"

Dave smiled at that. It wasn't so much what Kurt said but the implication behind it. He was saying that Dave was in a position to be intimate with Kurt and if he hadn't truly forgiven him, then Dave wouldn't be there.

Kurt took Dave's smile as an indication that he understood and reached his hand to Dave's bicep to pull him into a kiss across the table.

The kiss was a bit more passionate than Dave expected. After the kiss, Kurt's hand lingered on Dave's bicep and then started squeezing around.

"Seriously. Did you always have this?" He kept squeezing Dave's biceps.

Dave's smile faded a bit.

"What? It's freaking hot…seriously. What's wrong?"

Dave looked back up to Kurt. It was time to confess, "I – I didn't start really working out until…that day…I – I just - It really hurt my feelings and made me think…"

"Dave…I'm sorry. I was just trying-"

"No – I know. But that doesn't mean it wasn't true. I was chubby. I even tried to workout more after that, but I think I just put on more weight."

Kurt slowly moved his hands back down to Dave's forearms.

"It wasn't until summer when I met Patrick that he showed me how to actually workout properly and showed me that lifting weights would help but that cardio is what takes the weight off."

Kurt thought for a minute, "I thought you met Patrick at one of your hockey games this fall?"

"No – that was just so none of the McKinley guys would suspect I was gay, and I didn't think your dad would appreciate knowing I go to gay bars." Dave looked into Kurt's eyes, "I met Patrick at Scandals over the summer."

Kurt nodded. It made sense.

Dave continued, "Yea. He's actually really freaking cool. He's like my guy friend who knows all this gay stuff. It's awesome."

Kurt wasn't jealous exactly, but Dave seemed to almost idolize this guy, this hot _gay_ guy that Dave met at a gay bar.

"So, did you guys ever…you know…_do_ anything?"

"Yea – all the time," as Dave spoke, Kurt's eyes widened with surprise at how easily Dave considered sex with Patrick. "You know what was weird – well, that it wasn't weird. He'd suggest we do something…maybe something a little awkward. It felt a little strange a first, but I got used to it just like he said I would. He kept telling me that I just needed to loosen up and it would be alright, that eventually I'd be comfortable…"

Dave had no idea that what he said could be taken differently.

"So, was he the first guy you had sex with?" Kurt asked quietly.

"What? No!" that was louder than Dave intended. "I mean…I mean…I never, you know…Oh God."

"Okay – okay. It's just…the way you said what you said…and you have to admit…he's good looking."

Dave thought about Patrick. He was definitely attractive and had a great body. At first, that's all Dave would think about. It's probably the main reason Dave let Patrick buy him a drink. If he was going to be obligated into kissing or whatever, it may as well be the most attractive guy he'd ever seen at Scandals. As Dave got to know him, he noticed their age differences more. "Well yea…I mean if you're into that sort of thing…"

"Good looking? Thanks."

"Ugh – you know what I mean…older guys."

"Yea – I guess…but I'm pretty sure he's not that old."

"He's graying…"

"So is Anderson Cooper..."

"Isn't he in his forties?" Dave countered.

"Yea, but he looked the same like ten-fifteen years ago, so…"

"Hmm…Well, it doesn't matter anyway."

"Why?"

"'Cuz I'm into cute younger guys, sitting across the table from me." Dave's smile grew.

As they talked, Kurt noticed Dave massaged his fingers. He thought that Dave's hands would be rough, but they weren't. They were not as soft as his, but not scratchy.

They sat and talked until they closed down the coffee shop. They still had an hour to kill before Kurt had to be home, so they just sat in Dave's truck, finished their drinks and talked some more.

Dave told Kurt that he took his advice and applied to a few more colleges. He didn't mention that his choices included New York and Illinois. Kurt told Dave about Glee club's Regionals competition coming up, and Dave said he wouldn't miss it. Secretly he knew he'd be bored, except when the New Directions sang, but he didn't care as long as he was there for Kurt.

Kurt assured Dave that he would be careful around Azimio and he would report off any rumors about Dave. Kurt decided he needed to broach a topic that had been bothering him since the 'Azimio' incident.

"So, you don't think of us as 'boyfriends?'"

"Look – Kurt, it's just…one date does not equal boyfriends…right?" Dave was asking more than stating a fact.

"Okay- let me ask you this. What does it mean to be boyfriends…to you?"

Dave thought for a moment, "Well, two guys in a loving relationship that is exclusive, and –"

"So how is that different from what we have?"

"We're still on our first date, Kurt."

"So? Are you planning to date other people?"

"What? No – of course not."

"Well, neither am I."

Kurt pulled Dave in for a deep, more passionate kiss than before. Dave couldn't help but move his hand to Kurt's shoulder and hold on. Kurt slightly opened his mouth and Dave felt Kurt's tongue dart over Dave's lips. Dave let out a small groan, opened his mouth and pushed deeper. After a few moments, Kurt pulled away.

"I don't know about you, but I am _loving_ that." Kurt emphasized the word 'loving' to make his point.

Dave's mouth was still open slightly, but he managed to nod an agreement.

"So – there you have it."

"What?"

"…A loving, exclusive relationship…face it Dave…you're my boyfriend."

Dave thought he would freak out at the sound of that. He was Kurt Hummel's boyfriend, and it felt good.

It was time to drive Kurt home, and they made it with three minutes to spare.

As they got out of the truck, Dave asked if he could see him tomorrow. Kurt nodded, but said that Rachel was coming over to plan regionals for Glee club. Dave left it noncommittal and Kurt understood.

Dave walked Kurt to his front door and Kurt stopped them at the door and reached up to kiss Dave quickly on the lips. He started to turn and open the front door when Dave pulled him back and pushed him up against the door, holding Kurt's cheeks tenderly and passionately kissed him deeply. Just as he was about to pull away, Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and pulled him back even harder. Dave let out a small moan.

Dave just let his lip feel the soft, warm sensations. Kurt's lips smelled and tasted like vanilla, somehow. It was intoxicating. Dave was lost in the kiss when Kurt suddenly pulled back, away from him. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he realized that it was the front door that opened which caused Kurt to pull away.

Burt stood there with his intimidating stance.

Dave couldn't wipe the smile from his face and Kurt smiled and waved at Dave, his tiny gift bag still in hand.

Dave drove home, and decided that he was going to do _that _again.

**XxXxX**

**A/N Finally! I hope you all liked the date.**

**Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N This chapter is rated 'M' so if that's not your thing – just skip it. This chapter is mostly all 'Jacktrick' smut, or should I call it 'O'Brussell'? – Leave me a review letting me know what you think and what you think the pairing should be called.**

**There is a small Dave scene at the end.**

**XxXxX**

Jackson woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. After blinking his eyes open he realized that he was sleeping on his side snuggled up to Patrick's back. His arm lay on Patrick's bare hip. Groggily, he reached over to grasp his phone. It must have buzzed five times. As he reached over Patrick's shoulder and grabbed it, he tried not to wake his sleeping mate. It wasn't until the phone was in his hands, lit up, that he could clearly read:

**Missed Message(s) Dave (4)**

_Crap_.

This wasn't his phone; it was Patrick's

He noticed the time was: 12:32am.

He considered reading the texts, but thought better. There was g reason to pry, and if Patrick wasn't waking up to read these late night texts, neither should he.

He tried to carefully put the phone back, but as he placed it on the night stand, his thumb slipped and he accidentally opened the text messages.

_Double crap_.

Now it would look like he was reading the messages on purpose.

It was going to be obvious that they were read, so he might as well look, right? He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious.

He brought the phone back to his face and rolled onto his back and looked at the messages.

Dave: 12:06 – Call me when you get this – it's important!

Dave: 12:10 – Seriously, where are you?

Dave: 12:15 – I just have to say that tonight was the best night of my life.

Dave: 12:30 – Ok. You're asleep. Call me in the morning.

Jackson didn't really know what to think about what he had just read.

Dave sounded like he might be a pretty good friend, but Patrick never mentioned him once. Jackson didn't know exactly when he fell asleep, but Patrick was supposedly working late. Maybe Dave was a co-worker?

Sure, right - a co-worker that had the best night of his life. All of the 'best nights' of Jackson's life involved sex – with Patrick.

He was able to mark all the messages as 'unread,' so Patrick wouldn't know, but he still felt guilty. He had just invaded the privacy of the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and if they couldn't trust each other, then how was the relationship going to work?

He was tired and just wanted to go back to sleep. He'd confess in the morning. Unfortunately, maybe Patrick would too, but Jackson hoped this was all just a bad dream.

**XxXxX**

Patrick woke up to a heavy arm across his chest. Jackson. He smiled and reached his arm up and caressed the tattoo on Jackson's bicep. It was a tasteful tribal design that stretched from his shoulder down his outer bicep. Although tattoos weren't Patrick's thing, he thought it was pretty hot on Jackson.

He slinked out from under Jackson's arm and headed for the shower. He stood under the hot running water hoping Jackson would appear so they could do what he had been wanting to do the night before. He got back too late from work and Jackson was already asleep.

He doesn't normally work late when in town and especially not weekends, but Patrick wanted to get as much done as he could, so he'd have more time to spend with Jackson.

After the shower, he put on some shorts and let Xander out. He got out the bacon and eggs and started to cook breakfast, hoping the good smell would draw Jackson out of bed.

About ten minutes later, Jackson appeared.

"Mmm I smell toast."

"And bacon…and eggs." Patrick smiled.

They sat in silence and ate.

Jackson decided that he wasn't going to be able to handle a 'few weeks' of this uncomfortable silence. He needed to come clean about seeing text messages and if Dave was someone Patrick wanted to see then he had every right to do that without complications.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Patrick nodded as he bit off a piece of bacon.

Jackson took a sip of orange juice and swallowed, "Okay, first I have a confession."

Patrick felt a shiver fall over him. He knew there was something wrong. Jackson usually jumped at sex, but it had been nearly two days. That had to be a record for them. Jackson was about to explain, and he was about to find out what was bothering this beautiful, perfect man sitting across from him.

Jackson looked to Patrick for any sign of encouragement, but when he received none, he continued, "Okay, well first off I normally sleep on the right side of the bed, so when your phone buzzed last night, I thought it was mine."

Patrick's face was a stone, "So?" He couldn't see how this was even the slightest of problems.

"So – well, I noticed there were four messages…from Dave…and I don't even know a Dave, so I knew it was your phone. I mean, in the dark they look just alike-" Jackson was rambling, and he seemed nervous.

Patrick reached his hand across the small kitchenette table and held Jackson's hand for comfort, he interjected, "Jackson – I don't care. Why would I care? You can't be upset about that. I don't care if you look through my phone – not like even a little bit." Jackson could tell he was being honest.

Jackson looked down at their hands and swiftly slid his away, "You don't understand – I read the messages…I _know_."

Patrick hadn't even looked at his phone. He'd put it in his pocket this morning, but he was so focused on breakfast that he just never even looked at it.

Patrick was annoyed that Jackson wasn't making sense, but he couldn't help but to smile as he pulled his phone out to look at these 'messages.'

"What is it you know?" he said as he slid open his phone to read the messages.

There were four from Dave last night.

"I know about _Dave_ – and it's okay. I understand; I'm not going to make things complicated, alright?"

From what he could tell, Dave was happy about his date last night and wanted to talk to Patrick about it, but he must have already been asleep with Jackson.

Putting two and two together made Patrick start to chuckle. Jackson thought Dave was happy about being with him last night. He wasn't trying to be heartless and laugh in Jackson's face, but Dave, as cute and, okay - hot as he is, was eighteen and dating – someone his own age, someone not at all like Patrick.

Jackson just sat in confusion which made Patrick laugh even harder. He felt sick. Why was this so funny to Patrick?

Jackson decided that enough was enough. He was going to go clear his head and stood up from the table. "You know what…screw it," he finally said.

That got Patrick's attention and he stood quickly and grabbed Jackson by the arm, but Jackson pulled away and headed toward the bedroom, "Why is this a big joke to you?" he stormed off toward the bedroom.

Patrick caught up as he watched Jackson walk over to the armoire and reached to open it, but stopped when Patrick spoke. "You're not leaving are you?"

"I'm not sure what I am supposed to do." Jackson said turning to face Patrick.

Patrick sobered to the situation quick. "Okay – let me clear this up for you right now."

Jackson stood facing the stockier man.

"I'm not sure what you think you read, but a friend of mine – who I am not sleeping with – had a date last night and apparently it went really well. He wanted to talk to me about it. That is all."

Jackson pieced together what he'd read with what Patrick just said and…well… it made perfect sense. If there was no one to mention then why would Patrick need to mention him. Dave must just be a friend.

Patrick continued, "But if there were some other messages…ones that get me in trouble…"

Jackson had been so stupid and jealous over nothing. He just stood there feeling dumb, but somehow all he could focus on was the light hair covering Patrick's perfect chest. His pecs were one of Jackson's favorite features.

In one instant Jackson took Patrick's mouth and tenderly held his face. It was all Patrick could do and let out a, "mfph."

Patrick took Jackson and pinned him up against the armoire and mashed his mouth even further into Jackson's. At first there was some resistance, but soon Jackson moved his hands over Patrick's chest and flicked a nipple which made Patrick's breathing hitch. He reached his other hand down and squeezed Patrick's hardening cock through his jeans. Patrick let out a small moan.

Patrick broke the kiss and smiled widely and cocked an eyebrow. Jackson pushed Patrick backwards toward the bed and he landed with a 'thump.' Jackson feverishly brought his mouth down to a waiting chest and a firm abdomen. Patrick just leaned his head back and moaned, "Oh…_God _that feels good."

Jackson left a parade of kisses down Patrick's chest to his navel. He reached up to unbutton Patrick's jeans when Patrick grasped Jackson's arms and pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues were moving back and forth and penetrating each other's mouths. Patrick wrapped his arms around Jackson's back and held him as he rolled on top of the other man.

"My turn." He said with a wicked smile.

Patrick pulled Jackson's tee shirt over his head and began to return the favor, leaving kisses all over Jackson's chest and abdomen. He leaned over and paid special attention to the tattoo. Jackson could feel Patrick's hot tongue lightly tracing the lines of black ink on his shoulder and bicep.

Patrick moved over to Jackson's neck and began to nuzzle his mouth and scruff into the crook. It was Jackson's turn to moan, "Oh God."

That was enough to make Patrick's dick harden a little more. He used his hands to pin Jackson's arms as he moved his scruffy chin down Jackson's chest, over his nipple and continuing to his navel. He moved down to the firm flesh pinned inside Jackson's boxers and mouthed it through the fabric. Without moving his hands from Jackson's arms, Patrick used his teeth to carefully pull down the soft fabric and engulf Jackson's waiting cock.

Arms still pinned down, Jackson used his pelvis to slowly buck and thrust into Patrick's movements. He could see the man on top of him glance up and their eyes are locked just for a second before Patrick flicked his tongue and made Jackson roll his head back in enjoyment. "Fuck."

Patrick released Jackson's arms so he could pay special attention to Jackson's cock. It was firm and thick, warm and silky smooth. Patrick flicked his tongue and sucked deep and used his hand to further Jackson's pleasure. A few minutes later, Jackson erupted and cried out in ecstasy, "Fuck…I'm—c-coming…" That was all he could get out before streams of milky white goodness spurted out as Patrick tried to take it all in, lapping up what he could and sucking the rest out – all the while Jackson was convulsing with his mouth open but his eyes squeezed shut.

After finishing, Patrick grabbed a towel and wiped his mouth and Jackson's dick.

He was pretty proud of himself and he knew Jackson enjoyed it.

After cleaning himself off, Jackson tossed the towel and reached for Patrick's waiting dick, but his hand was blocked.

"This wasn't about me." Patrick tucked himself back into his pants.

"What was it about then?" Jackson asked.

"This was about you…Don't you understand? I want _you_…I'll fight for you. I never want you to think there is anyone else."

"That's not fair."

"No – Listen. I Love _you_. I want to be with you…I don't know how we can make this work, but that's what I want, okay?" He points between them, "You…and me."

Jackson smiled. He was so freaking happy to hear those words.

Patrick moved to the bed and joined Jackson and he had Jackson's mouth again and his dick was ready, but it was Jackson who took control this time. Jackson had Patrick on his back; their mouths never parted. He used his free hands to undo Patrick's jeans and pull them down. Patrick was semi-firm, but Jackson moved his mouth to Patrick's waiting nipples. His nipples were so sensitive that Jackson often wondered if Patrick could come just from nipple play.

Patrick moaned, "Oh – fuck," as Jackson moved his mouth down to Patrick's dick, but kept a hand on each nipple. This was Patrick's favorite when it came to foreplay. He's come plenty of times just with nipple play and a warm mouth on his dick. But it was Jackson that brought something just a bit more to the table, something that pushed Patrick's buttons just in the right spots.

After a few minutes of this, Patrick pulled Jackson off, so he wouldn't come. He wanted inside Jackson so bad it hurt. He pulled Jackson up onto the bed so he laid on his back and pushed his legs towards his shoulders. With Jackson's beautiful ass exposed, Patrick went to town using his tongue. Jackson moaned in delight and Patrick kept looking at his lover's face as he brushed his scruff up near Jackson's balls. While holding Jackson's weight, Patrick reached over to the bedside table and grabbed lube and condoms. He squirted some on his fingers and slowly worked his way in, one finger at a time. He's careful to stretch Jackson and massage the prostate as he goes. Jackson grips the sheets and grits his teeth. He's pushing past the pain to get to the oh-so-good pleasure.

After working in three fingers, Patrick knows that Jackson is ready and primes himself with a condom and lube.

He lowers Jackson down and maneuvers him to the side of the bed as he stands up and places himself into position. He slowly pokes the tip of his dick into Jackson's tightness. Patrick wasn't as long as Jackson but he was definitely thicker, so he knew he'd have to go slow.

Inch by inch, he pushes in and Jackson's breath hitches every time. Patrick finally gets all the way in and just waits, but Jackson is done waiting and tries to push back and forth, but Patrick steadies Jackson.

"Move." Jackson says.

"I will, just wait…"

Just as Jackson was about to say something, Patrick starts slow, even thrusts. He uses Jackson's waist as an anchor and moves faster and faster. He pulls Jackson toward him, harder and harder.

Patrick slows down and leans down over Jackson so that they're face-to-face; Patrick's strong arms support his weight on either side of Jackson's face. As he thrusts, he relaxes his elbows and leans down and feverishly kisses Jackson. Every few thrusts, he has to lean up in order to drill deeper, and Jackson instinctually grabs his dick and pumps, but Patrick pulls Jackson's hand off and replaces it with his own, and leans upright. He pumps Jackson while drilling him.

"Omigod – omigod…"

It doesn't take long, and Jackson is spurting hot white come again. A few moments and a few thrusts more and Patrick's breath starts to hitch and he begins to moan, "Ahhh – fuck…I-I'm…C-coming…"

After coming what felt like a boatload, Patrick pulls out, pulls off and ties the condom and drops it in the wastebasket near the bed. He collapses on the bed next to Jackson, their legs off the side of the bed. Jackson inches his hand over and caresses Patrick's. He smiles to himself when Patrick holds and squeezes his hand back.

They lay there in silence for a moment before Jackson speaks.

"I love you."

"I know."

**XxXxX**

Dave woke the next day with a smile on his face. He had the best time last night. His date with Kurt – his first date _ever_ was beyond perfect. He wanted to tell the whole world that Kurt Hummel was his boyfriend. He wanted to shout it – no, sing it.

He wished that he could be with Kurt all day, every day. He also knew that was crazy and unrealistic, but he still wanted it.

Wearing jimjams and a tee shirt, he trotted down stairs to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Normally, he'd just have a protein shake with fruit, but today he felt like making an egg white omelet with mushrooms, green peppers and onions.

He hadn't even realized that he'd started singing. He could just hear the big band music in his head and couldn't help but to sing along. He even started swaying and dancing with a fake partner while he was moving between the prep station and the stove.

_How lucky can one guy be;_

_I kissed him and he kissed me_

_Like the fella once said, _

_Ain't that a kick in the head?_

_The room was completely black_

_I hugged him and he hugged back._

_Like the sailor said, quote, _

"_Ain't that a hole in the boat?"_

What Dave also failed to notice was a petite blond girl watching from the entryway – with her iPhone out. He didn't care; he just grabbed her hand and continued singing and pulled her into his mini-waltz.

_My head keeps spinning;_

_I go to sleep and keep grinning;_

_If this is just the beginning, _

_My life's gonna be beautiful._

_I've sunshine enough to spread;_

_It's just like the fella said,_

_Tell me quick_

_Ain't love like a kick in the head?_

**XxXxX**

**A/N The song is 'Ain't that a kick in the head' by Dean Martin. It fit's Max's voice and I just love the sentiment of it for the scene.**

**Also, this is my very first attempt at smut. I have to give props to SunMonTue (SunMonTue-Writes on tumblr) for inspiring me. She writes the best smut.**

**I know people want Kurtofsky smut (so do I,) but it doesn't fit these characters, so I decided that I'd have the two hot adult gay male characters have sex 'on screen.'**

**Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry it's taken so long for an update. 'On My Way' took it out of me and, it's taken a bit to get back into the headspace for these characters.**

**XxXxX**

Kurt awoke the next morning from his phone buzzing. He was in a nice dream. Dave had him up against the front door and was kissing him only it somehow was his bedroom door and suddenly Dave was slowly taking his clothes off. First, his blazer. Next, his cufflinks. Then, slowly Dave was unbuttoning his shirt. One slow button at a time. Just as he was about to pull it open and reveal what Kurt had been waiting for…his phone buzzed in his hand. He looked down and then back to Dave. Only Dave was gone and he was lying down looking up at the ceiling in his bedroom…

_Ugh._

Kurt yawned and rubbed his eyes. He'd gotten to sleep later than normal. After Dave left the porch and walked back to his truck, Kurt peeped out from the curtains just to watch him leave. If Kurt's eyes weren't playing tricks, it almost looked as if Dave was skipping. _Ha_ – that'd be funny. Big, Burly Dave – skipping along.

Kurt reached for his phone and saw that it was only 8:00am. The text was from Rachel. _Of course._ He'd been asleep for just over six hours. Just because he went to bed late was no reason to forgo his skin regiment. It's second nature at this point that he could _almost _sleep through it. He wondered what Dave used on his skin. Kurt assumed that Dave's skin would be rough and calloused, but in general it was soft and smooth.

He pulled the covers off and sat on the side of his bed, facing the door. He yawned again and stood up, stretching. As he brought his arms down from the stretch, he moved to reach for the door. That's when it hit him.

His dream.

He dreamt about Dave. About Dave stripping right in front of him. It was so hot and sexy and he could tell Dave really wanted to do it. Dave standing there and looking at him while he slowly started removing each piece one at a time. Kurt forgot that his phone was in his hand until it broke him out of his daydream – of his actual dream. It was like déjà vu.

_2 Missed Text(s):_

_Rachel Berry_

Kurt swiped his phone and read the messages.

_Kurt, is Finn awake? He's not answering his texts and his phone goes to vm._

And the most recent one:

_?_

Gawd, she was pushy. It was no wonder really that they were such good friends. She had this sort of 'Rachel Bubble' that made it seem like everything revolved around her. Kurt had been told by several people, including Mercedes, Finn and Blaine, that he did the same thing. He didn't feel that way. He always felt more mature than most of his friends, so maybe he and Rachel shared a mutual 'knowitall-ness.'

Kurt quickly dressed, pulled a comb through his hair, and walked to Finn's room, but he wasn't there. He trotted downstairs and saw Carole in the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said.

"Hi. 'Morning. Have you seen Finn? Rachel just texted me, and he's not in his room and he's not answering his phone."

"Nope. I've been awake for a half hour and he must have been gone already." She thought for a second. "I know he was asleep when you got home from your date last night." She smiled slightly. Kurt knew that was her way of asking about it.

Kurt just smiled at the thought. Dave was such a gentleman. It's not like Kurt hadn't hung out with Dave before or even been out in public before. They'd been to the Band Together Holiday concert and Ice skating. _Ice skating._ That was when he knew. Kurt wasn't stupid. He knew Dave liked him, probably for a while, but he never gave too much thought about how he felt about Dave. Dave was Dave.

Somehow he'd stopped seeing Dave as this sort of placeholder. When Kurt asked Dave to hang out on New Years Eve, he knew that typically it was a 'couples' event, but he figured they could both use the company. Dave had just come out and Kurt had just broken up with Blaine. Honestly, neither should have been ready or able to be anything more than friends, but Kurt underestimated Dave's appeal.

That night, Dave was sweet and funny and confident. Kurt figured he'd have 'shy' Dave. Dave that was afraid to be seen in public and most definitely not hold hands with another guy. Boy, was he wrong.

It was weird in a way. If Kurt really thought about it, Dave touched Kurt during the skating lessons that night more than Blaine ever had. Well, okay during sex maybe not. But Kurt couldn't help now to think of that. If Dave was this open to touching when they weren't even dating, what would he be like now? What about during intimacy or sex?

Kurt broke long enough from his thoughts to say, "I'll text Rachel back and tell her that he's not here."

"Okay, I'll ask – how was your date?" Carole finally relented.

"Umm." He was trying to find the right words. He figured Burt already told her about them kissing at the front door.

"Your father said…" She cleared her throat for effect, "that it _ended_ well, at least."

Kurt felt the heat in his cheeks rising, and he tried to chuckle with her joke, but it came off as nervous.

"It was great. Perfect actually. He was a total gentleman…well, then the kiss good night happened…and…" He was blushing again.

Carole noticed, "Kurt. It's perfectly normal to have a kiss goodnight – Hell, when I met Finn's father – we did way more than kiss at the front door on our first date, I-"

Kurt put up his hand to stop her, "I'm not sure I need to hear this."

Carole reached over and covered his hand with hers, "Kurt, sweetie. What I am trying to say is…it seems that Dave likes you…he probably just got carried away with the kiss, that's all. He just came out right? He probably had a lot of pent up sexual frustration. It's completely normal."

Kurt realized that Carole thought that Dave was the aggressor, "No – Carole. That's not what happened. I mean, he did kiss me and it was very tender and…and…I can't believe I'm talking to you about this…but then I kissed _him_ back harder and…he _responded_." Kurt said that last word like he was trying to find a nice way of saying Dave saw his chance at a passionate kiss and took it.

Carole's eyebrows arched as she pulled her mouth down in genuine surprise. She nodded in comprehension. She'd figured that with Dave's past and his lack of experience, at least with guys, that he'd be the instigator. She could see a bit of shame and fear in Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt. What you just said sounds rather…nice."

"Nice?"

"Yes. Nice."

"It's not weird?"

"Why would that be weird?"

"I don't know. Anytime I kissed Blaine there was this level of mutual resistance, but if I moved in more – like if I wanted to push it, he'd back away and give me this 'aww-you're-so-cute' smirk."

Carole tapped Kurt's hand beneath hers.

"News Flash Kurt– Dave _isn't_ Blaine – men are different. Dave's not going to respond like Blaine did, and I'm not saying that either one is wrong, just different."

"How so?"

"Okay – when I see you and Blaine together, I see mutual affection and friendship. You guys rarely argue and you share more interests than I can list. Blaine is a great friend. In fact, he was a friend for a long time before you started dating. Sure, he developed feelings for you and you guys started dating, but to him, you'll always be a friend first."

Kurt hummed in agreement and Carole continued.

"Dave, on the other hand, never really knew you as a friend first. To him, you're this cute guy that he's just started dating. You are getting to know each other – feeling each other out, so to speak."

"But I've known Dave longer and we've been friends for months."

"I bet it's not like that for him." Carole looked at Kurt's face. He was looking for something more definitive. "I don't have all the answers sweetie. I wish I did." She patted Kurt's hand one last time before pulling away, "It sounds to me like Blaine is more of the romantic type, and maybe Dave is more passionate."

Kurt was a bit confused. Weren't they basically the same? "What's the difference?"

Carole just smiled, "One kiss, I suppose."

Kurt didn't have a chance to react when his phone buzzed again.

_Dave Karofsky:_

_Good Morning. I had a great time last night._

Kurt smiled at his phone and replied.

_Me too. I can't stop thinking about it. : )_

Dave's reply came quick:

_Me either. _

Before Kurt could respond, Dave sent another text:

_Listen – I gotta go, but can I stop by later?_

Kurt felt a little sad. He wanted to keep texting Dave, but he knew Dave was on a study date with Chloe and that Rachel would be over at some point.

He finally replied:

_Yes. I'll see you later then._

Kurt waited another minute for a final reply and when he received none, he wandered into the kitchen for some fruit and yogurt. He wished he could just gab to someone about his date, but Carole already got up from the table. He figured she must have gone to her room when he was engrossed in texting Dave. Carole was used to it. Teenagers text; it's just life, right?

**XxXxX**

Kurt sat at the kitchen table and looked at his email and mindlessly surfed the web while eating his breakfast. His mind drifted to his dream. That made him smile. He wished he could have finished it. Although it didn't qualify as a sex dream, it was definitely a sexy dream. Dave stood there looking confident and so sure of himself. It was a turn on.

Maybe his dream was an amalgamation of his previous outings with Dave. He was dressed like he was on their date last night, but his smirk and confidence was more like the 'ice rink' Dave. The one that held his hand and showed off skating around the rink like lightning. But in the dream, he was about to show skin, like when Dave lifted those heavy bags above his head so Kurt could fish out Dave's keys from his pocket.

Kurt remembered wondering right then what the rest of Dave looked like.

Kurt didn't have time to speculate more about his dream because the front door slam and distinct feminine giggling came from the front of the house, walking toward him.

Rachel.

She was happy and smiling. Finn made her laugh all the time. He really did love the fact that his best friend and his brother were so happy and in love. Sure, they could cross the line into 'gag-ville' when they got too lovey-dovey, but thankfully that wasn't too often. He wished he could be like that with Dave, but no one even knew about Dave, except Finn. Kurt looked up and there came Rachel – all happy with her boyfriend.

"Good morning sunshine. I was going to text you and tell you that Finn forgot to charge his phone _again_," they both gave Finn the same glaring look, "but by the time I remembered, we were already here."

"Thanks to my super stealthy driving." Finn said proudly.

"Finn – speeding is not something to boast about. It's illegal, dangerous and stupid." Kurt began.

Before Finn could defend himself, Kurt added, "And seriously? Every. Night. You have to charge it _every night_."

"I did!" Finn protested, "…But the other end wasn't plugged into the wall."

"Seriously? I give up." Kurt said throwing his hands up.

"Finn, you know they have these add-on batteries that you could get."

"It probably wouldn't help. You have to keep those charged up too, you know."

Rachel studied Kurt. He didn't like it.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know. You seem more grumpy than normal."

"I am not grumpy!"

Rachel turned to Finn, "Why is he so grumpy?" Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"I dunno. You'd think after having a date last night, he'd be happier."

"Finn!" Kurt nearly shouted.

"What? I didn't tell her it was-" Finn started before Kurt covered Finn's mouth with his hand.

Kurt looked over at Rachel, who was obviously surprised that she hadn't heard anything before now.

"You had a date last night?"

Kurt slumped down into the nearest chair. He did not want to have this conversation right now. He wasn't ashamed of Dave, but he didn't want to out Dave – even though he was out to his family. They had agreed that Dave would do that on his own terms. Kurt respected that. Like the 'baby steps' of coming out.

"Yes."

"With who?"

"Uh…" Kurt began before Finn cut in.

"He doesn't go to McKinley." He said it proudly, like figuring out a difficult math question.

"Oh – hmm… Okay, how did you two meet?"

Kurt was at a loss. How do you meet guys? Where do you meet guys? He couldn't say he _used_ to go to McKinley, and he wasn't going to say they met at a gay bar.

Finn to the rescue again, "He's a friend of Chloe's"

Kurt forgot that. That was brilliant. Wait. Finn came up with that.

"So what's he like?"

Kurt wanted to choose his next words wisely, for a few reasons. He wanted to paint a complimentary picture of Dave because he had worked so hard to stop being the person he was last year. He also knew that she would eventually find out that it was Dave and maybe she would remember what he said, right now in this moment.

"He's tall and handsome. He's athletic." Kurt left out specifics, like hockey and football. "He's sweet and generous." Kurt could tell Rachel was getting into it because she was smiling and she sat down right next to him. "He didn't let me pay for a thing on our date."

"Wow – sounds like a true gentleman." She said glaring at Finn.

"What? I pay…sometimes."

"Uhh…'Babe – you wanna go halfsies?' is not paying, Finn."

"Hey – I paid for dinner last week."

"You used a gift card that you got for Christmas."

"That still counts." He insisted.

Rachel just shook her head, "Go on, Kurt. What does he look like?"

Kurt wanted to be careful here too, but it's not like she'd jump to 'Dave' if he truthfully described him. He doubted she even knew what his eye color was. He didn't before the night they went to the homeless shelter.

"He's got brown hair, hazel eyes, broad shoulders and soft hands."

He could see Rachel melting at the description while Finn was looking uncomfortable at hearing his friend being described in such a way.

"He sounds incredible." She reached for Kurt's hand – second person to do that this morning. "How is Blaine doing with this? I mean I know you guys broke up, but it's hard to see someone you used to date happy with a new beau."

Grabbing a grape from Kurt's bowl, Finn added, "Well Dave went clothes shopping with him, so Blaine's probably okay with it."

Kurt wanted to hit Finn, but his closest hand was being held by Rachel.

"Dave?"

Kurt just gulped. He put on his best fake smile and said, "Yea – Oh, I forgot – his name's David."

Rachel thought for a moment. Kurt was nervous that she would freak out, but she didn't."

"David? Hmm. I wonder if he's Jewish."

Kurt was so relieved that he nearly laughed, "I – uh… I dunno. Maybe."

"Well, you'll have to invite him over. We have to meet him. Why have you been keeping him a secret?"

"I –uhh." Kurt felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and there was a new message from Dave:

_Open your front door._

"Oh my God!" Kurt exclaimed. Dave was here and so was Rachel. There was no way that he could just pass this off as a coincidence. She could be a bit naïve, but she was crazy smart.

"What?" Rachel asked.

Kurt looked to Finn. "He's here. Keep her in here until I get back."

"What? Who's here?" Rachel began, "your boyfriend?"

"Yes. Now stay in here. I'm not ready for you two to meet."

"What? Are you ashamed of your friends?"

"I will be, if you don't stay in here. Rachel, Please." Kurt pleaded.

"Fine. But I will have you know-"

Kurt didn't wait for her to finish before running for the door. He looked back one more time to make sure Rachel was out of sight before opening the door.

However, Kurt was not ready for what he was about to see.

Dave was dressed in a dark sleeveless 'muscle' shirt with an American flag on the front and running shorts. Kurt could see the definition in Dave's arms and he got distracted from his mission.

Dave just stood there with a smile on his face.

Kurt just stared, but managed to eek out, "Dave."

Dave could tell Kurt was looking at his clothes. He hadn't decided to stop by until he'd already dressed for the gym, his next destination.

"What?" Dave finally said.

"Your shirt."

"I know it's ratty, Kurt, but I'm just going to the gym. So...uhh, are you going to invite me in?"

"Uhh." Kurt was still a bit flustered. He was trying to remember his mission.

Dave slowly leaned into Kurt. It was like he was moving in slow-motion. This was not helping. Kurt could see the muscles in Dave's arms up close and suddenly they were on either side of his head. Dave was about to kiss him. Kurt unintentionally thought of his dream. This was the most skin he'd ever seen of Dave. His arms were long and thick with muscle.

Dave put one arm behind Kurt's right ear and the other reached for his left hip. He could feel Dave's breath. Dave was looking him in the eyes. Just as Dave was about to reach his lips, Dave smiled wider, and Kurt could feel Dave turn the knob to the front door.

Dave pushed the door open behind Kurt and let out a snort.

Dave chuckled and he pushed past Kurt and into the living room.

"Dave. You can't come in. I-"

"Come on, Kurt. I gotta pee." Dave walked toward the hall where the bathroom was. "Hey - where's Hudson? I see his truck outside."

"Uhh - umm, hey. Why do you call him Hudson?" Kurt was trying not to lie, and this was a question he'd wanted to ask for a while.

"It's a sports thing, _Hummel_, the same reason everybody calls me Karofsky." Dave said disappearing into the bathroom.

Kurt heard a muffled noise from the kitchen and then a shushed, "Ow." from Finn.

Instantly Rachel emerged from the Kitchen.

She yell-whispers, "Karofsky? He's your date?"

"Rachel. He's exactly as I described him. I swear."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe _you_."

"Rachel, I ju- wait. You can't believe _me_ what?"

"I can't believe that you'd do this again. I mean I know you just broke up with Blaine, and I know you're probably vulnerable."

"Rachel. You are not making sense." Kurt whispers back.

"I just figured that you'd be over this by now, after dating Blaine."

"Over what?"

They all hear the toilet flush, and Kurt makes the motion for her to hurry and say what she means while Dave washes his hands.

"First Finn, then Sam, and now Dave...Kurt you have got to stop pining over all these straight jocks, and Karofsky-"

Suddenly the water turned off and the bathroom door opened. Rachel and Finn just make it back into the kitchen as Dave re-emerges from the hall.

"Feel better?" Kurt asks, trying to be nonchalant.

"Yea, I drink a lot of water these days."

"Cool...so, not to be rude, but what did you stop by for?"

Dave took a step back and just looked at Kurt. He was nervous but trying to hide it. He knew that feeling. He'd had it for years and he recognized it. He just didn't know why Kurt had it, but he had a feeling.

"First of all, do I need a reason to see my boyfriend...God it feels so cool to say that...Kurt Hummel is my boyfriend. Second of all, I wanted to tell you that you don't have to hide me from your friends, not anymore, not after last night."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." Dave hunched slightly to look Kurt in the eyes when he said that. He raised his head and spoke loudly toward the kitchen. "And you can tell Hudson and Berry they can come out."

Kurt looked at Dave with a confused expression.

"Kurt, I have better than perfect hearing and you and Berry talk loud even when you're whispering."

Finn and Rachel appeared quickly.

Dave just looked at Rachel and said, "Okay - get it over with."

"What?"

"You know...third degree or whatever. I know Kurt's your friend."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but Dave cut her off to say one more thing.

"Before you start, I _am_ gay. I'm _not_ out at my school. I _am_ out to my family, and Kurt _is_ my boyfriend. Okay, shoot"

Rachel usually had plenty to say, but she couldn't think of words. This was a lot to take in.

Kurt was so proud of Dave. He'd not only come out to Rachel, but said it wasn't a secret. He figured Dave's biggest obstacle would be his school and teammates. He knew that Dave knew Rachel and Mercedes were huge gossips and this would get out, so he must be okay with it.

Finally Rachel spoke. "I guess I should have known. I do have two gay dads, you know."

Dave just played along. Everybody knew Rachel was the self-proclaimed queen of the gays, as ironic as that name was.

He just put on his best jock face, "That right?" He tried not to sound mad or offended. He just knew she was full of shit.

"Of course. I mean, look at your arms." Everybody looked at Dave's arms. "You obviously work out _a lot_ to look like that. Typical gay."

Dave changed to his 'Duke stud' swagger, flexed his biceps and said, "Yea? You like this?"

Kurt knew what Dave was doing. As hot as it was, he had to put a stop to it.

"Dave – stop. And Rachel, seriously?"

Rachel was confused, "What?"

"Rachel, please. Not two minutes ago, you were explaining to me why I shouldn't be pursuing this 'straight' guy, and now you're telling me you knew all along."

"I'm just saying that there were signs."

"What? That he likes to work out? Maybe this is news Rachel, but some jocks like to workout." Kurt said.

"Hey – I work out," Finn interjected.

Kurt just gave Finn a quick glare, held up his hand as if to say 'you're not helping' and continued to look at Rachel.

When Rachel didn't say anymore, Kurt continued, "What else Rachel? What else makes it _obvious_ that Dave's gay?"

Dave crossed his arms. He was interested. He wanted to know what she had to offer.

After a moment, Finn broke the standoff. "He likes kissing you; that's what mom said," he said finally, like he was trying to help Rachel.

"You guys kissed?" Rachel said it, but must have known it was stupid just as it was leaving her lips.

Rachel said it like she almost didn't believe it, not that it was unreasonable, but that she couldn't imagine it.

Dave took the opportunity, "Finn – your mom was right."

Dave leaned in and cupped Kurt's face gently and gave him a sweet kiss that lasted about two seconds longer than a typical kiss from Blaine.

Dave just stood back and looked at Rachel, Finn had already looked away, not wanting to see it.

"How gay was that? I bet that was _so_ gay." Dave was just teasing her now.

"Alright. Okay – I didn't know. Are you happy?"

Dave's face softened. He looked at Kurt but answered Rachel, "Yea. I am, actually." He grinned and moved to hold Kurt's hands.

Kurt's expression relaxed as well. He knew that Rachel was going to be okay with Dave as his boyfriend, and he was also surprised that Dave held his own and didn't lose self-confidence.

'Rachel, are you sure you're going to be okay with this?" Kurt asked.

"I have a question." She said. "How did this happen? I mean – okay, Karofsky's gay, but I just don't – how…?"

Dave took a deep breath and exhaled, but Kurt took the lead.

"Okay – short version." He looked at her and to Dave and back to her. "Dave didn't know how to deal with being gay. I found out. He bullied me because he was afraid I would tell…which I never would…he fake-dated Santana and mended fences with me so we would win Regionals – Santana's Idea…After the Prom fiasco, he couldn't deal with rumors and transferred to East…Blaine and I broke up, and I asked Dave out." Kurt let out a small exhale when he was finished.

He knew that it wasn't entirely the truth, but without certain 'locker room' details and 'gay bar' specifics, this was as close as it gets.

"Wow. That was. I really had no idea you guys had that kind of history."

Not wanting to be left out, Finn added, "Hey and remember when Dave and Z tore my letterman? Dave was jealous because Kurt was in love with me."

"Finn! First of all, that story was private, and second, I wasn't _in love_ with you. I had a small crush."

Dave snorted at that.

"You are not helping." He directed at Dave.

"Hey – you're the one that got your parents together just to spend more time with Finn." Dave defended.

"Okay – I think we're done here. David – don't you have an elsewhere to be?"

"Yea – I'm headed to the gym. I guess I should get going."

"I'll walk you out." Kurt said before looking back to Rachel and Finn, "I'll be right back. Stay. _Here_."

Kurt took Dave by the wrist and walked toward the front door.

On the porch, Kurt stopped Dave and leaned him against the front door.

He reached up and gave Dave a tender kiss. As he pulled away, Dave's hands moved around Kurt's waist and pulled him back.

"I wasn't done." Dave said with that same smirk from the dream. Dave moved his hands down to Kurt's butt and gently squeezed. "Mmm – that reminds me – I have to work my glutes today."

Kurt couldn't take it anymore and moved in for a real, full on kiss. Dave's mouth pressure increased to match Kurt's, and his hands squeezed Kurt's butt again only firmer. This made Kurt groan and his mouth opened as a reflex. Dave took the opportunity and moved his tongue in Kurt's mouth. It wasn't fast and furious, but slow and purposeful.

Kurt moved his hands up Dave's arms and rested on his triceps. They were bulging and hard as rocks. Kurt would have new dream material tonight. He just kept rubbing his hands slowly up and down just memorizing every ripple. Dave moaned when he squeezed. Hmm. Kurt and Dave both liked it when Kurt touched Dave's body. Good to know.

Dave finally pulled away.

Their lips made a 'smack' when he did. Kurt wasn't quite finished, but Dave's face was bright and smiley.

"Kurt. I really _really_ don't want to stop, but I have got to go now if I want to make it to the gym. Plus, don't you guys have like Glee stuff to do?"

Kurt knew Dave was right. He really didn't want to stop either. But as he pulled back, Dave held him there.

"Dave. I thought you had to go?"

Dave looked a bit embarrassed before looking down, "Just give me a minute. These shorts are…well…short…and loose."

Kurt looked down and could see the massive erection in Dave's shorts. It was probably awkward for him, but as far as Kurt was concerned, he caused it. That was kinda hot and flattering. But Kurt ultimately knew that it was still uncomfortable.

He just looked Dave in the face and said, "Rachel's thinking about getting breast implants."

Dave was shocked, "Really?"

"Yea. They went to the doctor the other day and she said, 'If I can't get a nose job, can I at least get my breasts enlarged to match my nose?'"

Dave let out a full belly laugh so hard that it was infectious. Kurt couldn't help to join in. It was obviously a joke to get his mind off of his 'little friend,' and it must have worked.

Suddenly the front door opened and Finn and Rachel were standing there.

"What's so funny?" Finn said.

Kurt and Dave look past Finn directly at Rachel's nose and couldn't contain their laughter.

After another few moments, they stopped. Dave gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips and jogged to his truck, or was that skipping?

"Dave, are you skipping to your truck?" Kurt teased.

Dave reached his truck and without missing a beat said, "What? A guy can't skip?"

Dave drove away and Kurt turned back to his opened front door where Finn and Rachel were still standing.

"Okay, Kurt - dish." Rachel began. "How did you two _really_ get together?"

**XxXxX**

**Please review – it's a great motivator. Plus, thanks for the reviews/alerts and favorites. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N This chapter is a little long, but I hope you like it.**

Dave got up early on Monday so he could get to school before everyone else. He'd decided that if he was going to come out to the hockey team, he wanted to at least give Coach Masters a heads up. He was nervous about this next step. He'd come out to so many people in such a short time, and it was starting to make his head spin.

Chloe was a big help though. They'd come up with a plan of sorts for his next few steps. He'd talk to Coach Masters and she'd talk to Jack. She knew even before they started dating that Jack had a gay brother who was in college. Chloe assured Dave that Jack was gay-friendly. She'd met his brother at Christmas and said Jack idolized him.

Dave was finished with his shower and was getting dressed when his father knocked on his door.

"Son, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Dave was already in a hurry. He didn't want to chance anyone else being there when he talked to the coach.

"Yea – what is it dad? I gotta get out of here in a few minutes." He said as he tied his shoes.

Dave's dad walked into his room and stood next to his son. His dad was still in his robe and he looked tired, like he hadn't had enough sleep.

"Dave - I noticed you applied to a few different colleges. U of I, NYU, Texas State…"

Dave stood up and took a step back so he could sit down on his bed. This was not going to be a quick conversation by any means. He knew his dad wanted to discuss his future education.

"Yea. I figured that I should broaden my reach you know?" Dave had initially just figured he'd just go to Ohio State, but after talking to Kurt, he'd decided maybe he shouldn't close off any doors.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Paul paused and looked at his son for a minute.

He noticed Dave's face was a little thinner and he seemed to be going to the gym a lot. For so long, Paul could tell Dave was unhappy about something. He never knew Dave carried around such self-hatred and now realizes that some of it may have been physical. He's proud that his son, the honest, happy one from a few years ago, is back. He feels that Dave is becoming a man right before his eyes. Dave had never shown interest in going anywhere other than OSU, so maybe he was opening up to more possibilities.

"I feel like you're finally pulling yourself together. You know? Mentally and physically. You're doing well in school and you're in great shape, son. I'm-I'm sure that dealing with your whole…you know…being _gay_…probably set your career aspirations back a bit."

Dave noticed that his dad only hesitated slightly when referring to him being gay. Previously, he'd stop at 'you know' and not actually say the word 'gay.'

Paul continued, "Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you about maybe applying to Columbia."

Dave furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement and a little disappointment, 'law school?"

"Yes,"

"Dad!"

"Dave, It's great school. They have a good hockey team."

"I know it's your alma mater, and I'm sure it is a great school." Dave stood and started to walk past his dad, "…but…I don't want to be a lawyer."

"Why not?" Paul said as Dave stood up. Dave ignored his father's question and continued out the door and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a protein bar out of the cabinet and stuffed his keys, wallet and phone in his pockets.

As he turned to leave the kitchen, Paul stood in the doorway.

"Dave, I just wanted to talk to you-" Paul's voice was gentle.

"Dad, I don't have time for this. I'm late," he said angrier than he meant to.

"David! You can spend two minutes talking to your father. Nothing is so important that you can't talk to me for _two minutes_." Paul's voice was much firmer. His dad's sudden change in tone startled Dave. He estimated that this was his dad's 'lawyer voice.' He'd heard similar when his dad confronted the school board when Dave was nearly expelled from McKinley.

He didn't like his father's tone, but he deserved it. Dave was nervous about talking with Coach Masters and he took it out on his dad. He moved and took a step backward and sat on one of the stools near the breakfast bar. Paul moved over and sat next to him.

"Son, I just want you to give law school a fair shake. I think you'd really like it, and it's challenging. And I know you like a good challenge – it's one of the reasons you're so good at sports."

Dave nodded, but didn't say anything. He hadn't thought about law as anything but boring and stuffy.

"Can I ask you a question?" Paul touched Dave's shoulder and Dave nodded, "What are you looking to go to college for? What are you thinking of majoring in?"

Dave shrugged. He hadn't really given it much thought. He was good at sports, math and science. Law had to be mostly English, right?

"I don't know…I was thinking maybe I'd try to go pro hockey or maybe major in science or something."

"You want to be a scientist?" Paul wasn't condescending, but it was a fair question.

"I've been thinking a lot lately about how I can make a difference, you know, _in the world_," Dave turned to face his dad more face-to-face. "I'm really good at solving problems, so I figured maybe I could use my skills at making some great discovery or something."

Paul smiled at his son. It actually _was_ courageous to think in those terms, but Paul figured that Dave wouldn't be happy in some lab. Sure, science could be challenging, but the challenge was more internal and Paul felt that Dave needed that external challenge.

"So you want to make a difference, huh?"

Dave nodded.

"I think that's great. Not enough people set goals like that." Paul reached his hand back to Dave's shoulder and squeezed, "I think you're underestimating how you can make a difference in the world by studying law."

Dave snorted, "Like what? Suing everybody? How does that make a difference?"

"That's not _real_ law; it's sideshow litigation. That's like the reality shows of law. It's popular and makes a ton of money, but it's frivolous and most people don't want it."

"Okay Dad, how can being a lawyer make a difference?" Dave knew his dad had a point, and Dave needed to get going.

"You want to get married someday, right?"

That question caught Dave off-guard.

"Uh, sure. I guess." Dave used to think about getting married but not so much since he came to terms with being gay.

"Well, if it were up to _the people,_ you might never get the chance, at least not in Ohio."

"Okay…" Dave wanted his dad to explain.

"Most of the big civil rights movements pushed forward because of lawyers taking cases to the Supreme Court." Paul could see that Dave understood what he was trying to get across. "This world is run by laws David, and lawyers are the ones that can help shape those laws."

Paul could tell Dave needed a reason that was a little more tangible. "Look – I'm not saying it's going to be this big exciting career, but you can make a good living and support a family very well – and to be honest, it _is_ challenging. I'm not sure how challenging sitting in some lab would be, but I _do_ know from your love of sports that you crave that one-on-one environment, the feeling you get when you best somebody with something you're really good at."

Dave nodded in understanding.

"Dave, son, just promise me you'll at least think about it, okay? It's important to me that you don't just blow this off."

This was maybe the first time that his dad had seemed to care about Dave's choice in colleges. His dad had been different lately. Dave didn't think his dad ever thought about Dave having a family, at least not since he couldn't have children naturally. Maybe since this was the first time in a long time that Dave opened up to his dad about something so personal, his dad decided to do the same. Obviously, Dave's consideration of Columbia was significant to his dad, so how could Dave disregard that?

"I will. I promise." Dave and Paul both stood, and Dave hugged his dad. It felt good to know his dad had invested the effort and apparently the money in Dave's future. It was very unlikely that Dave would get a scholarship to Columbia. He just hoped that if he did apply that he wouldn't get turned down and disappoint his dad.

**XxXxX**

Dave made his way to the lunchroom. He was looking for Chloe. He wanted to see how her talk went with Jack. He knew he would see Jack during last period and also at practice later, but he wanted to be prepared just in case things didn't go so well. He had thought about texting her but figured that if there was anything to worry about, she would have texted him already.

Finally, he saw her sitting at a table with a guy he'd never met before. The guy had curly brown hair, an expressive face and a nice smile. As Dave made his way over to their table, he could hear the guy talk, and his voice had a distinct British accent.

Dave noticed that Chloe was completely engrossed in what this guy way saying, so he just discreetly sat down at the free seat on the other side of her. As soon as he did, the new guy stopped and peered past Chloe and looked at Dave, which made Chloe spin around to see who had sat down next to her.

"Dave!" She squeezed Dave around the neck. She sure was strong for such a tiny girl.

"Cho-" was all Dave could choke out before she let go.

Her eyes were big and bright; they matched her smile. She leaned in and spoke at her normal break-neck speed.

"How'd it go? Did he freak? He was cool right? He'd better be cool about it, or I'll-"

Dave smiled. "Chloe – chill. He was fine." She was so cute.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands quickly, "So what exactly did he say?"

Dave didn't answer and instead peered around her to the new guy sitting on her other side.

Chloe noticed what Dave was doing.

"Oh," She rolled her eyes at herself, "I forgot. This is Charlie." She motioned to him, and in her fake British accent said, "he's a new chap from jolly 'ol London."

Dave nodded to the new guy who responded, "Liverpool, actually. She's been doing that all morning," referring to the accent.

"I bet." Dave just glanced back to Chloe and raised his eyebrows and motioned toward Charlie. He was discreetly saying he didn't want to talk freely in front of the new guy.

Chloe just looked at Dave so Charlie couldn't see her and raised her eyebrows back at Dave and continued, "he also asked if we had a '_gay-straight alliance_.'" She wiggled her eyebrows, "of course I told him we didn't, but I said I _thought_ I knew someone who might also be interested."

Dave finally understood. He reached his hand past Chloe and said, "Hi. Dave Karofsky."

Charlie met Dave's hand and said, "Nice to meet you. Charlie Day."

**XxXxX**

Kurt was more nervous than he thought he'd be. Really, what was there to be nervous about? All of his friends would know by now that Dave was gay and that he was dating Kurt. Thankfully, Rachel volunteered to be Dave's spokesperson, so to speak. It was more of an insistence than an offer, really. After Dave left yesterday, Kurt filled Finn and Rachel in on all the details that they didn't know. Well, not the locker room kiss, but most everything else.

Kurt told them about the apology before prom last year and both trips to Scandals. Finn didn't even know there was a gay bar anywhere near them. Kurt swore that he didn't drink and that Blaine did, but didn't drive. He told them about their trip to the homeless shelter and the holiday concert afterward which led to a twenty-minute discussion on whether or not Finn and Rachel wanted two or three children. They finally decided that it would be two girls and a boy. Kurt felt like it was ridiculous to even debate what gender children you wanted, like you could just place an order or something.

Kurt assured Rachel that Dave was a perfect gentleman and in fact he felt completely safe - comfortable.

The conversation eventually led to his breakup with Blaine. Kurt said it was mutual, which was a lie, but it wasn't a complete lie. If Blaine hadn't kissed Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine would still be together. Kurt believed that Blaine was conflicted. He didn't want to hurt Kurt, but he felt a spark with Sebastian. Kurt didn't understand then what it meant when Blaine told him during their breakup. Kurt loved Blaine, and Blaine loved Kurt. What else was there to say?

It wasn't until the ice skating rink with Dave that Kurt understood. At that time, Kurt still had a tiny inkling that Blaine would at least try to win him back. If he did, Kurt would have made him work for it and probably have eventually given in. He would have done that because Blaine was 'the one.' That type of love doesn't just go away, and it certainly could withstand a stray kiss from a giant-toothed meerkat.

However, after spending the evening with Dave, Kurt's brain wouldn't stop obsessing over little things about Dave. He was strong and tender at the same time. He was thoughtful and sweet. He was a perfect gentleman all night, yet Kurt could sense Dave had a strong attraction to him. Kurt had never felt that before. Sure, Blaine was attracted to him, but it was only after months of what Kurt considered 'overt pining,' that Blaine 'realized' he wanted to date Kurt.

With Dave, it was more the other way around. Kurt was the one being pursued. Every time they were together at Dave's house watching a movie, Kurt was acutely aware that Dave was sometimes watching him instead of the movie. Of course, most of them were Dave's movies, and he'd seen them all. At the homeless shelter, Kurt suspected that Dave purposely 'forgot' the envelope in his truck so Kurt would not only have to fish keys out of Dave's pocket, but also so Kurt wouldn't have to carry much. In general, Dave never let Kurt carry much of anything.

That was universally true of Dave. Kurt was treated like royalty. Not to the point of aggravation, and it was refreshing. Blaine treated him well, but let's face it, Kurt was the one who pursued Blaine. Their relationship reflected that. Kurt treated Blaine a little more like how Dave treats Kurt now. This behavior seemed to exacerbate itself when Blaine met Sebastian.

It wasn't until Blaine met Sebastian that he got 'spontaneous' with Kurt in the back of the car. As a matter of fact, it was Sebastian that prompted both of the Scandals outings. Sebastian had this hold on Blaine that Kurt never did. Although there was a correlation between that relationship and his current one with Dave, Kurt has made an effort to not make that mistake twice, even if it would be in reverse.

It wasn't easy though. Dave was stubborn and insisted on paying for the entire date. That wasn't unreasonable, but Kurt never would have let him spend so much money on clothes. He would rake Blaine over the coals for that one later. Dave even gave him a cute little gift card on their date. _Who does that?_

After the ice-skating on New Year's Eve, Santana warned Kurt that Dave was fragile. Logically, Kurt knew Dave was an easy 'target.' Kurt wanted someone to hang out with, and he knew Dave was newly 'out,' and he wouldn't say 'no.' Santana also knew this, but what neither of them knew was how Kurt had already started falling for Dave.

After that, hanging out with Dave was so comfortable, too comfortable. Kurt missed having a boyfriend, and Dave just served himself up in a pan-fried taco shell. It was too much. Kurt felt he had betrayed his still-warm relationship with Blaine somehow. It had only been a few weeks since his breakup, and Kurt had already found a replacement. When Kurt entered Dave's house that night, he was so conflicted. He felt guilty for moving on so fast after his relationship with Blaine, but then he would have felt even more guilty if what he was feeling for Dave was nothing more than a Band-Aid for his broken heart. If that were true, then Dave was nothing more than a rebound, and that felt worse.

Dave had been nothing but honest about his feelings for Kurt, but Kurt didn't even consider how he felt for Dave. Actually, that was not true. He specifically tried _not_ to think about how he felt for Dave, partially because of Blaine, but also because of how his friends would view him if they knew.

That was the absolute worst. If Kurt decided that he felt something for Dave, and if somehow that feeling morphed into shame, Kurt couldn't live with himself. Dave – new Dave – had gone through so much and he deserved better than shame.

It wasn't until Kurt talked with his dad that night that he realized not only did he have feelings for Dave, but he had no shame whatsoever.

He was happy and proud.

Best feeling ever.

**XxXxX**

"That's all he said?" Chloe questioned.

Not that Dave could eat much, but the three of them were finished eating and waiting for the bell to ring.

"Yea – he said he would do what he could, but that it wasn't going to be easy." Dave swallowed, "And he kept saying, '…but you're so tall.'" Dave smiled at the memory. Coach wasn't homophobic, just surprised. It was a relief.

"Jack said he would totally have your back," Chloe said seriously, "and I told him not to tell Nik or anybody else yet."

"Yea – I'm kinda nervous about coming out to everybody at your party. I hope I don't ruin it."

Chloe let out a disapproving, almost guttural sound, "Dave, this is going to make my party the _best_ party any seventeen-year-old has ever had!" She was excited enough for the both of them. "You'll have me, Jack," and motions to Charlie, "you're coming, right?"

"It would be an honor to celebrate the day of your birth and support Dave."

Chloe giggled, "I could just listen to him talk all day…'Die-eve'" she exaggerated Charlie's pronunciation of Dave name.

Dave rolled his eyes, "Sorry about that," he said to Charlie. "She gets carried away and doesn't realize it's _offensive._" He said the last word while looking directly at her.

"No. It's perfectly alright. In this country, my accent is weird. Besides, I'd rather be teased about my accent than picked on for wearing a Doctor Who shirt," he said pointing to his white tee shirt sporting a classic blue British police box.

"Is _that_ what that's supposed to mean?" Dave said. "I thought it was like a _Police_ shirt or something."

Chloe interjects "Don't Blink – Blink and you're dead!"

Charlie and Chloe started laughing, and Dave just sat there confused.

XxXxX

Kurt was headed toward Glee when he bumped into Rachel. She wrapped her arm in his as a sign of solidarity.

As they walked arm-in-arm, she said, "Kurt, they're your friends. This Karofsky thing is a little weird, and you'll have to give them a little time to get used to it. They love you and just don't want to see you get hurt."

Kurt smiled slightly and let out a small chuckle, "Where were they when I was dating Blaine?"

"Kurt – you know Blaine feels just awful about that..."

"Rachel, I was kidding. Blaine and I are good. I admit that it hurt at first, and I was disappointed for a while, but...look...a few weeks ago, I might have said 'let's go egg his car,' or something, but now I know why he did it."

"Why he cheated on you?"

"No...why he let me go." Kurt let out a small sigh, "we love each other, but I didn't know what I was missing...until Dave."

"What's that?"

"Passion."

Rachel smiled a bit and she nodded in recognition. She knew about passion. It was something she felt the first time she met Finn Hudson.

Suddenly they were both shaken from their conversation when Kurt was pushed from behind and shoved into a nearby locker.

_Slam_

Kurt turned to see Strando just standing there with a menacing look on his face wearing the standard letterman jacket. His expression wasn't conflicted, like Dave's was. It was just mean. Strando was slightly shorter than Kurt, but had him by over fifty pounds.

Kurt was caught off-guard, but he wasn't going to stand for it. He was a senior and this was childish behavior.

"Are you serious? Locker-shoving was _so_ last year – didn't you get the memo?" Kurt spat, his words dripping with venom.

"What're you gonna do about it, homo?"

Before Kurt could respond, another letterman jacket walked into Kurt's view. This guy was larger and taller than Strando.

Azimio.

"Strando, what're you doin' man?" Azimio said like Strando was crazy.

"I'm messing with Karofsky's butt buddy."

Kurt's eyes widened. He didn't know that more than his friends knew, and apparently they weren't taking it well.

"Look – Karofsky messed with this Hummel kid last year...shoved him into lockers and shit...and now _he's_ a homo...is that what you want?" Azimio asked.

Strando's eyes widened, "What...If I keep messing with this _homo_...people might think I'm queer or something?"

Azimio just shook his head, "I don't know, man...I'm just sayin'...looks _pretty_ suspicious?"

Kurt knew Azimio was a bully, but he wasn't stupid. He studied Strando's face to see if he believed what Azimio just said.

Strando's face went sour and he pointed to Kurt, "What're you looking at, homo?"

"Come on, man. Let's get outta here before people talk." Azimio said.

Kurt stood proudly with his head held high but said nothing.

As Azimio and Strando walked away, Azimio turned his head, looked at Kurt and nodded slightly. Kurt realized that Azimio had just protected Kurt from Strando and maybe from all the other neanderthals.

"Did he just nod at you?" Rachel finally said.

"Yea – I think he did." Kurt's lips curled up to a smile. "Let's get to practice."

**XxXxX**

Kurt was just pulling up to the Lima Bean when Dave got there. After parking, he got out of his truck and walked over to Kurt's vehicle. They had agreed to meet and talk a bit before Kurt's friends arrived, basically the entire Glee club. Dave was nervous but tried not to show it.

They walked in and Kurt grabbed an area that had enough room while Dave got drinks. A few minutes later, Dave returned to the set of tables Kurt had reserved for their meeting. He slid Kurt's drink in front of him and sat the two slices of key lime pie down near the middle of their shared table.

Dave wasted no time digging into the first slice of what this cafe called "Key Lima" pie. It wasn't as good as the pie from Breadstix, but then Kurt wasn't feeding it to him. Kurt was busy talking about how he had talked with his friends before practice and they were cautious, but supportive. Dave wasn't so sure. It made sense that they would be supportive when Dave wasn't around, but what about when they saw him _with_ Kurt.

Dave finished the first piece of pie and started on the second. Kurt hadn't noticed and had moved on to their plan for regionals. Dave couldn't think about anything except what was about to happen. He was nearing the end of the second piece when he noticed Kurt had stopped speaking. With his mouth full of pie, he looked up and saw a slack-jawed Kurt. Under difference circumstances, that look might have been sexy, but he knew Kurt was shocked and not trying to be sexy.

With a mouth full of food, all Dave could get out was, "Wha?"

Kurt snapped his mouth shut and shook his head, "Nothing."

Dave looked down and saw what was the approximation of two bites remaining and he shoved it towards Kurt.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Dave said, "Sorry." He looked down at the first empty plate and then the second one that he'd almost finished and said, "I-I'm a nervous eater."

Kurt reached over to the partially eaten pie and took the fork and shoved the large bite into his mouth and it made his cheeks puff out when he chewed. All the while, he had a smile on his lips.

When he was finished, he shoved the plate back towards the middle, smiled and said, "Me too."

Kurt reached his hand across the table and Dave moved his to match. Kurt squeezed Dave's hand and said, "You don't have to be nervous. Just be yourself and they'll love you."

Dave squinted his eyes and cocked his head.

Kurt continued, "Okay, maybe _love_ is the wrong word. They'll _accept_ you. How about that?" Kurt squeezed Dave's hand again and said, "But even if they don't – I don't care. They don't get a say, and I like you David. I really do."

Dave smiled warmly. He loved when Kurt was being strong for the both of them. Dave heard a crowd of people walk in and he instinctively withdrew his hand from Kurt's. It wasn't fear of being outed or anything. It was that he felt Kurt's friends should have at least a little time to get used to it – to _them_.

He could see Kurt glance at him when he did it, and he instantly felt guilty, but he wasn't doing it out of fear. He was doing this for Kurt and his friends.

God did he have a lot of friends.

As the mob moved over to join them, Kurt moved around to sit next to Dave. Blaine moved through the crowd and sat on Dave's other side.

Perfect.

Dave couldn't look at everybody and when Blaine started speaking, Dave just stared down at his empty plates.

"Now guys, as you know, Dave here is newly out, but Kurt and I," Dave didn't like how Blaine said that – even though he knew what Blaine meant, "have known for over a year." Dave really felt like a coward. Dave's mind was racing with other thoughts as Blaine blathered on. He'd felt so good all day after talking to his coach and spending a little time with Chloe and Charlie – that guy was so funny. Dave promised that he'd catch up on all the seasons of the recent Doctor Who. Chloe kept spouting lines, and Dave felt out of the loop. He loved Sci-fi; he just never watched British television - a fact that Charlie vowed to change. He was coming over tonight to drop off some DVDs for Dave to watch. He said something called 'Torchwood' was next followed by 'Sherlock."

He tried to listen as Blaine spoke, but it sounded like it was just a regurgitation of what Rachel had supposedly done earlier. They already knew Dave was gay and that he was dating Kurt. Leave it to Blaine to feel like he needed to be the big gay spokesperson. Oh well, Dave knew he meant well, at least he knew it now. Back on those steps at McKinley over a year ago, Dave thought Blaine was just being a prick and trying to out him under the guise of 'help.' Why else would he say all those obvious things right out in the open. After Kurt having vouched for him and shopping for clothes with him, Dave realized that Blaine's heart was in the right place. He really was trying to help Dave. What Blaine didn't know then was that Dave was nowhere near ready for help.

At the time, Dave didn't think he needed anything, but after meeting Patrick this summer and Chloe at school, Dave now realizes that what he needed all those months ago was a friend. Something Kurt had in spades.

Blaine sounded like he was wrapping up and Dave decided he needed to just bite the bullet. He could tell they were all just staring at him when he wasn't looking. It was like he was on display, like an animal at the zoo. He raised his hand and spoke.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with your friends?" Dave said to Kurt.

"Umm – Sure." Kurt started to scoot out of the half booth they were in.

Dave turned to Blaine and said to him, Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Finn, "I want to talk to these guys...the ones that didn't know until today, okay?"

After the group split, Dave realized that nearly half of Kurt's friends already knew before today. That was a relief. It hadn't computed that he'd come out to so many people already.

Dave took a breath and looked back to the table and started to speak, "Look – I know you guys are protective of Kurt, and I know you know what I did to him last year," He looked up and focused on the faces that he knew. There were a couple of people that he didn't know. He spoke to them next, "I'm sure these guys can fill you in," He looked from Quinn to Puck then Sam and continued, "I know I was a complete dick to you guys and I'm sorry. I know that's not enough and I know I don't deserve your trust..." He was cut off by Sam.

"I don't know what he sees in you, Karofsky, but Kurt's a good guy. He's trusting and kind and...look, if he..." Sam counts off his fingers, "and Blaine and Rachel and Finn and Santana all vouch for you...if they say you've changed and you're good to Kurt...then we've got no beef with you."

That made Dave smile. It was an odd thought that Kurt's friends were helping him sort of deal with the rest of Kurt's friends...seriously, dude's got a lot of friends.

"Cool...thanks man."

Sam smiled and held out a fist for Dave to bump, as did Puck, Artie and Mike. Quinn, the black chick, the Asian chick and the two people he didn't know just sat there. Dave looked over to them and Puck spoke.

"Come on guys – you know Kurt wouldn't trust him if he was beating him up or whatever..."

Quinn just leaned in and said quietly, "I don't know what your game is Karofsky, but you're gay? Fine – whatever. But Kurt? Why him? He just broke up with Blaine."

Mercedes added, "Yea - you tortured him for months and he was so terrified that he had to change schools…Now you wanna _date_ him? This isn't like pulling a girl's pigtails, Karofsky."

When Quinn had started speaking, Dave was a little nervous. She didn't trust Dave, and that was to be expected. As a matter of fact, he was surprised any of them trusted him, especially Kurt. But by discounting his relationship with Kurt as some sort of game, she was offending Kurt's judgment. That pissed Dave off, and he'd had enough.

"I already apologized for that," Dave nearly shouted, his voice tinted with anger. He'd tried so hard to bite back his rage and by now he was more upset with himself for losing control. He took a breath and continued, "Look – you don't like me? Fine. I can deal with that. You don't trust me? Perfect – two for two. But I thought you were Kurt's friends." Dave's voice softened when he said Kurt's name.

Dave didn't take his eyes off of the two girls. They weren't wrong about his history with Kurt, but that wasn't the point. This wasn't just about their feelings about Dave anymore. It was how they didn't trust Kurt's decision.

Dave felt better. He was calmer and his voice wasn't raised, so he continued, "As for your first question, I have no idea what he sees in me." He was so focused on the girls that he hadn't seen Kurt moving toward them again. "That is a question you'll have to ask him; I haven't got a clue."

"You haven't got a clue about what?" Kurt said, startling Dave.

"Nothing," Dave replied.

Puck spoke up, "The girls want to know what you see in Karofsky."

Dave could feel his face start to flush. Either way, he would be embarrassed. If Kurt said he didn't know, he'd prove Quinn right – and if he said good things, he'd have to deal with his natural instinct to resist praise when he didn't feel he deserved it. Truth was Dave got angry because he knew the girls were right. _What __**did**__ Kurt see in him?_

Kurt just deadpans, "Besides being great kisser?" Dave knew his cheeks must be a bright red now. Kurt did that on purpose. He may have said it for shock value, but he hoped Kurt was telling the truth.

Puck just made a sour face, but Sam laughed at the joke that it was intended to be.

Kurt moved over and sat next to Dave again. He could feel Kurt's thigh and hip bone leaning against his. Kurt reached a hand to Dave's lap and Dave moved his under the table to hold Kurt's. Kurt squeezed Dave's hand before speaking again.

"Guys – You don't know David. You might remember _Karofsky_, but David here has worked hard to become someone else entirely. Just spend a little time with him. If you're worried about my safety – don't be. David's history with bullying me was rooted in self-hatred – hatred of who he was. He was so afraid of being outed that it made him act irrationally." Kurt looked over to Dave to see if he was still doing okay. "He came out to his family at Christmas; _we_ all know now, and he has a few friends from his new school that know too."

Sam cocked an eyebrow and asked, "That Chloe chick? Is she a friend of yours?"

For the first time since Kurt spoke, Dave raised his head and noticed that the entire group had re-joined them. He nodded to Sam and said, "Yea – she is. I told her a few weeks ago." Dave swallowed and brought his hands back up to the table in front of him. He liked holding Kurt's hand, but he felt that he should do this on his own. Holding Kurt's hand was like a crutch; it was there when he needed it, but he'd never learn to walk on his own if he didn't let go, "The captain of our hockey team knows too – Watson is Chloe's boyfriend, and today I also told Coach Masters. I am planning on letting the guys on the team know this weekend, and I wanted to give the coach a kind of heads up."

Dave looked over to Kurt before looking back to the group and continuing, "I hope you'll give me a chance to prove I'm not a bad guy – not anymore. I'm not gonna lie – I'm still kind of freaking out, and I'll probably make a bunch of mistakes, but I…I promise I'll make an effort. It means a lot to Kurt and it means a lot to me, too."

Kurt interjected, "I don't want any of you to misconstrue this as asking for permission – I'm dating David regardless. I'm proud of him. And unlike most of you, I've only ever had one boyfriend – one relationship. If you know anything about me, then you know I wouldn't take this lightly. Do you guys actually think that I would choose to be around, let alone _date_, someone that I didn't completely 100% trust?"

Dave found it hard focusing on anything Kurt said after he said he was dating Dave regardless. Dave had kind of assumed this was sort of a test to see what Kurt's friends thought. It wasn't. It was Kurt being proud of his boyfriend and making sure his friends knew that.

Dave felt so freaking lucky. Kurt was amazing.

After Kurt's little speech, everyone just chilled out, even the black chick gave him a hug. _Mercedes._ He was going to have to remember her name. Chang's girlfriend, Tina was pretty quiet, but Dave just figured that was just how she was. Quinn still acted like the ice queen that Dave knew she was, but she didn't say anything else and even casually asked about school and what colleges he was applying to. She had been accepted to Yale. His brain automatically went to what type of sports they would have there, and all Dave could think of were those movies of preppy guys, like Blaine, rowing those boats. It's what he envisioned anytime he thought of an Ivy League school, like Yale or Princeton.

He tried not to think about college too much. Kurt would most definitely be going to New York, even if it wasn't to NYADA. He figured Kurt would just go somewhere else in New York. Dave never thought he had much chance of getting into a good school. He'd been thinking about what his dad said this morning, but he still wasn't convinced. Even if hockey went nowhere professionally, he didn't see himself being a lawyer.

He should be thinking about his future, but if that future was going to be Kurt-free, then he wanted to continue thinking about the present.

**XxXxX**

Outside the coffee shop, Dave silently walked Kurt to his vehicle. Kurt could tell Dave was still thinking about everything that had transpired inside. He seemed rigid and stiff. Kurt remembered how Dave scarfed down the nearly two pieces of pie in a matter of seconds. Dave seemed nervous again, just like he did before the meeting started.

As they approached the Escalade, Kurt turned to Dave and said, "Do you want me to march right back in there and get you another piece of that "Key Lima" pie…?"

Dave just shook his head emotionlessly.

Kurt continued, "Blueberry scone? Apple cobbler? Maybe some of those oatmeal cookies?"

Dave smiled and released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's waist. He felt Dave's body hitch a few times. He pulled away from the hug without letting go and saw Dave was crying.

"What?" Kurt said softly.

Dave sniffled and wiped his eyes on his shoulder.

"David – what? What is it?" Kurt asked again.

Dave's body hitched a few more times as he quietly sobbed before he wiped his eyes again. They were watery and red.

"Why do you like me, Kurt?" His voice was cracking and weak.

"What?" Kurt's voice was so soft.

Dave had stopped looking at Kurt in the eyes and just started off past Kurt and answered.

"The girls asked why you like me, and…I don't know. I guess I'm just being dumb or whatever, but you never _actually_ answered the question." Dave wiped his nose and mouth on his sleeve and continued, "I _know_ you know I like you…I mean who wouldn't? You're…beautiful and perfect and brave and sexy and so freaking special…Look, I'm not stupid – I like you. I like you a _lot. _If I had someone going around worshiping the ground I walk on, I'd probably give in and date them too, but…It's not enough, you know?…And it's not right. You can't base a relationship on something so one-sided."

Kurt reached up and pulled Dave's face back towards his own.

"Okay, first of all – yes, you're being dumb – really dumb – You hear me David? Second, I didn't answer because it was none of their business. Do I go around asking Quinn what she saw in Finn or Puck? No I don't." Kurt dipped his head to catch Dave's eyes that were veering downward before continuing, "Thirdly, I think we have serious a problem."

That got Dave's attention.

Kurt continued, "If you don't know by now that I, _Kurt Hummel_, like _you_ David Karofsky, _a lot_…" He smiled at Dave and Dave's face broke into a matching smile.

"Yea?" Dave's smile grew.

"Yes. A lot – a lot. Like really _a lot_."

"Wow – really?" Dave knew Kurt was telling the truth, but he needed to hear it.

"Yes. And I'll tell you why," Kurt grinned and said, "because you're beautiful and perfect and brave and so freaking special."

Dave scoffed slightly, "I am _not_ special, and nowhere near perfect."

"Okay, I'll admit you're not perfect…if you admit that _I'm_ not perfect."

Dave shook his head.

"Never gonna happen, Kurt. I'm never going to admit that. There's no way I'm special either. I just freaking cried in front of my boyfriend…scratch that, I _am_ special," Dave said that last word using air quotes.

"You know," Kurt said, "a good friend of mine once told me that being a part of something special _makes_ you special, and I believe that."

Dave rolled his eyes, "It sounds like something Berry would say."

"Ah – see you _are _smart." Kurt pulled Dave in closer, "And there is something that you've shown me that no one else has ever shown me, and it's the most attractive part about you."

Dave thought for a moment. He tried not to go to the sexual place, but Dave couldn't think of what Kurt could be talking about, so he just shrugged.

"Your vulnerability, David. You've opened up to me more than anyone I have ever met, and you bared your soul – and it makes me want to cry, it's so beautiful. You think _I'm_ courageous? It takes a lot of courage to be that vulnerable."

Dave started sobbing slightly again, but these were tears of joy. Kurt squeezed another hug before pulling back. Dave wiped his face again and leaned in to kiss Kurt's forehead.

Kurt moved to get in his car as Dave pulled out his phone and tapped the screen.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I'm texting Blaine to thank him for being such a complete idiot."

Kurt sharply inhaled as Dave chuckled and said, "Kidding…kidding." He leaned into Kurt's open window and gave Kurt a gentle kiss that said more than any words could. As Dave pulled back he said, "He is though…an idiot, I mean. I'm glad he is, or I might never have had a chance with you."

"Me too… I might never have had a chance with _you_."

Dave felt his confidence coming back and said, "You know, you just keep repeating what I say."

Kurt thought for a moment, "I can't always put into words my feelings for you; I get tongue tied, I guess. And just when I think I have the right words…there you go saying some _perfect_ thing to me. Then I just think, '_screw it_, I'm saying _that_.' It's better than what I had. It is weird to me that you appear to have a knack for putting into words exactly what I feel but can't seem to say." Kurt rolled his eyes at himself, "See? I told you I'm not perfect."

Dave leaned in and rested his elbows on Kurt's window frame and said, "Shut up. You just proved my point."

"What? How so?"

"You basically just told me that I always seem to say the perfect thing to you, thereby saying the perfect thing yourself, to me. Face it. You're perfect and I won't believe otherwise."

"Okay, fine – agreed. Now come here and give me a perfect kiss, so I can go home and make some perfect dinner and get some perfect sleep."

Dave chuckled quietly as he leaned in to give Kurt a kiss. His hand reached around and gently held Kurt's neck. He let his lips pull and suck Kurt's slightly, and Kurt moaned faintly. It was a good kiss. As Dave pulled away, he peppered Kurt's mouth with a few more quick kisses for good measure.

After Kurt drove away, Dave looked at his watch and realized that he'd have to hurry if he was going to get home before Chloe and Charlie showed up with those DVDs.

**XxXxX**

**A/N Thanks for the story/author alerts. This chapter couldn't have been possible if it weren't for my wonderful husband. He not only edited/beta'd my story, but he's my biggest cheerleader.**

**Please Review! **


	19. Chapter 19

Dave was hot and sweaty, but the game was almost over. They were beating Duchesne 4:1 with about a minute left on the clock. It had only been a couple of days since coming out to Kurt's friends, but to his surprise a bunch of them were in the stands, cheering him on. It was difficult for him to imagine that they would want to drive to Duchesne just to see Dave play, but there they were.

Earlier that day, he finally got ahold of Patrick and told him all about his date with Kurt. Patrick in turn told him that he wanted to introduce Dave to someone. Dave didn't have time to ask any questions because he had to get ready for the game. Patrick was busy that night, but they agreed to get together on Sunday since they both also had plans Saturday night. Dave was happy for Patrick; he was such a great guy, and Dave couldn't see why he was still single.

With the game having a few seconds left, Dave occupied the puck until time ran out. At least he didn't have to endure any more ribbing from Jack. He had playfully nudged Dave during period breaks and motioned to the sign that Kurt held: _**Fly, Eagles Fly – 68 to Dominate!**_

Jack kept asking if _that's_ how it was in their relationship. Dave just played along knowing he was just getting ribbed. He knew Kurt was intelligent, but apparently not with gay-subculture or sexual innuendo. At least Dave had Patrick to help him with the former.

After showering and getting dressed, Dave emerged from the locker room area and entered the stands where Kurt, Finn, Puck and Artie remained.

"Hey," Dave said to the group.

"Nice game, Karofsky," Finn said.

"Lookin' _sharp,_ man." Puck teased about his clothes and his date with Kurt.

Dave was dressed in dark dress slack and a blue striped shirt with a white background. He had hoped that Kurt would be the only one left waiting for him after changing. Usually, he just dresses in sweats and goes home, but tonight was his second date with Kurt. It was Kurt's turn to choose. He chose the new upscale restaurant in Lima, Chopstix. It was so popular that Kurt, well Burt actually, had to use his influence to get a last-minute reservation.

Dave smiled to himself. Kurt's friends were treating him pretty much no differently than they were each other, so Dave played along, "Thanks Puckerman, but I already have a date tonight"

The other guys 'ooohed' at the burn as Dave leaned in and gave Kurt a quick kiss on his forehead. He knew there weren't any other of his teammates around, not that it would matter as of Saturday night.

Kurt was beaming, "Did you see my sign?" Kurt held it up, and Dave could see Puck and Artie behind Kurt covering their mouths, holding in their laughter.

"Real fucking funny, guys," Dave said to them, looking past Kurt. He looked back to his boyfriend and said, "It was a nice sentiment, Kurt – I've never had a cheerleader before…" Dave cleared his throat and continued, "…even one that is apparently into S & M."

That made the guys let go of their laughter. "What?" Kurt said in a higher voice than normal as he turned the sign around to look at it. He studied it for a second.

Kurt's face fell when he realized what he had done and turned around to scowl at his friends. Artie and Puck laughed harder, but Finn's face made it obvious that he didn't get it either.

"I can not _believe_ you guys would let me do that." He turned back to Dave and said, "I can't believe I trusted Puck…"

Dave started to chuckle a bit now that Kurt knew about the double entendre. He really did like the fact that he had someone cheering him on. He'd never had that his whole life. He guessed it was just another loss due to being a closeted teenage jock.

"Don't worry about it, babe." Kurt smirked at Dave's use of a pet name. "Come on - we've got to go if we want to make those reservations."

Kurt turned around to face his friends and purposely tore up the sign in their faces as a show of disapproval. "You guys are terrible."

As they hurried toward the exit, Dave turned and waved, "thanks for coming out!"

They'd turned and taken a few more steps when Puck yelled back, "You guys came out first." The three of them howled in delight.

Without turning around and with Kurt slightly in front of him, Dave flipped his middle finger at Puck. The guys laughed harder almost to tears.

**XxXxX**

At the restaurant, they were seated right away, and Dave opened the menu, but Kurt snatched it and held them close to him.

"Nope – I will be ordering tonight." Kurt said defiantly.

"What?" Dave said with disapproval. "I've never had Japanese food before – how do you know what I'll like?"

Kurt stood his ground, "Do you trust me?"

Dave sighed, "That's not fair, Kurt…You _know_ I do, but-"

"No buts, David. I'm ordering. It's my turn to surprise _you_." Kurt said with a quick nod.

Dave let out a small huff. Who was he kidding? His freaking _boyfriend_ wanted to show him a good time and order for him…he was going to let him.

"Fine, Kurt…just no squid alright?" Dave made a sour face, "I don't do tentacles."

Kurt just mocked, "Ohhh, calamari…I forgot about that…maybe as an appetizer…"

Dave just glared at him.

"Kidding…I'm kidding…no squid. I promise."

The server stopped by and took their orders, and Kurt just held the menu up so the server could see but not Dave. He just pointed to things and said how many of whatever he wanted and then the server took the menus. Dave looked a little embarrassed, like he was a child, but Kurt thought it was cute. There were things about Dave that reminded Kurt of a cute little boy in a large, muscular body.

Kurt was interrupted from his thoughts when he noticed Dave scoot his chair out.

"Where are you going?"

"To the restroom. I need to wash my hands." Dave said matter-of-factly.

Kurt reached out his hand and said, "Give me your wallet."

Dave snorted, "What? No."

"You don't need it in there, and I'm not chancing you trying to pay for dinner _again._"

Dave huffed and handed over his wallet as he stood up from the table.

After washing his hands and returning to the table, they talked more about regionals which was in a little over a week. It was being held at McKinley this year. Dave wasn't thrilled about going back to McKinley, but since it was for Kurt, he'd do it. It didn't hurt that it was a special event held on the weekend.

Kurt told Dave about his run-in with Strando and Azimio. Dave was surprised that Azimio wasn't the ringleader, but Kurt assured him that he felt safe. Dave felt the irony of Kurt reassuring _him_ about feeling safe at school. If it weren't for Dave, Kurt might have never known what it was like to feel unsafe at school, and he regretted knowing that.

After eating what Dave considered broth with seaweed, the main course came out.

Two large model-wooden ships carrying fifteen pieces of sushi each.

"I am _not_ eating raw fish." Dave spouted before the server set the food on the table.

"Come _on_ David, trust me." Kurt pleaded.

Dave just shook his head, "I'll have squid – at least it's cooked."

Kurt smiled at the server who smiled back. He would just have to insist.

"I can't believe that _big, strong David Karofsky_…" He tried to appeal to Dave's masculinity.

"I'm not falling for that." Dave retorted.

"Trust, David – it's a five-letter word." Kurt could tell that appealing to Dave's sense of guilt was working better than to his masculinity. "And as a gesture of faith, I will…trust _you_…when you want me to do something _I_ don't want to do."

Dave smiled widely, "That's a pretty big check; are you sure you want to write that?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes…but I have confidence that you won't take advantage of my trust."

Wow. That was a big step as far as Dave was concerned. Kurt didn't limit it to food or anything.

Dave reached his hand toward the center of the first boat and said, "Which one do you want me to try first?"

Kurt lightly grabbed Dave's hand and clucked his tongue, "No-no…we eat sushi with chopsticks."

Dave withdrew his hand and sulked a bit. He'd never even touched chopsticks. He always figured they were for Asians or hipsters. Kurt definitely liked to go the whole nine yards when it came to _everything_. Dave tried not to think about what Kurt was like during intimacy and focused on what Kurt was doing.

He was pouring soy sauce into one of the small dishes to which he had already added some green pasty stuff. Kurt stirred it up and added more soy after the initial mixture was smooth. Kurt carefully reached over and grabbed a piece. Bringing the bite down to his small bowl with the soy mixture, he submerged half of the piece and lifted it up toward Dave's face.

Dave hadn't realized Kurt was feeding him; he thought Kurt was just showing him how to eat sushi. Kurt was not playing fair; it was the key lime pie all over again.

Dave leaned into the bite and opened his mouth wide; it was a pretty large piece.

The texture wasn't at all like Dave assumed. He figured it would be slimy, but instead it was smooth and tender. It was slightly smoky and salty. It was _heaven_.

"Mmm," Dave hummed with a full mouth. After finishing and swallowing the bite, Dave gave Kurt a knowing look.

"What?" Kurt said smiling. He knew Dave liked it.

Dave looked down at the food and back to Kurt, "Nothing…I just don't know if thirty pieces is _enough_."

Kurt smiled to himself. He hoped it didn't come off as smug, but after the fight Dave put up, he deserved it.

After eating, Kurt decided it was his turn to wash his hands. He was ecstatic that Dave enjoyed sushi so much. He must have enjoyed it because Kurt estimated that Dave ate two-thirds of the food. Kurt didn't care; he got enjoyment out of watching Dave experience something new.

Dave figured Kurt meant 'wash his hands and freshen up,' but he knew he'd have to get used to that. After Kurt walked away, Dave saw a familiar man had been escorted to the empty table next to theirs. The tables were pretty close together that when he took off his jacket, he nearly touched Dave. The man was tall with dark hair and what looked to be a short scruffy beard.

_Jackson_, Chloe's uncle.

"Hey – you're Chloe's uncle…Jackson, right?"

"Dave! Hey, how's it going, man?" Jackson said happily.

"Good. It's my first time trying sushi. It's awesome! I love it!"

"Yea? Cool. I love sushi too. That's probably what we're going to get," Jackson began, "So, hey – how'd your date go the other night?"

Dave beamed, "Fantastic – we're on our second date right now – he's washing his hands."

"Very cool. Congrats, man. Yea – I'm here with my boyfriend too – we were running late – totally my fault, I'm a bit of a clothes horse…I think he's still parking the car."

"Nice. Hey – Thanks again for the shirt suggestion the other day, Kurt really liked it."

"No problem, man." Jackson began but then looked up behind Dave toward the entrance, "Here he is now…"

"Here _who _is?" said a voice behind Dave. The man leaned past Dave to kiss Jackson before turning to face Dave.

"I want you to meet Chloe's friend-"

"Dave!" Patrick said, surprised.

"Patrick?" Dave stood up and Patrick gave Dave a subdued version of his bear hug.

Patrick had his arm around Dave's shoulder and put his other hand on Dave's chest and clapped.

"Jackson – this is Dave – _the_ Dave." He was obviously excited.

"Yea – we met. He's Chloe's friend – the one we ran into at the mall." Jackson finally understood what Patrick was talking about.

Patrick had told Jackson about helping this _guy_, who was like a diamond in the rough. Dave had this low self-esteem and was a little over-weight. He wasn't out and only felt 'safe' at Scandals. Patrick showed him how to workout, and how to just hang out with other out gay guys. After Patrick took him under his wing, something happened. At first, Patrick thought he had feelings for Dave – the guy was pretty hot, especially for someone so young. He definitely didn't look eighteen.

Patrick said he realized after Jackson found him drunk at Scandals that it was not Dave he had feelings for; it was Jackson. But what Patrick didn't know at the time was that Jackson had made the decision to move back to Lima and make a go of it with him.

They all sat back at their respective tables when Dave's server returned with the bill. Dave asked the server to wait a second.

"Patrick – you don't have fifty, I can borrow – just for like two seconds?" Dave rolled his eyes, "Kurt's got my wallet _with him_…"

Patrick looked to Jackson, who smiled and pulled his wallet out, "Patrick doesn't carry actual cash – it's all debit or credit cards with him."

As Jackson handed the server the $50 and said keep the change, Patrick defended himself, "Cash is so 1998."

Dave was still talking with the two men when Kurt walked back over to the table and sat down.

"Babe – you remember Patrick?" Kurt nods, "…and this is his…boyfriend?" Dave questioned and Patrick nodded an agreement, "Jackson…Chloe's _uncle_." He said that last word with emphasis.

Kurt's eyes went wide and Dave continued, "I know…I had no idea either. Isn't that _cool_?" Kurt nodded an agreement.

Jackson felt like he should clear it up a little, "Well…we've been kind of seeing each other for years, and I lived in Chicago…but I'm moving back to Lima, so we decided to make it exclusive." It was a watered-down version, but it got the point across.

"Nice to meet you," Kurt stuck his hand out to Jackson, "…and nice seeing you again," he did the same for Patrick.

Dave was so happy that Patrick snagged such a hottie. It made kind of odd sense to Dave though. Why would you waste time with all these regular 'Lima losers' when you had this guy waiting in the wings. Dave felt like this was going to be his story with Kurt, only Kurt was moving away and Dave would be the one waiting for him. The downside was that Dave couldn't see Kurt waiting for him or especially not moving back to Lima.

The server came back to the tables and wish Dave and Kurt and good night as he turned to focus on his new table.

"Excuse me?" Kurt began, "Can we get our check?"

The server turned around and gave Kurt a puzzled look as Dave snickered to himself, trying to hide it from Kurt.

Kurt, realizing what happened said, "Are you kidding me, Karofsky?" He said Dave's last name more for effect rather than anger.

Dave held his hands up in defense, "Hey – you got my wallet."

Kurt suddenly remembered that he _did_ have Dave's wallet. Just to double check, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

Dave snatched it and opened it and handed Jackson a $50.

Kurt's eyes were shooting daggers, but Dave played it off, "_I_ didn't pay…Jackson did. I'm just giving him money that I owe him."

Jackson played along, "Yea – he bet me you'd be too focused on his charms to notice that dinner was paid for."

Kurt rolled his eyes and spoke to Jackson, "Well I'd say _that_ was a pretty safe bet." He couldn't resist teasing Dave about his 'charms.'

"Hey." Dave whined.

"Oh please – you deserve that."

With that, Dave stood and reached out his hand to the two men, "Well it's been a pleasure…"

They said their goodbyes and went out to Dave's truck. After they got in and Dave started the engine and spoke.

"Listen – I honestly had no intention of paying, but then you took my wallet and it became kind of a challenge."

Kurt smiled. He wasn't angry, surprised maybe. What did he have to angry about? His boyfriend wanted to spoil him?

"I guess that's why you like me?"

"You are most definitely a challenge." Dave smirked. "Besides, I get to have one thing that I can get you to do – anything I want…and it only cost me fifty bucks." Dave leaned over and brought his hand up to Kurt's jaw and lightly pulled him in for a kiss – and another. Two turned into a light make out session. After pulling back, he said, "Totally worth it."

**XxXxX**

Kurt invited Dave inside after their date. They decided to forgo the coffee shop and just relax for a little while. Finn was still out with Rachel and Carole was working, but Burt was watching the news. His dad watched the news even more now that he was a congressman.

"Hi dad." Kurt said as they walked through the door.

"Hey Mr. H." Dave chimed.

"Hey boys," Burt said, pausing the television. "How'd your game go?" he asked Dave.

"They won four to one. Dave made two of the goals and one of the assists," Kurt boasted.

Dave smiled at Kurt's enthusiasm. He wouldn't have believed that Kurt Hummel would have cared about _any_ sport, let alone be able to parrot back what happened. "Yea – we did pretty well. It was the division championship and next we week we go to the regional conference, which just so happens to be held at East."

"Just like our regionals are being held at McKinley two weeks from Saturday." Kurt added but mostly it was a reminder for his dad. He had to constantly remind his dad of important non-political events ever since taking office. Burt Hummel was a busy man these days.

"Got it." Burt understood, "I read you loud and clear, son." He leaned in and kissed Kurt on the forehead and reached his hand out to Dave, "…and congratulations on making conference."

Dave shook Burt's hand, "Thank you sir," he glanced to his boyfriend, "Kurt's been a regular cheerleader." He looked back to Burt and said with a smirk, "what do you think of when _you hear_ 'six-eight to dominate?'"

Kurt immediately scowled and said sharply, "We are _not_ discussing that!" He turned to his dad, "We'll be in the kitchen," he grabbed Dave by the wrist and continued, "come _on_ number sixty-eight."

Dave chuckled as they moved through the living area to the kitchen, "Kurt – you have got to learn the meaning of sexual innuendo – even if it's inadvertent."

Once safely in the kitchen, Kurt slaps Dave's arm, "Quit being so bad."

Dave knew Kurt wasn't mad, just not happy getting caught twice saying things that could easily be interpreted as sexual. Kurt seemed so reserved sometimes, but other times – the times they're alone –that Kurt lets his guard down and shows his passion. Dave decided that he needed to work on that. Kurt had helped him so much with being comfortable with his sexuality that Dave thought it was odd, and kind of cute, that Kurt seemed uncomfortable with the idea of sex itself.

Kurt sat at the kitchen table while Dave walked over to the fridge and got out some juice. Kurt watched him as he opened the cabinet and reached for a glass. Kurt could swear that he saw Dave wince slightly. Kurt wondered if Dave hurt himself during the game. Testing his theory, he asked for a specific glass that was on a higher shelf, and sure enough Dave winced more noticeably.

"You got hurt,' Kurt accused.

"What? I did not." Dave protested.

"Really?" Kurt was not in the mood. He had dealt with his dad's stubbornness his whole life. "Okay then – See that mixing bowl on top of the cabinet? Hand me that."

Dave scoffed, and reached up and grabbed it – holding his poker face the entire time. However, after he'd set it down, his face gave him away. He was obviously hiding the pain.

"That's it!" Kurt stood up, "Upstairs – right now."

Dave had no idea what that meant, but he swallowed his juice and obediently marched up stairs.

Kurt handed Dave a towel and told him to step into the bathroom and get undressed. Before Dave could protest, Kurt made it clear that this wasn't a conversation. Kurt was giving Dave a massage, and Dave was going to lie there and take it. Dave snickered at the comment before moving into the bathroom and closing the door.

Kurt went into his room and set up his massage table. He hadn't had the chance to use it much since Finn. Kurt thought his dad was secretly embarrassed and refused to admit to any back pain. Since his dad wasn't working on cars all day, Kurt decided to give his dad the benefit of the doubt. He tried to get Finn to agree, but his brother was too much of a coward and Kurt just gave up.

After a few minutes, Dave knocked on Kurt's door.

"Come in." he said.

After Dave stepped in, Kurt locked the door for privacy.

Dave walked in with a towel around his waist and his clothes and shoes tucked under his arm. Kurt could see Dave's face change. He hadn't expected Kurt to have a massage table, scented oil or soft music. It was calming, and that was the point of massage, wasn't it?

Kurt eyes drifted from Dave's face down to his bare chest. This was the first time he'd seen his boyfriend's naked chest. Sure, he'd been feeling it through clothes for weeks, but it was more beautiful than Kurt imagined. There was light hair covering his perfectly-toned pecs and a slight trail of hair heading down Dave's tight, if not defined abs to…the skimpy towel he had handed Dave. The towel was small enough that Dave had to use one hand to hold it closed, so it clung to his body very snuggly. If Kurt tried, he could make out what had to be Dave's penis. Kurt instantly shot his eyes back up to Dave's waiting smile.

"What?" Kurt asked innocently.

Dave just shook his head, kept his smile and said, "Nothing…so…uhh…how do we do this?"

"Well, I leave the room and give you privacy, and you lie down – face down – on the table and cover yourself with that sheet." Kurt said pointing to the sheet folded in half lying on the bottom half of the table.

Dave looked at the table and then glanced back to Kurt who was eyeing the towel wrapped around Dave's waist again. He decided to take a chance.

"Why do you need to leave the room?" Dave questioned. It was more of a challenge than a question.

"Well – it's tradit-"

Kurt couldn't complete his sentence before Dave just dropped his clothes from one hand and the towel that he had secured from the other and with a confident smile just walked past Kurt and got on the table.

Kurt was shocked. Dave had just completely disrobed right in front of him – on purpose. He just slowly climbed on the table wearing nothing but that cocky smile. Cocky - why didn't he think of a better word?

All Kurt could think about now was that he'd just seen his boyfriend naked. He had just seen David Karofsky's _junk_. This guy was not a ham hock and was _definitely_ Kurt's type.

Lying face down with his bare butt exposed, Dave asked, "Are you going to cover me up? Or…"

Kurt was shaken out of his trance and hurried over to the table. He smiled to himself as he covered Dave from his feet up to his butt.

Kurt pumped some massage oil onto his hands and rubbed them together to create warmth. "Now, just relax – let your body sink into the table." Kurt purposely let his voice sound low and sensual. It was part of the calming atmosphere.

Kurt started with Dave's shoulders and he could tell Dave liked what he felt. Kurt used his long fingers to work his way around Dave's large shoulders. When he found a knot and started working it out, Dave would moan and groan with pleasure. Kurt estimated that these might be Dave's 'sex' sounds.

After kneading his way down Dave's back, he pulled the sheet up and covered Dave from the buttocks up to his shoulders, exposing Dave's legs and feet. Kurt worked his way around each of Dave's heavily muscled legs and thighs. He could see how Dave would be an asset on the football field and hockey rink.

One of the times Kurt reached under Dave's thigh, he thought he felt something more than Dave's thigh. After a few more moments, he tried it again, paying attention. That was definitely Dave's erection. Kurt felt like a pervert, but it was still nice.

Once Kurt was finished with Dave's feet, he held up the sheet and asked Dave to turn over. Dave didn't move.

"It's perfectly normal to become aroused during massage." Kurt sounded like one of those automated support voices.

"I'm not worried about that," Dave smirked. "You're not finished with _this_ side." He placed his face back down.

"What do you mean? Of course I am." Kurt said.

Dave lifted his head out of the face holder again and turned towards Kurt, "No. You're not." He made an exaggerated wiggle of his butt.

"I am _not_ massaging-" Kurt began.

"Oh, come on," Dave whined, "I carry a lot of tension in my ass."

Kurt let out a sigh, "Fine." He put the sheet back but placed it above Dave waist.

Kurt figured he would get more massage oil and warm it up before digging into Dave's ass.

_Seriously, I have to watch how I phrase stuff._

After a few moments, Kurt squeezed hard and Dave moaned louder. Dave had a solid muscle butt. It was full yet firm. Kurt enjoyed the smoothness of Dave's skin. Kurt never felt like he was an 'ass man,' but after today, he just might be.

Kurt pushed hard to release the tension and used his full weight, but Dave could take it. The moans were a good indication. His hands were slick with oil, and when he moved up toward Dave's hips, Kurt's hands slipped. He inadvertently brushed Dave's sides, near his love handles.

Dave jumped, and let out a small squeak. Kurt jerked is hands back instinctively.

Dave lifted his head and said, "Sorry, that tickled."

Kurt was about to apologize himself, but then got an idea. Reaching his hands back to just above Dave's hips, Kurt purposely grazed Dave's skin again. Dave squeaked again and twisted onto his side.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt just put on his best poker face and shook his head as innocently as he could and said, "Sorry - that was an accident."

Dave gave Kurt a sideways look but returned his face to the holder. Kurt started back on Dave's glutes to give Dave a false sense of security. After a few more moments, he slowly moved toward the upper part of Dave ass. He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. He picked up his hands and went for it. He grazed Dave's sides again, but instead of a squeak, Kurt got something unexpected.

Dave flew up off of the table and nearly tackled Kurt onto his back. In the process knocking over the massage table with a _thud_. The motion was like a predator capturing his prey.

It took all of Kurt's strength to not scream in surprise. On top of him, Dave had a wicked smile on his face. He held each of Kurt's hands above his head while Kurt lay on his back. Dave sat, kneeling on either side of Kurt's waist. The sheet was somehow still partially covering Dave's waist, but not his upper body which Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off of.

Dave kept looking at Kurt who was drawing his eyes down toward the sheet.

"Hey," Dave said to get Kurt's attention, "My eyes are up here."

Kurt used faux-innocence, "What?"

Dave gave a wolffish grin and said, "You shoulda stopped while you could."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "What? You can dish it out, but you can't take it?"

Dave didn't respond. As he continued to hold Kurt's hands, he leaned down and sniffed the side of Kurt's neck - his stubble grazed Kurt's skin. It felt scratchy and tickled at first, but then Dave moved sides and nuzzled a little deeper. The sensation made something in Kurt's groin stir. This was sexy and sensual, and damn his boyfriend was hot.

Dave let go of Kurt's hands and used his arm muscles to reach down again, but this time his lips met Kurt's. Kurt strained his head up to meet the kiss and moved his hands to Dave's triceps. He tried to squeezed Dave's arms, but they were two pieces of steel on either side of Kurt's face. Holding himself up with his arms must have solidified the muscle.

Dave continued the kissing and he peppered Kurt's chin and neck with alternating kisses and light suckles. As Dave leaned in for a deeper kiss, Kurt could feel Dave's hardening cock through the thin sheet. Taking a chance, he reached down and wrapped his hand around the base and gave it a squeeze. Dave moaned loudly and pulled away from his kiss.

Kurt looked Dave in the eyes; he was giving Kurt a satisfied look. The look was also possibly lustful, but Kurt couldn't be sure. He opened his mouth to say something when the doorknob to his room jiggled.

"Kurt?" his dad said.

Dave immediately jump up carefully holding the sheet around his waist, not that it hid anything really.

Whispering he told Dave to get back on the table, face down.

"Just a second, Dad." Kurt shouted to the door.

Burt jiggled the knob again, "Is Dave in there with you?"

With Dave covered and back on the table, Kurt grabbed Dave's earlier towel and answered the door.

Burt stood there with a suspicious look while Kurt wiped the oil off his hands with the towel.

"Sorry, dad. I had oil on my hands," Kurt tried his hardest to sound neutral.

Burt examined the room as Dave lifted his head to look at Burt.

"Hey, Mr. H," Dave said. Kurt noticed that Dave seemed...not nervous...not at all.

Burt looked back to Kurt, "What's going on in here, Kurt?"

"Dave had some back pain, so I offered to give him a back massage." Kurt hoped some of Dave's confidence rubbed off.

It was weird to Kurt. Dave was so nervous around Kurt's friends when Dave was dealing with coming out, but when it came to anything sexual or nudity, apparently, Dave was pretty comfortable. Kurt felt like he was the opposite. He always knew he was gay and was so confident in that. He came out and was proud, but sex? That was something else, something taboo. Maybe his relationship with Dave was the universe's way of helping them both out. He was jarred from his thoughts when his dad spoke again.

"Kurt - what was my house rule?" Burt said motioning to Dave.

"Dad," Kurt said almost dismissively, "It's massage. It's therapeutic, not sexual." He swallowed hoping his dad bought it. "I used to massage you all the time when you worked at the garage."

"Yea - but I wasn't naked," he spoke to Dave next, "You _are_ naked under there, right?"

Without looking up again, Dave answered, "Yes sir."

"That's only because you never fully embraced the art of massage, Dad," Kurt defended - pretty well too, if you asked Kurt.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Burt motioned to Dave again, "that he'll _embrace_ your art."

Kurt got the innuendo, but before he could speak Dave started to lift himself and rotated to a sitting position, "Kurt - it's alright - I should go anyway."

"No, David..." Kurt pleaded.

"I think that's a great idea, Dave." Burt agreed.

Burt stepped outside Kurt's room and stood. After Kurt didn't follow, Burt cleared his throat.

"Come on, Kurt. I think Dave can dress himself."

As Kurt was about to shut the door, Dave said, "Yea - I'm a _big_ boy."

Kurt caught Dave's grin and knew he was referring to what Kurt saw _and felt _earlier.

A few minutes later, Dave came trotting downstairs fully clothed. Burt was waiting by the front door and Kurt was standing next to him.

Dave walked right up to Burt and couldn't help but stuff his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry, Mr. H" Dave said, but Kurt tried to interject.

"No, dad - it was my fault, I suggested it. It was all my idea."

Dave disagreed, "Kurt, I'm not stupid, I knew where it could have led. It was my choice to get undressed. You could have massaged my back through my shirt."

Dave moved for the door and the other two parted to let him through. Dave opened the door and leaned in and kissed Kurt's forehead. "Goodnight, Kurt."

Before Dave could take two steps, Kurt said, "Dave, wait." He turned to Burt, "Dad, I'm going to walk Dave to his truck."

Kurt pleaded with his eyes and Burt nodded an agreement.

Out at Dave's truck, Dave leaned against the driver's door and pulled Kurt in for a hug. It was tight and comforting. As Dave pulled away, he leaned in for a deep, slow kiss. It wasn't like what they had done on Kurt's bedroom floor; it was simple and closed-mouth.

After pulling his lips away, Dave pushed his forehead into Kurt's and let out a deep sigh. Kurt wondered what Dave was thinking.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt said.

"Shoot." Dave responded.

"If you knew that you were breaking the rules, then why did you go through with it?" Kurt asked.

Dave thought for a minute before answering.

"Pull out your phone."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Dave raised his eyebrows and continued, "I'm cashing in my _sushi_ check."

"Dave - that's supposed to be for something I don't _want_ to do."

"Please, Kurt - this is going to be hard enough. I'm going to say some things and I don't want you to say a word - and after I'm finished, I want you to turn around and go back inside."

Kurt was nervous. As he reached and pulled his phone out, he hoped Dave's solemn tone wasn't a sign he was breaking up with him. He couldn't imagine it, but maybe he was still gun shy after breaking up with Blaine.

"Close your eyes," Dave started. "I can only do this if I know you can't see me."

Eyes closed, Kurt held his phone in his hand while Dave tapped his phone a few times, and Kurt's phone started to ring. Kurt moved to answer it, but Dave just held Kurt's hand closed, so he couldn't.

Dave made sure Kurt couldn't see anything. After it went to voicemail, Dave spoke into the receiver, but didn't break his gaze to Kurt's beautiful face.

"Kurt, it's Dave. I'm about to leave your house, but I wanted to tell you something...I hope it doesn't scare you...God...I hope it doesn't freak you out...but...I...I think I'm...falling in love with you..."

Kurt's heart fluttered and he instinctively took in a sharp breath. He had no idea what Dave was about to say.

Dave let out a big sigh and continued, "...anyway, for the first time in my life I've been trying to be honest about how I feel. I hope you feel the same way..."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but Dave put his index finger up to Kurt's lips and shook his head.

"...but even if you don't, I didn't say it so I could hear it back. I...just...needed to say it...for me...you know? I hope you know how hard this is for me...good night Kurt."

Dave removed his finger from Kurt's lips, and afterward his lips felt cold and naked without the warmth of Dave's finger. Bound by the agreement, Kurt was helpless to watch Dave go. He wanted to shout that he felt the same way, but his head was still reeling.

Dave got into his truck and without another glance pulled away.

Kurt watched the break lights move away in a red blur. After he couldn't see red of the lights anymore, Kurt's voice worked again.

He whispered to himself, "Me too."

**A/N Thanks for the alerts. Reviews are like crack, so thanks for those too.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Sorry about the lack of updates lately. I've been working on my Kurtofsky Big Bang piece. **

Dave had just left Kurt's house. He tried his hardest to be confident, but his nerves were making him shake. That was the real reason he wanted Kurt to close his eyes. As he drove home, he made sure his phone was in view so a phone call from Kurt wouldn't be missed. Dave couldn't believe he had the courage to say _it_ first. It wasn't that he thought their affection towards each other was one-sided, but he always figured it was lopsided. Dave hadn't been honest with his feelings for a long time. In that same time, Kurt loved and lost. Meanwhile Dave stayed behind his mask secretly having feelings for Kurt. After all, Kurt was brave enough to stand up and be who he was for more than the last two years. He'd even been out long enough to have an ex already. He didn't want to think about that though. He didn't want to think about Kurt's ex or about being _his_ ex someday. He probably could have told Kurt he loved him on the ice that night, but it wouldn't have been until now that Dave could honestly say he was _in love_ with Kurt. Dave may be a romantic at heart, but his brain was a realist. The trick was to suppress his brain's natural instinct about his relationship with Kurt.

It had worked so far. Realistically, Kurt should still be dating Blaine. It was only one freaking kiss. It wasn't so much that Dave didn't see that as betrayal, but honestly if he had been in Kurt's shoes and it had been Kurt that kissed someone, even Blaine, Dave would be mad, livid actually, but Kurt was worth the anger and betrayal. Thankfully, this was all hypothetical because realistically, Dave would probably curl up into a ball and wait for death if that happened. If Dave needed more proof that Kurt was a lot stronger than he was, he wouldn't have to think too hard. When it happened to Kurt, He just picked himself up and moved on.

Dave was still letting his mind wander through these thoughts when he got home. As he walked in the front door, he heard his dad call out to him. Dave strode through to the kitchen where his dad was sitting at the breakfast bar.

"What's up, dad?"

"Burt Hummel just called me." His dad looked disappointed. It was the same look he got when Dave had been called to the principal's office over bullying Kurt.

"What'd he say?" Dave wasn't trying to act innocent so much as he decided to wait and hear what his dad was going to say rather than jump to conclusions.

"Well, for starters, he said he found you naked in Kurt's room."

"I was getting a _massage_." Dave protested.

"David." Paul put his hand up to stop Dave's rant. "I'm not arguing _why_ you decided to remove your clothes - which was a direct violation of rules _you knew about_." Dave had his mouth open to say something, but he couldn't argue. He _did_ knowingly break Burt's house rule – like by a mile.

Dave just looked sheepishly and asked, "What else did he say?"

"He said that that was strike _one_ and your punishment should be up to me." Dave swallowed at that. He wasn't sure what to think.

"So, what are you going to do?" Dave asked tentatively.

"We're going to talk." Paul paused, "about sex."

"Kill me now," was all Dave could say.

Paul stood up and patted Dave's knee. "No – it'll be fun. I have pamphlets…and a popup book."

"You have _got_ to be kidding." Dave said standing to join his father.

"Son, I love you, and I don't feel like I've done right by you." Dave could tell his dad _was_ joking, about the popup book anyway.

"Dad," Dave nearly whined. "You're a great dad. I'm fine. I don't need _the talk_." Dave used air quotes.

"Okay, son - well, maybe _I need to give it_." Dave groaned, "So you'll just have to join me in the sitting room and we can get started." Dave opened his mouth to protest, but Paul put his hand up, "This _is_ happening, so you can either let it happen now and get it over with, or – and believe me when I say this – I _will_ get out that video I took of you when you were seven. You remember the one. You were naked and singing to yourself in the bathtub. I bet your friends would love that one…God I love love YouTube."

Dave's mouth hadn't closed for about ten seconds. "You wouldn't…"

"Oh, son. Never bluff an attorney. We will always win." Paul said. He motioned to the table, "Leave your phone on the counter and follow me – no interruptions."

Dave just continued toward the sitting room, "I can't believe I'm being blackmailed by my own dad."

They had just reached the couch and chair when Paul patted his son's shoulder, "Look at it this way – all I want to do is talk to my son about gay sex…you should be happy."

"You did _not_ just say that."

Dave just sat and groaned again. Ugh. It was bad enough to talk to his dad about this, but the worst part is that he'd really wanted to talk to someone who really knew about it, someone who had actually had gay sex, someone like Patrick. It was too late. His dad had already begun. As his dad continued the – _lecture_ was the only way to describe it – Dave tried to not be grossed out and maybe learn something. His resolve for knowledge died when he heard his dad utter the words: _anal cavity_.

**XxXxX**

Kurt had just returned inside after hearing Dave say he was falling in love with him. The feeling was breathtaking. On top of that, Dave left it in a voicemail too. This meant that Kurt could listen to it over and over…_forever_ if he wanted. The first thing he did before he walked back inside was email the message to himself for safekeeping. The gesture was beautiful and so romantic. It was plainly obvious that Dave did it for multiple reasons. Kurt, as much as he might deny it, always leapt headfirst with his heart. Dave knew that too. If they had been standing there looking at each other, Kurt would have mimicked it right back, not out of obligation but out the sheer love of _love itself_.

It was one thing to be married to someone and know how they felt. Saying it would be routine, but when it's the first time someone says the words, that's something else entirely. Also, to Kurt loving someone is kind of natural. He loves his dad. He loves Mercedes. He loves chocolate. He's not _in love_ with any of them though. Dave said he was _in love_ with Kurt. Okay, technically, he said he thought he was falling in love, but Kurt knew Dave, and Dave was tentative with his feelings. Besides, if you think you have a feeling – then you really just had that feeling. That's like saying I think I love that restaurant. You actually love it. Kurt thought about how he felt about Dave and he was still instantly drawn to his phone. It was like the physical representation of Dave's love – in his hand.

Kurt was shaken from his thoughts when he heard his dad on the phone.

_I think that's a good idea too. Yea. Okay – talk to you later Paul._

Paul? Karofsky?

"Dad." Kurt said walking toward his dad, still gripping his phone like he was protecting it. "Were you just talking to Dave's dad?"

"Yes. I thought his dad needed to be aware of Dave's behavior."

"What _behavior_?" Kurt flayed his arms out so Burt could point it out. "He was getting a massage. Was there part of that you did not understand?"

Burt stood firm, "What part of 'hands on top of clothes' did _you_ not understand?"

That got Kurt's attention. His dad was definitely not letting that go.

"Paul and I talked. I told him what I saw and told him that he could assign the punishment."

"Punishment?" Kurt couldn't imagine Dave getting a spanking…hmm…Nope. Stop thinking about Dave's naked butt.

"I think Dave's going to get 'the talk' tonight when he gets home."

Kurt thought about it. Dave had left just a few minutes ago. He still had time to warn Dave of the impending doom.

"Give me your phone." Burt said with his hand extended. "You're grounded."

"What? Why?" Kurt asked, but Burt just rolled his fingers back toward himself as if to say 'gimme.'

Kurt huffed, "Fine." He reluctantly handed his phone over. "For how long?"

"Till Monday – on good behavior." Burt said placing it in his shirt pocket.

"What?" He exclaimed. "That's my lifeline to the outside world." Kurt tried to look as put out as he could.

"You wanna try for a week?" Burt said.

Kurt just collapsed on the couch pouting.

"Look – Kurt, I know you don't understand, but you have to know that there are consequences for your actions."

"It's not fair." He sounded like a child, but if he was being treated like one, he was not going to disappoint. If Kurt Hummel was anything, he was dramatic.

"I know you don't think it's _right_ now, but you'll see." Burt said.

"I'll see what? I'll see that you don't have that rule for Finn?"

"Let Rachel's fathers worry about her. You're my son, and it's my job to worry about you."

"Oh _now_ you're worried. I dated Blaine for over a year, and I never heard this stupid rule once."

"It was implied."

"That's crap and you know it."

"Blaine never would have taken his clothes off, so it wasn't necessary to enforce it." Burt said as if he said it with enough resolve that Kurt might believe it.

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. That was a double standard if he'd ever heard one.

"What don't you like about Dave, Dad?" Kurt huffed. "He's a lot more like you than Blaine ever was. I don't get it. I finally bring home a guy that's..."

"That's _exactly_ what it is." Burt said it, but Kurt didn't understand.

"That's exactly what _what_ is?"

"Dave," Burt moved closer to Kurt and patted his knee. "I remember what it was like to be a teenage guy. I couldn't wait to get into some girl's pants…"

"Gross."

"…And when I look at Dave, I can see how he looks at you. I remember that look…and it scares me, Kurt."

"Why?"

"Look – when you met Blaine – he was a sophomore. He was just a kid – hell _you_ were just a kid. And now I look at you…and…you're a man." Burt's eyes were reddening and starting to water. "…and when I saw Dave up on that table…he's a big guy Kurt. I didn't see a teenager. I saw a _man_. A man who would take my little boy away…" Burt leaned in to hug his son. "I love you so much, Kurt." He said it to Kurt's neck just before squeezing a hug.

"I love you too, dad."

Burt pulled back and sniffed, "Okay – It's late. Go to bed, and let me think about your punishment."

"Can I have my phone back?" He really wanted to answer Dave.

"I'll let you know in the morning." Burt said standing next to his son, "Fair enough?"

Kurt just smiled. He knew it would take a bit for his dad to work things out. It was nice to know that his dad was only really worried that Kurt was growing up, and that he genuinely liked Dave.

Kurt trotted upstairs to his bedroom.

**XxXxX**

Burt was still in the recliner about a half an hour after his talk with Kurt when he felt his shirt pocket buzz.

He pulled it out and looked at it. He could see that it was a text from Dave.

_I hope you take your time thinking about what I said in the Voicemail_

That's all that fit on the screen. Burt probably shouldn't have done it, but he swiped the screen to reveal the entire message. If Kurt asked, he could use the 'I'm an old man' card to feign innocence.

_I hope you take your time thinking about what I said in the Voicemail. I meant what I said about being in love with you, but I also know you lead with your heart. I want you to truly think about it._

Burt was thinking about how eloquent Dave had been when another text from Dave arrived:

_I can't wait to see you at the party tomorrow night – tonight, depending on when you get this._

Another text from Dave:

_Also, thank your dad for me. My dad just gave me 'the talk.' If I wasn't a virgin before, I'd wished I was after that. It was brutal._

And another text from Dave:

_Sorry – last one. I hope I didn't freak you out in your room. I kind figured when I leapt from the table that your dad would hear it thump over. Next time: don't tickle a guy that can tackle you! Good night, sir!_

Burt just stared at the screen. That was a lot of information that he didn't have five minutes ago. He couldn't help it. Burt pressed the voicemail button for Dave's message.

"_Kurt, it's Dave. I'm about to leave your house, but I wanted to tell you something...I hope it doesn't scare you...God...I hope it doesn't freak you out...but...I...I think I'm...falling in love with you..." _

Burt could hear Dave let out a big sigh_,_ but he also heard another sound, like Kurt was standing right there too. Did Dave say this – right in front of Kurt? Burt wished he could ask his son, but then he'd have to confess to eavesdropping and invasion of privacy.

_"...anyway, for the first time in my life I've been trying to be honest about how I feel. I hope you feel the same way...but even if you don't, I didn't say it so I could hear it back. I...just...needed to say it...for me...you know? I hope you know how hard this is for me...good night Kurt."_

Burt didn't know what to say to that. Dave had said…and it sounded heartfelt, that he was in love with Kurt. If Kurt would have said earlier that Dave said that, Burt would have bet the farm it was to get into Kurt's pants. That wasn't what that sounded like at all. It was as natural as could be. Dave wasn't trying to elicit a response. Sure, he was giving information, but he actually knew Kurt well enough to know how he'd react to those words. The real question was _how did he get Kurt to be quiet through all of that_?

Burt tapped the display button on Kurt's phone so the screen would sleep, and left it on the kitchen table. He left a note with it:

_Bad news: You slept through your grounding._

_Have fun at the party tonight._

_Dad_

**XxXxX**

**A/N Before you grumble about the rather short chapter, I have chapter 21 in the works. You should thank (like I do) my wonderful why-do-they-call-an-editor-a-beta-in-fanfic husband. He has been hounding me to get back to the story that has been going for 20 chapters… My KBB story was supposed to be 15k, and I'm not done and it's almost 30k right now. It'll be an AU supernatural fic set during the beginning of season 2.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Sorry this has taken so long. More updates sooner.**

Kurt's eyes fluttered open. He couldn't help the smile that escaped his lips. He had dreamed about Dave again. In the dream, Dave had him playfully pinned to the ground and was nuzzling his neck and jawline. It was fun and Dave couldn't have been sexier. Shirtless with only a sheet covering his lower half, Dave leaned in and was properly making out with him. Kurt moved his hand down toward Dave's waist. That's when Kurt woke up. The dream was exciting, but he wasn't smiling because of the dream itself; he was smiling because he had lived the events that caused the dream.

If Kurt wasn't sure before now, the smile on his face made the decision. He was absolutely in love with David Karofsky. Dave made him feel wanted and sexy. Twice in recent history Dave had a very _specific_ sexual reaction to making out with Kurt. Dave was tender and thoughtful. He really cared aboutKurt's wellbeing, and tried to do whatever he could to make Kurt happy. He seemed to think about Kurt's happiness first, before his own. Wrap that all up in a rather large, beautiful, muscular body and a handsome face – seriously, there was no question. Kurt pondered that for a moment. If Dave had been able to come to terms with his sexuality and his feelings for Kurt earlier, there would have been every likelihood that Kurt could have gone out with him and he could have been Kurt's first – _everything_.

Kurt yawned and stretched as he tried to come to life. He sat on the side of his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked for his phone to see what time it was, but it wasn't in its usual place, perched on his nightstand. He grabbed his watch and let out what can only be described as a _gay gasp_.

_9:45am_

It didn't feel like it was that late. Kurt hadn't slept past 9am since before he had an alarm clock or more recently, an iPhone. He wanted to get up earlier, so he could talk with his dad before he left. Ever since he won the election, Burt Hummel had been a lot busier around the community. Kurt was pretty sure his dad had been asked to some brunch in honor of a charity Kurt couldn't name to save his life. In the small chance his dad hadn't left yet, he bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was met with Carole.

"Did my dad leave yet? I wanted to talk to him about my…grounding." It sounded weird to say. Kurt was nearly eighteen and he was grounded for God's sake. He could almost understand if he was grounded for something truly heinous, but Kurt didn't even get the satisfaction of committing the crime for which he was doing the time. Sure, he enjoyed massaging Dave's naked body, but it wasn't like they were making out while naked on Kurt's bed. _Hmm._ Kurt would have to suppress that thought for now.

"Sorry. He left about forty-five minutes ago." She looked at her watch, "You're up kind of late, aren't you?"

"Yes, well, my dad grounded me from my alarm clock." Kurt said sarcastically. When she didn't seem to get it, he clarified, "My phone…"

"Oh – he left that over there on the counter with a note." She said taking a sip of her coffee. He could see her smile hidden in the rim of the cup.

Kurt moved over to his phone and grabbed the note.

_Bad news: You slept through your grounding._

_Have fun at the party tonight._

_Dad_

Kurt almost couldn't believe it. Honestly, he'd hoped as much after some pleading, but his dad could be really freaking stubborn. No matter how hard Kurt insisted, his dad would find a loophole so he could do what he wanted. It was like a game of semantics. If Kurt said don't eat pizza, his dad would eat a calzone. If Kurt said not to eat anything else tonight, Burt would wait until after midnight. If he got caught, Burt would claim that it was technically the next morning. These thoughts reminded him of how Dave managed to pay for the movie and dinner on their first date even though he knew Kurt had wanted to pay for _something_ toward the date. Of course, Dave also managed to pay for the second date as well. Dave acted innocent, but Kurt knew from experience that Dave had a stubborn streak in him as well. Of course, Kurt couldn't really compare the two. Dave wanted to buy Kurt stuff, and his dad just wanted to eat himself into another heart attack.

Kurt looked up from the note to see a still grinning Carole, "Did you have something to do with this?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Nope. That was all your father." She set her mug down and turned to face Kurt more, "He did tell me about what happened with Dave last night though."

"Did my dad also tell you that he was being completely unreasonable?" Kurt said back.

"Kurt – your father…he just loves you and wants to protect you…" Kurt started to speak, but she put her hand up to silence him, "…but he realizes that it's time for you to make these grown-up decisions on your own…that he needs to just…trust you to make wise choices."

"Thank you." Kurt said with vindication to the statement. That's exactly how he had felt last night. "So, did he tell you…"

"That Dave was naked in your room?" She said quickly before smiling. "Yea he told me that, and I talked to him about it. He said you were giving Dave a massage on the massage table?"

"He had hurt his back, but being the stubborn mule he is, I had to force him to even admit that he needed a massage."

"I'm sure that David _had_ to be tricked into having a full-body massage, God forbid." She said teasingly.

"Okay – well, maybe _force_ isn't the right word…"

"Well, anyway – we talked and decided that the 'house rules' should be adjusted." Carole sipped her coffee letting that sink in, "If you promise to be safe and responsible, your father and I trust you and David to use your own judgment…concerning your…personal lives…"

Kurt rushed over to hug Carole. "We will. We absolutely will. Promise."

"Now what was that he told me about - that David tackled you because you tickled him?"

"I…wait. How did he know about that?" Kurt clicked his phone on, but it was off. He held the power button, but the battery was dead. "Crap – it's out of juice." He looked at Carole, irony dripping from her face. "Don't tell Finn."

"Tell me what?" Finn said, walking into the room.

"Kurt's phone is dead." Carole said without missing a beat. Kurt just glared at her. He deserved it though after all the trouble he always gave Finn.

"Really?" Finn asked with a lower, sarcastic tone with an amused smile on his face.

"My dad forgot to charge it when he…ugh…nevermind…did you come in here for a reason Finn?"

"Oh yea – mom, where's the sunscreen?" Finn asked.

"Hall closet." Carole said.

"Cool. Thanks." He said as he moved toward the hallway. "Oh – and my swimming trunks?"

"Laundry room – far right cabinet, and your flip flops are in the bottom of your closet." She added assuming that would be his next question.

"Are you going swimming?" Kurt knew that was a dumb question. The weather was crazy warm for this time of year, and it was a perfect day for a swim – but what swimming pool would be open in late January?

"Yea – Chloe's having a pre-birthday pool party this afternoon." Finn stopped and turned to Kurt and grinned, "You probably would have known about that if you had charged your phone." He was a little smug, but it was the first time he could tease Kurt about it.

"Finn – I told you my dad-"

"Every. Single. Night. Kurt." Finn mocked. "Seriously – you have to charge it every night. Now, if you'll excuse me – I have to gather my stuff." He said, as he walked away with his head held high.

"Don't forget your sunglasses." Kurt said knowing the response.

"Mom?"

"They're in your car – in the glovebox, honey." Carole giggled along with Kurt. She loved her son, but would be, at least slightly, relieved when Rachel took over the 'mom' duties, the mundane ones anyway.

Kurt left his phone to charge while he went back upstairs to get ready. Knowing that he'd probably get to see Dave sooner rather than later at the pool party should have eased his mind, but it didn't. He wanted to see Dave as soon as possible.

**XxXxX**

Dave awoke to his phone buzzing. He checked the clock and it was 7:30am. He stretched and yawned as he reached for his phone. He was eager to see if Kurt had responded to his texts.

There was one from Chloe, received at 7:15am:

_Hey All: Pre-birthday pool party. My house - Noon. Bring sunscreen & suits. Food & Fun provided – Chloe._

The next one was from Patrick, received at 7:29am:

_Are we still on for b ball?_

Dave sat there looking at the texts, but decided to shower before he responded to them. He was a little sad that he hadn't even received one text from Kurt. He had thought he was being cute when he texted last night, but nothing. The only thing he could think was that either Kurt wasn't awake or that he was trying to figure out a way to tell Dave he didn't feel the same way. He couldn't have been so wrong, could he? It was Kurt, after all, that suggested the massage, and it was him that grabbed Dave through the sheet. Dave shook the thought.

After grabbing a shower, he texted Patrick back and they made plans for a weight session before basketball. If there was going to be a pool party, there was going to be the removal of shirts. Dave wanted every opportunity to look as good as he could. Of course, he would always feel a little inadequate next to Patrick in the 'muscles' department. The funny thing was that Patrick said he felt the same way around a few of his other friends. It was all relative, and Dave should be proud of how great he looked. After the weight session, Patrick made Dave stand and look at himself in the mirror. The gym was rather empty again, so he didn't feel too weird – well, aside from the gawking at yourself in the mirror part.

Patrick grabbed Dave's phone and made him look at photos of Dave from the previous year, and he did notice a difference. Even though in all the photos he was wearing either football gear or his letterman, Dave was visibly thinner in his face now. Patrick then reminded Dave that _he_ had been training for almost fifteen years, and that Dave should never compare himself like that. It made sense; compared to even six months ago, Dave was infinitely happier with how he looked. Besides his sexuality, his physical looks were the biggest obstacles in achieving a higher level of self-esteem. He'd been working out and packing on muscle for nearly eight months, and Kurt Hummel was his boyfriend. Dave's self-esteem should have been through the roof. He took one last look at himself before heading to the basketball court.

Again, the court was empty. He and Patrick practiced a bit before Dave told him about his date, and more specifically the ending. Patrick, being a guy, said he thought it sounded pretty hot. Dave blushed a bit. He was still getting used to 'kissing and telling.' He felt in a way like he should be bragging because he had never really got the chance to do that before, but he was still nervous about how he left things with Kurt, especially since he hadn't heard back yet.

When He told Patrick about his dad giving him 'the talk,' the laughter echoed through the empty gym. Patrick literally had to stop and hunch over with his hands on his knees when Dave mentioned the 'anal cavity' portion of the talk. After recuperating, he asked Dave if his dad told him anything he didn't already know, and Dave said he didn't really learn much except that breaking Burt Hummel's rules had consequences.

After Patrick was able to compose himself, he asked Dave if he had any actual questions. The problem was that he did have questions but was too embarrassed to ask. He figured Patrick guessed he hadn't had sex with a guy, but he wasn't sure if he knew that Dave hadn't ever had sex at all, or that he had never even touched a guy's – _anything_. Patrick must have picked up on Dave's vibe, because he started asking questions to see if Dave knew the answers. At first, it felt weird, almost accusatorial, but Patrick reassured him that he wanted to help Dave. He actually considered Dave one of his best friends, so what could be more embarrassing than that – a 35-year-old guy who was friends with an 18-year-old?

After that, it was easier. Patrick also made it sort of a game. If Dave didn't know what something was, he'd have to shoot from a designated spot until he got the ball in the basket, like a combo _truth or dare_ and the game HORSE. The fact that Patrick was so easy going and that the gym remained empty made it one of the most enlightening mornings of Dave's life. He learned so much about the act of gay sex and even about gay culture. When Dave mentioned that he hadn't ever had sex with a girl, not even a blow job, Patrick made two things perfectly clear: blow jobs were in fact a form of sex, and that being a virgin was something to be proud of not ashamed. Dave reminded Patrick of their previous 'less than a ballpark' conversation, but Patrick responded with the fact he waited until he was a junior – in college. Dave couldn't imagine waiting three more years to have sex or any kind of intimacy.

Eventually, Dave just started asking questions. He felt more comfortable with the topic and Patrick had answered everything honestly and without judgment for Dave's naivety. Dave asked ask Patrick what position he liked better: top or bottom. Patrick said he honestly like both, but that a lot of people identify with one or the other. Dave's face scrunched up at that. He asked if people just preferred lying there and that's why they wanted to be on bottom. When Patrick offered that physical position had nothing to do with the term, Dave became confused. He had just figured that in straight sex, the girl could be on top or on bottom and it just felt different based on position, so Dave assumed it was the same for gay sex. Patrick thought about how to answer. He explained that the person 'receiving' was the bottom and that the person 'giving' was the top regardless of position. Dave nodded his head in understanding before his eyes went wide.

"Wait. You said that you were the bottom sometimes?" Dave had never figured that Patrick as the _girl_. It had never crossed his mind. Jackson was the classically prettier of the two; Patrick was definitely more masculine, so it seemed like a no-brainer.

"Yes. I bottom." Patrick said specifically speaking clear. "Bottom – it's a verb. I top as well. They're completely different experiences."

"But…but – isn't that for…like guys that…I don't know…guys that are more…" Dave could figure out a nice way of asking the question.

"Girly?"

"Yes." Dave said with relief.

Patrick chuckled. "No – absolutely not. That's a straight stereotype. The 'girl' is the bottom. It's the 'girl' that gets _fucked_." He said that last word emphatically. "It's psychological. Straight guys feel that it's a weak position, but in reality – it can easily be the most dominate position."

Dave hummed a response. It was more so that Patrick would continue rather than full understanding.

"Okay, well – I hope _I_ broke your stereotype for what a gay guy can and can't be, and now I hope I'm breaking the stereotype for what you thought about what gay sex can be like." He looked at Dave and continued, "Look – you've jerked off before, right? So you know coming feels great – so imagine that - but it's even better and lasts longer." Dave's eye widened again as Patrick continued, "That's what it can be like if you bottom. And don't let the masculine thing get to you. Some of the most manliest men I know were the biggest bottoms I ever met."

They both laughed heartily, and headed for the locker room. They had been mostly talking for the last twenty minutes, so Dave figured he would just take a shower when he got home. Patrick said he wanted to stop by anyway to ask Dave's dad for a favor.

**XxXxX**

Kurt reached Dave's house, and noticed that his truck was in the drive. _Perfect_. Kurt walked up to the door, but before he had a chance to knock Paul opened the door.

"Oh - Mr. Karofsky. Is David here?" Kurt asked, a bit surprised.

"Mr. Karofsky was my father. Please – call me Paul – and no, actually – he went to the gym with Patrick." Paul said looking at his watch, "…actually, they should be back soon…if you want to wait. I have to run to the grocery store, but please – feel free." Paul said motioning toward the door.

"Thanks." Kurt said moving toward the open doorway. As Paul moved passed, Kurt thought he should say something about last night. He knew Dave's dad knew what had happened, "Um - Paul."

Paul turned around with his eyebrows raised in question.

"Uh – About last night. I just want you to know that it was my idea and that-"

"It's okay, Kurt - Actually, I expect teenage boys – young men – to have…_urges_. My only concerns were for education and safety and that David know that rule-breaking has consequences."

"Oh –okay. Well. Good…I guess." Kurt didn't know what to say to that. It's so rational. His dad could be rational, but it was usually after a bout of irrationality.

As Paul reached his car, Kurt waved. Paul called out to say one more thing, "That reminds me – he didn't hurt you when he tackled you from the massage table, did he?"

Kurt's eyes widened. All he could do was shake his head as Paul smiled and entered his car. As Paul drove away, Kurt had to wonder. Did Dave tell his dad about that? Maybe that's how his dad and Carole knew. Hmm.

In Dave's kitchen, Kurt sat at the counter with his phone charging. He'd already looked at the four messages that Dave had left him and the one that Chloe left this morning. It looked like the messages from Dave were marked as read, and that sparked his suspicion about his dad. However, if his dad had read Dave's messages and still released him from his grounding, he wasn't about to accuse anyone. If his dad hadn't read them, and Kurt mentioned them, he'd want to see them, and that could be worse. Dave not only mentioned he was a virgin which was personal, he specifically mentioned the tackle. His phone needed to charge, so he left it alone. He used the opportunity to use Dave's iPad. It was glorious. It was like his iPhone, but a larger screen and just awesome. He must have been so engrossed in whatever site he was reading that he didn't hear Dave and Patrick pull up.

He could hear both voices echoing through the foyer through to the kitchen.

"I'm not asking him," He could hear Dave say.

"Why not? – it'd be hilarious." He heard Patrick say as they reached the kitchen.

Dave was wearing his typical sleeveless muscle shirt and gym shorts. Patrick on the other hand was wearing a muscle shirt that was deeper cut on the sides which showed off his obliques as well as his extremely defined and well-muscled arms. Kurt had only ever seen Patrick fully clothed. He knew based on conversations with Dave that the other man was muscular, but Kurt hadn't really comprehended just how muscular Patrick was. He wasn't grossly huge, but larger than Dave and super defined.

When Dave saw Kurt, he smiled brightly. It was a happy-smiley Dave. He walked right over to Kurt and carefully held the back of his neck and gently kissed his lips. "God – it's good to see you." He said.

That made Kurt smile reflexively. Kurt noted that Dave was sweaty, but got up from his chair and moved in for a hug anyway. If he was planning on going swimming, he'd have a lot more to worry about than sweat, but Dave nearly jumped back.

"I'm all sweaty, babe. Let me catch a shower. I didn't know you were gonna be here or I woulda showered at the gym." Dave said.

"I'm not going to melt." Kurt said moving closer, "Give your boyfriend a hug."

Dave just rolled his eyes upwards and raised his hands, "Okay – but don't say I didn't warn you."

Kurt squeezed around Dave's waist, and noticed that Dave's arms were still raised, so he cleared his throat. "It's not a hug if you don't touch me back."

"Fine." Dave pulled his arms down and squeezed a bit tighter than normal out of spite, nothing that hurt – just enough to show that the hug was out of protest.

"Mmmm. That's more like it." Kurt purred.

"Seriously? It doesn't bother you to touch me when I'm sweaty?" Dave asked. He really had thought Kurt would have hated it.

"No – I mean it's not my first choice, but…" Kurt said looking up at Dave.

"See? I told you it was just you." Patrick said smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

Kurt pulled away from the hug and leaned up for another kiss, "So – ask me what?"

"What?" Dave asked.

"When you came in – he said ask me something…" Kurt said motioning toward Patrick.

Dave's quizzical face turned to a satisfied one, "Not everything is about you, Kurt – Patrick wanted me to ask my dad if he knew what a…_butt plug_ was for." He rolled his eyes at the proposition.

"That is disgusting." Kurt said with a sour face.

Patrick leaned on the counter opposite Kurt and offered, "Actually, it's not – do you know what it's for exactly?"

"I am not answering that." Kurt said with his hand up facing the other man subconsciously trying to block Patrick from seeing his reddened cheeks.

Dave pulled Kurt toward his chest into a hug, so Kurt could face away from Patrick's eyes. "Kurt – it's fine – I really just think all of this is fascinating. I kind of assumed I knew a lot of this stuff, but I found out today at the gym that I – well I was…"

"Misinformed." Patrick inserted.

Kurt pulled out of the hug and turned to face them both, "You talked about this…_at the gym_?" He couldn't believe they were talking about this topic in the privacy of Dave's home let alone in a public place like the gym.

"No one was there – seriously it was dead." Dave said.

"But you just…talked openly about stuff like…" Kurt whispered, "_butt plugs_…"

Dave and Patrick chuckled as Dave answered, "No – we didn't get to anything like that – Patrick's just being a goof. It was more like gay sex stereotypes and stuff like that."

Kurt settled and bit before Dave kissed him and said he was going up to take a shower. Kurt wanted to talk to Dave alone, but since Patrick was waiting around for Dave's dad, he'd just wait for them to be alone. He and Patrick waited in silence for a few minutes, Patrick checking his phone and Kurt on Dave's iPad.

"Do you want coffee?" Patrick finally said moving over to add water to the Keurig.

"Sure. Thanks. Umm – what kinds do they have?" Kurt knew what they had previously, but he also knew Dave's dad was constantly trying new flavors.

"There's…Starbucks Breakfast Blend, French Roast, and House Blend…and Donut Shop." Patrick said before looking back as Kurt. From where he was sitting, Kurt could see the k-cups in a three-tiered carousel. "I'm gonna have the Donut Shop," Patrick added.

"Umm – I think I'll have the Breakfast Blend please." Kurt finally decided. It was, after all, still morning.

After making the cups and adding the appropriate mix-ins, Kurt relaxed back into reading on the iPad. It wasn't even so much he was reading anything interesting, but he really didn't feel he had anything in common with Patrick. He began mentally comparing how similar Dave and Patrick were and how similar he and Blaine were. He wondered if circumstances were different if Dave and Patrick would have ever dated. Of course that would have to assume that they liked each other's type.

"You're waiting for me to leave aren't you?" Patrick said suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked. He_ was_ waiting to be alone with Dave, but he didn't think he was giving off the 'I want you to leave' vibe."

"I understand. Dave said some pretty intense stuff last night, and you want to talk to him about it. I get it." He said. "I just need to ask Paul a favor, and then I'm out."

"Oh – okay," Kurt was relieved that he might get some alone time with Dave after all. He hadn't been sure if Patrick was hanging out until the pool party or not. "I – just…he told you…um…what he said?" Kurt figured Dave and Patrick were friends, so it shouldn't have been a surprise.

"Yea – he said he was nervous as fuck too." Patrick said sipping his coffee. "Look, Kurt – I'm sure you like Dave, or you wouldn't be dating him, but… do you love him?" It was blunt and took Kurt by surprise, but he was still able to answer honestly even if it really wasn't any of his business. Kurt's friends would be the same way.

"Yes." It was quick and almost involuntary. "I really do. When he told me he wanted me to think about it for a while, I figured it was because he thought I would say it back because, you know, it's what you say when someone says it to you." Kurt took a breath and said as an example, "I love you – I love you too." He could tell he was a bit nervous discussing it with Patrick because he was talking with his hands. "However, after he sent me a text repeating his request that I think about it before answering, I suspected that his real reason for asking me to think about it was…"

"He was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way." Patrick said coming to the same conclusion.

"Exactly." Kurt said with an agreeing nod. "…and since my phone wasn't in my possession last night and didn't get charged – long story – I couldn't tell him last night how I felt, so I came over here this morning to tell him." Kurt saw Patrick nod in understanding before looking at something behind Kurt.

"Tell me what?" Dave appeared at the kitchen entryway shirtless with shorts still drying his damp hair.

Kurt was startled. He hadn't expected Dave to be so fast. The fastest Kurt had ever taken a shower was still nearly twice as long as Dave had just taken. "Umm…Not everything is about you, David." He said mimicking what Dave had just said to him, even if it was a lie.

"Uh…I think I just heard Paul's car pull up," Patrick said wiggling his eyebrows and taking his coffee toward the front door. After they were alone, Dave repeated what he had said.

"Tell me what?" Dave put the towel down on the counter near Kurt and moved closer to his boyfriend. "Unless you came over here to tell my dad something, I _know_ you were talking about me." He smiled slightly, and moved closer until his lips were a hair's distance away from Kurt's. He hovered there for a second before moving in. He closed his eyes and pressed his mouth into Kurt's. He brought his hands up to Kurt's jawline and while one hand massaged along the ridge, the other moved around to Kurt's neck and lightly worked his neck and shoulder. After a few moments, Dave pulled away expectedly and hovered about an inch from Kurt's lips.

"I'm not kissing you again until you tell me what you came here to tell me." He said with a devilish grin on his face. Kurt's hands moved up to Dave's chest and accidentally grazed over a nipple which made Dave shudder.

"What was that?" Kurt asked with mischief in his eyes. Curiously, Kurt moved his thumb back over Dave's nipple and was granted the same reaction. The mischief spread to his lips.

"Do it _again_ – and you're getting tackled - _again_." Dave said gruffly, but Kurt could tell he wasn't serious. "Now – you said you came here to tell me something…"

Kurt pulled back and looked upward in contemplation before looking Dave in the eyes, "I know this is going to hurt, but - David Karofsky – I am so in love with you." Kurt smiled and waited a second for that to sink in. He figured Dave wasn't exactly expecting that. After a moment Kurt moved his hand back over and grazed Dave's nipple again. Kurt could see the recognition in Dave's face and then…

_Thump_.

Suddenly, he heard the chair scoot away from him, and Kurt found himself on Dave's kitchen floor before he could think. He had been swept to the floor just like Dave promised. Dave was doing exactly what Kurt expected – they were kissing deep and furiously. The move to the floor had been swift, but Dave was careful not to harm either of them. As much as Kurt was enjoying the kissing, all he could concentrate on was Dave's half naked body on top of him. It was like the previous night, but it was more intense.

Dave pulled back with a wide grin on his face, "You love me? You really do love me?" It was phrased as a question, but it was more like Dave just couldn't believe his ears.

"I totally love you, like a lot. I mean, like really – a lot." Kurt said smiling back. He wanted Dave to have no doubts.

"So not just a little bit then?" Dave teased. "So, what did you mean – when you said 'I know this is going to hurt?'"

"My _back_ David." Kurt said with a slight wiggle, "You gave me an ultimatum, and I figured my choices were: stay there and _not_ kiss you and _not_ touch you, _**OR**_ _tell_ you, graze your nipple, and get the best of both worlds. Really – you made my decision easy."

"So you're not scared?" Dave said nipping at Kurt's chin.

"Not about this – not about you," Kurt began. "I mean…I am somewhat unsure about the future – you know, I'm going to New York in the fall, and you'll be going who-knows-where, really…"

Dave kissed Kurt's jaw and cheek before planting a few more on Kurt's lips. Afterward, he pushed up with his arms – Kurt couldn't help but to notice Dave's arm muscles and chest muscles flex. Damn, he'd never get tired of watching that. After Dave got up off the floor, he helped Kurt back to a bar stool at the breakfast bar.

"Okay, let me ask you this," Dave began. "If you had a chunk of the best-tasting chocolate you'd ever had, it was so big that you could eat it for the rest of your life, but you were told that you might have to throw it away in three months. What do you do? Do you eat it until it's taken away or do you just give up and hope you find some other chocolate that tastes _half_ as good?"

"_Half_ as good?" Kurt asked teasingly.

"Yea- maybe not even half." Dave retorted.

"I don't know – is the chocolate low-fat?"

"Do _not_ make me tackle you again."

"Okay, seriously – look up the definition of 'threat' because you obviously _do not_ know what it means." Kurt said sarcastically. "It's supposed to consist of something I _don't_ want."

"That's it." Dave said moving to pick Kurt up.

"Okay – okay." Kurt said giggling. "You win – I guess…I would…enjoy the chocolate until…I couldn't."

They both smiled and leaned into each other for a deep hold. It was an embrace that said more than 'I love you.' It said, 'I want you, and I will be there for you.'

They were still in the hold when Paul walked into the kitchen with a bag of groceries and an empty mug that had been used by Patrick.

"Did Patrick leave?" Dave asked as he broke the hug.

"He said to say goodbye and that he'd see you at the pool party. I asked him why he was waiting outside, and he said you two needed some _privacy_." Paul said while walking into the pantry. "…said he just needed to ask me something. It was kind of a strange question too, and it really had more to do with you than with me."

Dave's eyes went wide. There was no way he thought Patrick would really have asked his dad _that_, and to top it off, his dad just assumed Dave would use one just because he was _gay_… "I can't believe you think I would use a butt plug – just because I'm gay. Dad - that's _offensive_." Dave said disapprovingly.

"What? No. Son – no." Paul's face was scrunched with the mental image. "He asked me if I could watch _Xander_ for a week in August – that's assuming _you_ don't attend a local college and can watch him." Paul turned away and shook his head as he moved back into the pantry. Kurt just busted up laughing at Dave's embarrassment and reddened cheeks.

"I'm going to kill Patrick…" Dave vowed.

Between gasps of air, Kurt giggled out, "Why do I _not_ have that on video?"

**XxXxX**

**A/N I wanted the resolution to this part to be separate from the Birthday/Pool party. I live in the Midwest and it was actually in the mid 80's here in late January, so I figured it wasn't out of the question. Plus – Dave & Patrick shirtless in the pool? Yes please.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Just to recap, Blaine cheated on Kurt with Sebastian the same night Kurt hears Dave sing for the first time. Later, Kurt asks Dave out on New Year's Eve as friends, and eventually they decide to date.**

**Dave and Kurt just had their second date. Afterwards, Kurt gave Dave a massage and it got out of hand with Dave tackling Kurt – and Dave professed his love. Paul gave Dave 'the talk,' and Burt grounded Kurt for the night for violating 'the house rules.'**

**XxXxX**

"I can't believe you brought all that stuff." Dave said to Kurt as he drove them to Chloe's house. Dave had wanted to be there right at noon, but Kurt had to stop back by his house and gather everything he'd need for the pool, or the pool area if he decided not to actually swim, and they drove together in Dave's truck. Since he was transitioning from day/swimwear to evening wear, Kurt ended up essentially packing a suitcase. It had the usual beach towel, sunscreen and moisturizing lotions, and an extra 'after-sun' moisturizing cream that Kurt planned on using later, after his shower, along with extra clothes. When Dave looked over for an answer, Kurt just shrugged his reply. Dave wondered if Kurt was ever in the Boy Scouts because he was definitely always prepared.

Dave hadn't even planned past the pool. He was just going to wear shorts over his swim trunks and a tank. When Kurt asked what Dave would do if he got sunburned or if he got cold, Dave just shrugged and rubbed his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand and said, "I guess that's why I have you around – I'm sure you have something to dull the pain of a sunburn in that suitcase, and as for getting cold…" Dave squeezed Kurt's hand and said, "We'll think of something." It was obvious that some sort of snuggling was in their future.

Dave was still reeling from Kurt's recently professed feelings. Sure, Dave said it first, but he was so nervous that Kurt wouldn't be on the same page and want to slow down or worse. The fact that Kurt not only returned his feeling but did so emphatically was reassuring. Dave tried hard not to think about the condoms in his wallet, a 'gift' from his dad.

When they arrived at Chloe's, Kurt was surprised how big it was. It was even bigger than Dave's house. Dave told Kurt that it was called a 2-1/2 story. The third floor was Chloe's parent's master suite, which was off-limits. Apparently Chloe's older brothers had parties before, and people ended up having sex in their parents' bedroom, hence the 'no sex in the master bedroom' rule. Dave didn't understand the draw. He'd be happy to have sex just about anywhere, as long as he was with Kurt and Kurt was happy.

Chloe had told them to just come in the front door and to head straight back to the patio doors, out to the pool. As they walked in, Kurt was taken by the décor. There were lots of browns and tans but also splashes of color. It was tasteful without being too elegant. Before they reached the kitchen, they were met by a bikini-clad Chloe.

"Kurtie!" she said sprinting over and wrapping her arms around him. Kurt could swear this girl had no manners when it came to wrinkle-free clothing etiquette.

She proceeded to give Dave the same greeting before showing them around, ending back in the kitchen. When Kurt asked about her family, Chloe told them that they had agreed to stay away for the weekend, leaving Jackson in charge. She said Jackson was currently barbecuing burgers and brats, and Patrick had just finished baking the chocolate birthday cupcakes with chocolate buttercream icing and was cleaning up.

_Hmm_. Again – Dave would have figured Patrick would be barbecuing while Jackson baked cupcakes. Sure Dave liked to cook, but baking? He'd just have to make a concerted effort to blur the lines of gender roles he'd grown up with. After all, if Patrick could happily bottom, why should cupcakes be a surprise?

Chloe was explaining to Kurt that there was a pool house, so there would be a shower, restroom, and a shaded area besides the couple of umbrellas around the beautiful in-ground pool. She also explained that Jackson had forbid alcohol. Considering Puck was the only one who really cared, Kurt knew it was probably a good decision. As Dave looked outside he could see a huge patio area that encompassed the decent-sized pool, and included a few smaller tables and a huge twelve-seater. The backyard must have been an entire acre. Beyond the concrete, Dave could see a well-manicured lawn, trees, flowers and a white, muscle-bound dog barreling toward them…_holy crap, is that a pit bull?_

Just as the dog reached the closed sliding-glass door, it stopped, jumped up on the glass and barked. It was a faint bark through the nearly sound-proof patio door.

Chloe looked at the dog, and clenched her hand into a fist, and pointed it toward the dog, thumb side up, "Sit." She whispered. "Sit." She repeated.

"I don't think he's going to hear you." Dave said.

Just as the dog sat back on its hind legs, looking at Chloe expectantly, she said, "He's deaf." She motioned to the ground and said just as quietly, "Down." Dave and Kurt both looked at her in awe as the dog laid down. They'd never known a deaf dog before, "His name is Beacon – do you want to meet him – he's a total teddy bear."

They both agreed, though Kurt was still wary of a huge pit bull, especially one that couldn't hear his master telling him to _not_ eat the guests.

In minutes, Dave was on the ground with Beacon on top of him. Chloe was right; he _was _like a teddy bear, a teddy bear that wanted to lick your face off. While Dave was getting what can only be described as a tongue bath, Kurt was tentatively standing near Chloe. It wasn't so much that he was afraid of Beacon, but rather he didn't like getting licked by dogs.

After a few a minutes or so, Dave got to his feet and brushed himself off while Chloe took Beacon into the utility room and fed him. Dave still had the smile on his face brought on by the unconditional love a dog could give when he leaned in for a kiss. Kurt leaned back and put his hand on Dave's mouth.

"I _know_ you're going to wash your face before you kiss me." Kurt said.

"Oh come on. It's just a little saliva – just think of it like sweat."

"No – it's _dog_ saliva. You don't know where his mouth has been. He could have just licked his butt." Kurt countered.

Dave dramatically licked his own lips, "Nope."

"That is disgusting – and you will not be kissing me until you wash your face – and your tongue." Kurt demanded.

Dave nodded, and turned toward the direction of the utility room, "Chloe?" Dave yelled.

"Yeah?" She said walking back.

"Where's the restroom?"

"When you're outside, just use the pool house, but since you haven't gotten wet yet, you can use the one down the hall, last room on the left." She said pointing.

"Oh – it's not for me." Dave said smiling slightly at what he was about to do. "It's for Kurt – he's got dog saliva all over his face."

He said it quickly as he grabbed Kurt into a hug and rubbed his still-moist face all over Kurt's face and neck.

"Na-" was all Kurt could get out before being held against his will as Dave's stubbled-jaw molested Kurt's cheeks, neck and jawline. As much as Kurt hated the idea of dog saliva on his face, Dave's scruffy face elicited a separate reaction in Kurt's pants, but he didn't dare let on.

As Dave pulled away satisfied with a grin, Kurt's face was in a definite scowl. "Do _not_ do that again – or there _will _be consequences."

As Kurt trudged to the bathroom with a smile only he could see, he could hear Chloe instructing Dave that the cupcakes were for later, and they were not to be eaten now.

In the restroom, Kurt found basic hand soap and hand towels, but no washcloths. It was a half-bath, so there wasn't a shower to check for a washcloth. He decided to just wet the edge of the towel and wipe his face. If he knew Dave, there would definitely be more where that came from, so why bother with a full routine that would be ruined multiple times that day?

As Kurt reemerged into the kitchen, he saw Dave wiping his face thoroughly with a wet napkin. He figured Dave must have been trying to clean himself off at the kitchen sink. It was sweet. Dave knew Kurt wanted him to wipe off his face and took the opportunity while he was alone.

"Where's Chloe?" Kurt asked.

"With Beacon, I guess." Dave said shrugging.

Kurt could tell that Dave was acting like he'd just been caught. He reminded Kurt of a cute little boy. As he walked over to Dave and leaned up for a kiss, Dave pulled away slightly.

"I thought you didn't want to kiss me after the dog." Dave said flatly.

"It's okay – I saw you cleaning your face. I think it's sweet that you'd do that just because you know I'd want you to. I know I can be kind of a pain in-" Kurt's sentence was cut off by Dave's mouth. It was hot and strong. Dave's hands were cupping Kurt's ass and squeezing the muscles in Kurt's butt. Dave's kiss was firm and then his tongue peaked through. His tongue was warm and sweet. Dave's whole mouth tasted sweet, sweet like…chocolate…

Kurt broke the kiss and asked, "Why do you taste like chocolate?" Dave's eyes darted to the side as Chloe walked in.

"What?" She said loudly. "What did I _just_ say?"

Dave just shrugged and looked at Kurt with guilt. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Outside Karofsky." She said. Even when she tried sounding forceful, Chloe always sounded cute and perky. "No more cupcakes for you!"

Dave looked sad, but Kurt could tell he was just playing the part. As Dave reached the door, Beacon appeared, wanting out.

"Can Beacon come out with us?"

"Yes. Sunscreen is in the utility room."

"I'm good," Dave said just about to open the sliding glass door.

"Not for you, doofus. Beacon – it's getting hot, and he gets sunburned." Chloe said.

"Oh." Dave said, "Come on, Beaky." He motioned the dog and he followed Dave.

After he disappeared, Kurt decided to ask, "There's dog sunscreen?"

"Yep. It's spray-on, and it's waterproof, lick-proof and 100% safe to eat." She replied.

A few minutes later, Dave reappeared with Beacon, "Come on Kurt – let's get in the pool while it's not crowded."

Kurt was about to get up when he remembered something, "Wait a minute. When you were wiping your mouth earlier – you weren't cleaning your face for me – you were trying to remove evidence." Before Dave responded, Kurt continued, "…and when you pulled away – you just didn't want to get caught – knowing I would taste the chocolate."

"But I still kissed you anyway…and it was totally worth it." Dave said smiling.

"But you still purposely let me kiss you with dog-face." Kurt retorted.

"Oh – come on Kurt…seriously? You already kissed me…" Dave whined.

"No whining – minor foul. Two-minute penalty, goal doesn't count." Chloe interjected in a lower almost monotone voice.

Dave hung his head and he and Beacon headed outside. Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god – what was that?" Kurt asked.

"When Jack used to get too frisky, I would use hockey penalties, and he would literally have to not touch me for two minutes – five if it was really bad. I know Dave was there at least once when I did that."

"You are so going to have to teach me those." Kurt said excitedly.

**XxXxX**

Kurt had just finished meticulously applying his moisturizing sunscreen when the doorbell rang. He knew everybody was either outside, or gone. Patrick had gone home to get Xander and Jackson was out running errands for the birthday party itself.

He quickly checked himself over in the mirror and pulled on his tee shirt before heading to answer the door. Of course he wouldn't know anybody, but letting them stand there was rude. Upon opening the door, Kurt was met with a thin guy who had curly brown hair. He was just a bit shorter than Kurt and wearing jeans and a tee shirt.

"Hi. I'm Kurt," he said holding out his hand for a greeting. "Come on in - everyone is out back."

"Charlie." He said meeting Kurt's hand shake.

**XxXxX**

After taking a dunk, Dave started playing Frisbee with Beacon – man that dog could book. He would run so fast to catch the disc that Dave couldn't believe it. As he waited for Beacon to return after each throw, Dave could feel the sun beat down on his bare back. It felt good, especially for January. He felt a slight itch on his cheek and realized that he forgot to shave. He would just have to deal with it; shaving cream and a razor were not things you ask for at a party. He was sure Kurt would understand. He just hoped that his scruff, along with Beacon's affinity for licking Dave's face wouldn't deter Kurt from kissing him lots tonight.

Beacon returned with the Frisbee, but dropped it and took off behind Dave, back toward the house. Dave turned to see Nik Griffin coming in the side gate. As the pit bull reached him, Nik put up a fist and the dog sat immediately before the giant-of-a-guy squatted down to pet the waiting pit bull. Dave knew that Nik was best friends with Jack, and Chloe was dating Jack. Nik knowing that Beacon was deaf shouldn't have been a surprise. Dave had to admit he was impressed at the dog though. Growing up, pretty much all the dogs he knew weren't half as well behaved as Beacon or Xander.

After petting the dog, Nik made his way toward the patio, and Dave jogged to meet him. Reaching the concrete, Dave could see Chloe sunbathing on the opposite side of the pool. Nik was wearing a white Cleveland Cavaliers basketball jersey, matching shorts and carrying a small duffle. They made the obligatory head nod followed by the requisite "sup." As they made a rather muted fist bump, Dave noticed Nik's class ring. It was white gold with a green stone. That made sense since their school colors were green and white.

"Hey…uh…before you go inside…" Dave said feeling almost nauseous at what he was about to say. After all, Nik was usually the first to tease a guy and call him a 'homo,' and he's like six-foot-six, so Dave's pretty sure he can't take him in a fight. Dave stood there for a second looking up at his team mate. This was probably the first time he had really looked at Nik. His blond hair was just long enough to start curling under the ball cap he was wearing, and his eyes were a pretty, pale blue. To be honest, he'd be attractive if he wasn't so freaking tall.

"Yea?" Nik said stopping, and moving the duffle from his shoulder to the ground next to him.

"Look. I'm just gonna…I'm gay…and…I don't know…I just…"

Nik's face was scrunched in confusion for a moment before breaking out in a wide smile. "Dude…you almost had me…seriously I totally believed you…I"

"It's not a joke, dude. I'm not messing with you." Dave said defensively.

"What?" Nik said, eyes wide.

"Look. I'm sick of hiding who I am. You don't like it? I don't care, but I'm pretty sure Chloe and Jack would have a problem with you if you did." Dave said .

"Dude. Slow up. I'm not mad." Nik said. "I'm just surprised is all." A smile spread across Nik's face. If Dave wasn't mistaken, it almost looked as if Nik were happy or even relieved. "So…why the sudden lack of a closet?"

"Well." Dave said. He could tell Nik wasn't mad, and that helped him relax. "Let's just say… I met someone...and he showed me how to..." Dave swallowed. He wasn't quite sure how to put it. Patrick was such a huge influence on him. "...be who I am, and...just...not be so afraid anymore."

Dave was about to say more, but was distracted by Beacon barking and heading over to the same side gate that Nik had just entered from, this time it was Puck, Finn, Artie, Sam and a few other people from New Directions whose names he couldn't remember.

"Hey man," he said turning back to Nik. "I'll catch ya later after you change, Imma go say hi to these guys, alright? They're friends of Kurt's."

"Is that the guy that was holding the sign during our game against Duchesne?" Nik asked, and Dave nodded. "Is he your...are you two guys..."

"Yea...we are." Dave said noticing that Nik didn't just blurt out an 'is he your boyfriend' comment. "And listen, they all know," he said referring to Kurt's friends, "but no one else on the team besides Jack knows, so..." Dave said tentatively. He planned on telling everyone tonight, but he didn't want to say that to Nik incase he chickened out.

"Yea. Cool man." Nik said before grabbing his duffle and turning back toward the door.

Nik went inside to change and stow his duffle, and Dave greeted Kurt's friends before going back to Beacon and his frisbee. He was working on getting up the nerve to tell everyone on his team, and he hadn't planned on just stopping Nik and blurting it out, but he wanted his closest friends to know first. Nik was more Jack's friend, but he was still closer than most of his other team mates.

**XxXxX**

"Seriously?" Kurt asked. He and Charlie had started comparing notes on ex-boyfriends. Charlie had confessed that he had a tiny crush on Dave in the few minutes before he knew that Dave was not only gay but had a boyfriend. However, unlike Sebastian, Charlie was apologetic and genuine. It probably didn't hurt that Dave just mentioned in passing that Charlie was a new student from England who was introducing Dave to some new sci-fi series and hadn't shown any interest other than that.

"Yeah, mate. I like 'em bigger, I guess," Charlie responded referring to Dave's larger build. Kurt noticed how expressive the boy's face was, and how easy it was to have a conversation, even about tastes in guys. It was similar to how he could talk with Blaine but without all the history between them. Well that and the fact that Charlie not only genuinely liked Dave but had a bit of a crush on him as well. Kurt considered bringing that up in private later. He figured Dave might get a kick out of it.

"You know I'm going to tell Dave, right?" Kurt said it more like he was asking permission. As much as the crush was sexually appropriate considering their orientation, it would still be like if someone had told Finn about Kurt's crush early on.

"No worries, yeah? Dave's a good guy. He's got to know how really adorable he is, right?" Charlie said.

Kurt was about to say 'not really' when the sliding glass door opened, and Nik walked in with his duffle. Considering Nik was well over six feet tall, Kurt kept his eyes on Charlie. If this was a cartoon instead of real life, Kurt guessed that Charlie's eyes would have popped out of his head and his tongue would have rolled out of his mouth onto the floor.

As Nik passed the two boys and headed for the restroom, he smiled and nodded a hello. He stopped just for a moment. and looked at Kurt a bit closer.

He pointed at Kurt and said, "Sixty-eight to dominate, right?" He was obviously referring to Kurt's unfortunately phrased rally sign for Dave's last game, the one he'd been so proud of before he realized it had a double meaning.

Kurt just nodded, unable to move his mouth for the sheer embarrassment. Surely, he'd now have to explain the comment to Charlie.

"Kurt, right?" Nik asked holding out his hand for a proper shake.

"Um..yea...It's Nik isn't it?"

"Yea." Nik said before finishing the shake and extending it to Charlie. "And you are?"

"I'm Charlie. Friend of Chloe's" Charlie said shaking the larger teen's hand.

"British?" Nik asked.

"London...not Liverpool." Charlie said referring to the way Chloe always introduced him.

Nik smiled and nodded, "Charlie from London, not Liverpool."

After he was safely out of earshot, Charlie immediately asked who that was. Kurt only remembered Nik because of his extreme height and that he was on the hockey team with Dave. Charlie asked if he was gay with hopeful eyes, but Kurt shrugged and said not that he knew of. Dave would surely have mentioned it, if not, Chloe would have. Nik didn't seem gay to Kurt, but then of course neither did Dave. Kurt made a mental note to ask Chloe later. She seemed to know these things.

After Nik had gone back out to the patio, Kurt and Charlie continued their conversation. It was fun getting a new perspective. Besides Blaine, Dave had really been Kurt's only other gay friend, and he never really talked about crushes. If Kurt didn't know any better, he would swear that Dave was only gay for Kurt. After thinking about it, Kurt liked different types of guys. Probably the single trait they all shared was a cute face. Of course, Dave brought out his inner beefcake fetish, a pretty face and a muscly body.

Later, when Patrick walked through wearing a royal blue box-cut Speedo with white vertical stripes on the side and a towel draped around his neck, Kurt thought Charlie would lose it. Kurt had to admit that even though Patrick was a bit too old for him, he did envision Dave looking like that when he got older, and it turned him on. Kurt could tell that Charlie was anxious to get outside now that most of the people were here, including the New Directions and Dave's teammates.

Outside it was bright. Kurt was happy that he remembered his sunglasses. They were also nice for hiding his eyes when he wanted to scope. Just as he was stepping onto the patio, Kurt saw Dave pop up out of the water, shaking his head to remove the excess water. Dave was looking around, so Kurt put his hand up for a quick wave. Dave's face spread onto a wide smile. Kurt watched him move to the pool's edge and use his arm muscles to pull himself out of the pool. As Dave stood, Kurt could see the water rolling off of him. For an instant, it felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Kurt stood there and imagined dave wearing Patrick's Speedo...

"I'll be right back guys," Dave called over his shoulder. It looked like Nik, Puck, and a few guys Kurt recognized from Dave's team were playing some sort of water game.

Dave was walking toward him and Kurt couldn't stop staring. If Kurt didn't know any better, he would have thought that Dave's arms and chest were even more developed than they were just yesterday.

"Hey babe." Dave said, standing about a foot away, careful not to get Kurt wet.

"What were you guys playing?" Kurt asked, still gawking at his own boyfriend through his sunglasses.

"I dunno. Something like bobbing for quarters." Dave said. "Puckerman made it up."

"Hmm." Kurt managed.

"Kurt?" Dave said smiling again.

"Um - yea?" He said, looking back up to Dave's face. Kurt was pretty sure Dave caught him looking but so what?

"It's a pool party. Are you gonna take your shirt off?" Dave asked. "I mean I wanna show off my boyfriend."

"To who?" Kurt said. "Everybody that knows about us already knows me."

"That's a funny story." Dave began, leaning in for a kiss. Kurt instinctively pulled back, but Dave held on to Kurt's shoulders and whispered, "It's okay, watch." He closed the distance and soon Dave's lips were bushing Kurt's.

Kurt instantly noticed how cool Dave's lips were. He was trying to concentrate, but he was quickly distracted by hoots and hollers from everybody around the pool. As Dave was finishing, Kurt could feel him smiling against his lips.

Dave turned and faced the pool where most everyone was still watching. With his arm around Kurt's shoulder, he said, "Guys - this is Kurt Hummel... My boyfriend."

The response was a mixture of 'Hey Kurt,' 'Hi Kurt' and at least one 'Go get some Karofsky' to which Dave nonchalantly gave the middle finger.

Before Kurt could ask how or why, Dave said, "Okay - so there's this thing called Facebook." He continued his smile while he explained. "Apparently, some guys from McKinley posted some stuff and...well...all these guys already knew."

Kurt was surprised that they took it so well. McKinley didn't seem so progressive. "They knew?"

"Well, technically, they knew it was a rumor. One of the guys asked Jack if he'd heard about it, and Jack just told me that they knew."

"And they don't care?" Kurt wanted to make sure he understood.

"Nah - the only one I was worried about was Nik, and I told him myself before everybody got here."

"Wow." Kurt said.

"Now, come on. Take off your shirt and let's get you in the pool."

**XxXxX**

A few hours later, Kurt was inside getting some iced tea. Dave open the sliding glass door and walked up behind him and surrounded him in a tender hug.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked, not that Dave needed a reason.

"Nothing. Everything. I mean - I just..." Dave squeezed harder and kissed Kurt ear and down his neck. "I guess that..."

Kurt turned to face Dave. He could see that Dave's eyes were a little glassy. Kurt recognized the look. Dave was happy. "How does it feel? To be out."

"I thought it was going to be so bad...I mean...like pitchforks and torches." Dave said.

"And everybody thinks I'm the drama queen." Kurt said sarcastically.

"What did you just say?" Dave asked in a mock-offended tone. He had that look in his eye.

Kurt knew he was about to get it but decided to push it anyway. "If the high-heel shoe fits - that's all I'm saying." Kurt said smiling, standing his ground.

Dave pretended to nod in agreement before discretely moving his hands down to Kurt's hips. Before Kurt realized what was happening, Dave had jabbed his fingers into Kurt's side tickling him, and Kurt was squealing. Soon Dave was chasing Kurt around the kitchen.

They played cat and mouse around the large island before Dave acted like he was going to climb over it. Kurt took a chance and scampered into the living room where the staircase was located. He bounded up the stairs giggling the whole way. By the time he got to the first bedroom, Dave had caught up with him and closed the door behind him. Dave tackled Kurt, and they landed on one of the guest beds. Dave instantly straddled him and was pinning him down. It was very reminiscent of the massage table incident, except they were both shirtless, and Kurt's dad wasn't anywhere around.

Still giggling, Kurt pleaded, "Give - Give. I give." He said the words, but he was having fun, and was completely turned on by the display.

Dave was laughing right along with Kurt, and was breathing hard. "Okay - but you have to pay the toll." Dave released his grip of Kurt's hands and leaned down. His face was only about an inch from Kurt's. The toll must be a kiss, so Kurt reached his head up and tenderly kissed Dave as the larger boy relaxed his position, so Kurt didn't have to strain so much. Dave's groin was slightly rubbing Kurt's. The entire situation was such a turn on for Kurt that he could feel himself getting hard.

Dave pulled back up and smiled. "Thank you...but...that wasn't the toll."

Kurt cocked and eyebrow, "Yeah? Then what is?"

"I released you hands...so use 'em." Dave smirked and nodded down towards his waist.

Kurt finally realized that Dave wanted Kurt to touch him...grab him...there. To be honest, the fact that Dave was a little forward was really a turn on. He kept the smile on his face and he reached between them and groped Dave's cock through his swim trunks.

"No." Dave whispered, leaning in for another passionate kiss. Afterward, he nuzzled Kurt's neck and jaw. This drove Kurt crazy. Dave's stubble wasn't scratchy; it was sexy and felt incredible. After a few more seconds, Dave leaned further into Kurt's ear and continued, "Pull it out." Kurt quickly nodded as Dave pulled his hips up and leaned forward to make it easier.

Kurt looked down slightly, so he could see what he was doing. After finally doing what Dave asked, he looked back up to Dave who was looking back grinning. Dave couldn't look more confident and sexy, Kurt had to admit. Without breaking Dave's gaze, he reached down and wrapped a hand around Dave's member. It felt nice. It was smooth and hot. The size shouldn't have surprised him since Dave's hands and feet were large, but somehow he didn't expect it to be so big and thick. As he stroked from the base up to the tip, Dave's eyes closed in pleasure, and he moved into Kurt's grip. After another stroke, Dave moaned. It was deep and masculine. It was breathy yet a little guttural, primal.

Kurt used his other hand to pull Dave back into a kiss. He simultaneously stroked and kissed Dave. Kurt was so turned on that he was straining against his own trunks. Dave must have guessed as much because soon he was holding himself up with one arm and using the other to grope Kurt's own erection.

"Mmm." Kurt groaned against Dave's mouth. "No..." He pulled away from Dave's lips and smiled. "Pull it out," he said mimicking what Dave had just said.

"You sure?" Dave said matching Kurt's smile.

"Yeah," Kurt said nodding.

Dave steadied himself with one arm again, and used his free hand to tug at Kurt's shorts.

"Wait." Kurt said quickly. Kurt scooted off the bed, and moved toward the door. Dave took the opportunity to rest and was lying on his side, propping head and watching Kurt.

After Kurt made sure the door was locked, he turned around to see Dave lying there on his side, his still mostly hard dick lying on the bed next to him, pointing toward Kurt. The thing that really caught Kurt's eye this time was that he still had foreskin. Kurt knew that Dave was half Jewish on his dad's side even though they weren't religous. It was just as big and thick as Kurt thought it was. It was certainly bigger than Blaine's or his own.

Seeing Kurt's momentary pause, Dave asked, "What?"

"Are we going to talk about that?" Kurt said motioning to Dave's dick.

"What? The Fury?" Dave asked.

"The Fury? I thought that's what you named your fist?" Kurt asked.

"Why'd you think that?" Dave said smiling. He was obviously flirting.

"I just..." Kurt stopped to rethink that previous conversation. '_The Fury's gonna find you'_ takes on a whole new meaning. "...I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"Come on Kurt, it's not that uncommon for Jewish guys." Dave said.

"Jewish?" Kurt asked confused.

"Yea," Dave said. "I heard Jacob Israel's the same way."

"Eww. I don't even want to imagine that." Kurt said moving slowly back to the bed.

"Me either, but I was premature, and even though my Grandpa Murray wanted it, my Mom wouldn't allow the Bris." Dave said. "Israel was the same way."

Kurt had reached the bed and half kneeled on it with his other leg dangling off the side. "Wait - you're talking about being uncircumcised?"

Dave's face scrunched up, "Why? What did you think I was talking about?"

Kurt let out a half sigh - half chuckle, "I though you were talking about...about...you know..." he motioned the length of Dave's now-somewhat shrinking dick. All this talk about Jacob Ben Israel took it's toll on Dave's erection.

"What?" Dave asked. He was serious. Kurt said they needed to talk about Dave's penis, and it wasn't about foreskin. Kurt must have been expecting bigger. "Look - I know it's only average, but-"

"Average?" Kurt interrupted. "Are you kidding me? That thing is huge."

"Stop it, Kurt." Dave said seriously. "If you think this is huge, you obviously haven't watched enough porn."

Kurt scoffed louder than he meant to. "Porn? You mean the industry that makes it's money on small and average size penises?" he said, sarcasm dripping from his tongue. "Didn't you take Sex-Ed? Don't you remember they said four-to-six inches was the average size?"

"Yea," Dave began, "...but I thought that was just to make the smaller guys feel okay about themselves."

Kurt smiled and shook his head. Dave scooted back so Kurt could lie on his side, facing Dave. "No, believe me," Kurt put his hand on the underside of dave's cock and tugged slightly, "this is way above average."

"Mmm, the way you do that feels way above average." Dave said slightly mocking Kurt, eyes fluttering closed.

"How can you play sports for so many years and not know?" Kurt asked, still slowly stroking.

"Mfh - I just never peeked I guess," Dave said as his breaths became shallow. "Can we not talk about that right now?" Dave proceeded to lick his lips.

Soon, Dave was just as hard as before, and he took the opportunity to use this time to slowly slide Kurt out of his own trunks. Dave almost couldn't contain himself. The feeling of Kurt's hand stroking him, and seeing Kurt's cock spring back and slap his abdomen. It was glorious.

Dave immediately reached over and pulled at Kurt's hard cock. It fit perfectly in his hand. He just squeezed gently and pulled up. The web of Dave's hand between his thumb and index finger rubbed the underside of Kurt's cock. The best part was the look on Kurt's face and the groan he released. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever felt or heard.

Dave had no idea what he was doing. This was the first cock he'd ever touched besides his own. Sure, he'd watched porn, and he also knew what felt good to him, but everybody was different. However, if the look on Kurt's face was any indication, Dave must have been doing something right.

Dave was distracted from what he was doing by what Kurt was doing to him. He wanted to concentrate on Kurt. It was more important to him for Kurt to get off first. Sure, it was his first time with a guy, but when it came to Kurt, his needs were secondary. Maybe, it was more like he wanted to savor these two events separately.

Dave rolled Kurt onto his back and scooted up next to Kurt and proceeded to kiss Kurt while tugging at his cock. Kurt moved his hand to reach Dave's erection, but Dave used his elbow to block kurt's hand.

"No," Dave said between kisses and suckles. "You first - I wanna watch."

As much as Kurt didn't understand anyone wanting to watch just him, he wasn't going to argue.

After a few more strokes, Dave pushed Kurt's cock down with his thumb and let it bounce back and slap Kurt's abdomen. That motion seemed hotter in his head, but it was still a turn-on. Dave tried varying the pressure he had on Kurt to see if it made any difference. Personally, Dave liked it firm but not too firm. After another minute, Kurt's moaning grew louder as his breathing became shallow and quicker.

Without pausing, Dave got up to his knees and used his thumb to caress Kurt's cheek and lower lip. Kurt's mouth was parted and his lips were pink and swollen, his eyes were mostly closed. This was the hottest thing in the entire freaking universe, and Dave was causing it.

Dave's eyes trailed down Kurt, his supple moistened neck down his tight abdomen. His eyes stopped where Dave's hand was busy pumping Kurt. The combination of Kurt's size and Dave's larger hand made it easy for him to quickly jerk back and forth with a minimum of exertion.

He moved his free hand slowly down Kurt's jaw and shoulder to his pert rosy nipple. Knowing what it does to him, Dave decided to use his thumb and ring finger to twiggle Kurt's nipple. It must have worked, because after a few seconds, Kurt's sounds became unintelligible word fragments.

"Muh...Ah...Gah..." Kurt's head rolled back and his hips bucked into Dave's fist. "Ah..." Finally, words just devolved to primal grunts.

A moment later, Dave could feel the base of Kurt's cock start to contract a little. Suddenly, Kurt was spurting thin milky cum. The second spurt got on Dave's chin a little, but he didn't care - it was hot. Kurt just kept going...and going and going...eight spurts in all. Dave couldn't believe it.

"Oh my God." Dave finally said, smiling.

Even though he was still in the afterglow, Kurt sighed, "I know. It's pretty gross."

"Are you serious? No." he said shaking his head. "That? That was freaking hot." Dave wiped his chin with his hand, then down on his shorts that were still around his shins.

"I guess, but I mean...ugh...the mess...every time." Kurt said.

Dave's smile widened, "You cum like this _every time_?" Kurt nodded. "Awesome."

"...says the boy that doesn't have to clean it up." Kurt said.

"Oh yea?" Dave said as a challenge.

He reached down and fully removed his swimming trunks. He reached inside and pulled the inner part out. It was two separate pieces. Kurt knew that most trunks had an inner lining, but it normally wasn't removable. Dave tossed the lining on the floor and proceeded to clean up Kurt's mess with the trunks.

"What are you going to wear now? You can't just go around in underwear." Kurt said too late, as Dave was nearly finished. Either way, Kurt was too exhausted to argue.

"I'll just wear the Speedo." Dave said finishing up.

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched up. "That was a Speedo?" Dave nodded as he balled up his soiled trunks and tossed them off the end of the bed where his Speedo lay.

Kurt sat up, scooted off the bed, and pick up the abandoned Speedo. He held it up. It was similar to Patrick's, but instead of blue, it was solid white so it matched the lining of Dave's actual trunks which were black. It was a box cut that looked as if it would frame Dave's legs and muscular butt very well.

"What?" Dave asked over Kurt's sudden interest in Dave's bathing attire.

"Nothing. Just...why didn't you just wear this earlier?" Kurt asked.

Dave smirked, "I did."

"You know what I mean." Kurt glared.

Dave shook his head. "Too revealing."

Kurt scoffed again. "You're the hottest guy here - you should be wearing whatever makes you look the best...and these..." He held them up to Dave, "are really sexy."

Dave's tone turns joking, "You're joking right?"

"I never joke about fashion." Kurt said seriously.

"I mean...you really think I'm the hottest guy here?" Dave realized that he just came across as the most insecure guy around, like he's freaking Hudson or something. "Present company excluded," he added. Because after what he just witnessed...caused rather...Kurt was most definitely the hottest guy here.

"Oh yeah." Kurt said dropping the Speedo and pushing Dave back onto the bed. It was his turn to straddle Dave. He mimicked Dave's arm position where they were on either side of Dave's face as he leaned down to Dave's lips. "Hottest guy here-"

Kurt's words were cut off by Dave's lips crashing into his. Kurt slowly rolled his hips down Dave's abdomen. Kurt could literally feel Dave's cock growing against his lower back with each rolling motion. Soon, Kurt felt Dave's hands on either hip helping him rock. Kurt moved to a sitting position while one of his hands moved behind him and grasped Dave's cock. It was a bit awkward, but from the sounds Dave was making, he didn't mind.

Maybe it was because Dave already experienced Kurt's orgasm, but he could tell Dave was already moaning and grunting and his breathing had increased. Remembering earlier, Kurt quickly moved his fingers to Dave's waiting nipple while he rocked his hips and stroked Dave's cock. The combination must have proven a winner because soon Dave was grunting and cuming all over Kurt's ass and his lower back.

The mess should have grossed him out, but seeing Dave lay there beneath him, and his lips parted slightly and his tongue peeking out the side, Kurt was so turned on that he'd almost felt he could go again.

As Kurt slid off of his waist, Dave quickly got up and brought the unused part of his soiled trunks to clean off Kurt's back. After dropping his now completely soiled trunks back on the ground, Dave lay back on the bed and motioned Kurt to join him. Kurt snuggled into Dave's warm embrace. He could get used to this. Dave could literally keep his entire body warm.

"Thank you." Dave said softly as he kissed Kurt's hair.

"For what?" Kurt asked.

"For...for being amazing...and unbelievably sexy...and...gah...just...thank you...for making my first time...better than I could have ever imagined."

"Okay...well I...you're welcome..." Kurt said and then added under his breath, "...seems like a weird thing to say 'you're welcome' to..."

They stayed that way for a while longer before Dave relented in getting out of bed. Not only did he want to stay that way forever, he wanted the feeling to never go away, the feeling of Kurt. That and he really didn't want to wear the Speedo. After putting what little clothing they had back on, and Dave carefully holding the balled up pair of trunks, Kurt made him stop and turn around.

"Seriously. Hottest. Guy. Here." Kurt repeated.

Dave smiled before leaning in and Kissing Kurt's forehead. As he pulled back, he said, "you probably say that to all the guys you just had sex with."

After trotting back downstairs and depositing Dave's trunks in a spare pouch in Kurt's bag, they headed to the patio door, so they could rejoin the party. They were met in the kitchen by Beacon who was barking at the sliding glass door. Assuming the dog just wanted back outside, Dave casually opened the door.

As soon as the door opened, they were met with Chloe's piercing scream coming from the far side of the pool. As they rushed outside, they helplessly watched as Patrick, Jackson and Charlie pulled Nik's unconscious body from the pool.

**A/N I have 3-4 more chapters written. Those of you that follow me on Tumblr (palaemon) know that I adopted the sweetest pit bull puppy that is deaf (about 4 months ago). He has been a lot of work, but he has turned out to be the best dog.**

**I will be updating and finishing this story, so please don't fret (ILoveGleeFicsMoreThanLife – I'm talking to you.) I got a nudge from a friend (SunMonTue-Writes.) Dave lives with us – his fans. So, this story is for us.**

**PS Sorry to leave you at such a point.**


End file.
